Aislamiento
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •Traducción; Isolation de Bex-chan• Él no podía dejar el cuarto. El cuarto de Granger, y todo fue por culpa de la Orden. Confinado a un espacio pequeño con la sangre sucia de compañia, algo tendrá que ceder, quizás su locura, o quizás no...
1. Refugio

**Resumen; **Post Harry Potter HBP. Harry y Ron están a la caza de los horrocruxes y Hermione se ha quedado en Hogwarts para ayudar a la Orden a poner a salvo a otros estudiantes. Draco es forzado por Snape a quedarse en Hogwarts por su propia protección, pero no puede dejar el cuarto que le han impuesto; el cuarto de Granger, Hermione es la única estudiante de confianza con esa información, así que ella y Malfoy comparten el pequeño espacio, y Draco trata de evitar la locura que se vuelve cada vez más aislante solo junto a la sangre sucia quien es su única compañía. Algo tiene que ceder…

**Disclaimer**; No me pertenece nada… chequen mi bolsa… ¡genial, un murciélago!

**Escritora original; **Bex–chan**  
>Nombre original: <strong>Isolation**  
>Traducciónadaptación; **Ashamed Kawaii

**AISLADO  
><strong>~.~

Capítulo 1: Cielo

La gente dice con frecuencia que en tiempos turbulentos, aprendes a apreciar las pequeñas cosas. Como la puesta del sol, los sonidos de los pájaros, y los diferentes colores de las delicadas flores.

Bueno, Hermione podía decir con toda seguridad a aquellas personas que todos eran unos imbéciles.

Imbéciles. Imbéciles. Imbéciles.

Las puestas del sol eran más o menos lo mismo todos los días, los pájaros graznaban lo cual era realmente muy molesto, le daban dolor de cabeza, y realmente le importaba poco los tonos y matices de las flores. Las flores habían muerto de cualquier manera, todas habían marchitado y puesto feas, en formas arrugadas. Especialmente cuando el invierno empezaba a estrangular su vida y las botaba lejos de este mundo.

No, cuando los tiempos eran malos, y lo eran en realidad, todo le distraía de lo demás. Todo lo demás era irrelevante y distorsionado, nublado por la gravedad de la oscuridad. Hermione había notado que inclusive sus clases se habían vuelto sin sentido, y la peor cosa es que parecía que todos se sentían de esa manera.

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts se ahogaban en la melancolía. Todos ellos.

Bueno, a los que se les había permitido regresar. Ella había trabajado allí, y eran sólo un poco más de la cuarta parte del número habitual de alumnos y todos ellos estaban aterrorizados, moviéndose alrededor de los solitarios corredores con sombrías caras y voces susurrantes. Pero las clases se llevaron a cabo, como el entrenamiento de Quidditch y otros eventos, a pesar de que era demasiado obvio que la mayoría de los estudiantes habían perdido las ganas de competir, socializar, inclusive aprender.

McGonagall estaba haciendo lo mejor para mantener las cosas coherentemente y familiarmente, pero era en vano. Hogwarts era una pseudo escuela ahora, sólo era una cáscara de paredes viejas, que alguna vez la gente pensó que estarían a salvo. Pero, por supuesto, todo era pura mierda también.

Era el primer día de Octubre, lo cual significaba que para Hermione sólo había regresado a la escuela un par de semanas, pero se sentían demasiadas. Aunque también significaba que Dumbledore había muerto exactamente hace cinco meses. No, definitivamente Hogwarts no era seguro, y todos lo sabían. Los mortífagos habían violado la escuela, todos gracias a Draco _a la mierda _Malfoy, y entonces Snape había asesinado al más brillante hombre que había conocido.

Voldemort había regresado. Bueno, él ya había vuelto un par de años atrás, pero la maldición de su regreso se había vuelto más fuerte y más amenazante con cada día que pasaba. Estaba petrificada. Eso es, vomitó los estereotipos que venían de ser toda una Gryffindor, a veces era racional tener miedo.

Y ciertamente no ayudaba que sus dos _supuestos _amigos la dejaran completamente sola. Si, Harry y Ron actualmente estaban viajando por todo el país buscando los horrocruxes. Sin ella. No estaba segura de la razón de la decisión que habían tenido pero había sido la idea de Lupin. Ella amaba a sus queridos amigos, pero tenía razón, Harry probablemente tendría decaídas mentales cada hora y Ron, probablemente se tropezaría con sus propios pies.

Sabía que no había sido su decisión, pero no pudo evitar el resentimiento que había cavado en su mente. Al final, se tenían los unos a los otros.

Se había quedado allí para ayudar a McGonagall a convertir a Hogwarts en un refugio. Un lugar seguro. Allí había unos pocos miembros de la Orden como Seamus, Dean, y Ginny estaban ayudando junto con el resto de los profesores. La más joven de los Weasley, era lo suficientemente buena, pero no se acercaba a llenar la brecha que los chicos le habían dejado al haberse ido. Pero la mayor parte, Hermione se sentía significativamente sola.

Le habían dado el título, la Prefecta por supuesto, posiblemente para que ella pudiera tener su propia habitación para ayudar a la Orden con sus planes. O quizás para que tuviera un poco de libertad para encerrarse en la biblioteca por la noche con la esperanza de ayudar a la causa. O quizás fue porque era la infame mejor amiga de Harry Potter, y eso supuestamente le proporcionaba algún símbolo de esperanza a las miserables almas que estaban inquietantes en Hogwarts. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, estaba contenta en poder ayudar, pero más bien tenía que haberse quedado con Harry y Ron.

Michael Corner era un Prefecto, más nunca entendió porqué lo habían escogido. Era probablemente porque él era un buen estudiante y un miembro del Ejército de Dumbledore, pero dudaba que hiciera algo útil para la buena preparación de la Orden. Le pudo haber preguntado, por supuesto, o inclusive haber intentado tener una conversación con cualquiera de los otros estudiantes, pero la única persona con la que realmente hablaba en aquellos días era con McGonagall. Aunque la directora estaba tan ocupada… muy sumergida en su desesperación como para ayudarla.

Su cuarto de Prefecta se sentía solo, vacío.

Cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, estaba su recámara, una pequeña cocina, un pequeño espacio para descansar, el baño, y otro cuarto. El cuarto que Harry probablemente hubiese ocupado si lo hubiesen elegido como el Prefecto. Corner tenía su propio dormitorio como Jefe cerca de la torre de Ravenclaw, por lo cual estaba agradecida. Si se iba a poner enojada o ansiosa acerca del estado del mundo, ella no quería a nadie salvo a Harry y a Ron.

Pero, como lo había señalado tantas veces, ellos no estaban allí. Le mandaban una carta cada quincena, cuidando que la lechuza no alertara a Voldemort de la caza de los horrocruxes.

Así que, sí. Las cosas estaban mal. Notablemente mal.

Tan mal que las palabras enfrente de ella simplemente se deslizaban sobre su cerebro y escapaban de su atención. Acababa de pasar la medianoche, cuando se dirigió a la biblioteca para la investigación de los horrocruxes de nuevo, impulsada por su insomnio pasional.

Eran fácilmente las dos de la mañana. El lugar estaba obviamente vacío, y solo el débil resplandor de su _Lumos _le daba alguna indicación de vida entre el laberinto de la estantería. Se frotó sus ojos por la falta de sueño y trató de enfocar las letras borrosas y con formas, pero era difícil.

— Genial — Murmuró para sí misma, picando con la punta del dedo en la oración, mirando constantemente — El primer mago conocido en crear un Horrocrux fue Herpo el Hediondo y ellos sólo pueden ser…

_Sodomitas._

Leyó la oración dos veces.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

— Estás demente — él escupió con dureza, se paró en seco — No sé cuál de tus pociones locas te golpeó la espalda, pero no hay ninguna manera. No regresaré allí.

— Y supongo, ¿qué tienes una mejor idea? — Snape giró lentamente su cara a su acompañante para mirar al joven muchacho con impaciencia.

— ¿Has olvidado lo que hemos hecho allí? — Cuestionó, alzando su ceja con furia, su mano le temblaba indicando la poca luz de la escuela — Estaré muerto, ¡habrá un acto sangriento si piso un pie en ese lugar!_  
><em>  
>— No tenemos tiempo para estos argumentos, Draco — el ex profesor se burló, agarró el cuello de la camisa del joven mago — Hice un juramento inquebrantable para protegerte y este es el único lugar en el que estarás a salvo…<p>

— ¡Suéltame! — Siseó, luchando contra el agarre mientras Snape caminaba hacía las torres de Hogwarts. Intentó cavar sus talones en el suelo y hacer palanca con su brazo para alejarlo de sus vestiduras, pero era inútil — ¡Eres un traidor a la sangre, escoria!

Snape estancó sus largas zancadas y ajustó el control sobre la ropa de Draco para que sus rostros estuvieran cerca. No mostró su rostro, pero repentinamente Malfoy se sintió muy cuidadoso con el aspecto peligroso en los ojos del mago, pero ni siquiera se inmutó. Él era un traidor a la sangre. Era un hecho.

Snape y él mismo, se habían escondido durante los últimos meses, tras los acontecimientos en la Torre de Astronomía. Draco no era estúpido. Sabía que su fracaso tendría consecuencias, pero nunca podría imaginar la magnitud de ellas. El Señor Tenebroso lo quería muerto.

No había vuelto a hablar con sus padres desde entonces, y no tenía idea de lo que le había pasado a ellos. Había dejado apenas una choza en Shetland con su único compañero; una persona grasosa que era un hombre misterioso que lo torturaba. Y también del hecho de que su cabeza tenía un precio. Ambos bandos lo querían muerto.

Y después, Snape le había dicho a él que era un espía; que había traicionado a todos que era uno de _ellos_. Draco había vomitado los restos apenas digeridos que había logrado salvar el día y pasó el resto de la noche tratando de escapar de su escondite escocés.

Pero, ¿a dónde se habría ido?

Si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que Voldemort lo quería con un _Avada _lo más pronto posible, habría revelado aquella declaración de Snape con algún beneficio personal. Pero no tenía más lugar con los mortífagos nunca más, quien lo dejó sustancialmente jodido, forzado a seguir con el traidor de la sangre quien le había dicho todo; que no podría protegerlo por más tiempo.

Puto ex profesor.

Y ahora lo había traído a Hogwarts.

Trató de hacer preguntas sobre el grado de participación de Snape en la Orden, pero el extraño profesor había dicho que habían sido mínimas. Draco se preguntó si la locura había finalmente alcanzado al viejo hombre; con todo ese concepto de espía eran sólo divagaciones histéricas de un hombre medio pensante. Había matado a Dumbledore después de todo. Pero, ¿por qué lo llevaba a Hogwarts si no tenía cierta influencia con McGonagall y la Orden?

Todas las preguntas y la ansiedad lo golpearon en la sien, palpitándole como recordatorio en sus oídos con eco. Pero no tenía respuestas. Ninguna promesa. Nada. Acababa de dejar a fuego lento el limbo que le dolía y se preguntaba cuándo todo se había vuelto tan complicado.

Cinco meses en un destartalado cobertizo en la desolada Isla de Shetland, con sólo el sonido de los aviones, y con las ovejas balando cortando el silencio lo habían dejado poco más que… tenso. Por supuesto, teniendo al más poderoso mago en la Tierra a la caza de tu cadáver no ayudaba mucho.

¡Qué mierda de semana! Mierda de mes. Y mierdero año.

— Estoy tratando de protegerte, Draco — el hombre siniestro se quebró, apretando su agarre en las túnicas de Draco — Este es el único lugar en el que estarás a salvo…

— No estaré a salvo aquí — el rubio gruñó, curvando sus labios en disgusto — Soy su puto enemigo…

— Eres el enemigo de ambos bandos ahora — Snape señaló, continuó sus pasos hacía Hogwarts, tirando del heredero Malfoy con él — Sin embargo, este lado es el menos probable que te mate, la profesora McGonagall ya había accedido a esto.  
><em><br>_— Estúpida vaca — Draco gritó, lo que le valió un tiró de asfixia — Así que… ¿voy a confiar mi seguridad a esa bruja loca?

— No tienes opción.

Sus protestas se detuvieron.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Ella se estremeció.

El otoño se había ido demasiado rápido del castillo, y desperdició el frío que corría por su cuello. Su aliento salió de su boca con brumas nublosas, y rozó la tela de los puños de sus manos para proteger sus dedos.

Hermione saltó de su asiento cuando escuchó que la puerta de la librería estaba abierta, seguido por un par de pasos. Agarró su varita, silenciosamente apagó el encantamiento _Lumos _y escuchó con sumo cuidado las pisadas del intruso contra el piso. Hizo que su respiración se volviera lo más silenciosa posible, se levantó de su asiento sin hacer el más leve ruido.

Alcanzó su punto máximo a través de los huecos de las estanterías, buscando alguna luz o algo fuera de lugar. Todas esas sombras mezcladas en solo una masa casi negra. Se concentró en los sonidos, o lo que sea que hubiera, se demoró en la puerta, pero era lento haciendo su camino más rápido hacía la librería. Su mano tembló alrededor de la varita.

— ¿Señorita Granger? — Una voz familiar la llamó, y relajó sus hombros — ¿Está usted aquí?

— _Lumos _— La bruja susurró. Sus pies caminaron hacía la voz amistosa — Estoy aquí, profesor Slughorn.

— Oh, aquí estás — el hombre sonrió nervioso cuando la vio a la vista — ¿Sabe?, la hemos buscado por todas partes. No debería de estar tan tarde afuera, inclusive si eres la Prefecta.

— ¿Todo está bien? — Preguntó, ignorando el comentario.

— La profesora McGonagall le gustaría hablar con usted — declaró con simpleza, llevándola lejos de la biblioteca — Ella está en su oficina.

— ¿Es algo malo? — Su ceño se frunció con una ingenua preocupación. ¿Por qué querría hablar McGonagall con ella a las dos de la mañana?

— No estoy seguro que es lo que pase señorita Granger — admitió encogiéndose de hombros inofensivamente — Estoy seguro que todo está bien, o habría sido informado.

— Supongo que sí — Asintió resignadamente metiendo las manos en los bolsillos — Sólo que es un poco extraño.

— En tiempos como estos señorita Granger — respiró, y ella pudo escuchar lo cuán cansado el hombre estaba. Todos estaban cansados — Me sorprende que siga pensando que algo extraño pueda pasar.

— Es cierto.

— Caminaré contigo a la oficina — Le dijo, su voz croó con fatiga — ¿Le gustaría que le esperara a fuera de la puerta para asegurarme que regresa a su cuarto a salvo?

— No es necesario — Lo despidió con una pequeña cabezada — Mi cuarto es sólo un paso corto de la oficina de McGonagall. Además se ve demasiado cansado, profesor.

— Me desperté súbitamente — Confesó, sofocando un bostezo en su manga — Pero, usted estaba leyendo en la librería. ¿Está durmiendo bien, señorita Granger?

— Sí y gracias profesor Slughorn — asintió educadamente, esperando que el mago desapareciera a lo lejos del corredor antes de que susurrara la contraseña — Gato atigrado.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Draco estaba sentado en una silla de gran tamaño, rechinando los dientes y chasqueando la lengua. Los dos profesores estaban discutiendo enfrente de él, y habían tomado la mitad de su auto control para no gritarse mutuamente. Si McGonagall no aferraba su varita a la defensiva, probablemente lo habría hechizado, o el menor de los casos hubiese hecho un conjuro silenciador para bloquear los tonos agudos.

— Estuve de acuerdo en cumplir, Severus — la bruja habló duramente — Pero no hice tal promesa en realmente permitir que se quedara aquí.

— No hay ningún otro sitio — Snape dijo con calma, girando sus ojos en Draco por un momento — Si el Señor Tenebroso lo encuentra, entonces lo matará Minerva.

— Y entonces ¿pondrás a todos los estudiantes en peligro? — Le espetó, su acento escocés grueso le recordó a Draco su estancia en el cruel Norte. Siempre escondiéndose…

— Estás tratando de proteger a los estudiantes — Habló con hosquedad — Él necesita protección más que nadie…

— ¡Ese chico fue la razón por la que el castillo fue atacado! — Gritó, señalándolo con un dedo acusatorio — Ese chico…

— Es un niño — Snape la interrumpió, ignorando el gruñido del otro lado del silencioso adolescente — Fue engañado, Minerva.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos, y analizó al hombre que alguna vez había confiado con un escepticismo cauteloso. Se sentía raro y degradado al ser defendido por alguien a quien ahora despreciaba.

— Sabía lo que estaba haciendo — La directora dijo tranquilamente, su tono conservador hizo que todo volviera a su lugar — Si no hubiera sido tan tonto, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes.

— El Señor Tenebroso seguiría siendo una amenaza — dijo razonablemente con cautela — Sabías que Albus…

— ¡No te atrevas a sobornarme con su memoria! — Dijo con peligro, su voz se alzó unos decibeles más que lastimaban sus propios oídos — No te _atrevas_, Severus.

— Sabes que tengo razón — Comentó con una fuerza sutil — Sabías muy bien cómo se determinó ese hecho para que Draco se garantice el hecho de no seguir… ese _camino._

El heredero de los Malfoy aflojó su mandíbula. Las inevitables preguntas inundaron su cerebro demasiado rápido, y silbó el aire entre sus dientes. ¿Realmente el vejete se había interesado en él? ¿Quería mantenerlo alejado del camino oscuro? ¿Y Snape sabía de esto? Sólo más secretos; más astillas a su cerebro.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…?

— Te advertí que cerrarás esa boca — Snape arrastró sus palabras a propósito, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo — Minerva, sabes que Albus dejaría que el chico se quedara…

— Bueno — suspiró, se masajeó su frente con sus dedos largos y arrugados — La benevolencia de Albus podría ser tomada después de su caída, junto con su deseo de ver lo bueno en todos.

Snape hizo un sonido de agradecimiento — Sea como fuere — susurró lentamente — Estoy corto de tiempo. Necesita un lugar lejos del Señor Tenebroso.

La vieja bruja tensó sus labios y movió su mirada para estudiar al habitante más joven que se hallaba en la habitación. Draco trató de mantener su mirada, pero se encontró bajando la mirada de vuelta, los párpados se le caían pesadamente por la fatiga. No había tenido un sueño decente, dormía en el suelo desde la noche del primero de Junio, cuatro días antes de su decimo séptimo cumpleaños.

El sueño era un lujo olvidado, como una carne decente. Y una cama. Y un baño. Y el calor…

— Muy bien — McGonagall murmuró finalmente, agarrando su cabeza un poco más alto y habló; — Él se quedará, pero tengo mis términos señor Malfoy, si alguno de ellos son rotos, estará por su cuenta.

Draco levantó lentamente los ojos a lo que le había dicho la mujer y la miró agitadamente. ¿Quién era ella para establecer una lista de reglas? Como si le estuviese haciendo un favor. Él ni siquiera quería estar allí. No necesitaba su _estúpida _ayuda. Podría metérselo por donde ella…

— Su varita, señor Malfoy — Demandó calmadamente extendiendo su mano.

Resopló — ¡Vete a la mierda! — Murmuró con frialdad, pero sintió algo en su movimiento y miró con furia cómo su varita había salido de su bolsillo y aterrizaba en la palma de la directora.

— No te está permitido asistir a las clases con el resto de los estudiantes — le dijo en un tono quebradizo — Creo que las razones son demasiado obvias para eso. Debes permanecer invisible y estoy segura que no tendrás una bienvenida de los otros estudiantes de cualquier manera.

Rodó sus ojos. Él odiaba a las personas que se encontraban en la necesidad de decir lo obvio.

— No _dejarás _el cuarto que se te dio — continuó duramente, sus labios se fruncieron por el estrés — Si tu pisas un pie fuera de Hogwarts sin mi permiso, no podrás regresar aquí. Nunca.

Draco apretó la quijada y miró a Snape, quien lo miraba con familiar impaciencia. Quería decirle a los dos que se jodieran; que se metieran en sus propios asuntos, pero sabía que esa oferta no era opcional. Se lo recordó _una vez más _que no tenía ningún lugar al cual ir. Eso era. Otro lugar al cual no podía dejar. Otra prisión de demencia. Merlín ¡sálvalo en mantener su cordura!

— ¿Se quedará aquí? — Snape cuestionó, rompiendo el silencio — ¿Contigo?

— Tengo demasiadas cosas qué hacer para tenerlo, Severus — la bruja explicó en un tono cortante — Tengo alguien más en mente para que lo tenga bien vigilado.

Snape frunció las cejas — ¿Slughorn? — Trató de adivinar — ¿Alguno de los profesores?

— Tu sabes de buena información que no tienen tiempo para esto — replicó con una ceja alzada — Considerando las circunstancias Severus, sólo hay un puñado de gente en la cual se puede confiar y si quieres que el paradero del señor Malfoy se mantenga en secreto, entonces tendrá que quedarse con la señorita Granger.

Los ojos de Draco se duplicaron en tamaño y la boca se le secó — ¡La jodida sangre sucia…!

— Tengo que recordarle que cuide de su lenguaje, señor Malfoy — lo amenazó con su tono cortante — Creo que he sido lo suficientemente clara al darle las condiciones para que se quede aquí.

— ¿Crees que con algunos empujones estaré a salvo con ella? — Le cuestionó con una incredulidad en su cara — Si hay alguien en este lugar aparte del Señor Tenebroso que quiere matarme, es la sangre sucia.

— Dejarás de _ocupar _esa palabra — la bruja le reiteró con un dedo de regaño — Estoy segura que la señorita Granger es capaz de manejar esta… situación.

Draco lanzó un ladrido sin sentido de humor y negó con la cabeza — ¡Estás fuera de entendimiento!

— Parece que si — Agregó — Pero si fuera tú. No me animaría a reconsiderar el acuerdo.

Estrechó su mirada y la ajustó en Snape con una expresión de disgusto enorme — ¿Está es tu idea de protección? — Escupió dejando todos sus dientes al descubierto — Dejándome con estos imbéciles…

— ¡Suficiente! — Lo hizo callar en silencio, mirando a McGonagall con una expresión curiosa — ¿Estás segura que la señorita Granger es la opción más sabia, Minerva?

— Ella es la única opción — declaró resueltamente — Es la única estudiante en la cual completamente confío.

— Alguno de los profesores sería un poco más apropiado.

— Los profesores tienen demasiados problemas echándoles un ojo a los estudiantes — la directora dijo con un poco de impaciencia — La señorita Granger es completamente capaz y ella tiene una habitación libre en su cuarto.

— Esto es una broma — Draco gruñó, arrugando la nariz con desdén — Me rehúso a quedarme con…

— No volveré a decirte que calles esa boca de nuevo — Snape siseó, caminó un poco para darle un golpe en la parte superior de la cabeza.

— Hará lo que ya se le dijo, señor Malfoy — la bruja advirtió rígidamente — Sólo tendrá una oferta con nosotros o si no, usted estará por su cuenta.

Sintió la necesidad de impugnar a la bruja en su garganta, cosquilleando sus amígdalas, pero estaba tan exhausto. Hogwarts era mucho más caliente que el cobertizo, y el calor era como un sedante. El sillón de felpa lo estaba absorbiendo, no importaba cuánto él tratara de ignorarlo. El olor a comida quedaba rondando en el aire y estaba traicionando a su estómago vacío.

— ¿Debo considerar que su silencio es una aceptación a nuestra oferta?

Oferta. Resopló. No era una oferta lo que le estaban dando, y todos en el cuarto lo sabían. Era un ultimátum. Quedarse con el enemigo o el riesgo de morir. La voluntad de vivir acababa de vencer a su orgullo. Bien, dejen que le den de comer y proporciónenle un lecho sobre su cabeza. Sus padres lo estarían buscando. Su padre trataría de convencer al Señor Tenebroso para pasar por alto… su desgracia. Quizás.

— Él aceptó — Snape habló en su nombre, dando a su ex pupilo una severa mirada que no se atrevió a protestar.

— Así será — McGonagall suspiró, con todo el temor de un demonio con su alma en negociación — ¿Tienes algunas pertenencias?

Sus ojos se posaron en su regazo de nuevo. La simple respuesta era no. No, él no tenía unas estúpidas cosas como para llamarlas suyas. Sólo un multi-_scourgified _y ropas maltratadas que se había puesto desde esa noche y un conjunto de túnicas que Snape le había dado. Había sido despojado de todos los símbolos de la riqueza, los símbolos que representaban su herencia infame y que odiaba.

— ¡No! — Escupió rápidamente, entrecerrando los ojos molesto.

— Entonces los elfos domésticos podrían llevarte cosas para ti — Ella le dijo con un tono más suave que antes — Te llevaré a la habitación de la señorita Granger en algún momento de la mañana.

— ¿Y la señorita Granger está de acuerdo con todo esto? — El viejo mago cuestionó en un tono escéptico.

— Aún no.

Las cejas doradas de Draco se elevaron sobre su frente pálida. _¿Aún no? _La mujer estaba cavando su tumba más rápido que Voldemort…

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Arrastró su mano con ansiedad sobre los viejos ladrillos que barajeaban el castillo, la otra mano agarraba su varita brillante para guiar su camino. Se podría imaginar por qué McGonagall la había convocado. Sólo había una posibilidad.

Malas noticias.

Alguien había muerto. O había sido lastimado. Quizás los planes de Harry y Ron habían sido descubiertos. Quizás la escuela estaba bajo otra amenaza. O Voldemort había encontrado la sede de la Orden.

Había millones de posibilidades. Y todas ellas desastrosas.

Lloró su optimismo; deseando que se hubiesen robado esa memoria oscura en la Torre de Astronomía y la ausencia de una de sus mejores pensamientos más tristes habían sido robados. La voz de McGonagall esa noche era distorsionada sacudiendo el pasillo para llegar a su despacho, y así como los ecos disminuían, una voz se unía a ella. Una voz de hombre.

Tenía el control sobre su varita mientras la apretaba, agarró el ritmo con los zarpazos de sus pasos fuertes. No podía haberlo dicho en alguna palabra específica si es que hubiese alguna, una tercera voz vibrando a través de los pasillos. Con una contracción de su muñeca, susurró la contraseña una vez más en voz baja, la gruesa puerta se abrió de golpe. Sus ojos con salvajismo se agrandaron al absorber la escena.

Snape. Aquí. En Hogwarts.

Ni siquiera se había percatado de Malfoy.

Las tres miradas se habían dando la vuelta para observarla, pero sólo veía una; él. La persona que había matado al hombre más genial que había conocido. Sentía que un fuego quemaba en su pecho.

— Tú — respiró, sus facciones se extendieron con shock por un momento antes de que unas líneas de un ferviente enojo eclipsaran su rostro. El brazo con el que agarraba la varita se enderezó, con un chasquido agitó su codo, y sus ojos de color marrón se redujeron en unas ranuras peligrosas — ¡_Impedimenta!_

Bloqueó su hechizo sin esfuerzo y se enfureció más. La rabia de la bruja le latía con fuerza en sus oídos, una mirada de McGonagall amortiguó su solicitud de relajo. Su magia era una sensación pulsátil en los dedos, listos para la venganza. Ella lanzó un _Desmaius_, pero fue desviado al igual que su primer ataque.

Draco miró el duelo en silencio con ojos calculadores, preguntándose por qué Snape estaba participando en todo esto. Seguramente un rápido _Petrificus _pondría a la entrometida sangre sucia en su lugar. Ella ni siquiera lo había notado; ni siquiera había tomado ni una sola mirada a los que estaban allí. Hubiese apostado toda la fortuna de su familia que difícilmente podría calmar esa rabieta que poco tenía que ver.

Snape miró a la chica con calma y le disparó un hechizo en silencio de desarme en su dirección, decidiendo que era lo mejor acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Él arqueó una ceja impresionado cuando no tuvo ningún efecto y vaciló cuando otra de sus maldiciones le hizo tropezar los pies. Ella había practicado. ¿Dónde había aprendido a utilizar los escudos de encantamientos no verbales?

— ¡Suficiente! — McGonagall trató de intervenir pero los ojos de Hermione apenas si se movieron de la mujer — Señorita Granger, cálmese y déjeme explicarle…

La joven bruja ni siquiera parpadeó — ¡_Confrin…!_

Su varita voló lejos de su mano y su mirada confusa y traicionada miraba a la directora. Sintió que necesitaba aceite para embobinar sus cuerdas y mover todo su cuerpo, y las lágrimas de frustración corrían por sus mejillas. La bruja mayor le dio una mirada de disculpa antes de que tirara su varita de nuevo y Hermione sintió que sus pies dejaban el piso antes de que saliera volando al clóset.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella con un golpe contundente, se quedó congelada en la oscuridad por un momento aturdida antes de que estuviese luchando y gritando hasta que su garganta se sintiese despojada de todo sonido. ¿Por qué McGonagall había hecho eso? Tosió con un sollozo indignado y se tragó el grito que estaba atrapado en su tráquea.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Del otro lado de la puerta, Draco se hundió en la silla rodando los ojos. Vio como los profesores compartían una mirada de escepticismo y se resistió de sacudir la cabeza y reírse de la estupidez de ellos. Honestamente, ¿cómo podrían sorprenderse de que ella actuara de esa forma? Realmente estaba rodeado de unos malditos imbéciles.

— Bueno — comentó, su voz ronca raspaba la parte inferior de su garganta, con el rico sarcasmo que solía hacer — Eso salió bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Bex–chan; <strong>Y así empieza otra historia… sé que este capítulo fue muy corto, pero les aseguro que los demás serán más grandes ¡Espero que con esta introducción haya tenido éxito en captar su atención! En este fic básicamente fastidiaré la cabeza de Draco, y mucho. Y a Hermione. Voy a disfrutar esto… ¡espero que ustedes también! Sé que la idea de que "comparten una sola habitación" ya ha sido hecha pero no he encontrado un fic que estén confinados a un cuarto y que lentamente pierdan su mente… es un poco oscura con algunos cambios y temas maduros y un contenido fuerte. Aunque también, explícito lenguaje a lo largo dé…

**Notas de Ashamed Kawaii: **Una vez más aquí estoy… no sé cómo pero me puse otro peso más en la espalda que no me arrepiento, esto en realidad lleva su tiempo (de traducir) prometeré no tardar ya que soy demasiado impulsiva pero no abandonaré. Si alguien desea leer la historia original no dude en decirme que con gusto les pasaré los links correspondientes. Dentro de mi impulsividad afortunadamente soy algo sensata y mi mente sólo se enfoca en tres historias. Dos de traducción y una de mi autoría y sé que así seguirá por bastante tiempo hasta que termine una de las tres (lo cual sería lo más probable la mía) jaja.  
>Como aclaración, no todas las cosas del mundo de Harry Potter recuerdo en la traducción que se le dio al español (¡son tantas cosas!) pero si mencionaré que el hechizo <em><strong>scourgified <strong>_es un hechizo para limpiar las cosas, creo que el hechizo en español es _**fregotego **_pero no lo recuerdo y no lo indagué, así que prefiero dejarlas a su idioma original (a menos que recuerde la traducción) y cualquier aclaración al final del capítulo :)  
><em><strong>*<strong>No sé porqué me dio curiosidad de prender mi computadora a la 1 de la mañana (19 de febrero de 2012) y leerme el fic ¡qué horror! Les juro que siempre fui muy cuidadosa en las traducciones pero esto apesta jajaja sepan disculparme ahora veo porqué me decían que traducía todo literal, aunque el inglés británico es otro lar a la hora de traducir y que Bex tiene errores de ortografía en su historia tampoco era para subir estos tipos de capítulos, iré acomodando todos los capítulos XD ¡Qué vergüenza de mi parte! Si fuera mi primer fic de traducción lo entendería pero no es así qué pena, sepan disculparme_

**¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS!**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	2. Puñetazo

**Escritora original; **Bex–chan**  
>Nombre original: <strong>Isolation**  
>Traducciónadaptación; **Ashamed Kawaii

**AISLADO  
><strong>~.~

Capítulo 2: Puñetazo

— Se ha vuelto mejor — Snape comentó, mirando la puerta pensativamente.

— No tienes idea — McGonagall suspiró, frunciendo el ceño cuando las protestas de Hermione se volvieron más fuertes, escuchándose alrededor de su oficina, haciéndola temblar — Ella ha estado practicando demasiado con Horace y conmigo.

— Puedo notarlo — Asintió, mirando por encima a Draco — Quizás ella sea capaz de manejarlo.

— Es capaz — la directora le aseguró — Severus, las salas de anti-aparición empezaran pronto, y creo que será más fácil explicarle si tú no estás aquí…

— De todas formas no me iba a quedar más tiempo — Tomó algunos pasos largos para acercarse al joven mago que se encontraba encorvado — Recuerda de lo que hemos estado discutiendo, Draco.

— ¿En realidad me estás dejando aquí? — Cuestionó, siseando las palabras a través de sus dientes — ¿Con esta gente? Muchísimas gracias pedazo de…

— Trata de recordar que estás en peligro — su viejo profesor le avisó con su voz gruesa y condescendiente — Y _esta gente _es la única que puede proporcionarte un lugar al cual quedarte…

— Bien, más tonto entonces — Draco se encogió de hombros con desdén, dándole a McGonagall una mirada aburrida y larga — ¿Está esperando alguna gratitud de esto?

— No tengo alguna expectativa de usted de cualquier manera, señor Malfoy — Le dijo con una genuina decepción — Su constante fracaso de hacer algo que valga la pena ha destruido cualquier confianza que haya tenido sobre usted.

Su fachada arrogante se estremeció al escuchar sus palabras. No porque hubiese molestado a la bruja vieja y arrugada, realmente le importaba una mierda. No, había sido porque ella lo había nombrado un fracaso. Y la verdad dolía. En su último séptimo año, no recordaba alguna cosa que hubiese hecho con éxito. Ninguna. Y su última meta había sido fatal; lo suficientemente fatal para garantizarle una muerte segura y un pase directo a quedarse en un definitivo lugar de mierda.

_Fracaso._

— ¿Quieres pretender que me importa? — Susurró casualmente, mirando de regreso a Snape — Pensé que estabas por irte.

El rubio gruñó cuando sintió otro golpe seco en su espalda — Deberías de controlar esa lengua tuya, Draco — El viejo hombre lo regañó fuertemente — Me disculpo por esto, Minerva.

— No hay necesidad — insistió — Puedo manejarlo desde aquí. Tienes mi palabra que haré todo lo posible para garantizar su seguridad. En realidad necesitas irte, Severus. En cualquier momento habrá luz.

— Es cierto — murmuró, dándole a la bruja un hosco asentimiento — No estoy segura de poder contactarme contigo demasiado pronto.

— Sabes dónde encontrarnos si nos necesitas — con voz suave y un deje de tono sombrío le dijo — Buena suerte Severus.

Draco lanzó un resoplido de fastidio que fue ahogado por el fuerte chasquido de las Apariciones. Sintió que su mandíbula se contraía, luchó contra los rescoldos de aprehensión que se tensaban en sus entrañas. Snape podría ser un maldito traidor a la sangre, pero al final el extraño hombre había obedecido al Juramento Inquebrantable para protegerlo, mientras que _esos _traidores a la sangre probablemente podrían sofocarlo en sus sueños. Otro de los estridentes aullidos de Granger casi le rompió los tímpanos, y giró hacía McGonagall con mirada cansada.

— Esto será gracioso — murmuró secamente, plegando sus brazos en su pecho.

— No dirás nada que sea más difícil — La bruja demandó con un dedo señalándolo a su dirección — Y ciertamente no usarás esa palabra tan horrible.

— ¿Cuál? Se refiere a sangre sucia — cuestionó, sacando el término despectivo — Parece muy segura con esa suposición…

— Le advierto, señor Malfoy — persistió — Sólo está haciendo las cosas más difíciles para usted y si sigue con esa actitud…

— Sólo acabe de una vez — gruñó, frotándose los ojos. Los chillidos de la sangre sucia habían hecho que los latidos de su corazón golpearan dolorosamente, doliéndole la sien, y sumado con el calor del lugar le hacía adormecer sus párpados. Necesitaba dormir un poco — Es casi cerca de las tres de la mañana y me gustaría descansar…

— Estoy segura que te gustaría descansar en una cama — dijo lentamente, mirándolo hacia abajo — Sé que no has tenido una cama hace tiempo, señor Malfoy.

— ¿Cuál es su punto?

— Si insiste en hacer esto más difícil entonces lo será — empezó a caminar unos pasos hacía donde provenían los gritos del clóset — Entonces decidiré no dejarlo dormir en una cama, o darse un baño, o quizás usted podría…

— Entiendo el punto — frunció el ceño, despidiéndola con una mirada de furia — Sólo ocúpese de eso…

— También harás las cosas bien para aprender buenos modales — le avisó, cortando la distancia que mantenía del clóset.

Con una respiración relajada, la directora abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño cuando vio el desastre que había ocasionado la castaña. En la lucha de Hermione dentro, había eliminado algunos de los estantes y la joven bruja había ganado algunas contusiones de los libros que se habían caído. Hizo una pausa a los golpes que brindaba dentro del clóset cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de McGonagall en el marco de la puerta, su pecho jadeaba entre sus ropas. La bruja gris ladeó su varita haciendo levitar a Hermione a su oficina y suspiró cuando su estudiante reanudó los intentos de liberarse.

Draco se resistió a sacar palabras hirientes de burla en aras de una noche cómoda. Granger lucía como el infierno, su pelo lucía como un enjambre caótico alrededor de su cara como si tuviese hojas de otoño y sus ojos teñidos de un rojo lo que parecía ser más un mes sin dormir. Bien, le agradaba que ella estuviese sufriendo. Le alegraba que alguien estuviera igual que él.

— ¡Sácame de esta cosa! — Gritó, sus ojos estaban hinchados por las lágrimas mientras flotaba a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

— Necesito que se calme señorita Granger…

— ¡No me calmaré! — Se rehusó, su voz se escuchó temblorosa y asustada — ¿Pero qué demonios…?

— Te prometo que te explicaré todo — la profesora trató de calmarla — Necesito que te tranquilices, Hermione. Por favor.

Dio unas largas y profundas respiraciones, tragándose su angustia que se mantenía encajada en su garganta. Aún ella no lo notaba — Está bien — murmuró — De acuerdo, pero quite estas cosas de mí.

En un momento de vacilación, McGonagall deshizo el conjuro, y los pies de Hermione aterrizaron en el piso con un ligero golpe. Apretó las palmas de sus manos y estudió a la mujer grande como una extraña. Tosió tratando de confundir lo que en realidad era un sollozo y tomó un cauteloso paso entre el centro del cuarto, obviamente ella no se movió cerca de Malfoy.

— ¿Por qué Snape estaba aquí? — Cuestionó finalmente, decidiendo que el silencio era demasiado molesto.

— Antes de que te diga algo — McGonagall empezó — Necesitas entender que no puedes revelar esto a nadie. Ni siquiera al señor Potter o Weasley.

Hermione cambió de posición y frunció los labios, analizando la situación en su cabeza. Las palabras de McGonagall no presagiaban algo bueno con ella; le decía todo a Harry a Ron y su profesora había tenido una actitud demasiado rara unos momentos atrás, eso completamente la había desconcertado. Sus ojos se fueron a un lugar lejano necesitando enfocar en algo más, y fue cuando lo miró.

_A él._

Entrecerró la mirada de sus ojos de hielo y sintió algo en su alma.

No recordaba haber corrido hacía él, todo era borroso y rápido. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, se echó hacia atrás con su puño cerrado y lo estrelló contra su cara, lo suficientemente fuerte para que sintiera quemar sus nudillos. Sintió una vibración de un gruñido salvaje en la garganta y se lanzó con su puño otra vez, la sangre se deslizaba por la barbilla y cruzaba sus dedos aún no satisfecha de eso. Quería pegarle en su cara hasta que estuviese irreconocible, hasta que se detuvo al recordar lo que él había hecho.

Pero el hechizo de McGonagall la arrastró hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Y estaba gritando otra vez.

Peleó tan fuertemente con la magia impuesta que sus extremidades le dolían, pero no daba resultado — ¿Por qué demonios ese bastardo…?

— ¡Para! — La otra bruja gritó, manteniendo su varita en el cuerpo retorcido de Hermione no había lágrimas esta vez, sólo una rabia que a fuego lento prácticamente hacía brillar a la niña — Hermione _debes _de escuchar…

— ¡Tú, cobarde sin carácter! — Le espetó, ignorando a McGonagall torciendo sus labios mientras le echaba un ojo a Malfoy. Él estaba retirando lejos el hilillo de sangre que se le escurría de su labio con una expresión demasiado distante para que ella lo viera. La miró a los ojos de nuevo y su odio era cegador. Era más delgado de lo que recordaba, lucía demasiado desgastado, pero todo lo demás de él era exactamente como lo recordaba. Su cremoso pelo, su pálida tez, sus electrizantes ojos grises. Era horrible, y rugió con indignación.

— Contrólate — McGonagall intentó de nuevo, parándose en frente de la vista de Hermione — Estoy tratando de explicarte…

— ¿Cómo pudo? — Hermione siseó a la anciana bruja, frescas lágrimas rondaban en su cara furiosas — ¡Ellos mataron a Dumbledore! ¿Cómo mierda pudo usted hacer esto a…?

— ¡Esto es más que suficiente! — Replicó con un tono estricto — Estoy tratando de decirte que…

— _Nada _de lo que usted diga podrá…

— Severus Snape es un espía de la Orden — Dijo con franqueza, satisfecha de que Hermione se hubiese paralizado, lanzando un dulce suspiro — Él está de nuestro lado…

— Eso… eso… ¡eso es imposible! — La castaña tartamudeó, cesando su lucha por mantener la boca boquiabierta de incredulidad a su profesora — No, no hay manera de que…

— Es verdad...

— ¡Estás mintiendo! — Hermione soltó, sus mejillas se enrojecieron como duraznos maduros a punto del rocío. Giró su cuello para poder mirar a Malfoy de nuevo y sintió subir la bilis en la parte superior de su boca, se sintió a enfermar — Ellos lo mataron… ellos mataron a Dumbledore… lo mataron…

— Está bien, Hermione — McGonagall intentó consolar a la chica, antes de que mirara sobre el hombro al otro mago para que guardara silencio; seguía sentado en su silla, tratando de limpiarse la herida de su labio — Señor Malfoy necesito hablar con la señorita Granger a solas.

— Bien por ti — refunfuñó, pestañeó cuando la boca le empezó a doler cuando la movía.

— Señor Malfoy — suspiró, percatándose de lo cansada que estaba — Necesito discutir unas cosas en privado…

— ¿Por qué? — Soltó demasiado rápido — Snape me dijo que era un espía, así que me sé todo el numerito…

— No sabes todo — la bruja le dijo — Y no tienes derecho a toda la información…

— Bien, estoy a gusto aquí.

— No me _fuerce _a moverlo — le advirtió, le indicó su mano libre otra puerta del otro lado de la oficina — Hay una cocina pasando de allí. Ayúdese con algo de comida y entonces le llamaré cuando hayamos terminado.

Una ligera réplica quedó entre sus dientes pero un espasmo en su estómago le había recordado que no había comido en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Su curiosidad era grande pero los sonidos del hambre lo eran aún más. Se levantó lentamente de su asiento y les brindó a las dos brujas una mirada aburrida antes de que se metiera a la cocina, murmurando una lista de obscenidades entre dientes.

McGonagall se giró hacía Hermione una vez que estuviesen solas e inclinó su cabeza lentamente — ¿Escucharás lo que tengo que decirte para que deshaga el hechizo?

— ¿Snape en serio es un espía? — Preguntó en un tono más manso.

— Te lo juro por mi propia vida — Le comentó con claridad — ¿Me escucharás?

Con un confuso y patético sollozo, ella asintió y sintió que sus brazos y piernas recuperaban su control. Enjugó las pruebas de debilidad con la manga de su mano y la observó con salvajismo y ojos desesperados — Snape — murmuró vacilante — No puede ser un espía, él mató…

— Albus me dejó una de sus memorias antes de morir — la directora comenzó, su voz sonó vacilante con un poco de emoción — Y era una discusión entre él y Severus…

— Pero…

— Albus sabía de la misión de Draco Malfoy — continuó — Y le pidió a Severus que completara… la misión que Malfoy no podría hacer. Él quería salvarlo…

— No vale la pena salvar a alguien como él — frunció el ceño, aventando una mirada agitada hacia la puerta de la cocina — Él es…

— Debes de entender que el señor Malfoy fue forzado a hacer está misión, Hermione — ella le ofreció una breve explicación, pero el argumento era débil. Era difícil defender alguien que puso tantas vidas en peligro todo antes de su décimo séptimo cumpleaños — Albus sabía que Severus estaba en un acuerdo con el Hechizo Inquebrantable para proteger a Draco, entonces le preguntó a Severus a hacerlo en su lugar.

— ¿Malfoy sabe todo esto? — Preguntó, escupiendo su nombre como si fuese veneno.

— No lo creo — McGonagall movió su cabeza — Él sabe que Severus es un espía de la Orden, y eso te convierte en la cuarta persona que sabe esta información. Nadie más lo sabe e intento mantenerlo de esta manera…

— Pero, ¿por qué Snape estaba aquí? ¿Acaso el venir aquí no es peligroso?

Ella suspiró — Él me pidió que protegiera al señor Malfoy desde ahora.

— ¿Qué? — Hermione gritó, arrugando el ceño con disgusto — ¿Por qué demonios debemos de hacerlo?

— Porque si no lo hacemos — respondió con cautela, asegurándose que su estudiante no entendiera la importancia de sus palabras — Entonces Voldemort vendrá a pelear con el señor Malfoy y lo matará…

— No sería una gran pérdida…

— Y entonces el hechizo Inquebrantable matara a Severus —Dijo con pesar, ignorando las palabras duras de la chica — Pero si el señor Malfoy se fuera de aquí, podría revelar el secreto de Severus y sería asesinado.

Hermione vaciló.

_Snape es un espía. Uno de nosotros…_

— Y por encima de cualquier cosa — McGonagall la trajo de vuelta a su condenado presente — Si no protegemos a Draco Malfoy de los daños, entonces el sacrificio de Albus habrá sido en vano.

La fracción femenina del Trío Dorado la hizo sentir una punzada en su pecho. Nada tenía sentido, aún nada parecía encajar en su cabeza. Podría jurar por las barbas de Merlín que en cada segundo de esa noche inolvidable le estaban quitando sus energías. Había mucho qué manejar; demasiado qué tomar. Snape. Un espía. Dumbledore lo sabía… entonces un pensamiento perturbador vino a su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué me llamaste?

— Porque él se quedará contigo — McGonagall le comentó lentamente — Eres la estudiante en la que más confió y tus habilidades como bruja son…

— ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? — Gimió, arrugando la cara con estrés — Lo odio. Es malvado…

— Sé que es mucho pedir — la otra bruja dijo con genuina simpatía — Pero no hay nadie más en quien pueda confiar con esto. Tienes un cuarto espacioso…

— Donde nos podríamos matar mutuamente…

— No, no lo harán — Argumentó, tomando unos cuantos pasos entre la bruja para depositar una mano cómoda en su hombro — Me quedé con su varita. Su dormitorio quedará protegido para que no pueda dejarlo y tendrás una contraseña para el tuyo.

— Debe de haber alguien más — Hermione suplicó — Alguien más. Alguno de nuestros profesores…

— Eres la única persona en la que confió ciegamente en que pueda manejar esto — McGonagall suspiró con tristeza —, los profesores están muy ocupados con sus propias cosas. _Necesito _que puedas hacer esto por…

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

— Por el tiempo que tome — respondió crípticamente, ofreciéndole a la chica otro gesto de disculpa — En realidad lo siento mucho, señorita Granger. Si las cosas se ponen muy horribles, entonces haré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer otros arreglos, pero honestamente creo que usted podrá hacerlo…

Quería protestar; decirle a McGonagall que dejara a Malfoy pudrirse en la tumba que él mismo tendría que cavar. Quería mencionarle que probablemente la mataría mientras durmiese, o que no duraría un día sin algún embrujamiento donde el idiota estuviese embarrado en la pared. Pero las imágenes de Dumbledore revoloteaban en su cerebro.

_Si no protegemos a Draco Malfoy de los daños, entonces el sacrificio de Albus habrá sido en vano…_

— Está bien — se dio cuenta que murmuraba absortamente — Está bien, lo… lo intentaré.

La cara de McGonagall instantáneamente se relajó — Gracias — le dio a la joven bruja una sonrisa forzada, cuando le dio de regreso su varita — Sé que será difícil para usted, así que le prometo que haré lo mejor para que sea lo más fácil.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro fuerte y solitario — Estoy cansada — susurró, su cuerpo y su mente habían trabajado demasiado y deseaba dormir.

— Creo que necesitamos dormir todos — la directora dijo en acuerdo — Los escoltaré a ambos a su dormitorio y restableceré la sala.

— Está bien — se encogió de hombros, demasiado cansada como para argumentar — Acabemos con esto de una vez.

McGonagall le dio una palmadita en el hombro de la muchacha para tranquilizarla antes de que se dirigiera a la cocina para abrir la puerta — Vamos, señor Malfoy — lo llamó, mirando al mago de cerca mientras él iba hacía la oficina, sus manos se enfundaron arrogantemente en sus bolsillos mientras le dio a Hermione una mirada ácida e intolerante.

— ¿Terminaron con su pequeña pelea de ajuste de perras? — Se burló, manteniendo la distancia a lo lejos.

Tuvo el impulso de gritarle hasta que sus oídos se inundaran de sangre y llorara, pero sólo lo empujó. Algo en su cabeza le dijo que no hiciera nada y se dio cuenta de que había una enorme ventaja sobre él. Tenía su varita. Estaba a su control.

— Sigues teniendo sangre en tu barbilla — le dijo, sus palabras iban con provocación.

Escondió su irritación con un resoplido divertido, mientras poco a poco se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la boca de nuevo, manteniendo su mirada en ella. Percatándose que sus ojos no eran tan cafés, eran más como el oro. ¡Cuánto repudiaba a los Gryffindors! Entonces ¿la pequeña sangre sucia creía que tenía el control? Su sonrisa se extendió un poco. Bien, le dejaría creer eso, al final él habría tenido un entrenamiento si es que iba a estar encerrado en un cuarto.

— ¿No estás tan feliz de verme, Granger? — La incitó — Luces un poco tensa…

— Y tú te ves como mierda — le respondió, detrás de un mirada tempestuosa sobre su túnica hecha jirones — Te lo advierto Malfoy. No me hostigues…

— ¿O qué? — Gruñó, llevando su cara muy cerca de la de ella. La castaña se mantuvo firme y se estremeció cuando le llegó el aroma de su aliento a sangre.

— ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? — Susurró, entrecerrando los ojos — No tienes nada. No _eres _nada. Y ahora estás atrapado aquí, forzado a aceptar nuestra ayuda como un patético niño.

Algo brilló en sus ojos; algo entre la vergüenza y el pesar. Esa mirada encendida en una pequeña llama, sentía en su estómago algo genial, voluble… haciéndola sentir poderosa y arrogante.

— Espero que eso te este matando — susurró con brutal honestidad — Espero que eso te esté destrozando…

— Jódete sangre…

— Esto es suficiente — McGonagall los interrumpió, y arqueó una ceja, quien apuntó su varita hacía él — Vamos, señor Malfoy. Es tarde.

Sus ojos parpadearon entre la vieja mujer y su varita. Podría decir con honestidad que nunca había previsto intentar correr en el camino al dormitorio de Granger. No habría alguna razón con dos brujas armadas observándolo como si fuera un caldero sobrealimentado; volátil y peligroso. Rodó sus ojos, por supuesto, y empezó a seguir a Granger fuera del cuarto. McGonagall detrás de él, manteniendo su varita detrás de su cuello.

La caminata fue silenciosa, y las dos brujas se miraban constantemente nerviosas para asegurarse que los corredores estuviesen vacíos de almas errantes. Allí estaban, por supuesto, y los tres juegos de pisadas se mezclaban con los ecos de las risitas de la lluvia. Los ojos de Draco miraban la parte trasera de la cabeza de Granger mientras caminaban, tomando en cuenta de los músculos que tiraban sobre sus hombros y el agarre demasiado apretado de su varita. Por lo menos ella no estaba agitando su cara aunque, a diferencia de la directora se encontraba con un determinante y necesario empuje de su columna vertebral cada pocos pasos.

La bruja más joven aceleró el paso un poco más para tirar a un lado una serie de pesadas cortinas y revelar el retrato de unos orgullosos leones ronroneando y tomando el sol pintado. Ni siquiera escuchó la contraseña que Granger susurró, pero se suponía de igual manera que debería de saberla.

Ella desapareció adentro y entró después, como si la sala ya fuese de él. Tomo una lenta y reveladora mirada alrededor del salón y Hermione lo miró de cerca, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, abriéndose paso, empujándola lejos de su camino. Estuvo ella a punto de gritarle pero simplemente él cerró la puerta del baño detrás de él con un golpe estremecedor que la hizo temblar.

— Demonios — susurró en voz baja, torciendo el cuello para darle un aspecto cansado a McGonagall — ¿La creación de las salas tarda mucho tiempo? Me gustaría ir a la cama.

— Sólo un par de minutos — la profesora le aseguró, contrayendo su muñeca y con su varita planeó una puerta alrededor.

El complicado conjuro sonaba más como una canción de cunas para Hermione y sus párpados se sentían como piedra. Escuchó la ducha, y el correr de la lluvia junto con el tarareó de McGonagall. Estaba tan cansada, y la noche había hecho cosas perjudiciales a su mente. Sólo quería recostarse en un cuarto oscuro y aceptar los sueños; las pesadillas. Salió de su trance cuando la directora se movió en su visión, diciéndole palabras que no podía escuchar.

— ¿Perdón?

— Terminé — McGonagall le dijo suavemente con rostro sombrío — Le debo de recordar de nuevo señorita Granger, que esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros.

— Lo sé — le repitió.

Y en verdad ya lo sabía. Ella se había sentido ya tan familiarizada con tantos secretos en los últimos seis años, y la mayoría habían tomado su peaje, pero sabía que este más que los demás la estarían cazando, por la sencilla razón que no podía decirle a Harry ni a Ron; este se extendería hasta los límites de su tolerancia. Rodó la palabra secreto de su cabeza y se percató que era una palabra dura; como el silbido de una serpiente.

— ¿Tengo que recordarle que debe de mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre su varita?

— Siempre lo hago — la castaña suspiró y la otra mujer reflejó su inquietud.

— Sé que esto será difícil — McGonagall admitió — Pero sé que no me decepcionarás, Hermione.

Observó como la bruja vieja desaparecía del cuarto y de repente se sintió ridículamente claustrofóbica. Volvió la cabeza hacía la puerta del baño y se mordió el labio nerviosamente. Agarrando sus dedos agitados por su pelo alborotado, arrastró sus pies hasta el dormitorio, manteniendo sus ojos ansiosos en la puerta del baño hasta que masculló su contraseña; _Lutra, Lutra_, y se agachó en el interior.

No se molestó en quitarse las ropas, simplemente se desplomó con una caída sin gracia sobre su cama, y se enredó entre las sábanas y mantas pareciendo un capullo. Miró por la ventana y el cielo seguía oscuro, pero el invierno tenía el efecto de los colores y los ánimos de las mañanas. Las llamadas a distancia de las aves fueron los primeros en regalarle y un rápido vistazo a su reloj confirmando que eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Le agradeció a Merlín que fuera viernes y que no tuviese clases mañana, aunque se preguntaba si realmente debía agradecer a alguien o algo considerando los eventos de esta noche.

El golpeteo de las gotas de la ducha donde estaba Malfoy eran muy fuertes y claras en su cuarto, y sirvió como recordatorio de burla a su nuevo y no deseado compañero de cuarto. Su templanza estaba latiendo como el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza inducido por el estrés, y sabía que a pesar de su fatiga, sabría que le costaría demasiado dormir.

Media hora había pasado desde que el agua había muerto, y podía escuchar los movimientos de Malfoy mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Gritó en su almohada, cuando los sonidos la habían llevado demasiado, rozando los azulejos del baño, escapando a través de las delgadas paredes. Agarró su varita murmurando a toda prisa un encanto silenciador en su habitación y confiaba en que durara hasta la mañana.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Draco peinó su cabello húmedo con sus dedos y jugueteó con el borde de la toalla. Ni siquiera podía describir cómo se sentía al sentir una duche decente; sentirse limpio de nuevo. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y notó los colores de Gryffindor con un rechazo sublime contra su lengua. Era donde se estaba quedando; entre el desorden del oro y del rojo.

Escuchó un sonido distante y se dio cuenta de que era Granger dormida. ¿Podía escuchar eso? Genial.

Al menos, la cama era cómoda.

Se quitó la toalla y optó por dormir desnudo, decidiendo manchar su piel recién limpiada con la ropa desaliñada que le irritaba. Sus ojos se fueron hasta la Marca Oscura en su carne pálida y trazó el contorno con la punta de su dedo; frunciendo el ceño en la oscuridad antes de caer de nuevo en las telas de la cama y miró el techo.

El cielo se había vuelto de un tono desagradable de índigo, cuando por fin logró robar ese sueño difícil que anhelaba y que le había costado alcanzar durante varias semanas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Bex–chan<strong>; Aw, ¡demonios! Este también fue un capítulo corto… sin embargo necesario para acabar… ¡Lo siento! _Prometo que _los demás capítulos serán más largos. Su relación será lenta… estoy trabajando con los prejuicios de Draco esta vez.

Sólo escribiré un par de capítulos porque regresaré pronto a la Uni y quiero mantener mis rápidas actualizaciones en su lugar…

¡Ah! Lutra, Lutra es un término en latín para los europeos; nutría de agua dulce.

**Notas de Ashamed Kawaii:** ¡Uff! Hubo un revuelo está vez con las fans _Feltson (Felton/Watson)_ sobre los Mtv Music Awards, de que se presentó el nuevo clip de HP y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte II y Emma lo presentó sola, y bueno, Jade (novia de Felton) se puso algo pesada con Tom sobre Emma, claro, eso según las fanáticas del _Feltson_ y por las que esperaban ver más _Dramione_ para ver más _manips _de ellos. Lo única que me molesta es que ¡no puedo creer que Astoria será la novia de Tom! :(

Por otra parte ¿no se sienten emocionadas? ¡Ya casi se acerca el 15 de Julio! Y después ¡todo se acaba! Ya ansió que salga la peli espero verla en el estreno :)

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que agregaron esta historia a sus alertas y favoritas ¡vaya! ¡Fueron en verdad bastantes no esperaba muchas! Y por las valientes chicas que me dejaron sus reviews…**

Gracias a; **Serena Princesita Hale**, **Crimela** y a **Caroone.**

_**No olviden dejar reviews ¡Imperio!**_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	3. Puertas

**Escritora original; **Bex–chan**  
>Nombre original: <strong>Isolation**  
>Traducciónadaptación; **Ashamed Kawaii

**AISLADOS**

~.~

_Para Anwen…_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 3: Puertas<span>

Ella se despertó demasiado rápido.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sintiéndose nerviosa en su habitación. Aspiró un corto suspiro y se cubrió con las palmas de su mano su rostro, parpadeando mientras dormía, tragando saliva con la garganta seca. Se sintió desorientada y confusa, como si un diablillo hubiese saltado de las cavernas de su mente y jugueteara con sus pensamientos. Se frotó con el sudor frío de su frente y se sentó, mirando alrededor de su cuarto y asegurándose que todo estaba donde tenía que estar.

Sus pesadillas habían sido tan realistas recientemente.

No podía ir por la vida decidiendo si la noche anterior había sido un truco de su subconsciente o si todo había sido real. Quizás no había Snape. No Malfoy. Sin secretos. Quizás era la única en su habitación. Quizás. Su mirada cansada se enfocó en su brazo donde la halló hecha jirones y exhaló un suspiro decepcionante. Hubiera querido que hubiese sido un mal sueño: estaba dispuesta a engañarse, a llamarlo como un mecanismo de defensa del cerebro o simplemente la llamaba esperanza. Demonios, aunque lo llamase como quisiera, no importaba lo que hubiese pasado, no había sido una pesadilla.

Así que se sentía enferma. En realidad no podía sentir el contenido en su estómago ya que se revolvía al contemplar lo cerca que _él _estaba. Sólo un pequeño baño entre ellos. Sólo dos muros.

Miró el reloj y quiso gritar cuando se dio cuenta que sólo había dormido tres horas. Hermione honestamente, había pensado que había logrado ganar un poco más de tiempo para descansar considerando lo cuán cansada estaba. Pero no. Evidentemente su insomnio estaba allí para quedarse. Disfrutando.

Se fue empujando el miserable horario, marcando las nueve de la mañana, y pudo escuchar las gotas de lluvia pegando en su ventana. Sabía que era inútil tratar de volver a dormir, así que lentamente se deslizó de su cama, agarrando una bata de baño y su varita, se dirigió a la ducha. Manteniéndose callada cuanto pudo, se asomó en su habitación con cautela, descartando la vista de Malfoy.

Los restos de su optimismo se fueron al final con una vista condenatoria, y rápidamente se metió al baño.

Quitándose la ropa de ayer, murmuró un rápido hechizo para encender la ducha con más calor. La bruja se miró a sí misma en el espejo, cepillando sus rizos y dejándolos a un lado de su cara, visualizando la media luna bajo sus ojos. Era mucha tortura en su cara, y miró los pliegues que se hacían en su frente. Lucía como un papel translucido, pálida. Como un cristal esmerilado.

Enfocó sus ojos y agradeció a Merlín cuando observó el destello familiar en ellos, la chispa de fuego y determinación que siempre había tenido; que aún no habían derrumbado.

Estaba bien. Sólo estaba cansada y se preguntaba exactamente cómo es que iba a coexistir con Malfoy.

El espejo se empezó a vaporar por lo que se alejó de su imagen con preocupación y lanzó un bostezo mientras el vapor entraba en sus poros. Cerró sus ojos, y se masajeó con el jabón en su piel, inhalando la esencia de vainilla, con un respiro calmo. Espumó sus brazos primero, después su pecho bien formado y su vientre plano, y luego se agachó para acariciar la longitud de sus piernas.

Eso se sentía bien. Como si fuese normal y ella disfrutaba las sensaciones. Podía sentir cómo sus músculos se aflojaban y era genial, descansó lo suficiente para ponerse a pensar en la gente que quería, aunque sólo hubiese sido para proteger sus recuerdos de la noche anterior. Sólo quería olvidar a alguien a quien despreciaba, con quien compartía su dormitorio. Un mortífago.

Tomó un poco más de jabón, pero dejó que se fuera y lo dejó escapar, porque sabía que se volvería más difícil de ahora en adelante.

Merlín la perdonó por pretender que no existía por unos minutos.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Draco levantó sus párpados pesados cuando un gemido femenino se filtró por su habitación. Los susurros del agua corriendo empezaron a revolverlo unos minutos atrás, pero eran los extraños suspiros y maullidos lo que lo despertaron completamente. Su ceño se frunció al no reconocer el entorno, y levantó la cabeza mirando con un ojo la sala con desconfianza.

Hasta que recordó. Se acordó que estaba en Hogwarts. Recordó que estaba compartiendo el dormitorio con la sangre sucia. Mierda.

Le rechinaban los dientes y sus ojos se posaron en la ventana. Draco sabía que no funcionaría, pero lo intentaría de todas formas. Arrojándose a la cama de nuevo, trató de empujar la ventana para abrirla, pero no funcionaba. Se echó hacia atrás con su puño cerrado y lo estrelló en el vidrio tan duro como pudo, pero ni siquiera se rompió. Gruñó mientras un pequeño hilillo de sangre corría a través de sus nudillos. Dolía, pero le habían pasado cosas peores.

Y sí, en efecto, estaba atrapado. En su nueva prisión.

Otro ronroneo de mujer se filtró en el aire e instintivamente buscó su varita para silenciar los molestos sonidos, pero, no tenía su varita, se percató. No tenía ninguna maldita cosa. Ni siquiera un juego de ropas limpias para vestirse.

— Joder — murmuró, regresando a la cama.

No había descansado lo suficiente, sus movimientos eran lentos y su vista borrosa. Tenía cinco meses para dormir y ponerse al día, después de todo, y hubiese sido demasiado fácil si el incesante sonido de la ducha no estuviera contaminando la atmosfera. Agarró la almohada y se tapó los oídos, pero sólo lo amortiguaba más.

Se había hundido y tuvo la sensación que ella hacía eso todas las mañanas.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Su imaginación sólo logró distraerla por quince minutos o menos, antes de que la realidad la regresara a su vida. Con un suspiro abatido, paró el agua y cerró los grifos de la bañera, regresando al espejo, borrando lo empañado. Se dio una nueva sonrisa fantasmal a su nuevo reflejo, decidiendo que era notablemente mejor. El agua caliente había despertado un rubor saludable a su piel y se sintió más humana. Más en el presente.

Se envolvió la bata suave y esponjosa alrededor de ella, y observó por última vez su borrosa y húmedo reflejo en el espejo antes de que agarrara su varita murmurando un encanto rápido para el secado de su pelo, y después dejó el baño. Su puño se cerró alrededor de la perilla de su dormitorio cuando escuchó unos pequeños golpes en la puerta principal. Se encogió ligeramente, ordenó su ingenio y cruzó el salón para contestar, y una genuina sonrisa se formó en su cara cuando miró a su visitante.

— Hola, Dobby — Sonrió, señalando el tronco grande detrás de él.

— Buenos días, señorita — asintió mansamente, siempre con su alma nerviosa — La directora le dijo a Dobby que le trajera esto.

— Gracias — dijo, sabiendo que eran probablemente las cosas de Malfoy — ¿Puedes hacerme un favor, Dobby?

— ¡Sí señorita! — El elfo doméstico gorjeó alegremente — ¿Qué es lo que quiere la señorita que Dobby haga?

— ¿Sería posible que me pudieses traer comida extra para mí? — Pidió — ¿Y puedo recogerlo más tarde?

— Dobby puede traerlo aquí.

— Está bien — le dijo con un gesto delicado de la mano — Iré a hacer una pequeña caminata después así que yo misma lo recogeré, está bien.

— Si señorita — susurró, obviamente un poco decepcionado — Me voy ahora. Debo ayudar a limpiar después del desayuno.

Quería decirle que se quedara, quería sentirse substancialmente… a salvo, de alguien que sabía que estaba alrededor, pero él se había ido con un chasquido de sus dedos. Hizo calculaciones rápidas en su mente y se percató que no había visto a ninguno de sus amigos en cinco días, pasaba todo su tiempo libre en la librería haciendo lo que podía para ayudar a la Orden. Miró detrás de ella la puerta de Malfoy y concluyó que tenía que comer con él pronto.

Era otra dosis de algo normal. Otro escape.

Hermione sacó su bata un poco apretada alrededor de ella era como una fría brisa que invadía su dormitorio. Sacudió su varita para hacer levitar lo que había traído el elfo de su sala de estar, y dejó que se desplomara al suelo con un ruido sordo a las afueras de la habitación de Malfoy. Consideraba darle alguna nota de explicación para decirle que tenía algunas pertenencias, motivada por su sentido común, que el lema de Hogwarts estaba allí por una razón. Realmente era lo mejor, dejar dormir a los dragones, un prejuicio especialmente más, aunque un psicótico _Dragón _estaba enjaulado contra su propia voluntad.

Saltó cuando la brisa de otoño empujó la puerta cerrándola.

Y entonces pudo oír los movimientos que venían de la habitación de _él. _Acompañado del murmullo masculino y odioso que se escuchaba como veneno, aún cuando sólo eran sonidos sin sentidos detrás de la puerta. Consideró correr hacía su habitación para evitar la molestia, pero la leona obstinada en su interior no se lo permitió. Irguió los hombros desafiantemente y entrecerró los ojos, preparándose para el inevitable teatro.

Su puerta se abrió de un tirón agitado, fue lo suficientemente fuerte que golpeó contra la pared, pero el instinto de ella hizo que retrocediera. El frustrado Slytherin entró en su vista, su cuerpo alto llenaba el marco de la puerta, estaba torpemente vestido con su pantalón y camisa negra desabrochada. Pero ella ni siquiera lo notó. Se rehusó que sus ojos miraran hacía abajo, sabía que el contacto de ojos era poderoso. Era control.

— Estás haciendo que me dé jaqueca — rugió, su labio superior estaba curvado, mostraba una cara irritada — ¿Podrías hacer más puto sonido? Tú…

— ¿Quieres que haga más sonido? — Replicó inocentemente, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. Con un chasquido de su varita, todas las puertas y ventanas del dormitorio se abrieron y se empezaron a azotar, negó el instinto a parpadear por el sonido — ¿Así está mejor, Malfoy?

— Muy maduro de tu parte, Granger — se burló, podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada a través del cuarto — Te crees jodidamente inteligente…

— Creo que ambos sabemos que soy _jodidamente _inteligente — le cortó, un poco incómoda con su mala palabra, pero lo cubrió bien — Y eres tan elocuente poniendo…

— ¡Basta! Haces mucho ruido — gruñó, su voz era un presentimiento que retumbó entre los dos — _Basta_ de golpear cosas, _deja_ de hablar, _deja _de mover cosas…

— ¡Puedo hacer lo que a mí se me plazca en _mi _cuarto! — Hermione argumentó vacilante, cuando él la eludió y empezó a caminar hacía la castaña. Ella retrocedió contra la pared y levantó su varita, pero ni siquiera él se inmutó — ¡No te me acerques!

— Como si quisiera tocarte — gruñó, deteniéndose cuando sólo el extremo de la varita pinchó su pecho — Prefiero morir pronto a…

— Sé mi huésped — respondió rápidamente — Valdría la pena si…

— Te estoy advirtiendo, Granger — siseó — ¡Me niego a tolerar esto! Es como tener un Gigante en la sala de dispráxica.

— Lidia con eso — le espetó, agregando más presión en el pecho con su varita, aunque juraría que sólo se había empujado más contra la pared. Rápidamente se tiró más de la túnica que se puso para apretarla más a su alrededor, cuando el rubio se había percatado que vestía sólo con la bata de baño, pero no dio ninguna indicación a eso. Gracias a Merlín.

— Lo que quiero decir, Granger — frunció el ceño — Deja de hacer sonidos o pon un encantamiento silencioso en mi cuarto…

— Como si desperdiciara mi magia en beneficiarte a ti…

— ¡Entonces cierra la puta boca! — Gritó, golpeando su puño en la pared al lado de la cabeza de Hermione. Con la magia del castillo le hizo un daño mínimo, sólo una pequeña abolladura, pero las vibraciones del golpe cruzaron el tímpano de ella, y despertó un temblor — ¡Necesito descansar! ¡Y no puedo hacer nada si no cierras tu maldita boca sucia!

Ella apretó el puño, y lo movió hacía atrás con la intención de clavárselo en su cremosa cara, pero quizás había sido demasiado predecible. Frunció los ojos demasiado molesta cuando él pasó sus largos dedos alrededor de su muñeca apretándola, y la bruja sintió una burbuja de sangre como un sol que estimula un ácido.

— ¡Suéltame…!

— Ya llegaste a la cuota de golpes por ahora — le dijo calmadamente… demasiado — Vas a tener que esperar otros cuatro años…

— _Suelta _mi brazo — le recomendó, mordiendo cada sílaba — O te juro que yo…

— ¿Qué tu qué? — Desafió, apretando su agarre, poniendo su mano contra la pared, junto al lado de la abolladura que había dejado con el puño.

El siguiente movimiento de ella fue instintivo y rápido, su varita ahora estaba en su garganta, apuñalando el espacio entre su manzana de Adán y una vena que espasmo su rabia. Sus ojos se clavaron con desafío, aguijoneándolo más. Hermione no dudó ni por un segundo en mandarlo por partes a Hogsmead y regresarlo si continuaba picando su frágil temperamento, pero sus ojos grises como el hierro apenas si parpadearon, y el agarre en la muñeca se mantuvo firme.

— Adelante, Granger.

Y fue su confianza lo que la sacudió más, quien agitó la varita y derramó en ella algo que quemase su piel.

— ¡Puta perra! — Gritó, tropezando de nuevo, y agarrando la fresca quemadura en su cuello — Pagarás por esto…

— He tenido suficiente de ti — Le dijo, su varita aún seguía en el rubio — Regresa a tu cuarto, y descansa un poco…

— Ni siquiera trates de ser mi jefa sucia san…

— Voy a salir — Hermione explicó, incluso si su ira le pedía que saliera en forma de palabras — Así que tendrás algunas horas sin que te molesten. Te sugiero que las aproveches…

— Entonces ya lárgate — refunfuñó, dándole la espalda y caminó rumbo a su habitación.

Otro azote en la puerta, y se permitió hacer esta vez una mueca.

Necesitaba salir de allí. El salón se estaba contaminado con olores nuevos y sin invitaciones, y se sentía como a un tejón que cazaban. Arrancó su mirada lejos de la puerta de él, y corrió a su dormitorio, cambiándose tan rápido como físicamente podría. Totalmente vestida con vaqueros y un confortable jumper para combatir el frío. Rápidamente dejó el cuarto de Prefecto y comenzó en la librería.

La caminata era mucho más larga de lo que recordaba, y los estudiantes estaban escasamente llenos en los corredores donde la veían, o eso podría jurar. Pero ellos no podrían saber sobre su huésped malvado… ¿o sí podrían? Sus miradas persistentes decían otra cosa, y aceleró rápido su andar paranoico hasta que giró, y se golpeó directamente con un alto muro de carne, pero al menos era lo suficientemente educado para atraparla antes de que cayera.

— Neville — se quedó sin aliento, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio en sus brazos extendidos — Oh, gracias a Dios…

— Hermione — suspiró con demasiada preocupación — ¿Estás bien? Estás…

— Estoy bien — metió uno de sus rizos sueltos en su oreja con dedos temblorosos — Lo siento, no estaba viendo por dónde iba.

— Estás muy pálida — comentó — ¿Estás enferma o algo por el estilo?

— No, no estoy enferma — negó con la cabeza, ofreciéndole una sonrisa falsa — Es que aún no he desayunado nada.

— No te hemos visto en años — le dijo, y se percató cuánto había madurado Neville — Ginny y Luna dijeron ayer que te extrañaban mucho y…

— Sé que me he comportado mal últimamente — suspiró, mirando con abatimiento — Lo siento, sólo he tratado de ayudar a Harry y a Ron.

— Necesitas un descanso Hermione — le dijo — No es bueno para ti, y realmente luces enferma. Ven y ¿crees poder comer con nosotros en la cena?

Estaba muy cansada para protestar — Está bien — susurró, ganando una sonrisa de satisfacción de su amigo — Estaré con ustedes en el Gran Salón más tarde.

Se deslizó delante de él sin esperar alguna respuesta, y continuó su urgente búsqueda en la biblioteca, un estremecimiento se escuchó cuando un gruñido de su estómago inundó todo el corredor. Pero estaba bien; podía ver su objetivo ahora. Se arrojó contra las puertas, y saboreó una respiración profunda en su pecho inquieto.

Su mirada teñida parpadeó alrededor de las sillas vacías y los abandonados escritorios, instintivamente conociendo que el vasto espacio era sólo de ella una vez más. Incluso Madame Pince pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con sus preciados libros y tomos, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con los profesores.

Una compañía podría hacer eso para algunas personas; un distractor del miedo y del dolor.

Supuso que la mayoría de la gente encontraba más apropiado disfrutar la compañía de los seres queridos o preparando exámenes que los estudiantes nunca podrían pasar. Quizás había desairado su favorita afición y si ella viese al menos algunos de sus seres queridos. Pero no podía…

Hermione se fue al usual y recto escritorio, y se dirigió en la parte posterior de la sección restringida. Su escritorio estaba escondido entre las estanterías de poco uso, con la cantidad perfecta de reclusión para dejar de lado sus más preocupantes ideas, y perderse junto con los párrafos. Ese era su santuario.

Perdida con las seductoras páginas de tinta, podría olvidar casi cualquier cosa.

Dio un _Accio _a su texto más reciente sobre las horrocruxes y empezó a leer, rezando para que las muecas burlonas de Malfoy se borraran de su mente. O al menos, por un tiempo.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Draco arrastró la maleta a su habitación y rápidamente examinó el contenido con un ojo crítico. Bueno, podría ser substancialmente peor. La ropa consistía en artículos que nunca hubiese comprado él, al menos no había tonos horribles de rojo ni dorado entre los tejidos. Había un par de pantalones negros, algunas blancas y otras playeras grises, y tres o cuatro suéteres de cuello alto en negro y gris también. Y en la parte inferior de la valija había algunos chalecos simples, y un conjunto de túnicas de magos simple, acompañado de zapatos negros, calcetines y ropa interior extra.

Era más de lo que esperaba, pero menos de lo que había pensando.

Con un gruñido amargo, comenzó a organizar el vestuario a la manera muggle. Merlín, extrañaba su varita. McGonagall pudo arrancar uno de sus miembros mágicos, jodida vieja.

Su varita había logrado mantenerlo ocupado, cuando había estado confinado con Snape, había extendido sólo en medida un poco su magia, teniendo un poco más de habilidades de transfiguración o había practicado nuevos hechizos, siempre alentado de hacerlo un poco más rápido. Y ahora esa vieja bruja apestosa le había confiscado la única cosa que podría utilizar para distraerse de las horas de sin hacer nada.

Se cambió de ropa y simplemente se sentó en su cama por sólo Merlín sabía cuánto, tratando de pensar o algo en hacer.

No era idiota; sabía que su inactividad y el encarcelamiento podrían ser demasiado perjudiciales para él. Su patrón de sueño estaba ya en marcha, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que su mente empezara a cerrarse. Había leído las innumerables historias de magos insensatos que se habían encerrado en los armarios, y eventualmente se habían vuelto locos, después de estar en las mismas cuatro paredes y no haciendo absolutamente nada.

Necesitaba un elemento de disuasión; algo en qué concentrarse y que le facilitara un objetivo, no importaba en cuán insignificante pareciera.

Draco se dirigió a la zona principal del dormitorio y se dirigió hacía la pequeña cocina, inútilmente abriendo todos los gabinetes. Estaban llenos de productos de comida, pero no tenía idea de cómo prepararlos sin magia.

Prefirió agarrar dos manzanas verdes y poco a poco fue explorando su entorno, sus ojos especulativos se decidieron a mirar una serie de estantes prácticamente cediendo ante el peso de varios libros. Los miró durante un largo minuto, racionalizando si la lectura sería una forma ideal de mantenerse entretenido.

Pero no. Eran de la sangre sucia. No quería tocar sus cosas o que le dieran alguna ayuda.

Continuó estudiando el cuarto, mientras se comía la fruta madura, y aburrido comenzó a contar.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Ella no cumplió con sus amigos para ir a la cena.

Fue una decisión consciente, y se arrepintió un par de horas más tarde, pero honestamente creía que había encontrado algo interesante. Sin embargo, se había olvidado de las traducciones del francés y el latín para la palabra _crux _que tenía diferentes significados.

Hizo un viaje rápido hacía las cocinas para recolectar un poco de comida extra que necesitaba y tomar un sándwich sencillo, pero por otro lado no quería dejar la librería. Cuando el día por fin había comenzado a oscurecerse, apenas si se había dado cuenta. El tiempo era irrelevante entre los libreros que crujían, pero cuando la noche cubría el cielo y su _Lumos_ comenzaba a vacilar junto con su concentración, decidía que era lo mejor regresar a su cuarto.

Con una mirada triste checó su reloj y le informó que era medianoche, y había pasado otro día decepcionante sin ningún progreso, culpó los ecos de su pelea con Malfoy por su incapacidad para comprometerse por completo en su tarea, pero aceptó que probablemente su insomnio no le ayudaría.

Caminando con dificultad con sus piernas adoloridas, regresó a su habitación, se permitió un suspiro de alivio cuando entró a su dormitorio bañado en oscuridad. No había señal del bastardo del Slytherin que debería de estar sofocado en una celda de Azkaban.

Murmuró un hechizo para iluminar la habitación, se dispuso a poner la comida en los armarios adecuados y se preparó una taza de té simple. Y entonces, pudo sentir sus ojos en ella, con la mirada furiosa detrás de su cabeza.

Con un gritito agudo, se dio media vuelta tocando por encima su bebida caliente para encontrarlo merodeando en el nuevo marco de la puerta otra vez, observándola con una fresca irritación. La observó muy de cerca, como un lobo territorial quien perdió dos pedazos de carne. Él había esperado su regreso desde el inevitable aburrimiento y había encendido la idea de una pelea con ella desde el momento en que la vio entrar la puerta.

— Un poco nerviosa aquí, Granger — remarcó lentamente, cruzando de brazos — ¿Te pongo incómoda?

— Me pones enferma — le dijo secamente, sus palabras fueron suaves con brutal honestidad.

— Créeme cuando digo que este sentimiento es mutuo — gruñó — Estás haciendo ruido otra vez y…

— Cállate y ve a la cama…

— Pon unos hechizos silenciadores en mi cuarto…

— ¡No! — La bruja gritó, su pecho se infló mientras respiraba fuertemente — Lo dije muy claro, ¡no desperdiciaré magia en ti!

— Si, lo harás — respondió calmadamente, tomando unos poco pasos y eficaces a su alrededor — No debería estarte escuchando…

— Bien, pues mala suerte — le espetó golpeando las palmas contra el mostrador entre ellos — ¡Este es _mi _cuarto! No debería estarte escuchándote o inclusive ¡mirándote!

— _Mala suerte _— Draco hizo eco a las palabras de Hermione, y frunció la frente con impaciencia — Llévalo con la perra vieja y haznos a ambos un favor…

— ¡Cállate! — Gritó, entrecerrando sus ojos, temblando de ira — Sólo mantente fuera de mi camino Malfoy…

— ¿Y cómo mierda se supone que debo de hacer eso? — Disparó furioso — En caso de que no te hayas percatado, no puedo salir de este pequeño dormitorio de mierda y apenas el cuarto es poco más amplio.

Parpadeó lentamente con el resplandecer de las lágrimas que se aproximaban, pero luchó contra ellas antes de que él siquiera pudiese notarlas — Entonces quédate en tu cuarto.

— No — interrumpió arrogantemente, colocando sus manos sobre el mostrador y llevando su cara al nivel de ella — No, te encontré demasiado divertida y retorcida, sangre sucia…

— ¿De verdad crees que me molesta algo esa tonta palabra? — Le preguntó con la ceja alzada — ¿En verdad crees que me importa lo que piensas?

— Creo que te importa mucho cómo la gente te percibe…

— ¡Tú no eres la _gente_! — Ladró, golpeó las palmas hacía abajo con la superficie de nuevo — Eres un… eres un…

— Vamos, Granger — la alentó, con su engañosa voz incitándola — ¿Exactamente qué sientes sobre mí? Me siento curioso sobre eso.

Hizo una pausa y jadeó con un par de respiraciones densas, mientras su mirada vagaba en él y su expectante cara. Sus ojos eran de un color gris, como la piedra, tan dura como el cuarzo; fríos e ilegibles. No vacilaron, él sólo esperaba su respuesta. ¿Él quería saber? Perfecto, se había estado retorciéndose bajo su piel por mucho más que él pudiese comprender y ella mantener.

— Eres la persona más mimada y egoísta que he conocido — le dijo lentamente, anunciando cada sílaba fuerte y punzante — No has hecho absolutamente nada en toda tu vida más que molestar a la gente y ni siquiera sabes lo que es tener un amigo real aunque ellos te dieran una bofetada en la cara, porque tú estás demasiado ocupado tratando a todos como una mierda…

Resopló — Voy a tener que saber…

— ¡No he terminado! — Escupió, apuntándolo con su varita, por si acaso — Desde hace años, has estado tratando de ser exactamente como tu _padre_; malvado…

— ¡No hablarás de mi padre! — Habló en voz alta, demasiado furioso para considerar la varita en su pecho — ¡No tienes ningún puto derecho…!

— ¡Querías mi opinión! — Respondió — Siempre supe que eras un pequeño vil bastardo, pero nunca creí que terminarás siendo tan _retorcido _¡para que fueras un mortífago! ¡Harry lo sabía! ¡Trataba de decirnos pero, no! Por alguna estúpida razón, pensé que tenías una pequeña dosis de decencia en ti y estaba tan equivocada…

— Primera vez para ti que…

— Y tú te convertiste en lo que todos esperábamos de ti — lo ignoró, aventándolo y dio unos pasos con un ritmo furioso a un lado — Seguidor de Voldemort y con una patética excusa humana, ¡porque tu no supiste hacer lo correcto!

Gruñó. Allí estaba, metido en su cara de nuevo; su fracaso — ¿Ya terminaste?

Ella le envió un feroz ceño fruncido, y él notó que era una mirada mucho más intensa de la que jamás le había dado antes. Bien. Llevarla de quicio de esa manera era malditamente hilarante.

— Eres un enfermo y un malévolo — siseó, sintió su magia que crujió entre ellos, mientras trataba de mantener sus chispeantes emociones — Y siempre serás eso, y lo encuentro demasiado triste, ¿quieres saber qué siento por ti? Siento lástima. Eso te podría permitir que te conviertas en lo que eres.

Otro gutural estruendo estremeció la parte inferior de su garganta — Predecible como siempre, Granger — arrastró sus palabras — Siempre convencida que hay bondad en todos…

— No en todos — lo hizo callar y casi podría asegurar que sonaba triste — No tú, jamás.

— Bueno, por lo menos estás aprendiendo a sentirte miserable por tus decepciones — encogió de hombros con aburrimiento, alzó una ceja cuando ella se alejó de él — ¿A dónde vas?

— A la cama — murmuró, evitándolo mirar con un resplandor dorado en sus ojos de nuevo — Terminé con esto…

— Espera, ahora — protestó, bloqueándole su salida — Es mi turno…

— Creo que fui demasiado clara — susurró en sus labios tensos — Que no me interesa tu opinión sobre mí…

— No me interesa tu opinión de mí — dijo Draco lentamente enderezando su espalda cerniéndose hacía ella.

— Pero tú preguntaste…

— Porque creí que sería divertido — reveló, dejando caer una sonrisa cruel — Y estaba en lo correcto…

— Sé cómo te sientes sobre mí — argumentó, tratando de actuar en su más difícil negligencia — Sangre sucia esto, ratón de biblioteca aquello. Eres bastante predecible, Malfoy…

— Me sorprendes.

Maldito Merlín, su curiosidad la había envuelto por enésima vez con su sentido común — Bien — se quejó, mirándolo con recelo, apretando los dedos en espiral alrededor de su varita — ¿Cómo te sientes sobre mí, Malfoy?

— Me das asco — se burló con hostilidad repentina — El hecho de que tengamos que respirar el mismo aire hace que vomite. Eres desagradable, eres una prueba del rancio en todo el Mundo Mágico. No mereces tu magia…

— Repites cosas sin sentido — forzó a rodar sus ojos — Voy a la cama, muévete o voy a…

— Pero apenas estoy empezando — prometió oscuramente, algo salvaje y una mirada grave estalló en sus ojos de piedra. Hermione movió sus pies, pero se rehusó a mirar atrás. Era necesario para mantener el contacto visual. El control.

— Yo no…

— Sabes que no mereces tu magia — continuó, mostrando sus dientes de marfil con un gruñido acusador — Y esa la razón por la que te esfuerzas tanto, ¿no es así? Por eso pasas todo tu patético tiempo estudiando.

— Lo que pasa es que me gusta estar estudiando…

— Pero tienes la necesidad de probarte a ti misma — Draco la hizo callar con un tono confiado y condescendiente — Porque sabes que tu magia no es legítimamente tuya — la incertidumbre se mezclaba con la miel y eso lo hizo disfrutar su sonrisa victoriosa — Porque sabes que eres inferior.

Los labios de Hermione temblaron. Mientras que la sonrisa de Draco se extendía.

— Y es por eso que aún sigo matándote cuando te llamo sangre sucia — terminó con una deliciosa petulancia, moviendo su cabeza con un gesto orgulloso. Podía ver la tenacidad de la Gryffindor peleando por mantener su boca cerrada, por lo que se hizo a un lado, se dirigió a la puerta de su dormitorio, satisfecho de haberla sacudido adecuadamente, por lo menos la repugnante muggle-prole le había dado con éxito un entretenimiento para su aburrido día.

Sus dedos rozaron el bronce de la puerta de la manija cuando sintió una presión caliente contra su columna vertebral, impulsándolo hacia adelante. Golpeó su cabeza en la pared adyacente y lanzó un gruñido de molestia mientras se deslizaba por la superficie fría. El impacto se mantuvo aún zumbando a través de su piel, pero sabía que el dolor lo reemplazaría en un segundo, o el zumbido de una respiración.

Levantó la cabeza con toda la intención de hacérsela cobrar a Granger, y aventarla contra la pared, pero apenas vislumbró la forma borrosa y fantasmal en su habitación, antes de que el sonido estridente de una puerta contundente lo ensordeciera por un momento. El dolor se calmó después de uno segundos, sólo un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y un dolor en su espalda. Rápidamente miró a sus propios pies y sus ojos hicieron un lento recorrido por la habitación, sus dilatadas pupilas se centraron en la estantería de libros de nuevo.

Ah sí, su distracción anterior antes de que la sangre sucia regresara.

Siempre había sido bueno con los números, y había decidido que el conteo sería la única cosa que lo mantendría cuerdo.

Granger tenía ciento un libros en la sala de estar, de los cuales cincuenta y seis eran negros, tres azules y dos verdes. A través de todas las espinas, había un total de cuatrocientas treinta y seis palabras, excluyendo el nombre de los autores. Había tenido que re checar esto, y almacenar la información en su cabeza, y la mirada de Draco se reanudó con itinerantica por toda la habitación, buscando un nuevo proyecto en el cuál contar mañana. Su próxima tarea de preservar su cordura.

Pero sus ojos automáticamente se fueron hacía la puerta de Granger, y sintió la furia recorrer toda la capa de su piel, hundiéndose en sus poros. Entretenido o no, la chica hizo que su temperamento rotara. Podría encontrar algo más para contar mañana.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Hermione dejó caer la cabeza contra la puerta y apresuradamente murmuró silenciosos encantamientos antes de que ella diera a conocer un sollozo con gárgaras. Querido Merlín, lo odiaba. ¡Lo odiaba! Ella más o menos se manchó por sus lágrimas traicioneras y tropezó con sus piernas temblorosas cuando se dirigió a su cama.

Se negó dar un parpadeó todo la noche para dormir, y la furia de la bruja hacía el baboso Slyterin, ella preocupándose por él, hasta que los pájaros vinieron con la armada de la mañana. Despreciaba a los pájaros.

Y ese había sido el día uno.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Bex–chan: <strong>Para los británicos que leen esto, podrán recordar la reciente historia en los periódicos acerca de un choque automovilístico en el lago y se llevó dos jóvenes vidas. Desafortunadamente, una de esas víctimas era la amiga de mi hermosa pequeña hermana. Le dedico esta historia a ella, era una masiva fanática de Harry Potter y una adorable chica.

Espero que el capítulo esté bien. Apreció la honestidad y agradezco el apoyo que me han brindado y la esperanza en esta historia que está resultando bastante bien.

**Notas de Ashamed Kawaii: **Nuevamente gracias por los que me dejan reviews, es estupendo, bien, bien. Me decidí a subirlo ahora, porque estoy súper emocionada, con el fin de la saga, ¿ya tienen sus boletos? Además porque quería comentarles de una rueda de prensa que se hizo en Trafalgar en Londres, y todas las shippers del Dramione y del Feltson (Felton &Watson), están sumamente emocionadas, básicamente. A la estrella Emma, le preguntaron; ¿a quién preferirías besar, si a Daniel, Rupert o Tom? Me enfocaré más en Tom, quien es el que más nos interesa.

Y, bueno, sencillamente, comentó que si no tuviese una novia hermosa, ella probablemente su inner de 12 años diría que sí, pero la de 21 años diría que no. Y la cara de Tom. Además, muy educadamente, había omitido la parte de Tom, pero Jason (padre de Malfoy) sutilmente se lo recordó, ¿algo sabrá el papi de Malfoy? Estoy muy emocionada por eso al respecto. Si alguien entiende el inglés le dejo la página para que escuche la _Press Conference;_

http : / www. youtube. com/ watch?v= lJUdNZH-Csk&feature= mh_lolz&list= LL5lFyypoJuu4

(No olviden juntar sus espacios en su barra)

_**P.D. **_**He traducido la historia hasta el capítulo 10 :)**, quiero estar al parejo que Bex.

_Gracias a: _**Maki-Chan x3**_, _**Caroone**_, _**Kawaii Bitchy**_, _**Serena Princesita Hale**

_Lorena:_ No lo dudes, nena. Lo seguiré hasta el final

_Aris; _Yo también soy de México, un gusto, y gracias por tus lindos reviews, no importa la historia seguirá, no olvides dejar reviews y disfruta los capítulos siguientes.

_Anónimo: Perdón por ponerte así, pero no me dejaste Nick y no supe cómo ponerte. Sí, en realidad yo también la descubrí por el Tumblr. Suele suceder, a mi me cuesta un poco de trabajo, no estoy muy familiarizada con el inglés británico. Pero de igual, le agradezco a la escritora que me dejara traducirlo al idioma. Prometo no tardarme nada._

_**No olviden dejar reviews ¿traduzco bien? ¿Les agrada la historia?**_

7 de Julio de 2011

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	4. Puntuación

Dedicado a mi amiga _Caroone_, espero que tengas algo con la cual entretenerte hoy… XD

* * *

><p><strong>Escritora original;<strong> Bex–chan**  
>Nombre original: <strong>Isolation**  
>Traducciónadaptación; **Ashamed Kawaii

**AISLADOS**

~.~

Capítulo 4: Puntuación.

Él se despertó con un sobresalto.

Había soñado con la Torre de Astronomía de nuevo. Los lugares, sonidos y olores se habían adherido a él sin piedad, tan vivo y vivaz. Incluso su subconsciente estaba dispuesto a burlarse de él con sus recuerdos fructíferos, derrotándolo mientras dormía, repitiendo la escena sin final en su cabeza. Venían cada noche, a veces más fuertes que otros, pero de todos modos allí estaban. Las pesadillas. Atormentándolo. Recordándole.

Su fracaso.

Su fracaso.

Su fracaso.

Gimió demasiado cerca en la suave almohada y se giró, entrecerrando los ojos desenfocando la luz solar. El sol del otoño era irritante y cálido en su cara, y eso lo detestaba. Era demasiado chillón y engañoso el astro solar, engañando a los idiotas esperanzados en la creencia de que afuera no hacía frío. Podía sentir el frío arrastrándose a lo largo de su piel cuando apartó las mantas para poner sus pies en el piso glacial.

Se encogió de hombros en las túnicas que le habían dado para vencer el escalofrío, ajustándolos a sus bóxers y chaleco. Que Merlín prohibiera a McGonagall poder suministrarle un juego de pijamas actuales para poder batallar la hipotermia. Miró por la ventana, pero todo lo que pudo ver fueron tejas, ladrillos y el cielo bronceado que era demasiado duro con el sol. ¿Cuál era el punto de tener una ventana si no había ninguna vista? Estúpidos de Gryffindor.

Se percató de cuan silencioso estaba, y el silencio zumbaba en sus oídos, disminuido ligeramente por las aves a lo lejos. Arqueó una ceja confundido, se dio cuenta que en la parte posterior de su cerebro le decía que ya había despertado de una vez por todas. Si aún en día, ya lo estaba.

Sí, definitivamente ya se había despertado. Podía sentir los susurros del recuerdo soplando a través de sus terminaciones nerviosas. La sangre sucia lo había despertado de nuevo, con el sonido de la ducha corriendo y sus pisadas torpes, recordó murmurando una lista deliciosa de malas palabras en su almohada cada que escuchaba sus sucios movimientos, y había dicho cuatro obscenidades más para marcharse con peligrosas intenciones. Pero entonces, la puerta se cerró haciendo un clic y los sonidos se habían detenido.

Se había ido. Gracias, joder.

Así que el calor lo tranquilizó de nuevo adormitándolo. Regresándolo a las pesadillas.

Dejando la cama, se deslizó fuera de su habitación en busca de algo qué hacer, y algo qué comer. Se sirvió una taza de leche y de cereal que Granger había dejado afuera, recordándose a sí mismo que realmente necesitaba aprender algunas habilidades en la cocina sin su varita si alguna vez quería comer comida caliente aquí. Pedírselo a Granger, obviamente, estaba fuera de discusión.

Se sirvió un tazón de desayuno, y sus ojos se fijaron en el reloj, y lanzó un respiro agitado. Ni siquiera era aún "mañana" y tampoco era un "desayuno". Eran casi las tres de la mañana, la señal oficial de un patrón de sueño normal se había perdido junto con su varita y con su orgullo.

Sus ojos fueron hasta la manija de la puerta, aunque sabía que era inevitable, puso su tazón de cereales hacía abajo y decidió que haría la prueba. Sus dedos rozaron el mango, las chispas dispararon alrededor de su brazo, chisporroteando sus venas como si escupieran llamas.

— Mierda — maldijo, mirando el picor rojo en la coronación de la punta de sus dedos. Con un suspiro resignado, volvió a la cocina, y abrió el grifo para calmar su piel ardiente con el agua fría.

Finalmente, sus ojos se posaron en los azulejos de la cocina. Y empezó a contar.

Necesitaba hacer algo… necesitaba estar ocupado…

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

— Estás muy callada — Neville frunció el ceño, brindándole una mirada larga — ¿Estás bien, Hermione?  
><strong><br>**Su boca de alguna manera, se moldeó en una sonrisa audaz — Estoy bien — le aseguró sin problemas, pasándose las manos por encima de sus libros de texto estratégicamente colocado — Tengo un ensayo de Aritmancia y sólo estoy tratando de pensar.

No era técnicamente una mentira, pero tenía que terminar su ensayo en cuatro días. Se anticipó un molesto silencio entre ella y sus amigos cuando entró a comer en el Gran Salón, y había traído algo a propósito para desviarles su atención. ¿Quién se molestaría en su necesidad de estudiar?

Seamus, Dean, Ginny y Luna habían estado evidentemente sorprendidos cuando había entrado al Gran Salón con Neville, pero todos inútilmente habían hecho algo para envolverla con ellos, de cualquier manera. Estaba agradecida por sus esfuerzos. En realidad, la conversación fue lo suficientemente torpe entre los cuatros Gryffindors y la Ravenclaw sin su aportación. Todo el mundo se resbaló al tema de la guerra; de Voldemort, y eso le molestaba. Pero deseaba compañía en la mañana, necesitaba a gente que le entendiera y que pudiera decir con seguridad que eran amigos. Después de todo, no era la culpa de nadie los tiempos turbulentos que podrían tensar las relaciones y era normal sentirse así con ellos.

Así que, simplemente asintió y les ofreció unas pocas palabras, anotando en ocasiones un dialogo más interesante para el efecto.

— Nadie está poniendo ningún esfuerzo en sus ensayos — Neville murmuró lentamente, y los demás ni siquiera pausaron sus conversaciones sobre el Quidditch, si es que lo habían escuchado — Supongo que todos piensan que es un poco inútil en el momento, pero sé cómo están con sus estudios, así que no me sorprendería.

Ella genuinamente adoraba a Neville y su torpe sinceridad. Estaba tan entrañable que le hacía doler el corazón a veces, y sabía que no habría estado de acuerdo de estar con los demás si él no hubiera estado allí.

— Les ayuda a estar distraídos — ofreció la castaña con un encogimiento de hombros mansos.

Neville le dio una pequeña cabezada de compresión antes de que Seamus mencionara su nombre y lo arrastrara de nuevo a la conversación… Oh, demonios, ni siquiera sabía de lo que estaban hablando. Pretendió regresar a las cartas decoradas del libro, pero encontró con mirada soñolienta la mesa de los Slytherin.

Estaba vacía, por supuesto.

Los doscientos cincuenta y cinco estudiantes que eran de Hogwarts, sólo treinta y dos llevaban la corbata verde. Todos eran de cuarto año o más jóvenes, y estaban tomando la cena y socializando con las otras casas en grupos pequeños. Ninguno de ellos quería estar asociado a los estereotipos de sus casas, y habían hecho todo lo posible para evitar la asociación del emblema de la serpiente. Por lo que sabía, ellos ni siquiera dormían en las mazmorras, habían tomado las camas de repuesto, de las cuales estaban ya completamente saturadas en torno a los dormitorios diferentes.

Era muy triste en realidad.

Estaban tan desesperados para evitar las supuestas y malas impresiones, a pesar de su presencia en Hogwarts eso era la única prueba tangible que no estaban de acuerdo con las opiniones de Voldemort. Eran como todos los demás; esperando la seguridad y rezando por todos al final.

La castaña odiaba un poquito más a Malfoy, por ser tan inconsciente y conforme con los estereotipos que se incluyeron en el legado de Salazar, su mirada bailaba en la mesa donde él la había visto por última vez sentado allí.

Recordó lo mal que había estado durante el sexto año, se regañó a sí misma por ser tan ingenua en los signos que se le habían presentado. Podía recordar sus comentarios de Harry respecto a él, y como ella sonaba consternada. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciega?

— Hermione — una suave voz femenina, la empujó a la realidad, y giró su vista a Luna — ¿Estás bien aquí? Luces un poco distante.

Luchó duramente en no mirar los comentarios con ironía — Estoy bien, Luna — suspiró, regresando la vista al libro — Sólo he tenido un poco de dificultad en enfocarme en esto. Creo que debería de irme a la biblioteca.

— ¿Ahora mismo? — Ginny frunció las cejas, y Hermione notó que su preocupación era auténtica — Si apenas acabas de tocar tu comida.

La morena miró medio mordisqueada del asado del domingo — No tengo hambre — encogió de hombros, empujando su plato a un lado — Ya tuve un desayuno antes.

Podía ver su renuencia a creerle, y no podía culparlos por eso. Sabía que había perdido un poco de peso desde que Harry y Ron se habían marchado, pero no era mucho, no se estaba muriendo de hambre, sólo que comía menos comida que antes. Comía en horarios anormales, y era el insomnio de nuevo. Tal vez debería de aceptar el ofrecimiento de Slughorn en beber la poción para dormir sin soñar.

— ¿Quieres algo de compañía en la librería? — Neville ofreció con seriedad — Creo que podría trabajar en mi ensayo de Herbología.

— No, está bien — negó con la cabeza, levantándose de la mesa — Sé que no te gusta la librería y aún no has terminado tu cena.

— Entonces creo que te podría ver más tarde — enterró el tenedor en la comida — Fue un placer verte de nuevo, Hermione.

— En realidad lo fue — Ginny asintió, acompañado de un zumbido de acuerdo de Seamus y Dean — ¿Vendrás a vernos mañana?

_No_.

— Lo intentaré — respiró tranquilamente, brindándoles a sus amigos leones y a la rubia águila una suave sonrisa — Fue lindos verlos a todos ustedes.

Agarró sus cosas y se volvió a salir con un gesto delicado en su dirección. Podía escuchar las voces bajas revoloteando en el Gran Salón cuando salió, todos discutían de lo mal que lucía, sin lugar a dudas. Probablemente hablarían sobre las manchas oscuras de sus ojos enrojecidos, y cómo su piel se había convertido en una sombra pálida. Nada vicioso, o remotamente era una puñalada por la espalda. Simplemente era la verdad, simplemente eran palabras de preocupación.

Quizás se podría sentir culpable si su cuerpo pudiese almacenar más emociones negativas.

Pero no podía. Pensar en Malfoy la tenía casi al borde, con chispeantes nociones, y combinado junto con la soledad y una pizca de desesperación, no podía dejar el cuarto.

La esperanza seguía allí, sin embargo, sólo un destello de optimismo del tamaño de su corazón se negaba a morir. Se aferraba desesperadamente a veces, y al siguiente momento lo maldecía. Era lo que le motivaba a seguir y la animaba en la tarde–noche en sus esfuerzos para leer todo sobre los Horrocruxes, y también lo que la llevó a seguir entrenando con la Orden y McGonagall.

Sí, estaba allí. Simplemente que desaparecía a veces…

La biblioteca estaba viva para un cambio. Estaban los del tercer año con las mesas llenas discutiendo algunos deberes de Pociones, y la otra mesa se completaba con un conjunto de alumnos de cuarto año. Madame Pince estaba escondida en su lugar habitual también, con el pico pegado en el libro, y su mirada estrecha mirando por encima de las páginas a los alumnos. Hermione ofreció a la bibliotecaria un gesto hosco que no fue correspondido, antes de que mirara hacía atrás por el espacio con ojos seguros.

Vio otro grupo de alumnos detrás de una estantería, y decidió que la biblioteca estaba muy ocupada para su gusto. Necesitaba soledad, se dirigió a la Sección Prohibida y arrancó dos de los libros que necesitaba de la plataforma y decidió que no podía estar allí si quería leer en paz. Metió los libros de texto pesados en su bolso y contempló salir del lugar, pero el tiempo era poco propicio para una sesión de lectura.

Sólo quería regresar a su cuarto y acurrucarse en el sofá con un chocolate caliente y la literatura como compañía.

Pero _él _estaba allí.

Su ceño se frunció con determinación. Bueno, no sería exiliada de su propia habitación por culpa de ese bastardo. Lo rechazaría. ¿Por qué tendría que alterar su rutina por Malfoy? Como si el estúpido baboso en verdad la intimidara, podía encerrarlo en su cuarto. Lanzó un encanto de ocultación rápida en los libros cuando había salido de la biblioteca, su inteligencia le advertía que no era prudente que él conociera sus temas de interés. Si el pequeño cerdo encontraba una manera de lograr escapar, y sin alguna duda él escaparía corriendo de nuevo con Voldemort, esperanzado en que lo perdonara y le dieran una palmadita por saber y frustrar los planes de Harry y Ron.

Sus pasos de regreso a su dormitorio fueron audaces y con propósito, construyendo en ella una adrenalina para la confrontación. Susurró la contraseña de la puerta principal, _ad lucem_, abrió la puerta más de lo necesario y sus ojos lo encontraron inmediatamente. Lo que sea que ella estuviese esperando que hiciera, no lo estaba haciendo.

Estaba sentado en el mostrador que separaba el espacio del living de su cocina, con sus manos apoyadas en sus lados. Sus hombros estaban relajados y su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, mientras distraídamente golpeó uno de sus dedos contra la superficie de caoba. Ni siquiera la había notado, incluso cuando había cerrado la puerta con un silencioso tirón y había tomado un par de pasos en el cuarto.

Hermione estiró su cuello para que pudiera ver el lado derecho de su cara, dándose cuenta que el familiar ceño seguía en su sitio, oscureciendo sus características. Se preguntó brevemente cómo su expresión se mantenía agitada y seguía siendo permanente, pero luego se dio cuenta de que su boca había aumentado en las esquinas por varias semanas. Su ceño no era de molestia, aunque no necesariamente, era más de concentración que otra cosa.

Hermione se asomó un poco más de cerca, como si fuera un bicho raro y peligroso que se había topado sin querer. Siguió su mirada firme hacía la pared de azulejos blancos. Sus labios se abrieron con una mirada de confusión irritada.

_¿Pero qué…?_

— ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo? — Cuestionó fuertemente, viendo como se estremeció de sorpresa y se quebró la cabeza para mirarla. Ah, ahí estaba la ira. Claramente lo había perturbado de alguna manera, y él estaba furioso al respecto. Sus ambarinos ojos parpadearon de nuevo a los cuadros para ver si se perdía de algo, pero no había ni una mancha fea en contra de la cerámica de marfil.

— ¡Maldición, Granger! — Gruñó, saliéndose del lugar con movimientos fluidos — Perdí la cuenta, estúpida…

— ¿Cuenta? — Repitió, instintivamente metiendo su mano en el bolsillo para agarrar su varita. No se acercó a ella como lo había esperado, sólo cambió su peso entre las piernas y la miró con impaciencia a cinco metros de distancia. Todavía lo sentía muy de cerca — ¿Qué estabas haciendo…?

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? — Le espetó rápidamente.

— _Vivo _aquí — siseó, cruzando el sofá, dejando caer su pesada bolsa — Y tengo trabajo que hacer, así que déjame sola…

— Y ¿exactamente dónde quieres que me vaya? — Contrarrestó, plegando sus brazos hacía su pecho. Puso sus hombros como si se estuviera preparando para una pelea, y ella pudo ver sus músculos rítmicos que fluctuaban en el cuello de su camisa gris polo.

— Realmente no me importa — respondió quebradiza — Vete a tu cuarto…

— ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? — Gruñó, observándola con una mirada calculadora — Tú puedes entrar y salir cuando quieras, así que _deberías _de ir a otro lugar…

— ¡Este es mi cuarto, Malfoy! — Gritó, apretando los puños desafiante — ¡Estás aquí sólo porque la Orden siente lástima por ti!

Gruñó — ¡Estoy aquí porque ustedes, imbéciles no se pueden meter en sus propios asuntos! — Gritó — Siempre metiendo sus narices y pensando que están ayudando…

— ¡Te estamos ayudando!

— Bien, ¡yo no quiero tu puta ayuda! — Draco vociferó, su tono de voz fuerte y sonora entró en la acústica y antiguo dormitorio — Nunca quise tu ayuda…

— Bueno, pues la tienes — interrumpió calmadamente, incapaz de ayudar a la altivez de su voz — Así que deja de quejarte como el niño mimado que eres y…

— Vete a la mierda…

— Estoy esperando que te _vayas a la mierda _— replicó la bruja — Necesito hacer un trabajo…

— ¿Y por qué no te vas a tu cuarto? — Preguntó con sarcasmo, tomando un paso largo hacía ella — O mejor aún, muérete en la Torre con el resto de tus imbéciles amigos…

— Porque no debería, así de fácil.

— ¿Por qué los de Gryffindors insisten en hacer las cosas más difíciles? — Cuestionó completamente serio — Siempre están causando problemas y es realmente demasiado estúpido, y luego se preguntan por qué la gente siempre trata de matarlos…

— Puedo entender que lo encuentras _difícil _de comprender — Hermione dijo lentamente, elevando la barbilla — Somos lo suficientemente valientes para defender lo que nos…

— No los patrocines, Granger — rodó sus ojos — Valentía, mi culo. Tú y los idiotas responsables cruzaron la línea hace mucho tiempo…

— No te atrevas a llamarme idiota — frunció el ceño, quitando la mano de su bolsillo para señalar con el dedo reprimiéndolo en su dirección — No soy…

— Muy bien — murmuró, dándole la espalda por un momento — Es posible que algunas células cerebrales se rocen entre sí, pero el Huérfano y el Mendigo son estúpidamente innecesarios…

— No les llames…

— Y hay mucho qué decir de tu pequeño grupo de baja calidad — continuó dando otro paso hacia ella — ¡Cuando la idiota sangre sucia es la que tiene el cerebro!

El instinto muggle corrió a través de su sangre incitándola a alcanzar la taza que estaba sobre la mesa y lastimarlo en su dirección. Y finalmente lo aventó con dureza; tan duro de lo que había lanzando probablemente en toda su vida. Pero él lo esquivó. Bastardo. Miró como la taza se hacía añicos contra la pared detrás de él. Demasiado blanco para ser porcelana, cayó una lluvia de astillas de madera poco a poco. Chasqueó sus ojos dorados de fuego de nuevo hacía él, vibrando con desinhibida ira al ver la diversión en sus rasgos.

— No te lo diré de nuevo, Malfoy — escupió, refrenando sus impulsos de atormentarlo partiéndolo en seis partes aquí y ahora — Vete a tu cuarto, y déjame terminar con mi trabajo…

— ¿Toqué algún nervio, Granger? — Arrastró las palabras con aire de suficiencia — ¿Qué es sangre sucia? ¿Te molestó mi comentario de los gemelos idiotas?

— Deja de llamarlos…

— ¿Por qué no vas y los irritas con tu _presencia_? — Cuestionó con un gesto impertinente.

— ¡Cállate Malfoy!

— No, estoy hablando jodidamente serio — insistió un poco intrigado cuando se dio cuenta que los labios de ella se contraían — ¿Por qué demonios te interesa Potter y Weasley en vez de mí…?

— Porque… ¡demonios, ellos no están aquí! — Hermione soltó, sabiendo probablemente que no era la cosa más sabia para decirle. Al instante vio su sonrisa dibujada y resintió a los chicos sólo una fracción de segundos, solamente quería salir de allí. De él — No están aquí — repitió en un tono más calmo, dispuesta a mantener su ingenio.

— ¿Dónde están…?

— Como si te lo dijera — se burló — Sólo déjame Malfoy, antes de que yo…

— Esto es clásico — se rió entre dientes, lamiéndose los labios, como si en realidad pudiera probar su frustración. Aparentemente era delicioso — Esto, ciertamente lo explica todo…

Ella bajó la frente — ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Del porque tu cara luce como si tuvieras mierda en ella todo el tiempo — le dijo con simplicidad, a punto de ganar otra vez con una arrogancia natural — Del porque estás listas para ir a cortarte las muñecas…

Demasiado lejos — No seas ridículo.

— El Trío Dorado separado — pensó, más para sí mismo — Eso debe de doler, Granger. Sabiendo que las únicas dos personas que realmente te pudieran _soportar _se han y te han dejado…

— Al menos, tengo amigos…

— Pero no están aquí ¿o sí? — Le recordó con un pinchazo de veneno en su lengua — Debe de ser demasiado difícil no estar en las piernas de Weasley ya no más.

Hermione farfulló, pero señaló su mortificación con una respiración agitada. Ron era… Ron era su amigo. Nada más. Había esperado más y había sacrificado su virginidad para él, antes de que se marchara con Harry. Había estado… incómoda, y él no lo había manejado bien, y era un hecho dolorosamente claro que para ella tener una relación estaba fuera de sus cartas, aunque algunos de esos sentimiento románticos molestos hacía él parecían quedarse. Quizás después de todo el drama de la Guerra podrían establecerse…

— Ron y yo, no somos nada de tu interés — murmuró desafiante, dándose cuenta que había permanecido en silencio demasiado tiempo — Deja de ser ya un…

— Entonces ¿quizás prefieras a Potter? — Acusó con un resoplido de fastidio — Merlín, ustedes tres son patéticos.

Quería otra oportunidad con la taza, pero no. Ella quería una ventaja que no se basara en sus habilidades como bruja.

Estaba cerca ahora, y se dio cuenta brevemente que olía a frutales y lucía dormido. Sus acciones eran demasiado elegantes y fluidas como si lo planeara todo meticulosamente, con su humillación como su objetivo. Sus dedos se flexionaron con el deseo de envolverlos alrededor de su varita, pero quería tratar con él sin magia, si podía. No podía maldecirlo cada vez que discutían, incluso si es que era una posibilidad ridículamente atractiva. Era una chica inteligente y rápida con su lengua, podía manejarlo. Si, podía.

Necesitaba un nuevo enfoque, así que puso sus manos en la cadera, y trató de reflejar su arrogancia. Muy bien, él sabía que había hecho temblar su temperamento, pero el platinado también tenía sus debilidades…

— Debe ser difícil para ti, Malfoy — dijo suavemente se sintió contenta cuando Draco alzó una ceja con curiosidad — Mirando a la gente que consideras inferior haciendo cosas mucho mejor que tú…

— ¿Qué estás…?

— Harry con su Quidditch — lo enlistó orgullosamente, retirando su varita y jugando con ella entre sus dedos ágiles — Yo, con mis calificaciones…

— ¿Estás implicando que estoy celoso, Granger? — Cuestionó fuertemente, su voz sonó rasposa en su garganta — Porque prefiero…

— Eso, ciertamente lo explica todo — razonó casualmente como si estuviera debatiendo su tarea con algún amigo. Tocó la varita fríamente contra su palma, nada ofensiva, sólo era un pequeño gesto para recordarle que tenía magia de su lado — Todo el odio se debe por algo, digo, hemos logrado demasiado en los últimos seis años…

— Que se joda lo que han hecho ustedes por…

— Hasta donde yo recuerde — prosiguió, ignorando su silbido sarcástico con facilidad — No has hecho nada aún en particular con tu interesante… vida, Malfoy.

— Cállate Granger…

— Y todo lo que has _tratado _de hacer — Hermione lo empujó con las palabras, incapaz de parar ahora que la victoria era inminente calentándole los huesos — Siempre has fallado miserablemente…

— ¡_Calla tu…_!

— Recuerdo la vez en segundo año — prosiguió, frotándose el mentón de una manera casi pensativa — Cuando caíste de la escoba y perdiste el juego de Quidditch de Harry, ¿no estaba tu padre allí?

Él gruñó, fue a agarrarla, pero cuando presionó la varita entre ellos, se detuvo — Te advierto que no metas a mi padre en…

— Apuesto a que no le gustó demasiado cuando se enteró de tus calificaciones… eras el segundón, porque una sangre sucia te había ganado — dijo, señalando su ceño enfurecido cuando había utilizado el término despectivo para referirse a ella misma.

— No hables de _mi _padre — repitió en voz lenta.

Pero falló cuando se dio cuenta que no era particularmente amenazante, estaba más irritado y quizás un poco… ¿herido? Eso fue inquietante.

— Así que, no hables de mis amigos — murmuró finalmente, viendo como apretaba su mandíbula como un acuerdo silencioso que se había aprobado entre ellos. La había mirado un poco más humano, y quería darle un puñetazo de nuevo — ¿Te vas a ir dejándome en paz, o tengo que ponerte yo misma en tu cuarto?

Gruñó, pero para su sorpresa fue un desconcierto total, ya que se alejó de ella con un par de pasos hacia atrás. Su mirada impertérrita no la dejaba, sólo la apuñalaba más como si tratara de derretirla allí mismo.

— Cuando salga de este cielo de mierda — empezó con un humor oscuro, justo antes de llegar a su puerta — Y tenga mi varita de regreso. Voy a ir por ti, Granger.

— Estoy segura que lo harás — ella asintió con indiferencia.

Sus ojos recorrieron de arriba hacia abajo con un silbido veloz de sus ojos penetrantes. Y luego, casi un poco borroso, él estaba fuera de su vista, con sólo la caída esperada del azote de la puerta que le retumbó en sus orejas. Lo miró con ojos ligeramente ensanchados y se le dibujó en su labio inferior una sonrisa orgullosa en las comisuras de su boca.

Lo había hecho, lo había manejado para que la dejara sola sin haber utilizado magia. Hermione regresó hacia el sofá, y sintió una excesiva vibración de risa orgullosa espontanea. Lo había golpeado, a pesar de sus problemas anteriores, cuando había mencionado a los muchachos. Había tenido la última palabra. Tenía lo que quería.

Y mientras tanto no se había percatado que se había permitido por primera vez hacer una sonrisa no obligada esta vez, desde que le había dicho adiós a Harry y a Ron. Y eso había sido hace cuatro semanas atrás.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

_Perra…_

De regreso al pequeño espacio, le juraría a las cuatro paredes que se había deslizado lentamente. El cuarto se sentía más pequeño, y comenzó a sentir el sudor frío en su frente. Tenía decidido regresar en la sala de estar y empezarle a gritarle de nuevo pero, ¿podría lograrlo? Todo lo que tenía que hacer Granger era usar su magia, y regresaría de nuevo en donde estaban y probablemente le daría un poco de dolor para hacer su día un poquito más triste.

Cubrió su cara con las palmas de su mano y pasó sus dedos por su pelo, exasperado.

Nunca se había sentido tan degradado en sus diecisiete años de vida, tenía una vida tan deteriorada ¿qué había aterrizado allí? Había sido descubierto como si fuera un niño _orinando_,ayudado por las escorias de los muggles. Tratando de evitar convertirse en uno de esos monstruos con dizque cordura murmurando cosas sin sentido cuando las paredes se volvían cada vez más pequeñas.

Pero, podría ser peor reflexionó. Podría haber estado con las comadrejas. Probablemente a estas alturas ya hubiera un derramamiento de sangre total y parcial. Por lo menos Granger no era una idiota sin cerebro y podría en realidad respaldar sus argumentos.

Se fue a la cama y se dejó caer en las sábanas, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, mirando las tablas del suelo marchitas. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la mesa de noche, abrió el cajón mirando en el interior para encontrar una sola pluma desechable y una corbata de Gryffindor.

Tal vez podría utilizarla para ahorcarse cuando él estuviera completamente loco. Cuando las paredes…

Agarró la pluma, la bailó entre sus dedos con los hilos sedosos de las plumas del animal. Miró de nuevo en el cajón para comprobar si había alguna tinta o un pergamino pero no lo había. Así pues, se recostó en su cama, trajo la punta de caoba a su cabecera.

Cortó la madera oscura y talló una _M_ y una _G _y disecó las letras con una línea definida entre ellos.

Una _M_ de Malfoy. Una _G _de Granger.

Muy bien había admitido que ella había ganado esta vez, pero él ciertamente había ganado ayer. Era racional llevar la cuenta y era otra cosa más que podía alimentar en su hábito de contar. Garabateó una línea corta debajo de cada letra para indicar sus puntuaciones respectivas e hizo un voto de silencio donde no iba a permitir que Granger tuviera más puntos durante su estancia.

Luego sus ojos se volvieron hacía el piso, y empezó a contar. Primero las tablas, después las grietas que estás tenían.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Bex–chan: <strong>Perdónenme de nuevo por el capítulo corto, prometí capítulos más largos y lo hice ¿o no? Los haré después de este, promesa. La Universidad ha vuelto a mí. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado… las cosas van a estar un poco mejores después de este, pero en el aspecto romántico será un poquito lento, porque soy realista ¡Lo siento!

**Notas de Ashamed Kawaii: **Borré una frase que Bex había escrito, no es muy importante pero en inglés tiene mucho chiste, porque si recuerdan muchos, sangre sucia en inglés se les conoce como _mudblood _así que, después de que Draco había escrito sus iniciales estaba esto escrito en su idioma original:

_He would have put M for Mudblood if his surname didn't start with the same letter._

Lo cual traducido sería así;

_Él hubiese puesto una M por ser una Mudblood (sangre sucia) si su apellido no empezara con la misma letra._

Sólo quería aclarar por si las dudas si la escritora en algún momento de su fic lo recordara o lo mencionara. La verdad espero alcanzar a la escritora en los capítulos, así que perdonen por la tardanza, también quiero actualizar las propias XD

Gracias a todas por sus reviews no saben en verdad lo feliz que me hacen, Muchas gracias a; _Caroone, LondonHearts010, AnnLovegood25, Crimela, Serena Princesita Hale, Kawaii Bitchy, Kokoro Lust, Antria y SimpleFerd._

_Aris:_ Si la verdad es que sí, espero que cuando leas esto ya la hayas visto y me des tu opinión al respecto. Cuando solía trabajar pensaba lo mismo que tú, pero es algo en realidad súper genial que abras un poco de tu tiempo en la lectura, yo también estoy emocionada al respecto. La historia original aún no termina en charlas con la escritora dijo que probablemente tendría 40 capítulos aunque no sabe bien, y en cuánto tiempo actualizo no tengo alguna fecha. ¡Lo siento!

_High and dry_; ¡Gracias! Espero verte más seguido.

_Lorena; _Gracias, y en verdad sí que lo es, por eso me animé a traducirlo los personajes son tan ellos, que dije ¡wow!

¿Se enteraron? Según en una entrevista JK supuestamente dijo que Draco amaba a Hermione pero por su forma estricta en su enseñanza la molestaba, una especie de amor tipo Snape y Lily, ¿se dan cuenta? Si de por sí, para nosotras es canon, ahora sólo sería reafirmar eso.

27 de Julio de 2011

**¡No olviden dejar reviews, es muy importante saber su opinión!**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	5. Aroma

**Escritora original; **Bex–chan**  
>Nombre original: <strong>Isolation**  
>Traducciónadaptación; **Ashamed Kawaii

**AISLADOS**

~.~

Capítulo 5: Aroma.

Todos los días volvía a su dormitorio y él estaba allí. Listo para perforar su cerebro con insultos y quejas, le estaba empezando a chupar toda su vida. Terminaba sus lecciones y regresaba al cuarto de Prefecta para completar su tarea, sabiendo que la librería estaría demasiada atiborrada hasta cerca de las ocho de la noche, y él _siempre _estaba allí. Sólo esperándola, con su lengua húmeda y preparada para aguijonear sus argumentos que podían durar minutos u horas, dependiendo enteramente de cuán obstinados estuvieran en ese momento.

Siempre eran las mismas desdeñosas palabras;

Sucia.

Perra.

Sangre sucia.

_Sangre sucia…_

A veces se lastimaban, y a veces no tanto. Por lo regular era inmune a lo que le decía no le afectaba pero de vez en cuando le tiraba algo nuevo y eso completamente la sacudía. Entonces, Hermione le daba con todo lo que podía. Eran muy parejos, Hermione pensó, pero después de una semana de dolores de cabeza agudos y su voz retumbándole en sus oídos, ya había tenido suficiente.

En el octavo día de su estancia (un viernes) durante su clase de Aritmancia. Hermione tuvo una epifanía junto con la voz de su madre.

_Nada molesta más a un peleonero si tú no reaccionas. O mejor aún, sé buena con él._

Nunca le había puesto tanta atención a esos tontos consejos que sus padres le habían dado, a medida que este se volvía más beneficioso, para que pudiese usarlo. Malfoy claramente la molestaba porque estaba aburrido y si se negaba a reconocerlo o simplemente jugaba bonito, lo haría ponerse patas arriba. Y si se agravaba demasiado, podía encerrarlo en su habitación hasta que se calmara.

¡Nunca había atesorado a su varita tanto!

Sólo dos lecciones más y habría terminado el día. Y él estaría allí. Esperando. Y lo ignoraría. No importaba cuánto la molestara, no reaccionaria.

_No tendría _por qué reaccionar en la manera en la que él esperaba.

Sólo Pociones y Herbología faltaban, y así podría hacer su pequeña teoría con el insulso cretino.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Había cuatrocientos cincuenta y cinco azulejos entre la cocina y el baño. Todos blancos, y cincuenta y seis se habían roto. Le había tomado tres días para confirmar ese hecho, si no fuera por la mugrosa Granger que lo interrumpía y tenía que volver a re–checar.

Había regresado a los entarimados de nuevo. Había noventa y siete en total, treinta y ocho en su cuarto y había supuesto que en el otro cuarto había lo mismo. Por supuesto, que excluía el cuarto de Granger. Había tratado de entrar a su habitación dos días atrás pero había sentido la misma sensación quemante que en la puerta principal.

Se había despertado a las dos de la mañana del mismo día, después de una noche tempestuosa. Más pesadillas, y cada vez estaban mucho peor. Sus ojos se habían ido de forma automática a su cabecera para estudiar su obra, tal como lo había hecho cada mañana antes. En su forma actual, había seis marcas en él y cinco con Granger. De acuerdo a su memoria, y recordando que había algunos días en el que había argumentado más de una vez, suponía que era viernes.

Había llegado el viernes por lo que este se convertía en su octavo día en el infierno.

Por lo menos mantenía la pista todo el tiempo. Más o menos…

Realmente hubiera sido más sensible marcar el día en su cabecera en lugar de argumentar tanto. Pero ¡qué mierda! Estaba ganando, así que se quedaría como estaba.

Salió de la cama, cambiándose y fue en busca de algo que hacer. Que contar. Justo hasta que Granger regresó para que pudiesen tener su batalla habitual de ingenio.

_Granger…_

Su aroma estaba en todas partes, opacando la atmósfera como un smog de verano. El jabón de té de árbol que usaba, era un golpe de lluvia de verano y lo que él había establecido finalmente fue a cereza. Dulce con un poco de picor. No del todo desagradable, sólo jodidamente sofocante cuando tenía que inhalarlo todo el día. Incluso su aroma se había infiltrado en su dormitorio, y ahora estaba permanentemente atascado en algún lugar entre sus senos y su lóbulo frontal.

No podía escapar… de ella, estaba arrastrando su cerebro hasta la locura un poquito más rápido.

Haciendo su camino hacia el área común, agarró su tazón habitual de cereales con una manzana y buscó algo para contar… pero no había nada.

Así que simplemente se quedó mirando el reloj, y observó como los minutos pasaban hasta que llegó al veinte para las cuatro, como siempre hacía. Como un reloj. Su pequeño marco se deslizó dentro del cuarto y él le brindó una cruel sonrisa.

Que el juego comience.

— Buenas tardes, sangre sucia — saludó con valentía, no estaba particularmente molesto cuando ella no reaccionó. Tardaba un poco en que la sacara en un nivel de quicio que disfrutaba — ¿Y cómo estuvo nuestra ratona de biblioteca favorita? ¿Cómo encontró sus lecciones hoy?

— Bien, gracias — respondió de manera uniforme, tomando su lugar habitual en el sofá.

Titubeó. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso hoy no había un "_vete a la mierda Malfoy"_? — Te hice una pregunta.

— Y te di una respuesta — replicó calmadamente… demasiado en realidad.

— No era suficientemente buena — criticó, caminando hacía ella.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Sólo fue un encogimiento de hombros simple y eliminó algunos pergaminos para iniciar su tarea. El tratamiento de silencio era un cambio. Estaba bien, Draco podía jugar con eso también. Granger no iba a reaccionar rápidamente, pero _tenía _que hacerlo. Estaba esperando ver la chispa en sus ojos y las réplicas agudas por más de una hora. Draco lo quería, prosperaba eso… en realidad.

— ¿Qué mierda es esto? — Escupió, arrebatándole el pergamino de sus dedos, examinándolo críticamente — Inclusive escribes como un muggle malformado ¿No pueden las sangres sucias tener una escritura decente?

Ella ni siquiera lo miró, sólo sacó un libro de su bolso y comenzó a leer. Arrojó su tarea a un lado y le gruñó.

— No me engañas, Granger — dijo lentamente, puso un pie directamente delante de la morena, y cruzó sus brazos — Sé lo que estás haciendo.

— Estoy leyendo — le dijo en voz baja, sus ojos vidriosos color canela se posaron en la tinta de las páginas finales.

— Sabes que quieres gritarme, Granger — arrastró las palabras, convencido de que estaba probando los impulsos de la chica para que le encajara sus garras, o sus uñas, o al menos sus insultos — ¿O tengo que traerte el idiota–que–nunca–muere y su mascota naranja?

Su mirada de piedra cambió al ver sus labios gruesos y esperó a la costumbre contracción de su boca. Cuando estás aislado en una habitación con una sola persona para pasar el tiempo, para observar, sabes que tienen ciertos signos especiales, como un libro abierto, y Granger era un espécimen fascinante para leer. Sólo hacía falta un insulto rápido y ofensivo sobre sus dos "especiales" amigos y sus labios _siempre _se torcían, después sus pupilas se dilataban y sus mejillas se encendían ligeramente antes de que sus ingeniosas palabras cayeran en su boca.

Pero hoy no hubo palabras ingeniosas. No, su boca coloreada como una flor no se movió. Había roto la rutina. La rutina que casi había memorizado, ¿cómo se atrevía?

Agarró el libro también, y lo aventó lejos de ellos.

— ¡Puta madre, mírame Granger! — Demandó arrogantemente, con su pie a poca distancia pisando fuerte — ¡Ahora!

Lentamente levantó su mirada miel hacía él, pero estaba completamente en blanco. Incluso aburrida. Ignorarlo era en realidad más fácil de lo que esperaba, había tenido mucho práctica, amortiguando todo cuando Harry y Ron conversaban sobre el Quidditch. Tomó ese momento para estudiar sus rasgos que despotricaba sobre ella, tomando en cuenta su piel de porcelana, como de muñeca. Extraño. Normalmente era el adecuado para él, pero casi podía jurar que se estaba convirtiendo en gris.

—…no seré ignorado por ti! — Continuó, pero realmente no le estaba poniendo atención — Granger, soy malditamente…

Le brillaron sus ojos cuando vio el rostro de Malfoy, y se percató lo mal que estaba. No era falta de sueño, aunque, sus extremidades se veían más débiles y sus ojos vidriosos a falta de energía. Respiró, él estaba lo suficientemente cerca que pudo olerlo.

Manzanas y a sueño. Siempre manzanas y sueño.

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente y sus labios se abrieron con interés. Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente, partiendo a la cocina.

— ¿A dónde demonios vas? — Vagamente escuchó la demanda — Dije, ¿dónde mierdas vas?

La miraba por detrás un poco borroso. Hermione empezó a abrir todas las puertas del gabinete y examinaba el contenido, aunque también tratando de recordar lo que había comido en los últimos días. Merlín, ¿cómo no lo había notado antes?

— ¡Hey! — La llamó, marchando detrás de ella — Sucia–perra, te pregunté…

— ¿Qué has estado comiendo? — Hermione preguntó bruscamente, dándose la vuelta para encontrarlo un poco más cerca de lo que había querido.

Draco parpadeó con una caliente confusión — ¿Pero qué…?

— ¿Qué has estado comiendo? — Repitió, más duro esta vez — Por lo que puedo ver, no has tocado nada de comida excepto algunas manzanas y leche…

— ¿Y eso que mierda significa para ti?

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? — Preguntó, viéndose horrorizada por alguna razón — ¿Manzanas y leche?

Encapuchó los ojos para ocultar su perplejidad y frunció el ceño a su extraño comportamiento. ¿Por qué le ofendía a ella sus hábitos de comida? — Y cereal — susurró, seguro de no saber qué más decir, pero sintiendo el impulso de defenderse.

— ¿Eso es todo? — Frunció el ceño, lanzando un suspiro triste que en realidad despreciaba — Malfoy no puedes sobrevivir con este tipo de dieta…

— ¿Por qué tú…?

— Te volverás anémico — continuó, y de repente él dio un paso atrás, como si acabara de recordar que la sangre sucia podría ser contagiosa — Y probablemente tengas el desarrollo de proteínas por debajo…

— ¿Has estado haciendo lecturas aburridas sobre la anatomía? — Le espetó con impaciencia, pretendiendo examinar la punta de sus dedos.

— Necesitas comer más — Hermione le dijo, dándose cuenta que había una pisca de desconcierto e interés en su nuevo tono. Maldijo al gen samaritano en su sistema — ¿Por qué no has…?

Ella comprendió todo cuando cayó en cuenta, lo analizó tratando de no expresar el comentario que estaba a punto de salir de la punta de su lengua. Sin embargo la valentía Gryffindor las puso todas esas cosas a un lado, era una bruja terca.

— No sabes cocinar sin magia — conjeturó, con ojos y voz más tranquila — ¿O sí?

— Jódete, Granger…

Eso significaba que no sabía. Ocho días con él, y ya había más o menos incorporado un traductor de Malfoy guardado en su cerebro. Siempre se agregaban cosas nuevas, pero "jódete Granger" definitivamente era el código de un sí y que no sabía admitir.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? — La bruja le preguntó calmadamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado de manera que Draco la moviera — Pude haberte…

— ¿Pudiste qué, Granger? — Siseó, caminando el espacio perdido hasta Granger de nuevo — ¿Darme una clase mediocre de cocina ahora mismo? Por encima de mí…

— No habría…

— No quiero tu ayuda — le dijo en un susurro cruel — Sólo déjalo…

— No puedo — murmuró, y hubo una leve disculpa en su tono — Necesitas comer…

— ¡Serviría en tu propósito que me pudra en la esquina! — Gruñó por encima de ella para que el aliento frutal se deslizara por sus pómulos — ¿Por qué mierda te importa que…?

— ¡Sólo quiero hacerlo! — Farfulló, compensando su falta de estatura — Esa es la manera en la que yo…

— Imbéciles Gryffindors — gruñó, alejándose de ella rápidamente, con solo una mirada disgustada. Lo observó de cerca mientras desaparecía en su cuarto, y el frío octubre de repente se encontró con ella.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Dentro de su cuarto y lejos de su _maldita_ preocupación, se deslizó por la puerta y dejó caer su cara en sus manos sudorosas. Eso definitivamente era algo mínimamente nuevo; _simpatizaba _con ella. Y las cosas habían sido diferentes hoy, se había producido un fallo en la rutina, en los que él y ella habían tropezado accidentalmente. Las paredes se arrastraban un poco más cerca otra vez.

Ni se molestó en levantarse y colocar una marca en la cabecera. Por lo que él sabía, no había ganado ese argumento.

Se quedó en esa posición de derrota por una hora o cuatro, escuchando los movimientos de Granger e inhalando su aroma inevitable. Escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse, presumiblemente con su salida, puso su tembloroso pie, repentinamente consciente de lo aletargado de sus músculos. Regresó a la zona principal y otro aroma más llenó el aire.

Comida. Y olía jodidamente bien.

Miró la olla de estofado humeante sobre la mesa con cautela. Granger lo había dejado descaradamente para él, y su orgullo estaba tratando de anular el retumbante sonido de su estómago. Pero, _Merlín_, olía delicioso, y la tentación era demasiado fuerte.

Era lo suficiente como para tres personas… pero se había comido todo. Era perfecto.

Y después se sintió desorientado. Hoy había habido muchos cambios, y lo habían tumbado. No habían gritado como solían hacer y luego con el alimento completo…

_Ella está metiéndose en tu cabeza._

Y allí no había nada qué contar. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Necesitaba seguir distrayéndose, o si no, se perdería así mismo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a sus libros y decidió que sólo era una opción. Demonios, había comido la comida que la sangre sucia había preparado, ¿qué tan infectante podría ya estar si leía un libro de ella?

Seleccionando con un simple vistazo, agarró un libro de Pociones que probablemente había leído antes, Draco empezó a leer.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

— ¡Bien, señorita Granger! — McGonagall elogió, disparando otro hechizo hacía la bruja — ¡Mantén el escudo!

Hermione podía sentir el sudor que corría en su frente y que se deslizaba por su espalda. Los bíceps de su brazo le dolían cada que apretaba su varita, era una tortura, pero sostuvo su posición defensiva. Y este había sido sin duda el hechizo protector más largo que había tenido y empezaba a vacilar junto con su frustración.

_Sólo un poco más…_

La directora gritó otro hechizo que penetró su protección. Se flexionó su brazo, y cayó de golpe en el suelo junto con un gruñido de decepción.

— Eso fue suficiente por hoy — le dijo Minerva, bajando la varita — Se está haciendo tarde…

— Mañana es sábado — disputó — Vamos, sólo una vez más…

— Debes de aprender a salir mientras pueda, señorita Granger — la mujer canosa le recomendó — De cualquier manera, tengo algunas preguntas que me gustaría hacerle.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— El señor Malfoy — contestó, como si fuera obvio — Creo que tienes muchas cosas qué decirme sobre él, pero ni siquiera lo has mencionado en alguna ocasión. ¿Todo está bien? Esperaba que me pidieras que te lo quitara a estas alturas.

— Creo que estoy manejándolo mejor de lo que había pensado — Hermione explicó con un encogimiento de hombros cansados — Supongo que seis años de aguantar su boca me ha preparado bastante bien.

— Sabia que no ibas a decepcionarme — la profesora le ofreció una rara sonrisa aficionada — Así que, ¿se ha comportado?

Hermione no pudo detener un bufido — Creo que va un poco lejos — dijo — Pero raras veces lo veo, entre mis estudios y mi entrenamiento con usted. Peleamos demasiado, pero no es nada que no haya escuchado antes, así que, puedo manejarlo.

La anciana mujer la consideró por unos segundos — ¿Y las peleas se han vuelto violentas?

— Ha tratado de agarrarme un par de veces — recordó con las cejas fruncidas — Pero tengo mi varita y puedo lidiar con eso…

— Bien — la madura bruja asintió, extendiendo una mano — Pásame su varita, señorita Granger. Creo que un hechizo podría ayudar, un hechizo repelente de muggles para que se le queme la mano a cualquiera que quiera tocarla.

— Pero Malfoy no es un muggle.

— Estoy consciente de eso — McGonagall frunció el ceño mientras realizaba el hechizo en silencio y Hermione observó un resplandor verde en su varita por un momento — Pero él no tiene su varita, por lo que podría funcionar muy bien. Voy a tener que renovar el hechizo cada nueve o diez días.

— Gracias — murmuró, cuando su varita le fue entregada de regreso.

— ¿Y cómo va el comportamiento de Malfoy? — La directora continuó — ¿Ha tenido algún comportamiento extraño?

La frente húmeda de Hermione se agitó con el pensamiento — Yo… yo realmente no lo sé — murmuró finalmente — Como dije, yo no…

— Bueno, me gustaría que le pusieras un poco más de atención de ahora en adelante — la profesora le dijo a su estudiante con una voz clínica y familiar.

La castaña parpadeó — ¿Por qué debería…?

— El niño estuvo encerrado en una cabaña durante cinco meses — McGonagall le explicó lentamente — Y ahora, está forzado a permanecer en tu pequeña habitación. El confinamiento puede hacer daños en la mente, señorita Granger, y me imagino que ha sido bastante… problemático ya que en…

— Bueno, ese es su problema…

— Dudo que lidiar con un inestable Draco Malfoy sería beneficioso para usted — la bruja dijo sabiamente, indicándole a Hermione que la siguiera a la puerta — Y sería lo prudente recordarle que fue forzado a esa misión cuando usted está lidiando con él.

La joven bruja se mordió el labio pensativamente. Sabía que no era idea de Malfoy matar a Dumbledore y había estado amenazado de su muerte con su fallo. Harry le había dicho todo eso, a regañadientes después de que ella le había preguntado sobre lo que había oído esa noche, pero lo había atenuado por su ferviente odio hacía los Slytherins. La muerte de Albus, lo preparaban para la guerra. Había llegado de alguna forma a tratar de entender eso… tratando de entenderlo.

Se dio cuenta entonces que a pesar de la certeza y de la ira de Voldemort, él aún había fallado la muerte de Dumbledore, y completamente estaba sobrio. No lo había hecho, incluso si su vida estuviese amenazado él había fallado.

Negó con la cabeza y resopló cuando McGonagall la llevó por el pasillo de salida, y su aliento tenaz revoloteaba por el pasillo.

No. Era irrelevante. Él no era un asesino; pero el que no lo fuera no disminuía sus otras cualidades viles. Todavía seguía siendo un peleonero vengativo y demasiado malo.

_Pero…_

Sin embargo, algo sacudió su cabeza. Algo parecido a la encrucijada de la intriga, y se preguntó si esa había sido la razón de haberle dejado comida caliente. Todavía no sabía por qué había hecho eso tan repentinamente,

— Profesora — empezó a regañadientes mientras ambas caminaban — ¿Por qué cree que él no lo hizo?

Hermione no recordaba haberla visto alguna vez con una mirada vacilante o desconcertante, pero lo había hecho en ese momento — Creo que sólo el señor Malfoy sabe eso — dijo finalmente, mientras alcanzaban la puerta y pausó — Y probablemente la razón no sea muy importante.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Creo que la cosa más importante es que no lo hizo — McGonagall ofreció con su rico acento espeso de sabiduría y una edad que Hermione encontraba esclarecedora — Y te recomiendo que te enfoques en él, el resto de su estadía.

Sus dientes del labio inferior de tensaron un poco — De acuerdo — agregó — Haré lo mejor.

— Esto es todo lo que pido — comentó envejecida — ¿Te gustaría que te acompañara hasta tu cuarto?

— Estaré bien — se despidió, tomando algunos pasos cortos para salir detrás de la directora — Buenas noches, profesora.

Se tomó su tiempo para regresar a su cuarto, considerando exactamente que tanto tendía que mantener un ojo en Malfoy cuando todo lo que quería hacer era cerrar su puerta y no saber nada de él… un poco de… sus prontos pensamientos se desviaron en Dumbledore y se preguntó, si su nivel de disgusto de Malfoy estaba justificado. Tenía que pensarlo al respecto.

Hermione medio esperaba que Malfoy la esperara, dispuesto a verter la olla de guiso en la cabeza para ofenderla. Sabía que lo había visto como un insulto a su orgullo de sangre pura que tenía, pero el tipo tenía que comer. Fin de todo.

Si sufría y también su estofado un regaño infligido por su intento ingenuo de bondad que así sea.

Pero no estaba allí.

Y la olla estaba vacía.

_¿Él en verdad se lo había comido?_

Otra sonrisa había manchado sus labios y había sido causada de nuevo por Malfoy, y sintió que su intriga florecía en su pecho. Quizás la magnitud de su odio hacia él no era justificada. Y entonces, quizás era sólo que _estaba _molesto, y que Hermione siempre había sido demasiada rápida en ver la bondad en las personas.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

_Jodido infierno…_

Despertó con la cara mojada, y no tenía ni una genuina idea si eran de sudor o lágrimas.

_Puñeteras pesadillas._

La semana había pasado demasiado rápida con más comidas al vapor de la sangre sucia y dos leídas aburridas. Sólo había dejado su cuarto para ir al baño y recolectar comida.

Podría pretender que no estaba aceptando su intento de bondad.

Porque el simple hecho de pensarlo lo hacía que quisiera estrellarse en la pared hasta que se rompiera en trocitos. O que vomitara, pero no podía reponer los fluidos. Especialmente cuando despertaba todo los días mojado.

No sabía que era peor; que ella tomara el tiempo de cocinarle y que se esforzara en prepararle una comida linda o el hecho de que Granger siempre pensaba que debía de estar caliente para él, ya que supuso que hacía un encantamiento térmico para mantenerlo siempre caliente. ¿Por qué no simplemente la dejaba enfriarse? ¿Por qué desperdiciaba su magia asegurándose que disfrutara la comida? Era jodidamente humillante.

Era lunes, y la bruja estaba en la bañera de nuevo, lo que significaba que le había cocinado muy temprano hoy y que no había ido a su lección aún. El sonido del goteo de la bañera bailaba en su cuarto como un sueño húmedo. Desesperadamente no quiso volver a las pesadillas. Ahora eran violentas, y empezaban a tener una reacción psicológica. Hacían daño, pulsaba después de mucho tiempo, y no podía detener los temblores que acumulaba su cuerpo.

Lo estaban rompiendo…

Uno de sus gemidos en la ducha se internó en su cuarto, y pudo jurar que el dolor de cabeza se redujo levemente. Se lamió los labios y esperó la siguiente, sólo para comprobar.

Otro ronroneo femenino, salió un momento después.

Si, definitivamente nublaba su cerebro y trató de alejarlo de su cráneo. Quería cuestionarlo, pero no, eso no le importaba.

En su lugar, se encontró saliendo de su cama, tirando la manta detrás de él para combatir la mañana del otoño. Enredó las sábanas como si fuera un capullo y las aventó contra la pared que separaba su habitación del baño. Podía odiarse por eso más tarde, pero por las barbas de Merlín, estaba dispuesto a hacer _cualquier _cosa para ahuyentar los dolorosos temblores y secundarios, de sus pesadillas.

Con un gemido derrotado, apoyó la oreja contra la pared, y empezó a disfrutar los ruidos húmedos que salían de la garganta de la bruja. Un particular ronroneó agradable despertó un escalofrío alrededor de su columna vertebral, era la cosa más relajante que había sentido desde esa noche en la Torre de Astronomía.

El agua y la bruja lo empezaron a adormecer un poco más y aunque sabía que los sonidos eran agradables para su psique y sus oídos… nunca se había odiado tanto.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Cuando Draco se despertó de nuevo, juzgó el tiempo por el ángulo de la nube sobre el sol. Calculó que ya era tarde, por lo que se encogió de hombros y se puso el habitual pantalón negro, y su camisa negra, dándose cuenta que la elección que había hecho tenía que estar prontamente lavada. Genial, otro favor de ella.

Esa corbata de Gryffindor en su garganta se estaba volviendo cada vez más tentadora con cada hora que pasaba. Y no quería prescindir de los propósitos de la moda. Como si en verdad usara el rojo y el estúpido dorado.

Vagó hacía el cuarto común para encontrar una cacerola esperando en el lugar de siempre junto a la estufa, y otro trozo de su orgullo se apagó lejanamente, mientras abría el cajón para recuperar el tenedor. Debió haber abierto el cajón equivocado porque se había encontrado con tres pequeñas ampollas de un líquido claro y algunos tubos cilíndricos con una aguja en el extremo.

_¿Pero qué demonios?_

Miró a los objetos extraños con recelo por un momento antes de que llegara a la conclusión de que debían de ser cosas extrañas de los muggles.

Miró el reloj y gimió cuando se dio cuenta que había calculado mal el tiempo. El pensamiento se había tallado en su cerebro, la puerta principal se abrió, y Granger tropezó en el cuarto, aparentemente teniendo un poco de problemas con su bolso.

_Ella se ve diferente…_

Y en verdad era así. No tenía idea de lo que era, pero algo definitivamente había cambiado.

La castaña había sido la única persona que había visto por diez días y tuvo que admitir que había aprendido sus rasgos bastante bien, pero algo había diferente. No había notado su presencia aún, por lo que la miró intensamente para descubrir cuál había sido el cambio.

Los mismos labios de pétalos color rosa.

Los mismos ojos ambarinos.

La misma piel manchada por el sol.

Las mismas pecas que apenas si se notaban en el puente de su nariz.

Ciertamente el mismo nido de búho catastrófico que llamaba pelo.

Aún seguía luchando con su bolso, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, y después de unos segundos más, pudo dar crédito a su "cambio" de no haberla visto durante dos días. Aislándose en su dormitorio, probablemente no le había ayudado a su cerebro, y era bastante probable que le estuviera jugando una mala pasada. No sería la primera vez.

Granger alzó su cabeza, y se encontró atrapado en uno de esos concursos indignantes donde él se había negado a participar cuando era niño.

Si, en definitiva, los mismos ojos dorados.

Tuvieron que pasar seis latidos de corazón antes de que la castaña cambiara su gesto a uno cansado, y se alejó de él para avanzar en la habitación.

— No estoy de ánimo para argumentar hoy, Malfoy — murmuró, colapsando en el sofá sin gracia — Así que si tu…

— Jódete Granger — interrumpió, tomando nota que su voz estaba un poco oxidada después de haber estado dos días en silencio — Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo.

Hermione tuvo el descaro de sonreír — Oh, ¿en serio? — Se burló — ¿Y exactamente que sería eso? Escondiéndote en tu cuarto…

— ¿Escondiéndome de ti? — Draco resopló con frialdad, olvidando su comida por el momento — No me hagas reír Granger. Preferiría estar en mi cuarto, que arriesgarme a ver tu cara…

— ¿Y exactamente qué haces en tu cuarto, Malfoy? — Preguntó, enmascarando su curiosidad con un tono burlón — He notado que un par de mis libros han desaparecido.

_Mierda…_

No quería que se diera cuenta que había tomado sus libros. Y de pronto su orgullo cada vez se estaba maltratando.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con el que lea, Granger? — La retó en un tono diferente, decidiendo que la negación era mucho mejor cuando él era el único culpable de eso.

Hermione pausó por unos segundos para considerarlo, y reconoció que en realidad no le importaba si quería leer sus libros o no. Tanto mientras no los necesitara. La tentación de causar otro argumento se quedó en el fondo de su mente, pero, de cualquier manera ¿qué lograría exactamente?

— No, está bien — murmuró finalmente, perdiendo la chispa a través de la pálida piel de él — Sólo hubiese deseado que me hubieses preguntado.

No tenía idea de qué responder a eso. La perspectiva de que le estuviera diciendo eso, era asqueroso, y quiso aplastar sus intestinos por eso. No, en ninguna oportunidad que tuviera en esta vida, o en la que seguía. Si Granger quería pavonearse e insistía en hacerle comida o lo que sea, entonces estaba teniendo su propia pala para el cementerio, pero la voz de _ella, _de deseo, siempre estaba reproduciéndose y su orgullo no podría soportarlo más.

— Tienes al estúpido pelirrojo y al huérfano inmortal, bien entrenados — siseó cruelmente, aunque la ofensa era un poco floja — Pero puedo asegurarte, que no te pediré nada.

Ella simplemente le suspiró — Está bien — ofreció — Pensé que era suficiente. ¿Cómo está mi comida?

Él no esperaba eso, y sus cejas se elevaron en su frente — ¿Qué?

— Mi comida — repitió, con un poco de timidez, pero lo escondió perfectamente bien — ¿Está buena?

Un pequeño sonido gutural tembló dentro de su boca, la respuesta que salió en su pecho no había sido la deseada — Era…satisfactoria — comentó rápidamente, pero al instante se lamentó. Especialmente cuando le robó una pequeña sonrisa en su boca. Era la primera vez que la había visto desde que lo habían forzado a vivir con ella, y era un espectáculo desconcertante. Pero le sentaba bien.

— Bien — asintió, y hubo la necesidad de cambiar de plática, quien le había traído a Draco otro dolor de cabeza.

— Granger — empezó con cautela, mirando hacia abajo del cajón con los extraños objetos muggles que había descubierto antes — ¿Qué son esas cosas del cajón?

— ¿Qué cosas? — Preguntó, levantándose de su asiento para estar cerca de Malfoy. Se dio cuenta que probablemente era lo más cercano que había estado de él, sin que se estuvieran gritando en la cara, y se sintió un poco incómoda cuando ella accidentalmente se inclinó hacía él. Hermione rápidamente se quitó de encima, y abrió el cajón, mientras que Draco la miraba con cara desentendida — Oh, ¿esto? Son mis vacunas para las alergias.

— ¿Vacunas para las alergias? — Hizo eco a sus palabras, dando un paso lejos de la leona. Demasiado cerca de la sangre sucia…

— Soy alérgica a las picaduras de abeja — explicó calmadamente, agarrando una jeringa preparada para demostrarle — Si me pica, tengo que inyectarme yo sola con una de estas. Hay Epinefrina aquí, y se tiene que poner la aguja en un costado.

— ¿Y no hay un hechizo o algo similar para eso? — Preguntó.

— Es posible que lo haya — se encogió de hombros — Pero me gusta hacerlo de esta manera.

Si mirada escéptica pasó entre ella y la aguja — Eso es jodidamente asqueroso — soltó por fin, empujándola, recogiendo su cazuela y un tenedor mientras se dirigía a su habitación — Estúpidos muggles.

La castaña rodó los ojos sobre su comentario prejuicioso, pero había sido revelado en secreto que había conseguido de alguna manera evitar la pelea verbal. Sin duda era la primera desde que se había mudado. Quizás las cosas podrían mejorar.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

A la mañana siguiente Draco se encontró despierto muy temprano, y finalmente pegó la oreja en la pared.

Ni siquiera había tratado de resistirse a los dulces soplos del ritual matutino de Granger. No era como si ella o alguna otra persona le importara, podía ver y escuchar los sonidos calmantes que le propiciaba en el baño. Era demasiado atractivo… demasiado calmante.

El más efectivo antídoto para sus pesadas pesadillas y dolores de cabeza. Su aroma aún presente seguía atrapada por su nariz… pero no era tan malo tampoco. Era casi como un remedio de hierbas que ponían en los libros de Herbología.

Y podía jurar, justo antes de que los ruidos lo mandaran a dormir, que las paredes se habían retirado. Quizás un metro o dos… pero el cuarto definitivamente se sentía más grande.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Ashamed Kawaii: <strong>¡Hola! Una actualización más rápida a petición de _Emily'eyes_, sinceramente pensaba actualizar en tres semanas más, lo sé, lo sé me gusta hacerla de emoción. No sé, me gusta esperar un tiempo para ver si más gente deja o comenta. Es bonito los reviews, pero si no pasa nada, bueno tampoco me voy a poner onda "Entre más reviews más rápido se actualiza" eso no me gusta. El que deja reviews lo hace, el que no pues no.

Además quiero subir las mías propias, y… alcanzar a Bex–chan nada más XD

En el _glosario_ de hoy nos encontramos con la **Epinefrina **la cual es también conocida como adrenalina.

Quiero agradecer muchísimo sus reviews, en serio en cuanto pueda sé las haré saber a Bex, me gustaría agradecer a todas aquellas personas que las ponen en sus favoritos o alertas, pero creo que dentro de todo, las que se merecen más mención son las que dejan reviews XP

Gracias a; _SimpleFerd, Caroone, Tormenta oscura, Serena Princesita Hale, Crimela, LuHamDo, Emily'eyes, londonHearts010 y Kokoro Lust._

_Aris: _¡Gracias por el error! ¡Ya lo corregí! Está página tonta que hace lo que quiere XD, espero que si llegase a pasar de nuevo me avises. Espero que ahora si ¡ya la hayas visto! Bueno si, se especulan un poco más de 40, eso me dijo, aunque ahorita van 31 capítulos en línea. Verás que no la dejaré, la haré de emoción pero no la dejo. No hay link de eso, salvo en el tumblr no sé si lo quieras :)

_Lorena: _¿Verdad que sí? Y si de en verdad lo dijo JK, era lo menos, no sé siempre pensé que ella odiaba a Malfoy, siempre decía "¿pero cómo les puede gustar, si él es malo?" No sé por qué me molestaba mucho eso.

12 de agosto de 2011

**¡Lean y comenten! Adoro leer sus comentarios y sé que Bex lo apreciará :D**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	6. Azulejos

**Escritora original; **Bex–chan**  
>Nombre original: <strong>Isolation**  
>Traducciónadaptación; **Ashamed Kawaii

**AISLADOS**

~.~

Capítulo 6: Azulejos

Era jueves o quizás viernes. Draco no estaba seguro.

El tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en algo irrelevante, en un murmuro de horas olvidados y días cuestionables. Y los patrones irregulares de Granger apenas si ayudaban. No tenía idea a dónde se escurría todas las tardes pero estaba dispuesto a apostar que iba a la biblioteca, y a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ¿dónde más podría estar? Ser prefecta tenía sus privilegios, dudaba que fuera muy tonta para que caminara por los pasillos sin algún propósito.

Donde quiera que estuviera, siempre regresaba a las tres de la mañana, y había dejado de dormir por eso. Sus movimientos siempre lo agitaban, así que se había dado por vencido y simplemente había empezado a esperar hasta que ella llegara a casa y se pudiera dormir.

Seguía encontrándose despierto mientras la castaña estaba en la ducha.

Había tratado de resistirse esa mañana, sabiendo que sus acciones estaban completamente descabelladas y un poco inquietantes, pero sus dolores de cabeza se volvían peores cada vez. Los sonidos eran como una droga, y eran muy efectivos cada vez. Sólo con algunos de los gemidos húmedos de la bruja y el dolor en su sien se alejaba.

Había cedido a la ansiedad con el tiempo, y era la mañana quien lo encontraba ahora, desplomado en el lugar de siempre, y sacrificando su dignidad por los sonidos del baño. Merlín sabía que trataba, pero no le ayudaba en nada.

Era un adicto, y lo despreciaba.

Se pegó en su pie mientras escuchó la bañera a morir, mientras estaba en su ánimo de gritarle a la sangre sucia, hasta hacerla llorar o torturarla con su varita. Granger era la única cosa en esa prisión que era temperamental, que podía cambiar, respirar, y podía pulsar su corazón. Ella seguía comportándose civil con él en los últimos días, pero extrañaba que la sangre bombeara en su cabeza y en sus dedos. Le dolía que ese fuego que se agitara en su ingenioso humor ya no estuviera, deseaba verla molestarse y contemplarla con un regreso poderoso. _Necesitaba _saber que podía ser el orgullo de Salazar y hacer a la mugrosa–perra retorcerse.

Comprendió el agotamiento de Granger. Ella era normal. Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a sus duchas y a sus canciones por las mañanas.

Se encogió de hombros con su playera negra, y se deslizó de su cuarto lo más calmo que pudo, parándose en la puerta del baño y mirando la perilla de la puerta intensamente. Podía escuchar sus pies descalzos arrastrándose alrededor del piso del azulejo y trató de pensar en un tema para discutir.

_A la mierda, voy a improvisar._

El pomo de latón se sacudió, y sintió que la emoción comenzaba a molestar sus sentidos, la adrenalina cosquilleaba en su cuerpo con la promesa de encontrar una buena pelea. La puerta se abrió y él se interpuso antes de que ella pudiera salir, a propósito, para capturarla. El choque fue salvaje a través de sus rasgos, mientras tropezó lejos de él, deslizándose sobre la cerámica húmeda y perdiendo el equilibrio. Fue un instinto el de agarrarla para que no se cayera. Sólo eso… un reflejo, nada más. Pero sus propios actos eran comprometedores, y en un santiamén estaban tirados en el cuarto de baño con un charco de agua poco profunda, arrastrándose en direcciones opuestas; él poniendo su cabeza contra el marco, y ella deteniéndose en la bañera.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Malfoy? — Hermione jadeó, recuperando el aliento asustado — Me espantaste hasta la muerte…

— ¡Maldición! — Murmuró, aspirando el aire a través de sus dientes, mientras se tocaba la parte trasera de su cabeza — Torpe perra…

— ¡Me agarraste! — Protestó, asegurándose de que estaba adecuadamente tapada con su bata de baño — ¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín…?

— ¡Me despertaste! — Mintió, inmutándose cuando se dio cuenta que un poco de sangre manchaba la punta de sus dedos — ¡Mierda, Granger! ¿Siempre te asustas así?

— Bueno, normalmente nadie me ataca de esa manera y menos mientras estoy dejando el baño — resopló enfadada, trató de inclinarse hacía tras sobre sus talones, sin éxito — ¿Cuál es tu problema?

_Tú…_

De pronto fue consciente de lo fuerte que su olor estaba en ese lugar; dulce y espeso entre el vapor persistente. No pudo evitar hacer un respiro profundo, esperando que ella lo comprendiera como un controlante de su supuesta molestia. Pero, _joder, _era embriagador, se enredaba alrededor de su lengua y podía en realidad probarla, pero el sabor a cereza le recordaba a quién le pertenecía.

Gruñó — No tengo ningún problema…

— Entonces ¿por qué demonios me agarraste? — Cuestionó acaloradamente — Merlín, eres un cretino…

— ¡Es tu culpa! — Argumentó, aunque se preguntó hasta dónde podría ser tan amenazante en un baño húmedo — Eres la única quien se cayó…

— ¡Porque me espantaste! — Repitió, cediendo su deseo infantil palmeando un poco de agua para mojarlo. De alguna manera recuperó el rostro de él, y no pudo dejar de sonreír, hasta que una gota resbaló por su ceja arqueada.

— Ustedes los de Gryffindors son tan maduros — arrastró las palabras con un perfecto sarcasmo — Es realmente patético…

— ¡Oh, cállate! — Refunfuñó, recargándose en su pie con un poco de dificultad. Con las piernas temblorosas, Hermione le lanzó una mirada dura y trató de hacer su salida, pero su tobillo se movió temblorosamente haciendo que cayera contra el suelo otra vez, aterrizando en una posición poco cómoda que hizo que su coxis tronara.

Se quejó de dolor, se acarició la espalda y frunció las cejas cuando vio la sonrisa petulante de Malfoy — ¿Y eso es maduro? — Dijo entre dientes tartamudeando con otro gruñido.

— No me importa una mierda — resopló, pero su expresión arrogante se deshizo cuando ella le volvió a echar una vez más agua en su cara.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo, perdida en la situación surrealista. No pudo recordar exactamente _cómo _la pelea juvenil de agua había comenzado, pero se imaginó que sería un espectáculo bizarro. Draco frunció el ceño mientras absorbía la sonrisa divertida de Granger, mientras que el nuevo arco de sus labios le sentaba bien, era realmente desconcertante. Era como si hubiese tropezado con algunos de sus secretos y estaba esperando el momento adecuado para lanzárselo en la cara. Frunció su ceño de nuevo, decidiendo que ya no iba a permitir que esto sucediera por más tiempo.

— Deja de ser ya…

— Estás sangrando — interrumpió y el ceño de él se endureció cuando se había deslizado un poco más cerca — Justo ahí, por tu oído…

— ¿Y? — Soltó seco, mientras la observaba como todos sus movimientos se acercaban más a él suavemente — ¿Qué demonios estás…?

— Sólo déjame echarle un vistazo — susurró, arrodillándose a su lado. Su respiración era caliente contra su oído y trató de retroceder lejos — No te muevas — demandó firmemente, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su bata para retirar su varita — Sólo déjame curar esto. No quiero que estés sangrando por todo mi dormitorio.

Se puso rígido, pero se mantuvo firme aún cuando sintió la magia calmar el escozor del pequeño corte, o quizás era su respiración de nuevo, no tenía idea. De cualquier manera, la sensación era agradable, no se había sentido así desde la última vez que había sentido la reconfortante magia contra su piel. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que había sentido cosquilleos en su nuca, como si fuese delicada y completamente inocente. Sus párpados bajaron un poco y aspiraron de nuevo para robarle un poco más de su aroma. Todo lo que tomaría de unos de los sonidos que ella hacía en la ducha y en sus sentidos

— Allí — Hermione suspiró, alejándose de él para inspeccionar su trabajo — Así está mejor, ¿se siente bien, no?

Sus instintos de Slytherin inundaron su mente como un mecanismo de autodefensa, advirtiéndole que estaba muy cerca. Granger lo estaba haciendo de nuevo; fastidiándole la cabeza con gestos de bondad, y se negó a creer que ella lo hiciera así por así, tenía un motivo, Nadie podía ser tan puro en estos tiempos; y no es paranoia cuando uno estaba en territorio del enemigo.

— Aléjate de mí — gruñó, apartándola — Te dije que no me tocaras…

— Pero yo solo…

— ¡_Dije _que no me tocaras, mierda! — Gritó, se puso de pie tan rápido que hizo girar la cabeza.

Disparó una mirada furiosa a la castaña, dispuesto a escupir las cosas que había planeado decirle antes, pero su voz no pudo pronunciar nada. La bata de baño, subió un poco más de su rodilla por su empuje, y reveló uno de sus hombros cremosos con un salpicón de pecas que parecía delicioso como un chocolate rallado.

Sus rizos mojados chocaron contra su garganta, los bordes de su cara lucían como un caramelo estirado y cada centímetro de su piel expuesta se tiñó con un almizcle rosado. Granger era completamente diferente en el resplandor de la ducha; más animada y sin embargo, aún seguía siendo ridículamente inocente en su bata de baño de gran tamaño. Era demasiado… atractivo.

— A la mierda con esto — gruñó a sí mismo, se giró sobre sus talones del acecho del cuarto de baño para dejar atrás a una bruja muy confundida.

Hermione parpadeó cuando observó los restos de sombra que abandonaban el suelo frío, dejando a su cerebro paralizado mientras cavilaba lo que había pasado exactamente allí. El comportamiento de Malfoy se había vuelto cada vez menos agresivo con cada día que pasaba, y eso probaba que el consejo de una madre a veces valía la pena. Actuaba civilizadamente claramente llevando el camino correcto ahora, sólo que era enérgico y amargo, pero aún no podía decidir si simplemente había perdido su voluntad de luchar o se adaptaba a la situación… o a ella.

Esperaba que fuera lo último.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Hermione se encontró sofocando una risita cuando una imagen se le presentó en la mente, de un Malfoy siempre elegante deslizándose en el suelo. Por más que respetaba al profesor Flitwick, no pudo evitar ya haber dominado el encantamiento _Engorgio _hace unos meses atrás, así que su concentración había comenzado a fluir en forma natural. En la mañana se había dado cuenta de que su rubio huésped no era tan amenazante como había creído, y no podía dejar de encontrar la transformación un poco intrigante.

Seguía siendo un cretino de proporciones épicas, sin embargo su temperamento se había calmado. Era casi imperceptible pero ahí estaba; grabado en su rostro pálido, suavizando su postura. La rabia y el fuego que estaban siempre presentes cuando le gritaba se habían desvanecido, y tenía la sensación de que él simplemente había retirado las peleas como principios de rutina. Por otra parte, eso sólo podría ser optimismo interior, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la sonrisa de Malfoy luciendo más relajada, era una buena señal.

— Luces un poco más relajada hoy — Neville comentó, haciéndola brincar — ¿Buenas noticias?

— No — ella negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco culpable — Sólo que tuve un buen descanso, pero Harry pronto me enviará una lechuza. Te haré saber cuándo me llegué.

— Gracias — sonrió.

Lo miró con una ternura lejana mientras la distancia lo marcaba. Era la última lección del día, y la mención de Harry y Ron la había despertado a una determinación de meter la nariz en un libro para ayudarles a su tarea. Cuando Flitwick dio por terminada la clase, le ofreció a Neville una rápida inclinación de cabeza antes de que se lanzara por la puerta, para empezar su lectura. Sin embargo, una cara familiar en el pasillo le detuvo sus pasos y sintió que un miedo le apoderaba el pecho cuando tomó la expresión extrema de la directora.

— Señorita Granger…

— Los chicos… — Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente — Harry y Ron…

— El señor Potter y el señor Weasley están bien — aseguró la profesora, y la bruja más joven lanzó un suspiro tembloroso — Sin embargo tengo malas noticias.

Hermione se percató que la cara de la mujer era demasiado preocupante, le recordaba mucho cuando había sido el funeral de Dumbledore, se acercó nerviosamente bloqueando el sonido de los estudiantes que regresaban a su dormitorios — ¿Qué es? — Preguntó rápidamente — ¿Todo está bien?

— Creo que lo mejor será que lo discutamos en mi oficina.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Estaba sentando en el mostrador de la cocina contando de nuevo, tocando con el dedo índice el grosor de estas.

La aguja de los minutos acababa de moverse a las seis y cuarto, y Draco miró el reloj sospechosamente. Sin duda el artilugio no funcionaba correctamente, pero era casi imposible para los relojes mágicos, sin embargo la perspectiva de que Granger llegara tarde era aún más inexplicable. Había terminado de comerse el caldo de verduras que ella le había dejado una hora atrás, anticipando su regreso como él había planeado para establecer su derecho con el percance que había ocurrido en la mañana.

Aún no podía creer lo que había decidido, al igual que algunos niños idiotas que encontraran atrayente los charcos de las lluvias. ¿Era de extrañar que se estuviera empezando a relajarse en su presencia cuando él se estaba comportando de una manera tan tonta? Bueno, tenía que ser rectificado. Sabiendo que Gryffindor tenía un fetichismo por las amistades, eso sólo alentaría que Granger fuera más civil hacia él. Era una sangre sucia y, encarcelado o no, era superior. Granger necesitaba recordar eso.

Granger necesitaba recordar que estaba por debajo de él. En sentido figurado, por supuesto.

Bueno, ese había sido el plan, pero tenía un retraso de más de una hora. Si podía pensar en un rasgo positivo asociado a Granger, además de su intelecto, ese sería su capacidad de seguir siendo puntual. Odiaba a la gente que fueran impuntuales o desorganizadas.

Así que, ¿dónde demonios estaba ella?

El dormitorio se empezó a sentir… extraño con su ausencia, y se volvió a preguntar de nuevo si eso podría ser paranoia. El aire se sentía húmedo y juraría que el aroma de Granger empezaba a desaparecer. Por ideas que se negó a abordar, no le gustaba la idea. Estaba pensando en meterse a la ducha para perseguir su repentina ansiedad cuando la puerta se abrió con un clic.

— ¿Dónde jodidos habías estado? — Preguntó, saltando del mostrador como un lobo. Ella ni siquiera lo miró — ¡Hey Granger! ¡Te estoy hablando!

No había nada. Un gruñido retumbó agitando detrás de sus amígdalas mientras avanzaba a ella, alzó una ceja petulante cuando se dio cuenta de la caída de los hombres vencidos. El ángulo de su cuerpo y su melaza de cabellera le cubría la mayor parte de la cara, y Draco trató de maniobrarse para obtener una mejor visión, descubriendo que la bruja estaba temblando. Inconscientemente desaceleró sus pasos cuando escuchó una respiración ahogada escapar de su boca; no era exactamente un sollozo pero se le acercaba.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de la chica, paralizado cuando la luz atrapó dos pequeñas gotas que caían en sus rizos. Lágrimas. No esperaba eso.

Parpadeó y se regañó a sí mismo en silencio. Allí estaba de nuevo, vacilante como un irresponsable idiota. Recordó una vez ver llorar a la sangre sucia de Granger y le había causado más que placer y quiso revivir eso. _Necesitaba _volver a vivirlo para que no se perdiera por completo.

— Te hice una pregunta Granger — continuó fuertemente, frunciendo el ceño cuando ella se estremeció con su voz — ¿Por qué demonios llegaste tarde?

— Ahora no es el momento — Hermione murmuró, escondiendo la cara — Sólo…

— No me interesa si es el momento apropiado para ti — Draco respondió rápidamente, bloqueándola cuando trató de moverse más allá de él — Te hice una pregunta…

— Malfoy para — se alejó de él antes de que pudiera mirarle su cara — Déjame pasar…

— ¿Por qué las lágrimas Granger? — Preguntó, decidido a hacerle algunas burlas para que pudiera incitar una reacción satisfactoria — ¿Weasley se cogió a Brown otra vez?

— Déjame en paz — hizo gárgaras, su voz lo atrapó en los sollozos — _Por favor _Malfoy, déjame…

— No — se mofó a pesar de que _su por favor, _había sido un poco desagradable — ¿De qué estás llorando? Luces estúpidamente lamentable…

— Malfoy…

— ¡Contéstame!

— ¡No! — Gritó, giró la cabeza — ¡Déjame en paz!

Sus labios temblaban mientras examinaba sus facciones; sus mejillas estaban manchadas de lágrimas y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Su mirada era distante y suplicante, y su concentración se redujo a sus labios temblorosos, se abrieron un poco para revelar una línea de abolladuras donde ella había masticado su labio inferior. Era extraño verla así. Granger era conocida por ser elegida como el Trío Pretencioso, pero de repente se había vuelto tan frágil. Vulnerable.

Debería haberlo disfrutado. Debería de hacerlo sentir victorioso, dándole una hermosa oportunidad e inspiración de ridiculizarla. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, encontró la escena bastante… inquietante.

Hermione aprovechó la confusión y pasó junto a él, evidentemente en un intento de encerrarse en su habitación y sobrellevar su dolor en paz. Pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a caer. No tenía idea de si iba a continuar con sus burlas sin sentido o iba a alimentar su curiosidad, pero ellos aún no habían terminado.

— ¡No he terminado contigo! — Draco gritó, marchando delante de la bruja para bloquear su puerta — ¡Dije que no he…!

— Pues ¡yo _si _he terminado! — Se lanzó de nuevo, ahogándose en un grito sofocante — ¿Por qué demonios no puedes dejarme simplemente en paz?

— Me gusta escuchar tus súplicas — le dijo tranquilamente. Un poco oscuro — Responde mi pregunta…

— No te lo diré de nuevo, Malfoy — le advirtió, aunque su estado actual no le dio la amenaza usual — Muévete o haré que te muevas.

— Inténtalo — Desafió, agarrando su muñeca antes de que pudiera hurgar en su bolsillo — No eres tan jodidamente ruda sin tu varita, o si…

— Suél… suéltame — farfulló sin éxito, tratando de alcanzar con su otra mano su varita — No puedes usar mi varita de todas formas, está… está encantada para…

— Sé lo suficiente — le dijo silenciosamente, torciendo su brazo en un ángulo incómodo para ganarle un pequeño grito — Ahora, ¡dime! ¿Por qué demonios estabas llorando?

Draco había olvidado su otro brazo. Estúpido error considerando realmente la historia entre el puño y su cara. Se giró rápidamente de forma pequeña y logró pegarle en la mandíbula, no tan particularmente duro, pero si lo suficiente para hacerla tambalear en la espalda y liberarla. Con un chasquido de sus túnicas, su varita estaba afuera y le disparó un hechizo que lo envió volando atrás del baño, un fuerte golpe hizo eco a través de los azulejos. El viento fue noqueado por él y sus costillas le dolían por el golpe, pero se levantó lentamente con la cabeza mareada al estudiarla.

Sus ojos brillaban como la ceniza en erupción al verla en el marco de la puerta; su ira estaba solamente empañada por la niebla de las lágrimas. El cuerpo de la bruja estaba temblando más violentamente, sus músculos estaban agarrotados y en su respiración irregular salían de su boca unos bufidos. Draco estaba desorientado por el hechizo y le echó la culpa al pensamiento que al azar cruzó por su mente; ella nunca se había visto tan viva.

— ¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz! — Le gritó, y pudo observar que sus emociones fluían alrededor de la castaña — ¡Bastardo idiota!

Sabía que la había llevado lejos, era tan notoriamente obvio con su postura enfurecida y las incontrolables chispas en su mirada. No había sido más que un sarcástico comentario fuera de lugar lo que la hizo explotar, y cada instinto le gritaba un presentimiento sobre el ángulo de su varita, Sin embargo su interior, –el Slytherin– le recordaba su comportamiento patético y ridículo a Granger en los últimos días, y el insulto familiar salió a trompicones de su boca con facilidad.

— ¡Sangre sucia asquerosa de mierda!

Algo se rompió en ella, Draco lo observó; tenía un destello de algo oscuro en sus ojos, algo casi salvaje. Trató de cambiar, pero otro ataque de ola de náuseas de Granger le lavó el cerebro, y entornó los ojos para tratar de centrarse en ella.

— Sangre sucia — repitió Hermione con un murmullo ronco, elevando su varita ligeramente.

Escupió un gruñido sobresaltado, mientras la morena se cortaba la palma de su mano con la punta de su varita, arrastrándolo a través de su piel para crear una abertura, roja y fina. Acechó el baño después, llegando a él, mostrándole su herida fresca. Miraba con fascinación mórbida como una cinta de sangre se deslizaba por el dedo de en medio y dos perlas de rubí llovieron en el símbolo contra el suelo de marfil de los pies de Malfoy.

— ¿Encuentras esto sucio? — Hermione preguntó en un tono vacilante, agachándose para que se encontrara a su nivel — ¿Piensas que mi sangre es sucia?

— Granger…

— ¿LO CREES? — La bruja gritó, inclinándose hacia adelante para agarrarle su mano.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? — Preguntó, aceptando que estaba empezando a entrar en pánico en respuesta a sus movimientos dudosos — Granger, ¿pero qué jodidos?

Rápidamente le hizo un corte similar en su mano, y una combinación de sus golpes y reflejos lentos no le permitieron interferir en ella. Golpeó la palma de su mano con el golpe húmedo de Granger.

— Allí — Hermione escupió, manteniendo las manos torcidas y con firme apretón de ellas, se encontraban pegajosas llenas de sangre mientras hablaba — ¡Ahora tu sangre es sucia también!

La fuerza de sus músculos irrumpió con el calor de la bienvenida, y se fue directo a sus brazos, Draco rompió el contacto de su mano con la de ella, Hermione se alejó de él. La bruja gritó en el suelo, al igual que en la mañana, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado mirando su piel manchada de rojo, notando la ironía.

Lo peor era que no podía distinguir su sangre de la de ella. Todo era del mismo color… y no tenía idea de lo que eso significaba.

Se acercó a Hermione con su mirada amplia y poco a poco alterada en busca algún rasgo, su expresión era de horror y de aturdimiento. El borde siniestro que la había empeñado su rostro se había ido, y su mirada inocentemente familiar estaba de vuelta en su lugar. Ambos estaban respirando con dificultad, y el sonido rebotó entre ellos al tratar de recuperar su ingenio. Draco tuvo demasiadas emociones debajo de su piel; ira, mortificación, confusión… pero era demasiado para absorber. Así que simplemente se sentó allí, congelado en el lugar con los ojos vinculados al agitado pecho.

La escena era tan extraña que le recordaba al de la mañana, pero las diferencias eran tan significantes. Ho hubo sonrisas juguetonas o salpicaduras infantiles, sólo estaban ellos y la sangre. Podía sentir el sabor metálico invadiendo su nariz y de repente perdió el sabor natural de Granger.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — Se quedó sin aliento, sus movimientos fueron bruscos cuando se inclinó sobre sus rodillas — Oh Dios mío, Malfoy, lo siento…

— No te me acerques — gruñó, presionando la espalda contra la pared mientras se arrastraba hacía él — ¡Joder, no me toques! Maldita perra loca…

— No… no puedo creer que hiciera eso — tartamudeó tristemente, lágrimas frescas rondaban por sus mejillas y labios — Ven, déjame verte y…

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — Musitó mirando abajo en la herida por un momento antes de que se pusiera de pie — ¿QUÉ MIERDA FUE LO QUE HICISTE?

— No lo sé — Hermione se quejó en voz alta, redujo la distancia de él cuando empezó a caminar — ¿A dónde vas?

— ¡Lejos de ti! — Le espetó cuando salió de la habitación deteniéndose en la puerta para darle una mirada glacial al final — ¡No te me acerques, ni vengas, ni a un centímetro de mí…!

— Malfoy ¡por favor! — Se soltó, pero él había desaparecido — ¡Déjame explicarte!

Todo lo que obtuvo fue un aplauso amargo de un portazo. Su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente, convulsionándose mientras expulsaba sus gritos. Se enroscó como si fuera una bola, sus gemidos y quejidos de angustias fueron ligeramente apagados cuando cubrió su cara con sus brazos. Dejó que todo saliera; lloró hasta que su intestino físicamente se quemara y un poco más.

Del otro lado de la pared, Draco se sentó en su cama y escuchó atentamente su dolo. _Dulce Merlín_, perdió su calma con los suspiros que salían de la ducha. Examinó su mano sucia con el ceño fruncido, buscando de nuevo cualquier indicio posible de que su sangre era diferente. Pero no había nada; era el mismo color, la misma textura… simplemente eran las mismas.

_No debí haberla incitado…_

Cerró sus ojos y se preguntó por qué demonios se sentía culpable. Tendría que haber estado rugiendo de ira y tendría que causarle dolor y pagarle lo que ella le había hecho, pero todo lo que podía cuestionar era el por qué lo había hecho. La quería despreciar; quería fastidiarla allí y disfrutar de su angustia.

Pero no lo hizo.

No la odiaba.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Hermione no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo le había llevado disminuir sus gritos, pero asumió con seguridad que habían sido al menos tres horas. Todo el ruido de fondo de Hogwarts se había esfumado y su dormitorio era definitivamente más oscuro. Sus ojos miraron los normales azulejos prístinos, frunciendo el ceño mientras estudiaba las manchas rojas dispersas alrededor de ella. Las huellas dactilares carmesí llamarón su atención por un momento, recordándole los pétalos de Amapola en la nieve. Eran las huellas dactilares de Draco.

Ella probablemente nunca sabría el por qué, pero estaba desesperada por pedirle una disculpa y tratar de racionalizar sus actos. Estaba tan enojada consigo misma por tomar represalias con él, por perder su cabeza. Suponía que era la sensible entre sus amigos, la voz de la razón, y miraba lo que había hecho.

Sus ojos hinchados se giraron para inspeccionar la barra oblicua de su dedo anular del pulgar y notó que la sangre ya había comenzado a coagular. Se dio cuenta entonces de que en ningún momento se había auto-infligido alguna herida de magnitud mayor y no pudo dejar de preguntarse si Malfoy estaría herido. Metiendo sus dedos en el labio inferior, forzó a la mano a permanecer firme mientras curaba los daños.

Un par de conjuros susurró después, y el baño lucía completamente normal, salvo ella que se sentía rota. Se quedó inmóvil por un par de minutos, tratando de reunir desesperadamente los restos dispersos de su dignidad y valor.

Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba explicarle.

Usando el fregadero de apoyo, se arrastró por el piso y torpemente dejó los fríos azulejos en sus piernas temblorosas junto con una punzada en su pecho. Se tragó un nudo nervioso cuando apareció enfrente de la puerta, poco a poco la educada mano tocó con los nudillos suavemente contra la puerta de madera.

— Malfoy — llamó — ¿Puedo pasar?

— Te dije que no te quería cerca — comentó con una respuesta áspera, pero Hermione esperaba eso y se negó a ser disuadida.

— _Alohomora — _murmuró, tomando una respiración profunda antes de que abriera la puerta. Se acercó a su habitación con ansiedad, su húmeda mirada lo enfocó sentado en una posición vertical en su cama, estaba demasiado tranquilo de lo que ella esperaba — Malfoy…

— Pensé que había sido demasiado claro, no te quiero aquí — Interrumpió de manera uniformemente peligrosa baja y suave.

— Lo sé — Hermione suspiró, dando algunos pasos hasta él — Pero necesito explica…

— Lárgate — demandó sin mirarla — No quiero que te me acerques…

— Draco por favor — rogó, lanzando su orgullo al viento. Ya, lo había jodido, y él tenía el derecho a saber por qué — Mi… mi sangre no se quedará en tu… tu sistema se ha…

— Estoy perfectamente consciente de cómo funciona mi anatomía, Granger — arrastró las palabras, y pudo observar su tensa mandíbula — Vete.

Merlín sabía por qué había decidido arrastrarse hasta la cama para que le hiciera un favor, pero una parte de Hermione parecía pensar que si estaba más cerca, probablemente él sería menos propenso a escucharla. Finalmente, disparó con sus ojos de plata a su dirección, pero aún no había ninguna señal del desprecio que había preparado. Simplemente la miró como si nunca la hubiese visto antes y por alguna razón eso la molestaba.

Draco no tenía idea de cómo actuar en su presencia. Todas las células de su confuso cerebro le decían que la agarrara y la botara fuera de su habitación, hasta que llegó el punto, en que su confusión tenía algo de furia y necesitaba saber por qué lo había hecho. Sabía lo suficiente de Biología, reconocería que la sangre muggle no le estaba afectando, pero ese no era el problema. El problema era ella. Casi pudo jurar que sentía _su _sistema; bailando en sus venas y afectando su mente. _Ese _era el problema.

— Lo siento tanto Draco — farfulló, llamando su atención de nuevo — Realmente yo… sólo yo… lo siento.

Había dos cosas que lo hizo retroceder; el primero es que había utilizado su primer nombre, y lo segundo fue prácticamente sus efusivas disculpas. Rápidamente escaneó sus rasgos, encontrando una extraña sinceridad refrescante cuando comparó sus emociones de antes. Las emociones que le habían conducido a esto.

— Des… descubrí que la profesora Burbage fue asesinada hoy — reveló lentamente y pudo ver que estaba tratando de resistir la nueva hornada de lágrimas detrás de sus ojos almendrados — Por Voldemort.

Draco parpadeó. Su estallido tenía sentido ahora, pero no había oído ese nombre desde que Snape lo había abandonado aquí. Entonces se dio cuenta por primera vez que no podía considerarla como su enemigo; simplemente no tenía sentido cuando la misma… criatura los quería a ambos muertos. No, no enemigos, pero tampoco eran aliados. Sólo un punto intermedio.

— Era una amiga — Hermione continuó con un ligero resfriado — Y cuando tú… tú dijiste esa palabra, esas cosas, yo sólo… lo tomé contra ti y no era justo…

Draco permaneció en silencio porque no tenía idea de qué más poder hacer. La tentación de gritarle por su estupidez estaba allí, pero no era aún lo suficiente. La culpa indignada no lo hizo mover, y una pequeña voz molesta en su cabeza le decía que nunca debió haberse burlado de ella, ¿desde cuándo Granger se había convertido en un factor de conciencia débil? Si tuviera que adivinar, se aventuró a que había comenzado todo cuando le había empezado a dejar comida.

— Lo siento mucho — dijo de nuevo, una lágrima tenaz pasó en sus desapercibidas pestañas — Te prometo que _jamás _haré de nuevo algo así.

Draco la miró, sintiendo su honestidad lavando sobre él como un sedante. Tomó un respiro profundo e ignoró las ganas de suspirar cuando su aroma se acomodó en sus sentidos. Fue un poco salado, con la influencia de las lágrimas, pero sin lugar a dudas era de ella. No quería gritarle… no se sentía bien cuando Granger lucía tan vulnerable. Habría que sobre analizar esa decisión después, pero no podía hacerlo en este momento.

— Por favor di algo — Hermione imploró, inclinándose un poco más cerca — Algo.

Se mordió el interior de la boca y arqueó una ceja — Si tú haces esto de nuevo — comenzó, anunciando cada sílaba quebradiza — Lo pagarás.

Las especificaciones no eran necesarias, se podría decir que ella ya sabía del significado que decía.

— Está bien — asintió con la cabeza aturdida.

— No estaré por siempre aquí, Granger — le dijo — Y recordaré todo lo que me hiciste. ¿Fui muy claro?

— Si — Hermione suspiró, viéndose más aliviada de lo que le habría gustado — Realmente siento lo que…

— Ya lo entendí — Draco la detuvo rodando los ojos — Ahora déjame solo.

No se movió — ¿Te duele? — Preguntó tímidamente señalando su mano lesionada.

— No.

— Déjame limpiarla — pidió, extendiendo su brazo para ofrecerla la suya — Sólo tomará un segun…

— Puedo limpiarla solo…

— Por favor — lo interrumpió ganando un suspiro de frustración por parte del chico pálido — Lo mejor es que lo sané y…

— Mierda, está bien — Gruñó, metiendo la mano en la suya y el razonamiento la haría salir más rápido — Date prisa de una puta vez, Granger.

Hermione ansiosamente se lamió los labios antes de que ladeara la varita, deslizándola más en la herida que había causado. Tomaría un par de minutos en realizarlo, y el silencio era muy pesado para ella. Alzó los ojos para ver su rostro pero su mirada dura la hizo vagar en la pila de libros que estaba en su mesita esa noche.

— ¿Ya leíste todos? Son muchos — Preguntó, arrugando la frente con interés.

— Sólo los re hojeé — reveló con un reacio quejido — Ya los había leído antes.

— No me sorprende — su voz aún sonaba incómoda con una mezcla de nervios — Son nuestros libros de textos…

— De nuestros años pasados — terminó por ella — Si, lo noté.

— ¿Y qué lees?

— Apenas hay una gran variedad de opciones — Draco frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta entonces que era efectivamente la mano de Granger en su cama. Necesitaba que se fuera. Ahora — Date prisa de una puta vez.

— Casi acabo — murmuró, acariciando la punta de su varita mágica sobre las manchas de sangre final — Ya, ¿está bien?

Rápidamente se arrancó la mano de los delicados dedos de la bruja, y comprobó que su mano estaba como antes, asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta — Vete a la mierda entonces, Granger.

Su mirada de miel se desvió a la montaña de libros de nuevo y abrió los labios para decir algo. Fuera lo que fuese, su valentía de Gryffindor se había ido claramente por esta noche, y torpemente dejó su cama y salió arrastrando los pies de su habitación. Sólo cuando la puerta estaba cerrada con seguridad se permitió exhalar, masajeándose el puente de la nariz y repitiendo los acontecimientos extraños que se habían suscitado en las últimas horas en su cabeza.

Si alguna vez había un signo seguro de que este lugar le empezaba a tambalear su cordura, era este.

Miró hacía abajo, hacía sus dedos fantasmales recién curados, no encontrando evidencias sobre la ruptura de su piel.

Era firme, podía sentirla aunque, corriendo a través de su torrente sanguíneo, culpó las llamas invisibles de su esencia por su incapacidad de agarrar el sueño hasta el amanecer. Cuando se despertó en algún momento de la tarde del día siguiente, hizo lo que siempre hacía, se vistió con sus ropas usuales y se dirigió a la cocina para ver lo que Granger le había dejado hoy para comer.

_Cottage pie. _Uno de sus favoritos.

Y al lado de la olla humeante había una pila de libros peculiares, ninguno de los cuales había visto antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Bex–chan: <strong>Como te habrás dado cuenta, aunque técnicamente paso por alto el séptimo libro. Sigo manteniendo algunas cosas en él (Burbage en este caso) porque creo que funcionaría… espero que funcione de todas maneras…

¡Déjenme sus comentarios por favor! Yo sé que es difícil conservar la paciencia para poner el romance pero no falta mucho… y quiero que nuestro par favorito esté _dentro del carácter (IC)_

**Notas de Ashamed Kawaii: **No sé si muchas lo conozcan o no, pero para las que no, les comento que el _Cottage pie _es un platillo muy tradicional en Gran Bretaña que consiste en una capa de carne de ternera picada recubierta de puré de papas o patatas (como les llamen) ya se me antojo.

¿Qué dicen estas fechas patrias para mis amigos y compatriotas mexicanos? Espero que lo pasen de lo lindo, después de este capítulo las cosas cambian un poco, pero para el cambio un poco más y que adoré aún falta no mucho, si mal no recuerdo unos tres capítulos más. Gracias a las personas que esperan. Y las que dejan reviews especialmente a;  
><em><br>Caneliita-AP-M.C.P, Emily's eyes, Caroone, SimpleFerd, Serena Princesita Hale, EmzF_ y _Crimela._

_Lorena_; ¿Qué es un Dramione si una hermosa crisis existencial por parte de Draco? Eso es lo máx. de una historia, me alegra muchísimo saber que te haya entretenido, te aseguro que no la dejaré hasta donde me deje la escritora.

15 de septiembre de 2O11

**¡Dejen reviews, me anima muchísimo leerlos y saber su opinión!**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	7. Humano

**Escritora original; **Bex–chan**  
>Nombre original: <strong>Isolation**  
>Traducciónadaptación; **Ashamed Kawaii

**AISLADOS**

~.~

Capítulo 7: Humano

Hermione no lo había visto en tres días.

No había oído ni hasta el más mínimo sonido, si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que cocinaba siempre sus comidas y estás se desvanecían. Regresó a la librería, podría haberse cuestionado si había estado en los dormitorios. La bruja había dejado completamente el cuarto de nuevo, aunque hubiese deseado salir corriendo a darle otra serie de disculpas, pero pensó probablemente que estaría dando un paso equivocado. Estaba claro que quería privacidad y que le debía eso por lo menos después de lo que había hecho.

Aún seguía mortificada por sus acciones.

_Jamás de los jamases _había hecho algo tan horrible en su vida; algo tan malvado. Se había encerrado en su habitación, no menos de cuatro veces y se deshizo entre sollozos, acunando su temblor. La muerte de Charity Burbage aún seguía oscureciendo su mente, pero siempre se encontraba con la palma de su mano rajada en esos momentos, buscando una cicatriz o marca.

Se frotó la frente mientras cambiaban de página. Los vientos fuertes afuera del Castillo habían sido exiliados a la sala de estar, buscando algo de consuelo con uno de sus libros. El viento era su debilidad. Felizmente podría sentarse a través de una tormenta de colores, o escuchar los zumbidos rítmicos de la lluvia, pero cuando el viento sonaba como un ser humano estrangulado, la petrificaba.

Trató con el encantamiento silenciador, al igual que había hecho en todos sus años anteriores en Hogwarts, pero siempre vacilaba cuando el sueño estaba más cerca. La tempestad de la brisa siempre la despertaba y la ponía en shock, y tenía que empezar donde había comenzado.

Hermione había abandonado rápidamente la idea de ganar sueño ágilmente si se encontraba cerca de la ventana, y ahora estaba acurrucada en el sofá de la sala sin ventanas, leyendo los poemas de Lord Byron, uno de sus placeres culpables. Tiró de la manta un poco más apretada mientras se movía en ella. _Ella camina en la belleza, _era el título, le dio un vistazo rápido al reloj e hizo una mueca cuando se percató que eran pasadas de las tres.

Y _demonios _el viento no tenía ni los indicios de desaparecer en un corto plazo.

Respiró fuertemente cuando un pequeño chasquido rompió el aire, y su mirada ambarina miró a Malfoy que lentamente salía del cuarto. Él pareció molesto cuando la miró, expulsando una respiración agitada mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, al parecer eligiendo ignorarla por completo.

Lo pensó dos veces antes de hablar, pero las palabras se apresuraron a salir antes de que pudiera pensarlo por una tercera vez — ¿Te desperté? — Susurró, insegura de que la hubiese escuchado o simplemente había decidido no reconocer la pregunta. Sólo Merlín sabía por qué había decidido volver a hacer la pregunta — ¿Te des…?

— No — gruñó, mientras se servía un vaso de agua manteniendo su espalda contra ella.

— Bueno, ¿entonces por qué…?

— Tenía sed — ofreció, girando sobre sus talones regresando a su habitación.

— Malfoy, espera — Hermione dijo rápidamente, enderezando la espalda, preguntándose exactamente qué es lo que deseaba decir. No sabía qué es lo que lo había detenido en la puerta, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle, menos aún recordando su constante deseo de alejarse de ella — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Suspiró como si estuviera interfiriendo con su inexistente programa — Hazla rápido.

Ella dudó y se lamió los dientes — Aún sigues enojado sobre… bueno… sobre el otro día…

— ¿Cuándo tu abriste mi jodida mano? — Aclaró en un tono estoico, mirando a la cara — ¿Importa eso?

Hermione lo miró con ojos de trance mientras él atrapaba su vaso con la boca, la humedad humedeció sus labios — Supongo que importa — confesó con timidez, apartando su atención de su regazo.

Con sospecha y asombro casi le hizo atragantarse con su bebida, pero se contuvo — ¿Por qué? — Le espetó con amargura — ¿Cuál es la diferencia que hace que importe?

— No estoy muy segura — murmuró, cuidadosamente en el sofá.

La mandíbula de Draco tembló cuando la manta cayó a sus pies, dejándola a ella con una simple camisa y unos fondos holgados de pijamas. Se encontró a sí mismo conteniendo la respiración mientras ella empezaba a moverse, pero simplemente se dirigió hacía la cocina, y repentinamente Draco se preguntó qué hubiese hecho si ella hubiese caminado hacía su dirección. Por los parpadeos tintineantes de los candelabros, la castaña lucía diferente, más pacífica y un poco surrealista. Era la oscuridad jugando con su visión y las percepciones lo que le hizo quedarse, la estudió de cerca cuando ella sacó dos tazas de un armario.

— Chocolate caliente es mucho mejor antes de ir a la cama — hablaba en voz baja, con su varita mágica calentó el agua — ¿Te gustaría uno?

No respondió. Era evidente que había decidido que él iba a tomar el chocolate de todas formas, y el olor a cacao en polvo mezclado con el delicioso aroma natural de Granger. Jugaba con las mangas de su jersey mientras terminaba las bebidas, y una vez que los hubo terminado los llevó al sofá y los colocó sobre la mesa de café. Alzó una ceja, cuando la bruja se envolvió de nuevo en la manta y se relajaba en el sofá; su mirada cautelosa cambió entre la chica y la humeante taza que era exclusivamente para él.

— ¿Vas a sentarte? — Preguntó, y él sabía que estaba forzando su tono para ser indiferente.

— Me gustaría tomármelo en mi cuarto — dijo con una voz baja en lamento, tomando unos pasos hacía ella.

— Tenía… — empezó con torpeza — Bueno, tenía la esperanza de que pudieras responder mis preguntas… y quizás poder sentarte conmigo por un momento.

Lo sorprendió con la _guardia baja_. De todas las cosas que ella pudo haber dicho, inclusive habría jugado con su herencia, de que esas palabras jamás llegarían a sus labios; tener su compañía. Sin duda era un avance interesante en la situación de mierda, y no podía dejar de pensar en que podría complicarse.

— ¿Por qué demonios pensarías eso? — Arrastró las palabras perezosamente, descansando sus manos contra el respaldo del sofá frente de ella — Y no tengo por qué contestar tus preguntas.

— No, no tienes — ella estuvo de acuerdo — Se trata simplemente de una solicitud…

— Una estúpida solicitud.

Frunció el ceño y levantó los ojos cansada — No importa de todas formas…

— No — la interrumpió — Estoy curiosos de saber por qué me preguntaste a unirme conti…

— No contestaste mi pregunta — le recordó enfáticamente, alzó su brazo para acariciar la taza — Así que, ¿por qué debería de contestar las tuyas?

Draco no tenía una razón, pero estaba bien, porque el llanto de un viento cortaba el silencio. De pronto lo vio; el repentino temor que cruzó sus ojos avellanas. No recordaba nunca haber visto nunca su mirada asustadiza. Incierta tal vez, y a veces preocupada, pero nunca miedosa. Inclusive en su episodio de demencia en el baño se le habían manchado los rasgos, habían sido de vergüenza y shock. Este pequeño madrugador encuentro se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un tesoro lleno de sorpresas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Granger? — Preguntó orgulloso, una sonrisa dibujó su rostro — No me digas que uno de los miedos de los Gryffindors es una pequeña tormenta.

Esperaba el desafío y la irritación, pero ella simplemente sacó su manta un poco más apretada que se cernía a su alrededor — No a las tormentas — susurró después de un momento — Yo sólo… no me gusta el sonido del viento.

Su expresión se arrugó de confusión. ¿En realidad le estaba diciendo cuál era su miedo? Admitiendo sus fobias no era algo aprobado en su círculo, especialmente jamás se lo diría en frente de un enemigo. Difundir cualquier tipo de debilidad era simplemente absurdo, y sin embargo Granger, lo había hecho tan fácil.

Idiota ingenua confiadora.

Pero de pronto lució más real… más humana, y lo serenó como una ráfaga de invierno. Ella tenía personalidad y menos… No, definitivamente seguía siendo una sangre sucia… pero era una sangre sucia con carácter… de alguna clase. Posiblemente.

La observó con más atención de la que probablemente era el apropiado cuando sus hombros se relajaron y el viento se calmó. De regreso era la Granger racional, aparentemente ya no había problemas de las condiciones climáticas, pero aún seguían en su mirada ambarina. Ella levantó su chocolate caliente de la mesa y la llevó a sus labios rosados, formando en su boca un pequeño anillo de vapor de distancia. No debería de haberle prestado atención a eso. Pero lo hizo.

— Tu bebida se enfriará — murmuró, le susurró mientras tomaba un sorbo.

Respiró profundamente antes de que él se subiera a la parte de atrás del sofá y se derrumbara en los cojines, mirándola con impaciencia — ¿Cómo puede asustarte el viento?

— En realidad no es en sí el viento — respondió uniforme — Es sólo el sonido.

— Es muy estúpido — se burló.

— Cada uno tiene sus propios miedos — razonó — ¿O tu no? Es la naturaleza humana.

Frunció el ceño, como si la sugerencia en sí fuera absolutamente ridícula, pero no pudo evitar considerar sus palabras. La idea de decepcionar a su familia, o más específicamente a su padre vino a su mente, pero adivinaba a que ella decía algo más específico y clínico. O bien, simplemente no tenía una, o estaba subsecuente a ignorarlo. Sin embargo, la odiaba por hacerlo pensar.

— No — comentó con simpleza, inclinándose hacia adelante para agarrar la taza.

— Tal vez, simplemente aún no sabes cuáles son los tuyos — Hermione le ofreció un encogimiento de hombros poco comprometedores — ¿Contestarás mi pregunta? ¿Sobre el otro día? Cuando yo… tú sabes.

Sus cejas se fruncieron — Dudo que sea posible odiarte más de lo que lo hago — Draco le dijo calmadamente, sus labios eran apenas un espasmo. Hermione lucía un poco preocupada por sus palabras, y la necesidad de decirle algo más se quedó atascada en su lengua. Draco cerró los ojos y se despreció a sí mismo por lo que dijo; — Considéralo la posibilidad de un trato, Granger.

La cara de Hermione se volvió fascinada en una mezcla entre alivio y sorpresa — ¿En serio?

— Te serviría bien que no lo mencionaras — dijo de frente, decidió bastante tiempo sobre el incidente y comprendió que era mejor olvidarse de él — A menos que me vuelvas a traer…

— No — movió la cabeza rápidamente — No, me gustaría olvidarlo.

Draco le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza y bebió un trago relajante de chocolate caliente. Hermione resistió la tentación de darle las_ gracias_ por haber accedido a olvidar el tema, y si recordaba bien se había _disculpado_ y había dicho _por favor _más de lo que debería de haber utilizado ese terrible día, y si comenzaba a arrojar palabras de agradecimiento a lo imbécil, eso será dar un paso demasiado lejos.

Pero hasta donde estaba ahora: se sentó del otro lado de la mesa de café y lo miró más tranquilo de lo que podía recordar, hizo que su instinto despreciativo vacilara. Siempre había sido creyente, y fue testigo de cómo la personalidad de una persona podría afectar cuando la gente percibía su apariencia. Si alguien era feo por dentro, su cerebro le iba a convencer de que reflejara su fealdad en el exterior. Ahora, con su odio a Malfoy un poco abollado por la extraña calma que se había establecido entre ellos, aceptó que él era un mago sorprendente.

Y la tenue luz iluminó más los rasgos pálidos, y el brillo de color naranja bailaba delante de su iris plateado. Los ángulos y las líneas de su rostro eran nítidas y definidas, como si cada detalle le gritara por su atención, pero hizo que sus ojos danzaran y que ella le gustara mucho. Podría argumentar que era muy pálido, casi como si hubiera sido dominada por el hielo, pero se percató que probablemente no había tenido, ni sentido un rayo de sol en Merlín sabía cuánto tiempo.

— ¿Has leído los libros? — Preguntó cautelosamente, decidiendo que el silencio había roto las franjas del malestar — Los que dejé en la parte superior…

Podía ver sus dudas a su respuesta — Si — admitió cautelosamente.

— ¿Cuál es el que estás leyendo ahora? — Presionó.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

— Tengo curiosidad — se encogió de hombros con honestidad, deseando que sus sospechas sobre ella se cocieran a fuego lento.

Draco exhaló fuertemente —_Titus Andronicus._

— Buena obra…

— Está bien — la corrigió rápidamente, apretando la taza entre sus manos — Algunas partes están descuidadas.

— Estoy de acuerdo con eso — asintió pensativa — Fue una de las primeras obras de Shakespeare.

— Me diste muchos libros de ese autor — murmuró lentamente, dándole una mirada severa — Asumo que es un autor muggle.

Sus ojos se abrieron. No esperaba una pequeña brecha de furia cuando su pequeño experimento le llamó su atención, pero él simplemente se veía irritado por eso — ¿Sabías que te había dado libros muggles?

— Es demasiado obvio, Granger — rodó sus ojos — No reconocí ninguno de los autores y parecía que fuera algo que habías puesto.

— ¿Y los sigues leyendo? — Lo instó con un tono incrédulo — ¿Por qué?

Su ceño se endureció un poco. La verdad sea dicha, no había tocado su literatura muggle durante dos días, simplemente los miraba con un genuino disgusto. Pero el aburrimiento era demasiado poderoso que le drenaba la cordura, y se había dado por vencido al tercer día, racionalizando que si bien, o era la lectura o su crisis nerviosa. Pretendió darle de comer a los libros por su repulsión a los muggles, experimentando con pruebas que realmente eran muy incultos y empezaban a hacer incivilizados porque tendrían muchos problemas para escribir un solo párrafo decente.

Pero…

Pero estaba actualmente bien… lo suficientemente bueno para que siguiera leyendo sus páginas y subsecuentemente se impresionó. Era tan desconcertante y enfermizo, que le había hecho hacerse preguntas sobre… cosas. Sólo por un momento, pero las tenía. No, él nunca había creído toda esa mierda de propaganda sobre los muggle salvajes, pero estaba convencido de que en algún nivel serían menos capaces con las artes, pero este Shake–cómo–se–llamé era… adecuado. No podía decirle muy bien a Granger su pensamiento.

— No hay nada más que leer — gruñó, al darse cuenta que le había tomado demasiado tiempo para responder.

Hermione suspiró, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas mientras tomaba otro sorbo. Su corazón dio un vuelco con una naturaleza inquisitiva y quería saber hasta qué punto habría hecho la prueba — ¿Y qué piensas de la obra hasta el momento?

Resopló — Es violenta — dijo con obviedad, lo que ella supuso — Lo cual es… entretenida, pero prueba lo cuán bárbaros los muggles son.

— ¿Bárbaros? — Hermione repitió, refrenando las ganas de gritarle — ¿Cómo es eso?

— Bueno, es sólo mega derramamiento de sangre sin sentido.

— ¿Cómo se oponen a todas las Guerras Mágicas? — Puntualizó rápidamente — La violencia está presente en todas las razas y especies, Malfoy, y especialmente en los humanos, mágicos o no…

— Este tipo mató a su propio hijo — Draco le marcó moviendo la cabeza con orgullo a un lado como si ese hubiese sido el golpe ganador — Eso simplemente indica que tan incivilizados los muggles están.

Hermione no soltó un latido — Pero Voldemort mató a su familia.

La expresión altanera del rubio se deshizo y odiaba que ella fuera testigo — Eso es diferente — murmuró a la defensiva — Eso fue…

— Y Crouch mató a su padre…

— ¡Es diferente! — Repitió obstinadamente, pero sabía que el argumento era débil.

Granger no lo miró ni engreída ni arrogantemente cuando ella levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada molesta, sino simplemente humedeció sus labios con un movimiento rápido de su lengua — ¿Cómo es diferente, Malfoy?

Rebuscó en su cerebro, cazando un argumento satisfactorio o razonando lo que la traería de golpe a su lugar. Se sintió perturbado y agitado, sino que también sentía una pizca de respeto por Granger que se deslizó por su conciencia y eso le molestaba más. Eso definitivamente le ganaría una marca en su cabecera. Mierda.

— Simplemente lo es — murmuró, tomando otro sorbo de su chocolate caliente perfecto.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

La rigidez de su cuello fue su primer indicio de que no había dormido en su cama.

Cualquier cosa en donde su cabeza reposaba era demasiado dura como para ser una almohada, y cuando sus ojos parpadearon lentamente al abrirse, se centró en un techo diferente al que él estaba acostumbrado. Draco se descubrió torpemente en el sofá extendido en uno, apoyado por el brazo. Todavía estaba bastante oscuro, pero no había ventanas en el lugar, y una breve checada del reloj le dijo que eran casi las siete de la mañana.

Gimió y se frotó la cara, aumentando lentamente su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado hasta que escuchó como su espalda dio un "clic" como brasas crepitantes. Su sueño de visión era borroso en su entorno, mientras trataba de recordar cómo y cuándo se había quedado dormido en el sofá, y sus ojos grises fríos se posaron del otro lado de la mesa de café.

Se puso rígido.

Ella estaba arropada desde el cuello hasta los pies con la manta, sus rizos torpes salpicaban a través de la almohadilla. Con sus ojos cerrados y su rostro tan relajado, parecía la encarnación de la comodidad y paz. Atrás se quedaron los músculos subrayados debajo de la piel de Granger, y no siempre recordaba haber visto a una persona que parecía sofocada por el sueño. Su respiración lenta por el sueño, le zumbaban en sus oídos y lo arrancó de su trance, dejando a Draco atónito y se regañó en silencio por dejar que le revolviera su cerebro en la mañana.

Desvió sus ojos de ella, encontrándose estudiando su taza sin terminar del chocolate caliente que ahora era frío. Y su varita. Tendida allí, tentándolo.

Arrastró su cuerpo lejos de la cama y caminó serpenteando alrededor de la mesa tan silenciosamente como pudo, sabiendo todo el tiempo que ella podría conducirlo a la nada. Le había dicho ella misma que la varita estaba encantada para repelerlo, pero hubiese sido fácil de haber sido de otra manera. Arrastró sus pies más cerca de la varita, agachándose y pasando a una posición la bruja de dormir en frente de él.

Su respiración aligerada con delicadeza cruzaba en la piel de su garganta y peleó con el escalofrío que besó en su espina dorsal. Llegando… toda su esperanza de una oportunidad de escape se murió cuando la magia de alerta sonó contra su alcance antes de que pudiera tocarlo. Ya lo esperaba. Con una tonta derrota, se recostó de nuevo en ancas: los suspiros de ensueño de Granger seguían susurrando a través de los finos hilos hasta su piel.

Cerró los ojos… disfrutó el sentimiento… el olor de su proximidad… lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla…

Y como un ejército de llamas, regresó a la mugrosa realidad. Se estremeció violentamente alejándose de ella, como si estuviese mezclada con veneno, se maldijo a sí mismo por la tumba de Salazar.

Esto era lo que su jodido experimento de mierda le había hecho.

Granger se estaba metiendo a través de su sistema y en su cabeza, jodiéndole los sentidos. No era su sangre lodosa, era algo más profundo, algo tallaba sus huesos y ahogaba sus células. Era ella. Granger. Su sustancia, su inocencia; enganchándose de él, y aventándole restos de su locura. Indignado por sus acciones, huyó de su compañía con las piernas temblando ligeramente; rezando a cierta distancia para que le purificaran de ella.

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada por el fuerte golpe de enojo de la puerta.

Qué pena realmente; había sido la mejor noche en la que había dormido bien en las últimas semanas. Incluso si había dormido un par de horas.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Los viento se mantuvieron con calma en los próximos cuatro días, y exitosamente logró evadirla mientras más y más convencido estaba que se estaba infiltrando en su carne. El viernes, exactamente una semana después de su incidente sangriento en el baño, las paredes comenzaban a cerrarse de nuevo. Deseaba interactuar con otro ser humano que se enterrara en sus poros y, por supuesto, Granger era la única opción. Necesitaba escuchar otro palpitar humano, porque los suyos eran demasiado fuertes junto con su soledad.

Todas las jodidas cosas afectaban su cerebro, _necesitaba_ la presencia de alguien más sin duda para que le hiciera saber que no se estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba un dialogo, o lo que fuese para que le recordara que había vida más allá de su dormitorio. La racionalización, señalaba que eso era totalmente circunstancial… si había alguien, y se refería a _otra persona_, que no fuera ella que pudiese aumentar sus demonios, entonces no habría necesidad de esto.

Quien sea, excepto Weasley. Sangre pura o no, si la perrísima de McGonagall lo hubiese metido en una habitación con ese tumor naranja de la Sociedad Mágica, habría habido una masacre a las dos horas.

Esa imagen mental lo animó un poco.

Podía oírla revolviendo la cocina, sonando por ahí varios utensilios, y hacían más ruido de lo que era probablemente necesario.

Pasó su mano por el pelo rubio platinado y liberó un suspiro cansado. Salió de la cárcel de las cuatro paredes llamado cuarto para encontrar a Granger quejando con las ollas y verduras.

Hermione sintió su presencia antes de verlo y se dio la vuelta para darle una mirada curiosa — Déjame adivinar — dijo llanamente — ¿Estaba haciendo mucho ruido de nuevo?

— Si — gruñó, dando unos pasos hacía ella — ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Granger?

— Resolviendo unos asuntos sobre la comida para mañana — explicó con un gesto delicado — Probablemente debería haberte preguntado esto antes pero, ¿eres alérgico a algo?

— No — negó con la cabeza, y dio un brinco para sentarse en el mostrador — Sólo a ti.

Hubiese querido que su comentario sonara frío y fresco, pero le había faltado ese toque sarcástico que le había llevado años perfeccionar, sonaba más… ¿bromista? Bueno, Granger parecía ciertamente inofensiva a juzgar por su resoplido divertido y la curvatura ligera en sus labios. A su juicio, la llamaría sangre sucia sólo para regresar a las familiaridades, pero algo en su mente retorcida le había dicho que no, y habló antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de él hacerlo.

— ¿Ya terminase de leer _Titus_? — Preguntó evidentemente un poco insegura sobre cómo debía de él actuar. Al menos tenían algo en común.

Se burló — Dame un poco de crédito, Granger — Draco murmuró, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, mirando su espalda — Ya casi lo terminé el otro día, aunque por supuesto ya lo terminé.

— Está bien — ella asintió con la cabeza, y con su varita mágica se ayudó a terminar la cocción — ¿Y qué piensas del final?

— Demasiado apresurado — dijo con simpleza, su tono era crítico y brusco — Era un final demasiado amateur.

Tarareó en su pensamiento, y se volvió para verlo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho — Estoy de acuerdo.

— ¿Qué?

— Estoy de acuerdo — Hermione repitió con un rubor incierto que atrapó a Draco — Fue muy rápido. ¿Has pensado en leer otra?

Ya estaba a medio camino con otro de sus libros muggles. Había decidido alejarse de ese tipo, Shake–como se llame, insistía en que volvería a encontrar algún nivel de analfabetismo libro muggle de nuevo. Empezó a leer a un muggle de aspecto espeluznante llamado Wilkie Collins y se había más o menos absorbido por las páginas del capítulo uno, disgustando a su Draco interior.

— _La dama de blanco _— comentó con palabras rápidas, señalando una sonrisa que se extendía un poco.

— Uno de mis favoritos — le dijo — Y cómo…

— Con un demonio, no te entusiasmes demasiado — le advirtió en un tono bajo — El nivel de escritura es inferior al de los magos y brujas autores.

Su sonrisa se cayó, y le dio la espalda para completar la comida que parecía ya cocida — ¿En serio crees que los sangre puras son muy superiores que los hijos nacidos de muggles, Malfoy?

Rápidamente alzó una ceja sobre eso. Sus ojos vagaron en sus hombros tensos y su espina vertebral, en busca de alguna pista del por qué ella había hecho una pregunta estúpida — Lo sabes, y si, así es, Granger — respondió con orgullo, pero hubo un latido extraño en su pecho mientras hablaba — No me preguntes preguntas tan mierdas, cuando sabemos quienes tienen cerebro aquí.

Un suspiro casi decepcionado salió de su boca — Entonces, ¿puedo hacerte una sugerencia? — Musitó levemente jugando con el dobladillo de su gran cuello rojo.

Allí estaba su _jodido_ por favor de nuevo; era indeseado, y sólo le recordaba lo patética y pura que era. En algún lugar en la parte posterior de su cerebro le quedó en su memoria que tenía la intención de discutir con ella, pero allí estaba _otra vez_; conversando con Granger de una manera que debería de haberlo hecho vomitar. Pero al menos se sentía más normal, más humano. Al igual que sus respiros de ducha que hacía, esos momentos… _casi_civiles parecían a impulsarlo a darle dolores de cabeza.

— Puedes hacer todas las sugerencias que quieras — se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, su ceño se perdió mientras miraba su espalda — Sin embargo, la probabilidad de que me acuerde de alguno de ellos, es obviamente, casi nula.

Ella se dio la vuelta y su rostro estaba pacífico y calmo, pero pudo notar la lluvia de pensamientos que grababan detrás de su ojos. Realmente era muy interesante observarla en ocasiones como esta; como un rompecabezas críptico sin recompensa obvia. Todo lo que sonaba en su corazón era la voluntad que se reflejaba en su cara temple, algo que no podía meterse aún en la cabeza. Sería prudente mantenerlo oculto lo más que pudiese; especialmente de alguien a quien despreciaba. Alguien como él.

— Después de que termines el libro — habló lentamente — ¿Podrías leer la autobiografía de Martin Luther King?

Su ceja se bajó con precaución — ¿Por qué?

— Creo que encontrarás algunos conceptos algo interesantes — Hermione ofreció, sus ojos lo observaron de pies a cabeza — Sólo como una sugerencia.

Con eso, Hermione quería estar fuera de su vista y desaparecer a su cuarto, dejando a Draco a regañadientes e intrigado por su petición al azar. Él no lo leería, por supuesto, aunque probablemente lo haría por despecho.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Hermione no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre su conversación con Malfoy cuando fue recibida por un ave muy conocida descansado en el marco de su ventana. Corrió ansiosa, abriendo el pestillo, para que la hermosa ave entrara en el interior.

— Hedwig — le susurró cariñosamente a la mascota fiel de Harry, cuando está le dejó la carta en la palma de su mano y le dio un toque suave en su hocico — Dale a los chicos mi cariño.

La lechuza blanquísima nunca esperó una respuesta, ya que era demasiado arriesgado para perder el precioso tiempo, pero se sintió descorazonada Hermione cuando observó que regresaba presurosa la lechuza a los cielos. Hubiera dado cualquier cosas para escribirle una respuesta, pero se había acordado que era demasiado peligroso intercambiar más de un pergamino que pudiese ayudar. Si ella hubiese descubierto algo que pudiera serle útil a los chicos, tenía que pasar con McGonagall, y ya encontraría un medio para hacérselo entregar a Harry y a Ron. Estas reglas eran estrictas, y naturalmente las seguía, aunque a regañadientes.

Merlín, los extrañaba…

La carta era áspera en la palma de su mano, tanto que quería aventarla para abrirla y llorar, y se percató que no podía. Le había propuesto a Ginny que al principio del término ambas leerían la carta que trajeran. Si había una persona que había enfrentado un poco de lo peor, aparte de Hermione, era la hermana de los Weasley. Eran _su_novio y hermano después de todo, la chica tenía todo el derecho de sentirse perdida.

Hermione se encogió en su túnica y cuidadosamente guardó la carta y su varita en el bolsillo, antes de que abandonara el cuarto. Le dio un chequeo rápido a la cocina y a la sala de estar, informándole que Draco debía de haberse retirado a su habitación por el resto de la tarde–noche, por lo que rápidamente salió de su dormitorio, y se fue en dirección hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

Diez minutos más tarde, se encontraba sentada en la cama de Ginny, con la pelirroja a su lado, sus dedos nerviosos se movían junto con su cabello de fuego. La única residente del cuarto, Parvati Patil, estaba ausente, posiblemente estaba pensando en Dean Thomas, después de su reciente intento de una relación. La privacidad fue bien recibida tanto por las brujas como por la carta que les había brindado una reacción de algunas emociones, y sólo pocos sabían que sus dos mejores amigos aún estaban en contactos con ellas.

— ¿Lista? — Hermione suspiró, sin esperar alguna respuesta, antes de que arrancara el sobre y se desplegara el pergamino, sus ojos escaneaban el breve párrafo.

_Chicas,  
><em>_Todo está bien. No hay mucho qué reportar._  
><em>Estamos trabajando en algo, pero puede que no sea nada.<em>  
><em>Y como siempre, no se preocupen.<em>  
><em>Las extrañamos y las queremos.<em>  
><em>H&amp;R<em>

Como siempre, era corta y directa, careciendo de cualquier detalle por si acaso fuera interceptada. Las palabras fueron garabateadas por la escritura de Harry está vez, y Hermione vio como Ginny trazaba con sus dedos las frases, contundentes lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus pestañas. Sintió que sus propios ojos ardían con el inevitable suspiro, y no fue a causa de lo que estaba garabateado en el pergamino. Era por lo que _no estaba_en el pergamino.

Los muchachos nunca hablarían así, y la falta de personalidad detrás de esas palabras era lo que más extrañaba, quería leer uno de los chistes aburridos de Ron, o tener una línea reconfortante de Harry escribiendo que tenía dicha. Demonios, probablemente habría dado un grito de alegría si al menos hubiesen escrito algo sobre el Quidditch. Quería que los chicos regresaran…

— ¿Te puedes quedar esta noche? — Ginny soltó un sollozo — P–Parvati no está, y no quiero estar sola.

Hermione le brindó a su amiga un asentimiento triste y le brindó ella un abrazo fuerte — Por supuesto que me quedaré.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

_¿Dónde mierda está ella?_

Como Draco había notado muchas veces antes, Granger era una chica de hábitos: pegada a una estricta rutina con apenas fallos. Había oído que había dejado el cuarto hace tiempo, después de su encuentro en la cocina, al igual que cualquier otro día; dejándolo a su suerte por la noche. Leyó un poco más de la novela muggle y se echó un rápido duchazo antes de prepararse para irse a la cama, esperando el regreso de Granger.

Y allí, estaba el fallo.

Sabía por su aislamiento que el habitual gorgoreo de los pájaros usualmente empezaba a las cinco de la mañana, y normalmente ella regresaba a las tres. Con una mirada confusa en la ventana, dejó su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala, mirando el reloj y descubriendo que era exactamente más de la cinco de la mañana, y definitivamente Granger no había regresado a casa.

_¿Casa…?_

Podía pensar en eso después. Pero ahora, todo lo que sentía era un peso pesado y denso que pulsaba su pecho y ahuyentaba a los otros conceptos que podría haber tenido. Se sentía como si tuviera pánico… Sí, era pánico. Las preguntas se formularon de forma rápida obstruyendo a su cerebro, con dolorosos martilleos que atacaban a su temple.

_¿Dónde estaba?_

_Si algo le pasaba, ¿estaría encerrado?_

_¿Olvidado?_

_¿Solo?_

_¿Qué le podría pasar a su mente?_

_¿Qué haría sin su esencia o sus duchas…?_

Necesitaba largarse.

De ninguna manera se quedaría allí; no se iba a pudrir como un asqueroso campesino sin algún valor. Se marchó con rapidez hacía la puerta principal, haciendo caso omiso de la familiar y estática voz irritante que estaba contra la palma de su mano, advirtiéndole que no agarrara la manija. Pero lo hizo de todas formas.

Su puño se cerró sobre el metal, y el dolor fue instantáneo. Se quemó la mano y le ardía el brazo; abrazando su carne desde el interior, punzándole a través de sus huesos. Sus instintos le gritaban que lo dejara ir, pero su alarma era demasiado fuerte. Rechinaron sus dientes en un esfuerzo idiota por ignorar el dolor, y trató de empujar hacia adelante, pero el fuego se disparó por su espalda, como arañazos ardientes. Su espalda se arqueó y rugió de agonía, pero aún así, se negó a dejarlo.

Podía sentir su propio debilitamiento, las alarmas violentas quemaban su energía y convulsionaban sus músculos. Sabía que tenías espasmos con sacudidas incontrolables, y otro grito torturador arrancó de su garganta. Con un último débil escape, puso todo lo que había en la apertura de la puerta.

El calor corrió de regreso en su columna vertebral y atacó su cabeza, quemándole la nuca de su cuello antes de que todo se entumeciera. Ni siquiera él mismo sintió que se había caído al suelo, temblando violentamente, moviéndose fuertemente a cada centímetro que él daba originándole espasmos peligrosos. Y luego, quedó inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Bex–chan; <strong>Espero que este capítulo esté bien, habrá un montón de desarrollo en los personajes de Draco y Hermione, de la cual ¡estoy interesada en saber su opinión!  
>Los textos mencionados son <em>Titus Andronicus (<em>conocido en español también como _Tito Andrónico_) escrito por William Shakespeare (mi alma gemela… inclusive cumplimos años el mismo día… si no fuera por unos malditos 400 años que nos separan, hubiéramos sido felices), _La dama de Blanco (The woman in white)_ escrito por Wilkie Collins, _Ella camina en la belleza (She walks in beauty)_ escrita por Lord Byron y _La autobiografía de Martin Luther King _escrito por Martin Luther King Junior (obviamente…)  
>Déjenme saber sus pensamientos del capítulo y como siempre, ¡tengan un vaso usual para mí! Tengan dos, por si usualmente toman vino.<p>

**Notas de Ashamed Kawaii; **Hola chicas, perdón la tardanza, pero es que quería esperar a que fuese 20 de noviembre es día de la Revolución Mexicana y bueno ¿qué les podré decir? Procuro subir en fechas especiales de mi país, espero que eso no les moleste. También quiero decir que no pienso abandonar, está historia me divierte mucho al traducirla, ¡he llegado al capítulo 20! Me faltan unos 14 por alcanzarla pero bueno ya es menos =)

Quiero agradecer a las personitas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un **review de aliento**; _Caroone__, __Serena Princesita Hale__, __89cheshire__, __SimpleFerd__, __Emily's. eyes__, __Caneliita-AP-M.C.P__, __Precieuses Pandora__, __MRS Taisho-Potter__, __kary24__, __Michelle Potter-Black__ y __anizzz32__._

20 de noviembre de 2011

**¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	8. Tacto

**Escritora original; **Bex–chan**  
>Nombre original: <strong>Isolation**  
>Traducciónadaptación; **Ashamed Kawaii

**AISLADOS**

~.~

Capítulo 8: Tacto.

Hermione no había podido pegar el sueño.

Ginny se había convertido inconsolable con bastante rapidez, y Hermione simplemente le había dado sacudidas en su espalda para reconforte, le acarició el pelo hasta que la pelirroja se había cansado como para permanecer despierta. Sabía que Molly reconfortaba a su hija de manera similar, y había pasado la mayor parte de la noche pensando en sus propios padres y lo mucho que los echaba de menos. Y su cerebro se había cansado, naturalmente, sus pensamientos se arrastraron en Harry y Ron, y finalmente, en Malfoy.

En su defensa, era imposible no pensar en él, al final de cuentas era un huésped frío que vivía allí, había sido un poco más fácil tener pensamientos tensos en las últimas veces. A pesar de su arrogancia, prejuicios, y el resto de cosas malas, Malfoy había estado sin duda más tranquilo de lo que había sido antes.

Incluso lo había encontrado –accidentalmente por supuesto– dejando la biblioteca más tarde de la habitual sólo para pasar más tiempo con su presencia. Todo era para fines de estudio por supuesto, McGonagall le _había pedido _mantenerle un ojo, y le pareció algo fascinante ser testigo de todos sus cambios sutiles.

Además se sentía bien, en tener una presencia masculina de nuevo, incluso si estuviese obligado, y que a veces fuera un imbécil.

Sin embargo, siempre miraba en adaptarse a su entorno y a ella, y era eso tan intrigante. Secretamente se había desafiado a ella misma en influir en él lo mejor que pudiese.

Hermione estaba casi segura de que si en verdad fuera un gran sí, podría _cambiar sus prejuicios_, y entonces no sería malo vivir con él.

Aunque, probablemente no. Su optimismo Gryffindor podría darle un dolor crudo a veces, pero aún así trataría; si sólo borrara la palabra _sangre sucia _de su vocabulario.

Su falta de suelo claramente le empezaba a confundir en su cabeza y un vistazo al reloj le anunció que eran seis y media de la mañana. Comprobó que Ginny estaba completamente dormida y la trasladó con cuidado a otra parte, con el dobladillo de la manga quitó algunas lágrimas de ensueño de la cara de la bruja joven. Hermione se dirigió en silencio a la mesa de su amiga y escribió una breve nota, pidiéndole disculpar por irse y explicándole que necesitaba descansar un poco.

Con una mirada triste de despedida a la pelirroja, se deslizó en silencio lejos del living y vagó por los pasillos solitarios de regreso a su dormitorio. Era una distancia corta, pero sus pasos se alentaron, e inclusive notó cómo Hogwarts parecía muerto. Sí, los pasillos estaban volviéndose sombríos con la mañana de invierno, y era demasiado temprano que alguien pudiera estar despierto el sábado, pero siempre había adorado a Hogwarts por sentirse tan vivo y cálido. Ahora, cada ladrillo parecía más oscuro, y cada habitación era más fría, y el Castillo entero tenía una atmósfera similar a la de un cementerio.

Fue una comparación inquietante… tan constante que siempre le recordaba cómo todo estaba tan triste. Sería primero de noviembre, de un lunes, otro mes más desde la muerte de Dumbledore. Medio año y aún sentía cómo su corazón se reducía.

Con un suspiro de pesar, murmuró la contraseña a la manada de leones, pero la puerta no se abrió del todo. Frunció el ceño y la empujó contra ella, sintiendo la sensación de resistencia del otro lado. Se puso al lado y al instante se tropezó con algo; era carnoso que la envió rodando al suelo con un grito sorprendido. Con un suspiro de frustración, se quitó el pelo de la cara y miró encima del hombro y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando se dio cuenta de qué, o quién había causado la obstrucción.

— ¡Oh Dios! — Susurró, girando sobre sus rodillas, arrastrándose hacía él — ¿Malfoy? ¡Draco!

Parecía muerto. Era tan simple como eso.

Su piel se había vuelto una sombre fantasmal gris, y sus labios eran una mancha azul frío en su rostro. Con los ojos cerrados, y su expresión era un semblante de paz, Hermione sintió una intensa alarma, y un temblor obstruía la garganta. Con movimientos nerviosos y las manos torpes por el pánico, buscó la muñeca, hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta que su mano era un desastre, estaba hinchada de sangre y la carne estaba chamuscada.

Los sonidos fuertes y violentes se calmaron en su pecho cuando sintió el pulso constante de Draco en la punta de sus dedos. Lanzó un suspiro tembloroso, y disfrutó el sonido del corazón de Draco por unos segundos, permitiendo que su terror se disminuyera. Echó otro vistazo a su mano mutilada y su posición en las que se encontraba en la puerta le hizo deducir lo qué había sucedido.

Había tratado de escapar…

_Malfoy, eres un maldito idiota…_

Arrodillada a su lado, se obligó a reunir su ingenio, sorprendida de que sus mejillas estaban húmedas. ¿Había llorado? Bueno… el pánico podría haberle hecho eso a cualquiera, y de cualquier manera ya lo pensaría después, después de que arreglara toda la mierda que él había hecho.

— _Wingardium leviosa _— Hermione dijo en voz baja cuando se puso de pie, y retiró su varita, maniobrando a su compañero inconsciente a uno de los sofás.

Se agachó a su lado con su varita persistente en el pecho, listo para despertarlo, pero dudó.

Sus ojos castaños lentamente se desviaron a su cara, y se dio cuenta de que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo así. Tan cerca. Lucía tan normal, como si estuviera durmiendo. No había rastros de ira, ni confusión que siempre parecía manchar sus rasgos; no había ningún indicio de que su vida estaba con alguna fisura. Parecía relajado, y estaba completamente paralizada por él. Le tendió una mano curiosa dejando de lado su rubio flequillo platinado, y sus dedos se movieron por cuenta propia a partir de ese momento; acariciando su frente, hasta el pómulo sondeándolo, apenas con ligeros movimientos.

Algo se incrustaba en su pecho mientras lo estudiaba más, y se encontró pensando que era una vergüenza. Él era guapo e inteligente, pero su educación lo había arruinado, y eso era triste… una pérdida…

Algunos de los colores volvieron a su cara, cuando Hermione le rozó la piel y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando sus dedos tocaron el labio carnoso del Slytherin. Era mucho más cálido… más de lo que esperaba.

Agarró su mano y le dio una mirada horrorizada. Eso era lo que el insomnio le había hecho; meterse cada tanto en su cerebro que lo animaba a hacer cosas estúpidas e inapropiadas. Sacudiendo su cabeza, y regañándose a sí misma, puso su varita contra el pecho del platinado y se preparó para lo inevitable, para cuando se despertara y se encontrara con que estaba encima de él.

— ¡_Enervate_!

Draco se levantó con un grito fuerte, sus ojos se abrieron en unas rendijas, y su pecho subía y bajaba con chisporroteada urgencia. Ni siquiera se había percatado de la bruja que estaba a su lado mirándolo de frente, parpadeó salvajemente tratando de recuperar la compostura.

— ¡Malfoy! — Hermione gritó su nombre, poniendo su mano sobre su brazo — Draco, tranquilízate. Todo está bien.

Le lanzó una mirada desesperada, y la castaña pudo haber suspirado cuando vio que se relajaba. Su respiración había disminuido notoriamente. Estuvo a punto de volverle a hablar cuando rápidamente alcanzó su mano herida, y se las arregló para resistir la tentación de retroceder con sorpresa. Había pasado muy rápido para entender, pero su mano pegajosa estaba contra su mejilla, íntimamente su sangre estaba en su piel. Sus labios se separaron en estado de shock mientras Hermione trataba de entender el gesto, él temblaba tanto que su cara también lo hacía.

Y entonces, como si nada hubiera pasado, su mano se cayó, y Draco simplemente la miraba con una expresión en blanco. Ajustándose a otro trance, Hermione examinó nerviosamente el cuerpo tembloroso, escuchando sus dientes castañeándole cada vez poniéndose peor.

— Malfoy — respiró con toda la calma que pudo — Tu cuerpo necesita recuperarse ¿está bien? — Ni siquiera intento responder a los rítmicos castañeo de sus dientes, sólo continuaba viendo el reloj con ojos vacíos — Voy a conseguirte un poco de Poción para no soñar nada, ¿de acuerdo? Volveré en un segundo.

Corrió a su habitación sin esperar alguna respuesta, y abrió las cajoneras de su cama para hurgar lo más rápido que pudo el frasquito líquido de color púrpura. Con la poción requerida en su puño, agarró una manta de su cama y se la puso encima de él, encontrando el cuerpo tembloroso a un ritmo alarmante. Dejó caer la manta, se tambaleó a su lado, desesperadamente tiró el corcho lejos, y le llevó el líquido a sus labios.

— D-Draco — murmuró en su ansiedad — ¿Puedes quedarte quieto para que te pueda dar esto?

No hubo respuesta… Sólo más temblores…

Hubo una pausa por un segundo, su mano libre había ido a su cara de nuevo, agarrando sus mejillas, usando sus dedos para abrirle la boca — Está bien — murmuró lejanamente, ajeno a lo cuán tierna estaba siendo. Ignoró el dolor que le llegó al sentir como su dedo estaba siendo aprisionado por los dientes temblorosos de Draco, así que vertió la poción por su garganta.

Cuando el frasquito se halló vacío, se tiró por encima de su hombro y estableció su palma en sus labios, ajena de estar frotando sus dedos en su cara mientras esperaba que él se lo tragara. No menos de veinte segundos, estuvo completamente flojo, pese a que aún estaba temblando ligeramente. Jaló más la manta para taparlo y se aseguró de que estuviera lo suficientemente cubierto antes de que se derrumbara de nuevo sobre sus pies traseros y suspiró de alivio.

Oh, querido Merlín, había estado petrificada… petrificada por él… pero había hecho todo lo que había podido.

Echó un vistazo sólo para asegurarse de que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Su pie se puso inquieto, y literalmente sintió venir el agotamiento como una asfixia de una ola helada. Arrastró sus pies con protesta al cuarto de baño, se inclinó sobre el lavabo y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos pero un vistazo de su reflejo la hizo respirar espantada.

Allí estaba. La huella carmesí; negra y extrañamente hermosa cruzando su cuello como una marca territorial sintiéndose aún felizmente caliente. La miró por un largo minuto antes de que abriera el grifo, y se limpiara la marca de sangre de Malfoy con un aleteó extraño en su pecho. Con una última mirada a su reflejo, caminó a su habitación y comenzó a quitarse las ropas. Se apresuró a cambiarse por una camisa y su pijama de botones, metiendo su varita en el bolsillo del muslo.

Podría haber llorado por lo cuán cómodo su cama era. Así que sólo Godric sabía por qué se había decido a tomar otra de sus mantas y regresar de nuevo a la sala de estar.

Sentándose abajo, abrazó su cuerpo bajó las sábanas, sus pesados párpados miraban exclusivamente el centro donde se hallaba su acompañante dormido sobre la mesa de café en frente del sofá. Una vez más, él lucía diferente, pero tenía la sensación de que no tenía nada qué ver con las cosas calmadas que estaban en este momento.

Esto cambiaria las cosas, pero no tenía idea de cómo.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Hermione se despertó primero por los sonidos de los estudiantes que vagaban afuera de su dormitorio.

Miró el reloj y se encontró que era ya casi el mediodía, lo cual significaba que había conseguido dormir milagrosamente cinco horas; uno de sus más grandes horarios de sueño del año. Lo cual significaba que Malfoy despertaría muy pronto, si hubiera medido la poción correctamente… su mirada soñolienta se enfocó en su compañero.

Todo el incidente parecía un susurro que atravesaba su memoria, vagando entre la realidad y un sueño olvidado. Lo pudo haber estado observado durante minutos u horas, cuando los signos de vida poco a poco comenzaron a inflar su cuerpo; con un poco de contracciones, dio un suspiro antes de despertar, sus ojos se abrieron con un parpadeo.

Hermione hubiese deseado que no se diera cuenta de su presencia, porque sabía que iba a llevar uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Justo cuando estaba pensando en cerrar los ojos y pretender estar dormida, Draco ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron en la bruja.

Ella había esperado otra cosa, como ira o vergüenza, pero sólo vio irritación y una pizca de vergüenza que se arremolinaban en sus ojos grises. El silencio parecía una chispa entre ellos como el contacto visual se negaba a romperse, y la voz de Hermione salió antes de que se pudiera alejar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

El Slytherin miró a lo lejos, y honestamente ella no esperaba una respuesta — Como mierda — murmuró con su voz un poco ronca.

La bruja lo observó con atención mientras que él mismo se detuvo en una posición con cierta dificultad de estar sentado junto con una mueca renuente, mantuvo su mano herido debajo de la manta. Se inclinó de rodillas y apretó los ojos cerrados, inclinando la cabeza, masajeando sus sienes con dedos ligeros. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y en silencio se reprendió por quedarse en el sofá, se acercó más la manta sobre sus hombros cada que él se acercaba más.

_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo…?_

Pudo haberse sentado en el suelo junto al sofá. Hubiera sido sin duda una idea mucho más racional que sentarse nerviosamente en el sofá junto a sus pies. Si Draco hubiera gritado a continuación, no lo hubiera culpado, aunque tampoco tenía una idea del por qué. Pero Draco, apenas si se movió. Esta había sido uno de las más extrañas situaciones de las que podría acordarse donde participaba, y considerando los últimos seis años de su vida, era decir mucho.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? — Le espetó antes de que pudiera apagar su impulso, frunció el ceño cuando el platinado aún no había levantado la cabeza — ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué tan peligroso son las áreas? Pudiste haber muerto Malfoy…

— No regresaste — la interrumpió con un susurro.

_¿Pero qué…?_

— ¿Qué? — Hermione suspiró, tratando de estudiar cada detalle de su rostro para obtener una pista — ¿Cómo sabes…?

— No regresaste — repitió, finalmente mirándola por debajo de sus pestañas — Ayer por la noche.

— Yo no… no entiendo.

— Nadie más sabe que estoy aquí — silenció sus palabras, eran tensas y tranquilas — Si algo te pasará a ti, entonces estoy jodidamente perdido…

— McGonagall sabe que estás aquí — señaló. Su voz era suave y paciente, como si lo estuviera tranquilizando, y Draco estaba muy confundido para estar asqueado por eso, a pesar de sus intentos de hacer caso omiso, había algo en la proximidad de Granger que estabilizó los restos de su alma tempestuosa, y por un momento no quería dejarla. Aún no.

¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de McGonagall? En primer lugar había sido la culpa de la vieja vaca el que estuviera encerrado allí.

— ¿Y si algo le pasara? — Cuestionó con dureza — Sólo me pudriría aquí, ¿hasta que alguien del jodido tercer año note el aroma?

— Draco — se quedó sin aliento, acobardándose ante sus palabras amargas — Si algo le pasara a McGonagall, el hechizo que te mantiene aquí dejaría de funcionar y serías capaz de irte.

Él parpadeó.

Demonios, no había pensando en eso y ahora se sentía como un estúpido y tonto, haciendo su intento de escape demasiado dramático. Alejó su mirada de ella y se despreció por haber hecho todo eso. Si pensaba que cuando Potter lo descubrió en el cuarto de baños era la cosa más degradante que le había pasado, estaba completamente equivocado.

Pero…

Ella era diferente a Potter. Había estado husmeando tratando de interferir, como siempre hacía. Aunque en realidad realmente parecía preocupada por él. La sola idea la había rechazado y sus dedos le picaban con el instinto de alejarla lo más lejos posible, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, escudriñó el corazón de la castaña para detectar cualquier señal de engaño o decepción, pero la bruja prácticamente brillaba de sinceridad.

— ¿Por qué tendrías que ayudarme? — Le preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos sospechosamente.

— Porque lo necesitabas — Hermione se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada — Los hechizos de la puerta y de en realidad todo, son muy fuertes, pudiste…

— Tu me odias — siseó, tal vez más para sí mismo que para ella — Nos _odiamos _en conjunto, Granger, ¿Por qué mierda…?

— Yo no… no lo pensé. Yo no creo… que te odie — tartamudeó tímidamente. Draco apretó la boca cerrada con un chasquido — El odio es una palabra fuerte. Nunca te desearía algo fatal en ti…

— ¿No lo harías? — Gruñó cínicamente.

— No, no lo haría — afirmó con la misma determinación que se le caracterizaba — Y espero que no me desees lo mismo.

Draco bufó, pero estaría sorda para no darse cuenta de su poca convicción. Un recuerdo de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch invadió su mente recordándole que él mismo le había advertido a Potter salir del caos. Había sido un impulso del cual se estuvo interrogando sin descanso durante semanas, pero no había forma de escapar que había considerado su seguridad, y no tenía del por qué.

— Déjame checar tu mano — la voz de Granger lo hizo volver a la situación actual — Lucía muy mal esta mañana…

— Está bien…

— No, no lo está — lo atajó con una mirada severa, extendiendo su mano — Mira, te haré un _Petrify_si insistes en convertir las cosas más difíciles, ¿no sería mejor si terminamos con esto de una vez?

Draco frunció el ceño, chasqueando la lengua — Que no se te ocurra decirle esto a alguien, Granger.

— No podría, incluso si quisiera, Malfoy — le recordó — Todo lo que pase en este cuarto nos concierne a nosotros.

Algo del comentario de la morena hizo que su garganta se secara, y bebió con un trago áspero su saliva, de mala gana le reveló su mano. La depositó en la palma de la bruja, hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta que era mucho peor de lo que esperaba. Hubo un corte profundo en el centro, junto con la mitad de la sangre coagulada y seca, aunque aún rezumbaba en algunas áreas. Su piel estaba doblada como si fueran unos pétalos grotescos y una línea roja se ramificaba a lo lejos del corte grande propagándose por el resto de su mano, como las raíces, extendiéndose por los dedos hasta la muñeca.

Draco podía sentir la magia crepitando en su cuerpo, y las zonas quemadas ardían, como si le infligiera una pequeña tortura. Sus ojos ahumados se posaron en Granger, medio esperándola encontrar asfixiada por los gases del vómito, pero ella simplemente mordisqueaba el labio. Sus ojos avellanas sólo calculaban el daño, y vio las venas saltándole de su cerebro con mucha atención. Y notó que allí estaban, una vez más, agarrándose las manos, con el olor a sangre persistente en ellos, al igual que la primera vez en su cama después del incidente del baño.

— Esto tomará un par de minutos — murmuró, sacando su varita mientras comenzaba trabajar en la herida — ¿Duele?

— No — mintió con los dientes apretados, mirando el brillo dorado en la punta de la varita — Sólo apresúrate Granger.

La bruja humedeció sus labios con un movimiento de su lengua como cuando había recogido el desastre. Empezó en las yemas de sus dedos. Hizo caso omiso de las sensaciones nerviosas que su acompañante hacía, Draco se centró en cambio en el suave contacto que le proporcionaba y lo encontró una distracción perfecta. Se sentaron en silencio, en el curioso y limitante pero cómodo lugar, se había perdido tanto en el ejercicio suave de no hacer nada cuando ella jaló su manga.

La respiración de Granger rompió el trance, y su cabeza se agachó para encontrar los ojos ambarinos y se petrificó. Quería desaparecer en ese momento; desintegrarse en la nada. Siguió su mirada abajo en el brazo, sabiendo muy bien lo que la había sacudido. Su Marca Tenebrosa.

_No, no, no…_

Ni siquiera quería que la viera… simplemente que no se sentía bien. Era demasiado pura para eso, y si sólo viera esa horrible marca de alguna manera ahora sería corrupta. Salazar derríbalo, no quería eso: no la quería cerca. Trató de arrebatarle el brazo, pero la castaña lo mantuvo apretado bajo control.

Hermione estudió atentamente la marca horrible, dándose cuenta de que nunca había estado de la Marca Tenebrosa antes. Había leído innumerables textos sobre Voldemort y sus hechizos para convocar la marca; particularmente _Morsmordre _y el emblema de la tinta que los mortífagos llevaban, pero había algo fuera de lugar con la marca en la piel de Malfoy. La piel rodeaba el cráneo, y la serpiente seguía levantada y roja de irritación, pero Dumbledore había muerto casi seis meses lo cual significaba que la hinchazón debería haber ido por ahora. A menos que…

— Espera — susurró abstraídamente mientras se inclinaba un poco más cerca, su respiración pasó a través del antebrazo lo que causó que temblara. Draco la observó con cautela con un destello de comprensión bastante sorprendente bailando en sus ojos y contuvo el aliento cuando ella abrió sus labios — No lo querías.

Tosió con desconcierto — ¿Qué?

— Tu no lo querías — repitió, levantó la barbilla para darle una mirada larga — No del todo, como sea.

— ¿Qué mierda has…?

— Tu cuerpo lo rechazó porque no lo querías — explicó, señalando la inflamada piel alrededor del tatuaje con símbolo — Esto te podía calmar por ahora si fueras completamente obediente.

Draco no tenía idea de cómo iba a responder eso, porque para la bruja sería indignante, una vez más, estaba en lo correcto. Tenía demasiadas reservas qué contar durante la ceremonia y había lamentado esa fatídica noche desde entonces. Había estado demasiado influenciado por un deseo imprudente para vengar el encarcelamiento de su padre, pero en el momento en que había entrado a _Borgin and Burkes_, había sellado la reacción dolorosa que le había dejado esa cicatriz desagradable. ¿Y de dónde había venido eso? Nada, sólo de las más inquietantes noches, donde se rompía en el cuarto de baños de los Prefectos y en sus seis meses de infierno en la clandestinidad.

Sabía todo eso; había aceptado que siempre sería un error fatal que lo había conducido a lo más degradante y terribles momentos de su vida, pero no quería que la morena se enterara de eso.

— ¿Qué demonios sabrías tu? — Desafió con una mueca de desprecio condescendiente, quitándole su brazo, cubriendo su marca con la manga con mucha seguridad — Déjame adivinar, ¿fue uno de tus preciosos libros, Granger? Debes saber mejor que nadie que no debes de confiar en todo lo que lees…

— Sé que no fue tu elección, Malfoy — argumentó en un tono más tranquilo que sólo lo hizo enfurecer más — Y no tenía que ver tu marca para percatarme que…

— Ahórrate tu filosofía de mierda, Granger — escupió, pero no pudo dejar de retorcerse, en sus rasgos hizo una mueca de dolor como si un ataque de repentinas náuseas lo golpearan.

— ¿Estás bien? — Hermione preguntó rápidamente, alcanzándolo — Mira, déjame…

— ¡Sólo déjame ser! — Gruñó, tratando de levantarse del sofá, pero la falta de claridad en su cabeza no se lo permitió — Por las jodidas barbas…

— Es magia… — suspiró, acercándose un poco más pasando a través de los cojines. Quizás demasiado cerca — Déjame terminar de curarte…

— No creo que…

— No tocaré la Marca — ofreció con un gesto humilde — Te lo juro, ni siquiera lo mencionaré. Como dije, lo que sucede aquí nos concierne a nosotros.

Si no hubiera sido por la espina que le mordía incrustándole en la piel, un insulto maravilloso caería en su boca ahora mismo, en su lugar, entregó con sumo cuidado su brazo nuevamente, cuidando de mantener sus rasgos duros para que no la dejara creer que estaba cómodo con ella. Sus dedos estaban en él de nuevo, adormeciéndolo con sus caricias que poco a poco parecían quedarse en sus finos cabellos junto con estática. Fiel a su palabra, se mantuvo sin alguna reacción diferente mientras empujaba la manga con seguridad, cuidadosa de mantener su varita mágica y sus ojos lejos de la mancha negra.

La bruja apretó los labios tratando todo lo que podía ignorando la Marca Tenebrosa, pero juraría que podía _sentir _su ceño fruncido, juzgando su herencia muggle y su lealtad al Fénix. Medio cerró los ojos y tomó un suspiro profundo capturando una brisa de aroma de Malfoy. Era diferente ahora, no tenía más esa dieta de la manzana, olía masculino y refinado. Hubo un atisbo de un aroma a libro nuevo que había encontrado atractivo y una pizca de jabón de menta, que se fusionaba perfectamente con su cuerpo y su esencia masculina. Era lindo…

— Está bien — Hermione murmuró un poco sin aliento, bajando su varita liberando su brazo — Creo que ya está.

— Bien — sopló, encontrando su brazo de pronto algo frío ahora que ya no lo tocaba.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó, metiendo un mechón de pelo tras su oreja — Cualquier tipo de mareo o…

— No — mintió amargamente, se armó de valor con la poca dignidad que le quedaba para dejar el sofá. Hizo todo lo que pudo para que sus movimientos fueron lo más fluidos posibles, y casi con seguridad entró a su cuarto cuando la voz de Granger lo detuvo. Por Merlín que ya lo dejara en paz.

— Malfoy — lo llamó con deje de nerviosismo en la voz — ¿Puedo… puedo preguntarte algo antes de que te vayas?

Maldijo su curiosidad por otro lado y regresó inclinando su hombro contra la pared, lanzándole una mirada feroz — Hazla rápida, Granger.

— Bien — murmuró con obvias reservas — ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que viniste aquí y preguntaste cómo me siento respecto a ti? Y yo dije…

— Si lo sé, tuviste una gran perorata sobre lo mucho que me despreciabas — terminó con impaciencia, rodando los ojos — Sí, ¿y?

— Pero yo… yo acabo de decirte que no te odio — Hermione continuó, moviéndose con ansiedad — El odio en sí, es una palabra muy fuerte que…

— Demonios — gruñó rechinando los dientes — Este ejercicio de memoria estaría genial, si es que ganaras algún punto. _Y ¡el punto es Granger…!_

— ¿Cómo te sientes conmigo ahora? — Le preguntó con una destacada rapidez, incapaz de mirarlo — Quiero… quiero decir… ¿aún me odias?

Sus ojos eran una mezcla de una tormenta agitada de confusión, haciéndolo sentirse más idiota. La pregunta parecía estar sonando en sus oídos, despertando los recuerdos de su ligera obsesión que tenía sobre las duchas y sus conversaciones casi civiles que accidentalmente había hecho en los últimos tiempos. ¿La odiaba? Sí, aunque no ya de la misma manera. La odiaba ahora por confundirlo echándole a perder con todos las cosas predefinidas sobre las percepciones de ella. La odiaba porque se había convertido de alguna manera más tolerable, peor la odiaba más porque lo hacía pensar; _lo hacía cuestionarse a sí mismo._

— ¿Qué si te odio? — Repitió la pregunta con un gruñido de condescendencia impecable — Más y más cada día.

No tuvo que esperar para presenciar su reacción y de esa manera irrumpió en su habitación. Alcanzó la cama antes de que se derrumbara con sus músculos que aún luchaban. Se llevó la mano a sus ojos, y la inspeccionó, pero podría jurar que todavía sentía el zumbido natural a través de su muñeca y la palma.

No era como la picadura esa que McGonagall había hecho en las salas de rastreo, era más… más agradable, eran como los restos suaves de los dedos de Granger.

Era una idea ridícula y peligrosa. Cerró sus puños, dirigiéndolo a los colchones soltó un gruñido revelador.

Había estado equivocado; _eso_ era lo que más detestaba de ella. Lo contaminaba como un virus feliz, lo infectaba centímetro a centímetro, sentido por sentido. Atravesaba los movimientos de su cabeza, escuchando la invasión que Granger le hacía a sus sentidos. Primero, había sido el _aroma_, siguiéndola de cerca por los sonidos de la ducha. Y entonces, _sus ojos_ habían llegado a reconocer que no era la mugrosa sangre sucia que debía ser. Y ahora, podía _sentirla_; su tacto a través de su piel, y su esencia aún seguía danzando en sus venas desde el día en que tuvieron el percance en el piso del baño.

Habían sido cuatro; _olfato, oído, vista _y_ tacto. _¿Cuál era el quinto?

Oh si, el _gusto_…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Bex–chan; <strong>Una disculpa por haberlo terminado así, pero tengo ciertamente… intenciones con el siguiente capítulo que requieren ¡ese final! En serio no tienen idea de lo cuán gracioso me resultó escribir este capítulo con mi usual vaso de ¡oh, sí! Ya saben… (¡Esta vez fue _Merlot_!), así que espero que les haya gustado también. Por favor, déjenme saber cómo se sintieron al respecto con este capítulo… y pido una disculpa por haberlo hecho corto.

**Notas de Ashamed Kawaii; **Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad los aprecio mucho y contesto a todos una vez que haya subido capítulo nuevo a menos que sea algo de ultra urgencia. Y sí, para mí me resulta muy importante el Año Nuevo y el Día de Reyes son mis fechas favoritas, aunque también me parece muy correcto hacer lo que me comentaron subir capítulos cuando Bex haya subido el suyo, a lo mejor lo subo con una semana después a veces no estoy tan al corriente (_¡tengo vida!_ jajaja_) _aunque igual y si lo noto el mismo día ¿todo puede pasar, no? Y también agradezco a todas a las chicas como _Emily eyes_ que me recomendaron en el foro de facebook **YO TAMBIEN ESTOY ESPERANDO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE MUERDAGO Y MORTIFAGOS**¿no lo conocen? Buee ¿qué hacen aquí? ¡Váyanse a unirse!

Gracias por sus reviews a; _anizzz32, La Chica de la Cabellera Negra, Caroone, MRS Taisho-Potter, peor14, AnnLovegood25, Emily's. eyes, Serena Princesita Hale, Serena Princesita Hale y Princesa Luthien_.

_Anónimo; _Muchas gracias por tu lindo mensaje y tus ánimos, espero que tu también sigas está historia hasta el final. Un feliz año…

_Andirula Malfoy_; ¡Hola! Pues muchas gracias, sí, a mí también me pasa lo mismo que tú a veces las traducciones no están bien entendibles aunque también hay muy buenas por allí. Perdón si me expliqué mal, pero me refería que tengo 20 capítulos ya traducidos, en ese momento me faltaban 14 capítulos para alcanzar a la escritora original ahora me falta un poco más XD pero bueno, si te lo puedo decir en el buscador de la página puedes buscarlo como Isolation :)

_Altair; _Bueno, procuraré ser constante al menos es un hecho que si Bex (la escritora original) sube un capítulo yo subo también =P

01 de enero de 2012

_**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

_**Y RECUERDEN CHICAS NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS**_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	9. Veneno

**Escritora original; **Bex–chan**  
>Nombre original: <strong>Isolation**  
>Traducciónadaptación; **Ashamed Kawaii

**AISLADOS**

~.~

Capítulo 9: Veneno.

Draco manoseó el lomo del libro y examinó la cobertura con ojo crítico en busca de alguna pista que le dijera del por qué Granger se encontraba muy ansiosa para que lo leyera.

Parecía bastante inocente, la imagen de la portada principal fija, la fotografía muggle en blanco y negro, y todas las sombras grises entre ellas. La imagen principal era aparentemente de una figura educada, de piel oscura de un hombre –evidentemente un muggle por su atuendo– con una expresión que parecía desgastada, lucía con sabiduría y experiencia. Miró el lomo y notó que no era técnicamente una autobiografía, era en sí más una colección de escritos y cartas hechas por ese tipo King, organizado por otro hombre llamado Carson. No había realmente una explicación de lo que se trataba el libro, lo cual lo irritaba mucho, pero estaba ridículamente intrigado por el interés que Granger le daba al libro.

Con un terco resoplido, lo arrojó a un lado y hundió su rostro entre sus manos, hundiendo sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo y preguntándose cuándo todo esto se acabaría. Oyó a Granger salir de su cuarto y movió la cabeza al cuarto del baño, tal como hacía cada mañana. Cedió a su perturbadora rutina, y salió de la cama para desplomarse contra la pared como de costumbre, moviendo la cabeza para que su oído cosquilleara con las vibraciones de los sonidos inevitables.

Unos momentos más tarde con el murmullo musical del pulso del agua que la acompañaba, Granger había comenzado a alimentar su obsesión malsana. Sólo eran jadeos sutiles y ásperos por la mañana, ronroneaba al empezar, acumulaba gemidos creciéndolos siempre, lo arrastraba a su lugar. Respiró con calma cuando el dolor de cabeza cesaba a la par de los sonidos, dejándose caer en un estado de aturdimiento.

Como siempre hacía.

Pero…

Algo dentro de él se agitaba; era una sacudida de poco calor, justo debajo de su corazón, enviándole sangre con rapidez llegándole con muchas ganas entre sus muslos. Conocía ese sentimiento muy bien, pero había pasado un tiempo, había sido forzado a matar a un hombre, lo cual le había consumido su mente robándole pensamientos de alguna liberación, haciéndole que se escondiera por seis meses en un aislamiento pesado.

Todavía seguía un poco perdido por los gemidos de Granger, su mano se movió instintivamente en el bulto que instintivamente se hacía cada vez mayor entre sus piernas. Sus manos apenas lograron un golpe agradable, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe y la sacudió a un lado con el horror tallado en su rostro. Arrancó su cuerpo lejos de la pared con una sacudida indigna y golpeó la palma de su mano en las orejas. Estaba temblando de odio hacía sí mismo, estaba asustado y desesperado por tratar de mantenerla lejos de sus sentidos, apretó los ojos y los dientes fuertemente.

Sus pies temblaban un montón al pie de la cama, no se movió; no se _atrevió_a moverse, hasta que el clic de la puerta principal se deslizara entre sus dedos y que le dijera que ella ya no estaba por allí. Abrió sus ojos platinados, sus brazos se cayeron laxos de su cabeza mientras su pecho se agitaba con asco y pánico.

_¿Qué DEMONIOS había sido eso?_

Su frente estaba perlada con rocío de sudor, y su garganta estaba irritada y seca de su jadeo mortificado. Se sentía sucio; mancillado por la forma en la que se cuerpo había reaccionado por esa _puta _bruja. ¡Por la tumba de Merlín! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Había convertido su psique en una celda seca infestada por Granger y que él actualmente respondía de una repugnante manera?

_¡NO!_

No.

No, no quiso significar nada. No era una jodida cosa.

Habían sido largos meses desde que había tenido una satisfacción física, y eso no contaba el puñado de veces que terminó en la cabaña escocesa cuando Snape lo había dejado en conseguir provisiones. Era normal que sus instintos más bajos cayeran en el juego cuando vivía cerca de una mujer.

Sangre sucia o no.

Era inevitable, pero podía controlarlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Alzó la cabeza y encontró la autobiografía de King cerca de su pie. Con un trago fuerte de saliva para deshacerse de lo arenosa que se había vuelto su garganta, agarró el libro con dedos aún temblorosos, y lo abrió en la primera página. La distracción era esencial.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

— ¿Leyendo? —McGonagall hizo eco con una expresión reflexiva — Si, supongo que podría ser una buena idea para mantener al señor Malfoy ocupado.

— Le he dado algunos de mis libros muggles — Hermione confesó — Pen–pensé que podría quizás cambiar su punto de vista sobre los muggles.

— Admiro su tenacidad, señorita Granger — suspiró, recostándose en su silla —Pero te aconsejo que no lleves muy lejos esa idea. El señor Malfoy parece tener bastante fijo su camino…

— Sé eso — la morena la cortó — Pero no creo que él sea tan malo como intenta ser. Es inteligente, y creo que si puedo alimentar esa semilla de duda, él podría tener un poco más de sentido.

La directora frunció los labios y se golpeó suavemente con el dedo la barbilla pensativamente — Tu opinión sobre el señor Malfoy ha cambiado — dijo lentamente, afirmó más que preguntar.

— Bueno — Hermione empezó con torpeza — Sólo creo que puedo entenderlo un poquito mejor, y creo que se está adaptando también a mí. Estoy segura que su percepción de mí ha cambiado en el último mes, así que probablemente pueda convencerlo que sus prejuicios no tienen bases.

McGonagall consideró a la joven bruja con más cuidado — Si tu lo debes… — respiró vacilante — hacer, entonces te recomiendo que no mantengas las esperanzas y que tengas cuidado. Pero confió en tu juicio, Hermione.

— Gracias — asintió con una pequeña sonrisa — Eso significa mucho, profesora.

— ¿Y cómo lo ha estado haciendo por otra manera? — La bruja grande preguntó — ¿Algún comportamiento extraño o ataques de cualquier tipo?

El cerebro de Hermione fue acosado al instante con los recuerdos intermitentes del sábado, cuando había regresado al dormitorio cuando encontró a Malfoy desmayado en el suelo. Le había asegurado que su intento de escape quedaría entre ellos. ¡Merlín! ¡Le había hecho una promesa! En retrospectiva, había sido una decisión precipitada, mientras que su lealtad a McGonagall eran firmes e infinitas, no podía romper una promesa.

Sea Malfoy o no.

— No — sacudió su cabeza, ignorando la culpa — No, él pasa casi todo su tiempo en su habitación.

— Está bien — la profesora habló con un tono un poco escéptico — Bien, mantenme informada sobre su comportamiento. ¿Y usted cómo está señorita Granger?

— Estoy bien — respondió automáticamente, inclinando su cabeza para darle una mirada curiosa a McGonagall — ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

— Sólo estoy comprobando que se siente bien — ofreció en un tono uniforme — Entiendo que las cosas se pusieran un poco difíciles en el momento sólo quiero asegurarme que usted está completamente bien.

Hermione se encogió de hombros — Sé que lo tengo más fácil que la demás gente — contestó con honestidad, lamiéndose los labios — En verdad estoy muy bien, profesora.

— Si tú lo dices — McGonagall murmuró con evidente preocupación — Pero me gustaría que sepas que eres libre de hablar sobre cualquier discusión que desees, siempre y cuando quieras.

La joven Gryffindor forzó una sonrisa — Gracias.

— Una cosa más — la canosa bruja continuó — Necesito que hagas un viaja a Hogsmeade este fin de semana, usted y el señor MacMillan son bienvenidos a unirse a mí para conseguir algunas cosas. Es posible que deseara preguntarles a sus amigos si necesitan algo.

— De acuerdo — dijo, levantándose de su asiento — La veré el sábado, profesora.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Era tarde, y el viento estaba salvaje de nuevo, aullaba a través de la biblioteca abandonada como si orara un hombre moribundo.

Hermione se estremeció y aumentó un poco más con urgencia su encantamiento _Lumos_, apretó más sus brazos para combatir el frío. Su aliento fantasmal dejaba sus labios partidos mientras trataba de concentrarse en las palabras de las páginas, mantuvo sus ojos pesados permanentemente abiertos. Era inútil; el viento era demasiado audaz y su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado para permanecer allí.

No había regresado a su dormitorio después de clases como normalmente hacía, cuando Neville casi le suplicó que le ayudara un poco con su tarea de Transfiguración, y se había visto envuelta en que no iba a dejarlo una vez que hubiera terminado. Su uniforme se había convertido en una especie de plástico arrugado en su largo día. Apenas había logrado comerse un sándwich de queso con pepinillos después de su reunión con McGonagall en el almuerzo. Se moría de hambre, estaba rígida y frustrada, la noche anterior no había tenido ningún progreso… como las demás noches.

Otro grito estridente del viento sacudió sus nervios, cerró de golpe el libro con un suspiro triste. Los sonidos gritaban a su alrededor y se apresuró rápidamente a empacar sus pertenencias, lanzando miradas cautelosas a las sombras que la rodeaban. Con rápidas y silenciosas pisadas, se precipitó por el hueco y los corredores con su corazón amenazante latiendo en su pecho. Capturó sus reflejos débiles en la ventana y se convenció de que casi _podía_sentir los pases de un extraño detrás de ella, empezó a caminar de una manera más rápida.

— ¡_Ad Lucem! _— Dijo entre dientes a los leones que se hallaban bostezando, continuó con su camino, selló su mirada cuando cayó al suelo y trató de recuperar su rota compostura.

— ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

Hermione se estremeció con la voz, sus ojos se mantuvieron más abiertos y puso una mano en su pecho para calmar su miedo — ¡Demonios, Malfoy! — Le reprendió por su jadeo nervioso — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él la miró con ojos de serpiente, calculadores, y sus previos planes de ignorarla a toda costa, después de que lo había decidido desde su… problema en la mañana habían desaparecido. Era demasiado tentador sacarla de quicio cuando lucía toda nerviosa y vulnerable, y disfrutó su imprevisibilidad. Un mes con su presencia y todavía encontró su imposibilidad para leer y a pesar de la contracción en el estómago, le hizo recordar una decisión potencialmente peligrosa y se encontró deseando cómo se podría jugar eso.

Tomó un poco de consuelo en ver a Granger con todo su uniforme aburrido; con una falda conservadora debajo de la rodilla, a diferencia de muchas otras chicas que enseñaban un poco de pierna, y los botones de su camisa todos estaban muy atados. La chica no sabría cómo vestirse provocativamente si su vida dependiera de ello y lo engañaba haciéndole creer que esa mañana no era más que una falla anatómica.

Seguramente ningún daño vendría de jugar con la pequeña Gryffin–vagina, ¿aunque eso sólo fuera para apagar su aburrimiento?

— ¿Qué _estás_haciendo en el piso? — Preguntó con frialdad en la cocina — ¿Y qué es todo eso de ese maldito nerviosismo?

Se tragó parte de su pánico cuando otra ráfaga de viento sonaba demasiado susurrante— No… no, no estoy nerviosa…

— Oh, por supuesto — sonrió cruelmente, analizando sus características expertamente, reconociendo las señales — Olvidé tu patético problema con el viento…

— Cállate, Malfoy — rompió, poniéndose en pie y enderezó su postura para recuperar un poco de dignidad — ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar al acecho de…?

— No estoy acechando — Draco tranquilamente argumentó, apoyado en el mostrador, cruzando los brazos — Simplemente estoy aquí… parado…

— Bueno, ¿por qué? — Preguntó torpemente, botando su bolso en el sofá — Normalmente no estás despierto cuando regreso a casa…

— Estás mal de nuevo, Granger — interrumpió — _Siempre _estoy despierto cuando regresas a casa. Sólo que usualmente estoy en mi cuarto.

Ella se quedó perpleja y agitada, y la sonrisa de suficiencia del platinado se incrementó ligeramente — ¿Siempre estás despierto?

— Tratando de dormir con esos ruidos horribles que siempre haces es imposible, Granger — le dijo sin rodeos — Como lo dije antes, es como vivir con un Gigante…

— ¡Yo no _hago _ruidos horribles! Yo…

— Fuertes y molestos — terminó con un tono de aburrimiento — Y con un dolor en el culo que…

— Espera — Hermione murmuró en voz baja — Entonces… ¿tú también tienes problemas para dormir?

_Mierda._

Draco se percató de su error muy tarde — Duermo bien — dijo dando una mirada desdeñosa — Incluso aún cuando la cama de los Gryffindors son ridículamente incómodas.

La morena hizo una pausa y ladeó la cabeza; sus ojos miel bailaban de arriba abajo con el ritmo de su cautela — Así que… ¿qué estabas haciendo en la cocina?

— Estaba tratando de hacer una bebida — rodó sus ojos, señalando su calentador de agua — Pero tu jodida cosa muggle de mierda está rota…

— No está rota — murmuró un poco distante, cambiando su peso — La cambiaré, y haré para que podamos…

— No quiero que _tú _me hagas…

— Oh, no seas tan infantil — frunció las cejas pero falló cuando el viento volvió a rugir, mordió su labio inferior con ansiedad cuando pesaba más su orgullo frente a su miedo y a la soledad repentina — Mira, necesito hacerte unas preguntas de cualquier manera, así que…

— ¿Preguntas? — Draco hizo eco — ¿Por qué debería de contestar alguna de esas pre…?

— Malfoy, detente — dijo irritada con un desprecio controlado — No estoy tratando de empujar a nada…

— Seguro…

— Las preguntas que te tengo que hacer es acerca de tu estadía y en la manera de cómo hacerla más… cómoda para ti — explicó, dirigiéndose a su habitación — Así que deja de empezar si…

— Tienes diez minutos — le advirtió, dejando la cocina colapsando en gran medida en el sofá en el que había dormido la otra noche — Apresúrate, Granger.

Le tomó menos de dos minutos a Hermione cambiarse de ropas a una camiseta holgada, y unos pantalones flojos, también agarró su manta, conociendo que la noche gritaría desterrándola de nuevo en la sala de estar. Draco tocó el pie con impaciencia contra la pata de la mesa de café mientras ella preparaba dos tazas de chocolate vaporoso, mordisqueó su lengua para detener las palabras que emanaban con salir en la punta de su lengua.

— De acuerdo — la bruja exhaló, ajustando las tazas en la mesa y relajándose en el sofá de enfrente — Iré a Hogsmeade este fin de semana y pensé que quizás tú podrías querer algunas cosas para…

— ¡No quiero que me traigas absolutamente nada! — Espetó, levantándose de su asiento con movimientos furiosos — ¿Cuántas veces necesito decírtelo Granger? ¿Es que estás tontamente sorda? No quiero _nada _de ti…

— Sabía que actuarías así — le dijo, su tono era calmo y controlado como si se tratara simplemente de una reunión de negocios — Mira, no es mi dinero; es el dinero de Hogwarts, y viendo que tu padre era uno de los benefactores, es técnicamente tu dinero.

Eso no era cierto. Hermione tendría que pagar por cualquier cosa que él le pidiese, por supuesto, suponiendo que estuviera en su rango de precio, sabía que tomaría su oferta como un insulto a su orgullo, y había inventado esa pequeña mentira blanca para convencerlo. No estaba segura del por qué, pero quería que tuviera algunas comodidades para que las llamara _suyas_; quizás era una manera para calmar su ánimo, o quizás era algo más en la que no podía poner el dedo en eso.

La bonita Gryffindor no podría ayudar pero lucía diferente después de su intento de escape, y la manera en la que él le había agarrado la mejilla con su sangrienta mano. No había llegado a considerar que Malfoy podría ser un caballero en todo lo que hacía y su caricia pegajosa le había impactado por completo, la hizo más consciente de sus necesidades y sentimientos. Viendo la Marca Tenebrosa la hubiese horrorizado y la hubiera vuelto a encender su ira por él, pero no lo había hecho. En su lugar, encontró la voz nadando en su mente de McGonagall.

_Creo que sería bueno que recuerdes que él fue forzado a la misión cuando estabas tratando con él._

Hermione se dijo a si misma que no le importaba, o al menos no del todo, pero había mudado del odio a la indiferencia, a algo más. Sólo que no sabía qué era. Lo estudió con su cara calma, hasta cuando Draco volvió a tomar su asiento con cautela, apoyando su barbilla en el respaldo de sus nudillos.

— ¿Y te estás ofreciendo en coleccionar estás cosas por mí? — Preguntó escéptico — ¿Por qué?

— Razones puramente egoístas — sonrió — Si tienes algunos lujos, probablemente estarías un poco más agradable.

Draco se burló — Tomará más que algunos juguetes para hacerme sentir agradable estando a tu lado, Granger — le dijo con firmeza, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados — Aparte de esa idea poco probable, ¿no esperas algo de regreso?

— Sé que no estarías de acuerdo en nada de lo que te pidiera — encogió de hombros — Y no tienes nada que quiera.

Sintió que su mandíbula se contraía — Bien — habló con voz áspera — Cada vez me estoy poniendo más enfermo al ver la cama cubierta de sábanas rojas, así que tráeme unas verdes. Y ese jodido shampoo tuyo…

— Espera un segundo — Hermione dijo, alcanzando su bolsa — Lo escribiré.

Cuando ella quitó el pergamino y su pluma, una de sus botellitas para la alergia cayó de su bolso y rodó por el suelo hasta toparse con los pies de Draco. El pálido mago lo agarró, con sus dedos delgados y lo analizó con cuidado, dándole una vuelta, alzando una ceja a las ilustraciones que tenía a lo largo el objeto cilíndrico.

— ¿Qué, los muggles no puede leer ahora? — Se burló — Debí haberlo supuesto…

— Son cuadros de dirección — la morena respondió airadamente — Si tengo un ataque de alergia y alguien lo encuentra, las imágenes explican cómo darme la inyección.

— ¿Y por qué no simplemente lo haces tú?

— Si llego a una cierta etapa peligrosa no podría ser capaz — explicó — Son precavidos…

— ¿Y si no te dan la inyección? — Le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla con cautela, dándose cuenta de lo cuán interesado estaba en su respuesta — ¿Qué pasa entonces?

— Podría morir — declaró, y Draco no le gustó para nada como su comentario sonaba tan impertinente — Sólo bótalo allí, Malfoy. Bueno, sigamos con tu lista.

Draco desvió la mirada con una inquietante sensación de aleteo en el estómago, su mirada de ojos grises se había vuelto al extraño elemento que estaba a su merced. Inspeccionó las imágenes por última vez antes de que se lo arrojara y lamió sus dientes cuidadosamente, cruzando sus manos.

— Así que, te espanta el viento y una abeja miserable puede matarte — reiteró con voz ronca — Se supone que ustedes los de Gryffindor son indestructibles, o ¿ese rasgo sólo se aplica en la cara rajada que estaba contigo?

— Soy humana — susurró tranquilamente, hizo una mirada hosca a propósito — Tengo defectos, como todos los demás.

Draco frunció el ceño y lo sacó como pensamientos no deseados — Como sea — gruñó — Quiero cosas para la cama que estén verdes y cosas nuevas para la ducha. Esa mierda barata que usas está empezando a irritar mi piel.

— No me hagas ilusiones — Hermione dijo con sarcasmo, le valió una mirada aguda cuando garabateó sus peticiones — ¿Algo más?

— Unas pocas cajas de grageas de _Bertie Bott_ — replicó — Quiero algunos _Toothflossing Stringmints._

— ¿Nada más para tu cuarto?

— Dudo mucho que en Hogsmeade haya algo para que el cuarto luzca menos trágico — murmuró cínicamente — Las sábanas lo harán.

El príncipe de Slytherin se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza con consideración — Si _Tomes and Scrolls_tienen algo nuevo, tráeme algo para leer. Tus mierdas de muggles están empezando a darme migrañas.

Ella entrecerró los ojos — Pensé que habías dicho que no era tan malo…

— Prefiero leer un poco de decente literatura mágica — frunció el ceño — Ese libro que me dijiste que leyera es jodidamente bizarro.

— ¿Estás leyendo el libro de Martin Luther King? — Preguntó, sus ojos se ancharon con interés — ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

— Asumo que me dijiste que lo leyera en un esfuerzo inútil de un lavado de cerebro para que me gustaran los muggles — susurró con disgusto, regurgitando las palabras con una mirada venenosa — Pero tu pequeño estúpido plan fracasó, porque todo lo que hizo en realidad fue demostrar qué tan mierda y repugnantes los muggles son.

Se llevó todo lo que Hermione puso de la tabla y casi quería golpearlo — Está bien — respiró con evidente tensión — ¿Por qué dices esto?

— Porque de acuerdo con el libro, los muggles esclavizaban a los muggles negros y los trataban como mierda — escupió, al parecer muy enojado con la idea — ¿A menos de que haya malinterpretado el libro?

— No — Hermione suspiró — Eso es correcto.

Draco se burló. Era absurdo el concepto, raro lo que le había causado por un instante un disgusto y era algo que nunca había considerado un problema dentro de cualquier sociedad. La discriminación contra el color de piel era algo inaudito en la historia de los magos y el pensamiento le había hecho despreciar a los muggles un poco más. Blaise, posiblemente el único de sus amigos que respetaba, era de piel oscura, y la idea de que podría ser maltratado por el tono de su piel le enfurecía, y eso simplemente concretaba a los muggles cuán bárbaros e inferiores eran.

— Idiotas pendejos — gruñó, curvó de nuevo sus labios mientras la miraba — ¿Y tu defiendes a esta escoria?

La bruja inhaló otra respiración calma y decidió que tendría que escoger sus palabras con mucho cuidado si quería que esto funcionara a su favor — Fue un periodo vergonzoso donde los muggles se arrepintieron…

— Vergonzoso es subestimarlos — Draco le dijo, meneando sus pies con agitación — Pensé que eras la inteligente…

— Nunca dije que tenían razón — se defendió rápidamente — Sólo dije que pasó y… 

— Bien, es una jodida broma — gruñó, su respiración ligeramente se elevó junto con su ira — No puedo creer que estés del lado de esas especies que degradan a los demás dependiendo del color de piel. Sólo es _piel_. Es algo que nadie puede controlar.

_Te tengo…_

Hermione tragó nerviosamente en su tráquea y enderezó los hombros — Si — dijo lo más calmada que pudo — ¿Es injusto juzgar a una persona por algo que ellos no puede evitar, no es así?

Draco levantó su cabeza y quería aspirar de nuevo las palabras a su boca. El tema de su conversación había al instante agarrado un territorio sensible; _su sangre_.

Los pliegues de su ira poco a poco se disiparon de su rostro de su blancuzca piel, dejándole los ojos plateados y los labios entre abiertos. Sus cejas rubias se juntaron con un mal disimulo de confusión, y algo de su ansiedad se apoderó en cada músculo de forma vigorosa. Estaba tenso y rígido, pero cuando Hermione tomó una mirada más cercana, podía ver las pequeñas y volátiles vibraciones de sus manos unidas, ella calmó su respiración. El silencio era húmedo, y no se atrevió a inmutarlo cuando un estruendoso viento cortó el sonido por la mitad.

— Tú, perra astuta — Draco murmuró en voz baja, su expresión estaba en blanco — Lo hiciste a propósito…

— Simplemente te di algo de historia y hechos — razonó con calma engañosa — Tu sólo llegaste a tus propias conclusiones…

— ¡Es diferente Granger! — Interrumpió firmemente, golpeando su puño cerrado en la mesa con un golpe agudo — ¡Las circunstancias son jodidamente y completamente diferentes!

— Las circunstancias son siempre diferentes — comentó calmadamente, haciendo caso omiso de su cordura para alejarse de él — Pero… pero el punto es el mismo y el problema es el mismo.

— Jódete — gruñó — Si crees que mi opinión de los muggles ha cambiado, ¡estás jodidamente equivocada, Granger!

— Eso depende de ti — se encogió de hombros con una indiferencia forzada, pero podía ver la duda detrás de sus ojos plateados en su mirada tormentosa y eso era lo que quería — ¿Hay algo más que quieres que te traiga de Hogsmeade?

Draco relajó su boca y se recostó en el sofá, cauteloso de mantener su atención en sus rasgos inocentes — Ya sabes, eres una odiosa estúpida Granger — le dijo con suavidad.

A pesar de la gravedad de sus palabras anteriores, Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risa femenina que brotó de sus labios — Eso viene de un Slytherin — remarcó — Podría estar tentada a tomarlo como un cumplido que me hiciste, Malfoy.

— No lo hagas — dijo en un tono notablemente calmo aunque aún tenso — ¿Y necesito recordarte que la Casa de Slytherin es la que recibe más prejuicios? Por lo tanto puedes saltar a la derecha de ese caballo tan alto de los tuyos, Granger, porque también juzgas.

La bruja de pelo castaño parpadeó sorprendida sin inhibiciones — Supongo… supongo que tienes razón — admitió a regañadientes — Pero desafortunadamente te conformas con el estereotipo…

— Pero esa decisión tú la tomaste antes de que me conocieras — argumentó de nuevo — E hiciste las mismas supuestas suposiciones acerca de los demás Slytherins.

Hermione se lamió los labios y tomó una respiración profunda — De acuerdo — comenzó lentamente — Entonces me disculpo por tener repentinas suposiciones — hizo una pausa para mirarlo con una mira triste — Es una lástima que debas vivir a la altura de ellos.

Draco apartó la vista de ella y se quedó mirando los tejidos de sus dedos, sintiendo otra sensación extraña destellando en su pecho; despertando por algo que _ella_había dicho o hecho. Su cuerpo y su cerebro continuaban reaccionando a sus desagradables y espasmos sensaciones, y se preguntó brevemente si todo era psicosomático. O bien, su cordura realmente se había filtrado en sus orejas o Granger era menos… molesta.

No sabía qué opinión prefería.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Fue un accidente.

Draco no tenía intenciones de quedarse dormido en el sofá; arrullándole a la perfección por la respiración musical de Granger. Había despertado con una rigidez inadecuada entre sus piernas y un impulso torcido para robarle un toque mientras dormía.

Tal vez por gusto…

Su olor era más fuerte en las mañanas con delicioso almizcle incrustándosele en las fosas nasales. Le recordaba el verano de afuera; el verano que había perdido encerrado lejos, en Escocia, lo anhelaba. Le brindó una silenciosa gratitud a Merlín por haberse despertado primero, apresuradamente se levantó, ya que su erección era tan dura como un hueso, incapaz de resistirse a darle un pequeño golpecito en su caótico pelo con los dedos un poco temblorosos.

Los labios de Hermione nunca habían parecido tan atractivos como en ese momento; con un sueño seco que lo dejó con una invitación para humedecerlos. Pero no cedió a la tentación que amenazaba con rebelársele, y rápidamente alejó su mano, regañándose a sí mismo camino a su habitación.

Se desplomó en un rincón apartado del cuarto y hundió el rostro entre sus manos dejando que su auto–repugnancia lo quemara desde el interior con un calor palpitante. No tenía idea de a quién odiaba más en ese momento; si a ella o a él mismo.

Y la peor parte era que su pequeño truco de ayer por la noche sobre las preguntas y eso, lo había traído dándole vueltas al asunto, inclusive en su sueño. Granger estaba… alterando las cosas, desplumándole los pensamientos como si se muriesen los pétalos y trataran de subsistir entre ellos por mera diversión.

¿Qué mierda le estaba haciendo?

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Hermione había abierto sus párpados por la mañana y se sentía sumamente caliente y descansada, aunque si, un poco desorientada. Sin ningún recuerdo en realidad del cómo había concebido el sueño, se preguntó en qué momento Malfoy la había dejado, pero un rápido vistazo al reloj le había dicho que era tarde en su rutina de mañana y no tuvo tiempo ni para pensar. Saltó a la ducha, y estableció un _Scourgify _para fingir un poco de frescura, antes de precipitarse hacia abajo para ir a Herbología. Sus clases pasaron lentamente, pasó su almuerzo en la biblioteca con compañía, siendo este un sándwich de jamón y sus estudios sobre los Horrocuxes.

Otro par de horas entre las pilas crujientes de los pasillos después de sus clases, y decidió regresar ir a su dormitorio. Los pensamientos de Malfoy la invadieron mientras serpenteaba por los pasillos vacíos, recordando la pesada conversación de la noche anterior. Había sido uno de los debates más intensos que jamás habían tenido y que podría recordar y mientras ella estaba con éxito de que había logrado en él llegar a algún nivel, se sentía como una victoria excitante. Lo había mirado perplejo y perdido, y no había adaptado sus características más llamativas o su comportamiento.

Estaba demasiada enfocada en su rubio huésped, que Hermione no se dio cuenta que un zumbido incesante estaba alrededor de su cabeza, ni se percató de la mancha roja en el dorso de la mano hasta que llegó al picaporte.

Había sido picada.

— Oh, mierda — susurró, irrumpió su camino a su dormitorio y enterró la mano en su bolsa.

Podía sentirlo ahora, el veneno corriendo por su cuerpo, burbujeando en la garganta, desencadenando la anafilaxia. Su paso por el viento comenzaba pronto, restringiéndole la respiración, balbuceó, y tosió frenéticamente mientras hurgaba a través de los contenidos de la bolsa. Su cabeza empezó a palpitar y caer fondo, y sintió que las rodillas se le pandeaban con energía fugaz mientras trataba por luchar con aspirar más oxigeno.

— ¡Malfoy! — Jadeó desesperadamente, se hundió sin gracia en el suelo, arrastrando su bolso con ella, esparciendo sus pertenencias en el suelo — ¡_Draco_!

Allí se habían ido los restos de su voz estrangulada, el margen de su visión comenzó a desdibujarse y sus alrededores comenzaron a marchitarse. A lo lejos, oyó que una puerta se abría y una sombra de gran altura se quedó al borde de su vista, pero estaba demasiado distorsionada como para que tuviera sentido.

Así fue como Draco la encontró; peligrosamente inestable, con sacudidas en su pecho dando arcadas y una mirada de terror a todo lo ancho. El sentido común se hizo presente, convenciéndolo de que se trataba de una de sus reacciones de alergia, pero se había quedado congelado en el lugar durante un largo rato.

Pudo decir con honestidad que consideraba darse la vuelta y dejarla que se muriera; se encerraría lejos en su habitación hasta que la sangre sucia se ahogara en su último latido de corazón. Quizás podría parar eso, el ataque lento en sus sentidos y la ruptura que tenía en su mente. Tal vez si la erradicaba, y cortaba su existencia, podía recuperar el sentido de sí mismo de nuevo, o tal vez se volvería un loco un poco más rápido.

Se movió antes de que se pudiera detener, se apresuró a arrodillarse, y empezó a barrer las cosas sucias que no necesitaba. Sus ojos se posaron alrededor del tubo de muestra, finalmente lo había encontrado escondido entre las páginas de un libro. Girando de rodillas, se volvió a la bruja casi desvanecida y mantuvo el tubo cerca de ella.

— Granger — Draco rompió con dureza — Dime lo que se supone que tengo que hacer — no obtuvo respuesta, ni siquiera un destello de reconocimiento en la mirada dorada — Joder.

Buscando a tientas el cilindro. Examinó el pequeño conjunto de imágenes y trató de anular su alarma en un esfuerzo por comprenderlas. Después de la cuarta inspección y un grito de dolor de su compañera, reunió sus nervios, y arrastró los pies más cerca con Hermione. Vaciló un segundo antes de que se inclinara sobre ella y rompiera su túnica, sus dedos empezaron a temblar cuando empezó a rasgar los botones. Agrupó el material alrededor de las costillas de Hermione y checó el tubo por última vez antes de que lo apuñalara en el costado, justo por encima de la cadera y presionó con el pulgar contra la punta.

A regañadientes, le tomó el puso con pánico en la cabeza mientras esperaba ver si en su intento, el trabajo había funcionado. Con la otra mano la apoyó en su cintura desnuda, al instante sintió que su patrón de respiración empezó a cambiar. Su mano se apoderó del tubo haciendo un puño, y su palma cayó contra la piel de satín, sus ojos intensamente miraron a través de la mirada aturdida.

Draco tomó nota de cada detalle de su fascinante rostro, mientras que los segundos y minutos pasaban dudosamente; desde el tinte rosado regresando a sus mejillas, con la conciencia regresándole a los ojos. Estaba demasiado cerca para que su respiración sacudiera sus cabellos enmarcándole el rostro y no pudo detener el suspiro el gemido gutural que se le escapó de sus labios y la empujó contra sus labios para saborearle el aliento. Y sin pensarlo, ambos se besaron.

Sabía cómo azúcar y sol.

Se tragó el sabor mientras parpadeaba un par de veces, y casi esperaba que ella lo empujara lejos y se reprendió por haber estado muy cerca. Pero debía de haber sabido qué tan predecible era Granger, y en su lugar se encontró con las palmas suaves de ella en ambos lados de su cara, los pulgares de Granger lo masajeaban con ausencia en sus pómulos. Lo miró con una exquisita mirada vidriosa, y él por supuesto, no se atrevió a romper el contacto.

— Gracias — susurró cansada, y tuvo otro trago de su aliento contra su lengua.

No sabía si era verdad, pero podría jurar por la tumba de Salazar que ella se había inclinado primero.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Bex–chan:<strong> El texto mencionado es La autobiografía de Martin Luther King Jr. y Clayborne Carson. Me doy cuenta que este texto fue impreso en 1997–1998, así que pudo haber salido unos meses después hablando en la escala del tiempo del fic… pero lo necesitaba para el capítulo… así que tendremos que pasar por alto esto.  
>Espero que el capítulo ¡este bueno para ustedes! Este capítulo está dedicado a <em>Tiadorable<em> por ser… bueno… ¡excelente! Gracias por ser un ángel, y por ser paciente con mi mala calidad de envíos de correo electrónico.  
>También un agradecimiento al vino por mantenerme despierta hasta las tres de la mañana ayudándome a escribir esté capítulo.<p>

¿Eso estuvo bien…? Déjenme saber qué es lo que piensan.

**Notas de Ashamed Kawaii: **Otra vez, aclarando el glosario, en serio, no saben qué difícil es hallar las palabras con las se les tradujeron al español y está no fue la excepción, ¡qué asco soy! En fin;  
>•<em> Toothflossing Stringmints;<em> es un dulce mágico que se vende en la tienda de Honeydukes, se describen como "picosos", se presumen que tienen un sabor a menta, e inclusive pueden limpiar los dientes como la pasta dental. En 1993 Hermione, les regaló a sus padres para Navidad los dulces, por ser ambos dentistas. Su primera aparición fue en Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban.  
><strong>•<strong> _Anafilaxia; _es una reacción inmunitaria generalizada por el organismo, una de las más graves complicaciones y potencialmente mortales, ante el contacto con un alérgeno con el que anteriormente ya había tenido contacto.

Bien nenas, lo prometido es deuda, y dije que cada que subiera Bex yo estaría allí, en verdad no quería subirlo hasta el domingo, me duele horrores la cabeza, la capacitación del trabajo es un poco desgastante, pero bueno ¿qué se le va a hacer? Agradezco sus reviews son muy importantes, por si alguien desea decirme cuándo actualizo más directamente me pueden encontrar en Twitter como xLauris ¡Un saludo enorme!

Gracias por sus comentarios a; _Queen-Of-The Shadow, Serena Princesita Hale, Princesa Luthien, La Chica de la Cabellera Negra, anizzz32, SimpleFerd, Diana Prenze, Caroone, MRS Taisho-Potter, Emily's. eyes, Daniela Emar, Citlalliiify,_

Yoo; Creo que lo que querías ver, ya se cumplió XD

Haruhi; Gracias, por supuesto que lo continuaré, no lo dejaré a medias traducido, es una gran historia.

Omi; Perdona por no subir los chaps, lo que pasa es que sólo los tengo traducidos aún no les he corregido, lo cual lleva un poco del tiempo, perdona en verdad y sólo lo menciona para que la gente no piense que no abandonaré traduciendo, muchas gracias por tus lindos, ¿saludos desde México!

**¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS NENAS!**

26 de enero de 2012

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	10. Sabor

**Escritora original; **Bex–chan**  
>Nombre original: <strong>Isolation**  
>Traducciónadaptación; **Ashamed Kawaii

**AISLADOS**

~.~

Capítulo 10: Sabor.

No era nada.

Apenas era una cosa.

Pero era una cosa muy hermosa.

Sólo un pequeño choque de respiraciones, los ojos estaban completamente cerrados cuando el labio superior de Draco cayó entre los de Hermione, y su lengua atravesó el labio inferior. Sólo era una pequeña conexión de carne y el sabor duró sólo los dos clics que el reloj dio, antes de que la realidad y la crueldad los hiciera pedazos.

Los salvajes ojos grises se abrieron de golpe, y Draco se lanzó lejos, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos como si lo hubieran regañado; luchaba fuera de _ella_ con movimientos frenéticos. Su pecho subía y bajaba con confusión y el shock quemándole los huesos, golpeándole su cráneo. Podía oír su jadeo también, y sus ojos se fueron a la piel expuesta del estómago, cómo esa _jodida _contracción de lujuria le golpeaba de nuevo en la ingle.

Todo estaba volviendo de nuevo a él; la vista, el sonido, simplemente más allá de _ella_. Miró hacía abajo y frunció el ceño al tubo para alergia vacío en su control, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo la había empujado para alejarla aunque en realidad la había acercado de nuevo. Chasqueó la lengua con asco, echándole la culpa por haberlo arrastrado a esta situación. A esta vil y repugnante situación.

¿Cómo pudo haber permitido que esto pasara?

¿Cómo pudo Granger haber permitido que esto pasara?

¿Y por qué _DEMONIOS _ella no decía o no hacía nada?

Todo lo que cortaba el silencio entre ellos era su volátil y desconcertante respiración. Podía aún saborearla en su boca; su labio superior apenas si lo chupaba. Apresuró a arrastrar la parte posterior de su brazo contra su boca, repitiéndolo varias veces hasta que la fricción empezó a quemar.

Con una mirada horrorizada que le brindó a Granger, quien aún se estaba congelando en el piso, se levantó y se tropezó a su habitación, dejando sólo el golpe estridente de su puerta para que le recordara que estuvo allí.

Pudo haber sacrificado toda la herencia Malfoy para poner un muro entre ellos, pero tendría que hacerlo. Por lo menos, no podía verla ahora, pero la lengua y la nariz aún zumbaban con su esencia, y no sabía si quería hundirse en la dicha de eso, o bloquear sus fosas nasales y arrancar su propia lengua para librarse de ella.

Estaba vibrando de ira y mortificación, su rostro estaba cubierto por las palmas de sus manos como un recordatorio de los labios de Granger y su piel desnuda, le pulsaba en la parte posterior de sus párpados. Un gruñido retumbó en la parte delantera de su garganta, burlándose de las amígdalas, mientras trataba de borrar las imágenes y esconderlas en fondo de su cerebro, pero esas escenas se mantenían allí; no lo dejarían en paz. Merlín, la odiaba. Se odiaba. Odiaba cada _jodido _detalle del evento que lo había dejado humillado y degradado en el incidente.

Draco sabía que se había vuelto loco. En realidad era un pensamiento gracioso; nunca se había sentido más real.

Y ella sabía deliciosamente peligrosa.

_Joder…_

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Hermione se estremeció por la explosión de la puerta y suspiró temblorosamente. Quería desaparecer entre las tablas del suelo o pedirle a McGonagall el Gira Tiempo para borrar el incidente. Lo peor de todo era que no tenía idea quién había iniciado sus… cosas: su semi–beso.

_Oh Dios…_

No podía dejar de lamer sus labios y disfrutar los restos de su sabor; algo parecido a los cítricos y a la masculinidad, con un toque de menta. Podía sentir los restos caliente de la palma de su mano contra su abdomen y estaba segura que aún podía sentir su peso apoyada en ella. Malfoy había regresado a su forma más saludable desde que había comenzado a comer sus comidas, y él se había sentido seguro y menos pecaminoso.

Desde la noche de la boda de Bill y Fleur, cuando ella y Ron habían perdido sus virginidades el uno con el otro en una torpe forma de pasión, no había disfrutado de una compañía masculina que podría considerársele remotamente sugestiva. Todo lo que podía realmente recordar era que esa noche de sudor torpe habían dicho un adiós difícil, ya que él y Harry habían desaparecido para iniciar la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, y se había quedado con un tercio de su corazón y muchas preguntas.

¿Y antes que Ron?

Había habido algunos besos interesantes con Viktor y algunos desafortunados besos de pico con Cormac. Genial…

Sabía que no era la chica más femenina de Hogwarts y tendría que someterse a una lobotomía completa antes de que se convirtiera en una confidente y promiscua tarta, pero tenía necesidades y deseos. Adoraba esa sensación agradable de una proximidad intima, y Godric podría maldecirla por eso, Draco la había hecho sentir como una loca de ensueño en una felicidad sedante donde había adormecido a su cerebro de una manera maravillosa. Había sido instintivo e impulsivo; un recordatorio de que todavía sentía algo más que la desesperación.

Pero ahora…

Bueno, ahora sólo sentía que había traicionado a todos los que le habían dado su estima y a ella misma. Por la bruja más supuestamente brillante del mundo de su edad, acababa de hacer la cosa más _estúpida_posible. Necesitaba algo de aire, para ordenar sus pensamientos y probablemente lo mejor era bajar a la enfermería para asegurarse de que su reacción alérgica estaba bajo control.

Había un brillo de sudor en su frente y por encima de su boca mientras se levantaba con cuidado en una posición sentada, gimiendo mientras sus extremidades débiles protestaban. Estaba temblando, a pesar de que podría haber sido cualquiera de las cosas, o ya sea su ataque alérgico o los labios de Draco, no tenía idea. Sus dedos volaron a su camisa y frenéticamente cerró los botones, encontrándolos aún caliente por su contacto.

Luchando contra un escalofrío, agarró su varita y luchó contra su puerta, agradeciendo a las olvidadas deidades de que su habitación no estaba lejos de la enfermería. Tropezando con dificultades a lo largo de sus pasillos solitarios, ella giró a los corredores y tuvo el segundo shock de la tarde cuando encontró a la enfermería llena de actividad. Se congeló en la puerta principal y sus ojos bailaban en la habitación ocupada, su confusa mirada de inmediatamente se cayó en su rubia amiga, encaramada en una de las camas.

— Luna — la llamó, esquivando a dos de tercer año mientras se acercaba a la Ravenclaw — ¿Qué está pasando?

— Una de las colmenas de Herbología se derrumbó — respondió en su habitual tono de aburrimiento — Muchas personas han sido picadas, aunque creo que Dennis Creevey en realidad tienen un caso de envenenamiento de _Tychfi_.

Hermione ni se inmutó con el extraño comentario — ¿Todos están bien?

— Eso creo — Luna asintió, señalando la pequeña erupción en su antebrazo — Madame Pomfrey acaba de terminar con Laura Madley y creo que soy la siguiente.

— ¿Cuántos van después de ti?

— Esa gente que está por allí — murmuró, apuntando a una multitud no menor a quince estudiantes — Estoy pensando que las abejas entraron en el castillo por el frío. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Fui picada.

_Y luego besada…_

— ¿No eras alérgica a la picadura de abejas, Hermione? — La otra bruja interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Si, lo soy sólo que…

— Tus labios lucen un poco diferentes — la rubia comentó con calma, y la princesa Gryffindor sintió que su sangre quemaba en sus mejillas — Y tus ojos están un poco brillantes.

Tragó fuertemente — Es que…

— ¡Oh, señorita Granger! — Una nueva voz interrumpió, Hermione miró hacia arriba para encontrar a una agitada McGonagall acercándose a ella — Allí está, el señor Longbottom dijo que estaría en la librería, ese chico tonto. ¿Ha sido picada? ¿Estás bien?

— Es–eso creo — la morena tartamudeó — Quiero decir… si, fui picada pero…

— De acuerdo — la directora la interrumpió, haciendo un gesto para que Hermione la siguiera — Vamos, te volveré a re–checarte ahora. No se puede ser demasiado cuidadosa con su alergia.

— Tendré que ir y regresarte a buscar Luna — le susurró a su amiga mientras le seguía los pasos a la bruja mayor — Profesora… necesito…

— Siéntese en la cama, señorita Granger — McGonagall pidió, tirando de la cortina — Ahora, ¿dónde fue picada? _  
><em>  
>— Aquí — contestó, mostrándole a la bruja la piel hinchada entre los nudillos y la muñeca — Pero ya…<p>

— ¿Y usted sola manejó el tubo de su alergia a tiempo?

— No, pero…

— Tendré que traer a Poppy a…

— _Profesora _— Hermione susurró con severidad, manteniendo su voz lo más bajo posible — Draco me dio el antídoto.

Las cejas de la directora se elevaron en su frente, brotándole las arrugas y Hermione oyó murmurar un hechizo silenciador rápidamente, antes de que se volviera a ella — ¿El señor Malfoy? — Aclaró escépticamente — ¿Estás segura?

— Si — suspiró, cambiando su peso con molestia — Él… él me ayudó.

Las cejas se fueron un poco más altas — Bueno — McGonagall respiró — Debo decir que estoy bastante sorprendida…

— Quizás este es una buena señal — Hermione dijo con prisa, pero con un optimismo incierto — Tal vez, estoy penetrando en él…

— Señorita Granger — la interrumpió con un gesto pequeño — Le advierto que no se haga ilusiones con este… pequeño proyecto suyo.

— Pero yo…

— Es posible que el señor Malfoy no quería ser culpado por cualquier cosa que le pase — continuó con una razón pesada, y la cara de la bruja joven se arrugó con la duda — Sin embargo, al menos se encuentra bien. Sólo déjame ver sus manos.

Hermione distraídamente le brindó su mano; sus pensamientos fueron llevados cuando McGonagall le inspeccionaba el piquete. Podía recordar muy poco sobre el choque anafiláctico entre los niveles de agitación de la conciencia y el pánico que se había incrustado en la cabeza, así que no tenía idea de cómo Malfoy exactamente la había encontrado los detalles sobre cómo le puso el antídoto. Todo lo que su cerebro le taladraba era él y lo que había pasado después…

_Godric. Godric. Godric… ¿de verdad había necesitado la compañía? _

Había admitido que su deseo de modificar y borrar sus prejuicios se habían convertido en alguna obsesión pero Dumbledore había visto algo en Draco que se podía cambiar, también lo había visto ella. Su soledad no precisamente le ayudaba a la situación y tenía la sensación de que había contribuido a esa fascinación por los pequeños cambios que había notado en él recientemente. Esos cambios eran minúsculos pero estaba obsesionada con ellos, obsesionada con él.

No podía evitarlo. No pudo evitar que hubiera empezado a darle un beso de vuelta…

Se había permitido dirigir una impresionante situación de la cual _jamás_ pasaría de nuevo. Jamás. Aún estaba determinada en romper su forma de pensar, aún sea lavándole el cerebro, pero necesitaba mantener su cerebro en jaque y recodárselo. Malfoy seguía siendo _Malfoy_, así que tenía que mantener una distancia prudente de él, incluso aún cuando sus labios se sentían como…

_Agua, y húmedas plumas…_

Nunca hubiera imaginado que se sentiría tan suave.

Hermione parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta que la boca de McGonagall se movía — ¿Q–qué? — Tartamudeó, brindándole a su profesora una mirada de disculpa — Lo siento, no alcancé a escucharla.

— Dije que a pesar de las razones cuestionables de Malfoy por ayudarte — la directora habló, concentrándose en la herida de la mano de la joven bruja — Espero que les des las gracias apropiadamente.

Hermione apenas pudo manejar un asentimiento lento cuando apartó los ojos en silencio, decidiendo que su gratitud hacía el rencoroso Slytherin había ido _más lejos_de lo apropiado — Si profesora.

— Tengo nuevas noticias que podrían animarte — le ofreció con una sonrisa rara, estaba recibiendo cosas raras hoy en día — Recibí una carta de Nymphadora…

— ¿Tonks? — Preguntó, su cabeza se giró con interés — ¿Está bien?

— Ella está bien por lo que yo sé — la profesora le aseguró — Vino de visita por un par de días para debatir algunas medidas de seguridad de Hogwarts.

— ¿Podré verla? Por favor déjeme verla pro…

— Tranquila — McGonagall suspiró — Ella quiere pasar desapercibida, por lo que se está quedando en Las Tres Escobas y estoy encantada de darte el permiso para que permanezcas con ella durante un par de noches…

— Oh, gracias — Hermione sonrió, olvidando su distracción de su problema del otro día — Muchísimas gracias profesora, ¿cuándo vendrá?

— El próximo jueves y se irá el sábado — explicó, terminando de analizar la mano de Hermione — Espero que atiendas todas tus clases, aunque dudo que te pierdas algunas de cualquier manera.

— Por supuesto que no, profesora.

— Entonces no tengo ningún problema con ello — la directora expresó — Y creo que sería demasiado bueno… que puedas verla. Luces un poco problemática últimamente.

— Espere — la joven bruja frunció el ceño mientras Draco caía de nueva cuenta en su cabeza. _Labios_— ¿Qué hay con Malfoy?

— ¿Qué hay con él? — Replicó tranquilamente — Me has dicho tu misma que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en su cuarto. Si de algo de lo que estoy segura querrá es tener tiempo para sí mismo, y te recomendaría sacar el máximo provecho de este pequeño descanso de él. Sé que hallarse viviendo con él, es difícil.

_No tienes idea profesora… como hoy cada vez se ponen más difíciles…_

— Supongo — la morena susurró, dándose cuenta que tenía aún otro secreto, y posiblemente ese era el peor — ¿Aún vamos a ir a Hogsmead este fin de semana?

— Por supuesto — McGonagall asintió — Me imagino que muchos de tus amigos querrán cosas que les traigas.

_Sólo le pregunté a Malfoy…_

— No — murmuró, cerrando sus ojos para esconder su culpa — Sólo uno.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

— ¿No piensas que es triste?

Hermione arqueó una ceja en su brillante pelo de su compañero — ¿Debo pensar que es triste?

— Todas esas abejas van a morir — Luna dijo calladamente, ajustándose en la silla de la biblioteca — Veintidós personas fueron picadas, así que son veintidós abejas por lo menos.

Le ofreció a su amiga una sonrisa débil pero cariñosa y privadamente le brindó a su amiga unas gracias por haberle brindado algún tipo de distracción. La biblioteca estaba fría y vacía salvo por unos alumnos de quinto que estaban en la otra esquina, la noche de invierno estaba empezando a echar una oscuridad marina en el espacio. Rodeada de libros y de la encantadora inocencia de Luna, Hermione encontró sus pensamientos tempestuosos de Malfoy ya un poco más tranquilos, aunque sabía que era temporal.

— No te preocupes Luna, es sólo un mito — Hermione le dijo acalorada — Sólo la abeja reina muere después de que haya picado y Hogwarts sólo mantiene a los abejorros.

— Oh, esas son buenas noticias — murmuró, levantando la cabeza detrás de sus ojos vagos sobres los rasgos característicos de la otra chica — Tus labios aún siguen viéndose diferentes, Hermione.

— No, no se ven — la bruja de ojos ambarinos se defendió — Están bien…

— Pero tu mano está toda curada — continuó ausente — Tal vez reaccionaste a otra cosa un poco más fuerte…

Eso era la cosa con la angelical y tierna Ravenclaw; mientras su tono se mantenía suave y constante, a menudo murmuraba un comentario aparentemente inocente haciendo que te sintieras bien iluminado o paranoico. Lo cual definitivamente era el último caso.

— No puedo pensar en nada — Hermione pensó secamente — ¿Eso importa?

— Sólo si a ti te molesta — se encogió de hombros, cambiándole de página al libro — ¿Te gustaría quedarte en la Torre de Ravenclaw está noche? Sé que no te gusta estar sola con este viento.

Era una oferta tentadora, había estado posponiendo deliberadamente volver a su dormitorio por; _él_, y allí estaba la oportunidad perfecta para prolongar la separación. Aquí fue donde su valentía Gryffindor se convirtió en un impedimento; obstinadamente le decía que evitando su propia casa era una opción de cobardes. Su sentido común también saltó y le recordó que tendría que enfrentar la situación con el tiempo y cuanto más tiempo dejara, más pesado sería.

— No, está bien — suspiró de mala gana — Me resulta difícil dormir en una cama diferente.

— Está bien — Luna asintió sin ninguna expresión, poco a poco empezó a empacar sus pertenencias — Bueno, si cambias de opinión, estoy segura de que puedas descifrar el enigma.

— Gracias. ¿Quieres que camine contigo de regreso?

— Prefiero caminar sola — replicó, alzándose de su asiento, dándole a la chica de Gryffindor una mirada larga — No sé qué le has hecho a tus labios para que luzcan diferentes, pero lucen hermosos, Hermione.

La bruja más grande no pudo evitar estremecerse — Lo estás imaginando — respondió con una indiferencia forzada, incapaz de sentir la impaciencia entre ellas antes de que Luna se volteara. La paranoia estaba de vuelta — Buenas noches, Luna.

— Buenas noches — regresó, mientras desaparecía entre los pasillos.

Hermione frunció los labios, y juraría que su lengua sacó el sabor de Malfoy afrutado en su susurró. _Querido Merlín_, eso era duro. Ese incidente que apenas era nada se había convertido en un torpe y tonto peligroso pensamiento que se fue convirtiendo en uno muy rápido y salvaje para comprenderlo realmente. La peor cosa es que, no tenía idea; de si tenía que erradicarlo de su memoria o si toda la confusión valía la pena para sentir esos cosquilleos agradables dentro de su boca. ¿Eso siquiera contaría como un beso?

— Oh, mierda — se susurró a sí misma, agarrando sus cosas, y un par de textos extra de Magia Oscura y Horrocruxes antes de que abandonara la librería.

Los vientos de noviembre casi siempre los descartaba para dormir en el sofá, y no dudaba de que Malfoy se uniría a ella otra vez. No estaba segura de cómo sentirse sobre eso. Mientras estaba muy contenta de tener la mayor distancia posible de él, las dos noches que había dormido cerca de Draco habían sido los más largos y relajantes descansos desde que Harry y Ron se habían marchado. Se dijo a sí misma que era simple porque su compañía siempre le brindaba cierto nivel de seguridad, pero era algo hipnótico sus respiraciones por la noche…

Pausó cuando llegó al cuarto, dándose cuenta de que estaba temblando ligeramente, su corazón palpitaba estruendosamente dentro de su pecho. Inhaló hasta que empezó a quemar y relajó el aire tan lento como si fuera posible, agitando nerviosamente las uñas y practicante se comió el botón de arriba.

— Godric dame fuerzas — musitó, ofreciéndole a los curiosos leones la contraseña — _Ad Lucem_.

Con dedos temblorosos y un latido perdido, empujó las puertas encontrándose con el cuarto oscuro y sólo se encontró con unas líneas de sombras familiares, caminó hacía la pequeña cocina y concluyó que un chocolate caliente podría calmar algunos de sus nervios. Asumió que Malfoy estaba en su cuarto y que allí estaría por el resto de la noche, descansó sus hombros y se permitió relajarse. En silencio, encendió algunas de las velas sólo para crear un buen pre–sueño, mientras se hacía la bebida, la bruja estaba completamente ajena al par de ojos de serpiente que veían cada uno de sus movimientos.

Draco la observó desde el sofá, perdiendo la oscuridad que lo había escudado antes de que Granger trajera un poco de luz al cuarto. Típico. No lo había notado, lo cual era extraño porque podría jurar que había volteado su mirada en él, cuando había pasado por la puerta, aunque probablemente estaba el cuarto más oscuro de lo que pensaba.

Aseguró que su respiración se calmara y fuera constante, abiertamente la miró de nuevo; con una masa confusa de rizos, deslizándose por la espalda para terminar en las llameantes caderas femeninas que apenas si eran visibles bajo su túnica. Había tenido la intención de molestarla; quizás asustarla, y amenazarla para su propia diversión para demostrarle que su desliz anterior no significaba nada. Así había sido el plan, pero una vez más ese plan lucía tan lejano como cuando buscas el camino en la niebla al momento de estudiar a la bruja con fastidio.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y le dio a su nuca un masaje lento antes de que se quitara las ropas, arrojándolas sobre el mostrador. No pudo evitar mirar los tirantes del brassiere apenas visibles debajo de su camisa blanca y no era más que capaz de distinguir que eran de un color azul claro. Simples y serenos; típico de Granger, pero ese espasmo entre sus caderas lo sacudió de nuevo de todos modos. Dejó su asiento cuidadosamente, escabulléndose alrededor de los muebles y sombras, con pisadas inaudibles hasta que estuvo un poco más cerca de ella.

Tal vez si pudiese estar más cerca, tendría lo suficiente para inhalar su esencia, imitar su sabor…

Percatándose a sí de mismo de esa idea peligrosa, se recordó qué tan repulsiva era con su sangre inferior. Una imagen de ese libro muggle que había insistido en que leyera cruzó su mente, pero en seguida lo apartó poniendo en su lugar una mueca burlona en su rostro, sólo para reflejar lo mucho que la despreciaba.

Y lo hacía, con honestidad, en realidad lo hacía.

Y ella necesitaba saber eso.

Deslizándose por la cocina, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder tocarla, y la inocente brujita no estaba consciente hasta que sus pies hicieron eco en el piso.

Hermione se dio la vuelta tan rápido que golpeó su taza en una parte, rompiéndola, vertiéndola en el suelo con un crujido fuerte. Su pelo estaba azotado por su cara; atrapado entre los labios entreabiertos y húmedos mientras que sus ojos brillaban como un par de tormentas de sorpresa. Jadeaba desesperadamente cuando se tambaleó hacía atrás, pero la mano de Draco salió corriendo para agarrarle su muñeca.

— Draco — se quedó sin aliento, tratando de alejarse y proteger su cara — ¿Qué estás…?

Pero se detuvo a medida que él le tomó la otra mano y las puso con firmeza a los costados; apoyándola hasta que quedó atrapada entre él y el contador. Sintió burbujas de pánico en su pecho; no porque pensaba que la podía lastimar, si no porque estaba muy cerca. Su respiración se alarmó cuando chupaba esa droga de aroma masculino, y se encontró con su cuerpo repleto de calor cuando su a proximidad dolía.

Lo miró con ojos bien abiertos cuando parecía que la había empujado un poco lejos, tambaleándose con pequeños pero seductores movimientos. El aire estaba encajada en su garganta, cuando Draco se alzó por encima en sus características formas de una mueca tensa gruñendo desde su tráquea.

— Quiero aclarar ciertas cosas — le espetó sin rodeos, y Granger saltó al oír su voz — No te ayudé, porque en verdad me importa una mierda tu vida…

— Yo…

— _Cállate _— susurró con crueldad, agarrando sus muñecas un poco más apretadas — Estoy hablando demasiado serio Granger. Sé cómo tu patética mente empezó a trabajar, y te estoy diciendo ¡qué no significó ninguna estúpida cosa!

— Entonces, ¿por qué me ayudaste? — Preguntó con toda la facilidad que pudo, enseñando a enmascarar sus expresiones en control — ¿Por qué te importó…?

— Demonios ¡porque tenía que hacerlo! — Gritó — Si hubieras muerto entonces yo…

— Te hubieran culpado — terminó en un tono decepcionada — Excepto que no lo hiciste. No tenías magia, Malfoy. ¿De verdead crees que pensarían que habías depositado una abeja para que…?

— Creo que tú y tu preciosa _Orden_harían cualquier cosa para deshacerse de mí…

— Bueno, estás equivocado — tragó rápidamente — No lo harían.

— ¡No me importa! — Escupió, acercando un poco más la cabeza — Te estoy diciendo aquí y ahora que no me interesa una mierda si vives o mueres.

No debería de haberle dolido eso, pero lo hizo. Sintió que algo en su pecho se reducía y se marchitaba como un pergamino que quemaba, pero hizo todo lo que pudo para no demostrarlo.

— Tu me ayudaste y yo te ayudé — Draco continuó resueltamente — Incluso, dejemos las cosas así y regresemos a odiarnos mutuamente.

— Entonces regresamos donde empezamos — suspiró, odiando el borde de tristeza de su susurro.

Draco parpadeó a su comentario extraño y pesado. Sus pequeñas bocanadas de aire se escapaban a través de la piel de su rostro, y tomó cada punto de su auto–control para no mirar hacia abajo en la boca de la castaña. Ella se sentía tan encantadoramente vulnerable y pequeña a su lado y se culpó una vez más por esta infernal claustrofobia y le recordó que aún seguían los restos de su sangre bailando un vals en él. Tenía que cortar está discusión, podía sentir el hambre incesante y desagradable de su locura quebrándose de nuevo. Necesitaba librarse de la castaña…

— Hemos terminado aquí — gruñó, liberando las muñecas y caminando hacía su habitación — Y como dije Granger, no dejes que tu cerebro se exceda en trabajar y vuele más allá de lo obvio.

Hermione sintió la fría envoltura alrededor con la rapidez con la que se alejó, y algo pasó en su cabeza mientras observaba los finos músculos de sus hombros relajarse. No estaba satisfecha en la manera en la que él había terminado las cosas, y la valentía de un Gryffindor combinada con su propia curiosidad era una peligrosa mezcla en tiempos como estos. La pregunta saltó en su diente antes de que la pudiera detener.

— ¿Y qué pasó después de que me ayudaste?

Sabía que su voz estaba vacilando, pero no le importó lo cuán abruptamente lo estancó antes de que pudiera llegar a su puerta. El aire de la habitación de inmediato creció más grueso e incómodo pero sus ojos marrones estaban pegados en Draco cuando poco a poco se giró disparándole una mirada feroz que le quitó el aliento. En busca de algún lugar entre la indignación y la preocupación, se encontró una vez más con sus destacados rasgos aristocráticos y sorprendentemente exasperantes. Draco realmente era…

— Nada pasó — Draco bufó lentamente, caminando hacía ella, señalándola con un dedo tembloroso de rabia — ¿Me escuchaste, Granger? _Nada _mierdas pasó…

— Entonces debo de recordar cosas totalmente diferentes — contraatacó, levantando el mentón desafiante — Porque yo recuerdo…

— Cierra la maldita…

— Que tú y yo…

— _No_— ladró, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que sus sentidos una vez más fueran dominados por la bruja — ¡Nada pasó! ¡Y nada debió haber pasado! Así que cierra tu mugrosa boca sangre su…

— ¿Mi sucia boca de sangre sucia? — Terminó de manera uniforme, inclinando su cabeza confiadamente de lado, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho — Sé que he tocado una fibra sensible con tus prejuicios en contra de los muggles, Malfoy, así que puedes utilizar esa palabra tonta como tú quieras, pero _yo sé_que empezaste a dudar…

— ¡Eres tan estúpidamente tonta! — Respondió, pero no había una pizca de duda que esperaba que no pudiera oír — _Te odio a ti _y a los de tu clase y tú y tu sucia boca de sangre sucia me han probado cuán viles son todos los…

— Bien, ¡_besaste _esta boca de sangre sucia!

— ¡NO, MIERDA NO LO HICE!

Ambos se agitaron y se sonrojaron congelándose cuando sus narices se rozaron suavemente: dorados y plateados ojos daban vueltas en confusión. Hermione no se atrevió a moverse cuando sus respiraciones deliciosas poco a poco cayeron en su boca otra vez, y el calor latente en su pecho regresó. Draco lucía horrorizado y quizás un poco… temeroso mientras el silencio se extendía a su alrededor cuando hizo todo lo posible para ahogarse en un impulso casi instintivo para robarle otro vez su sabor.

Cerró sus ojos.

Sí, definitivamente se había vuelto loco.

Le dio una alabanza a Salazar por haberle albergado una pequeña chispa en su cerebro que lo sacudió de nuevo a la realidad y le recordó quién era y quién era ella.

_Sangre sucia. Sangre sucia. Sangre sucia._

Él mismo se separó demasiado rápido y tropezó con sus pies torpes, lanzándole una mirada de desprecio puro y de desconcierto, su cabeza le daba vueltas. Granger parecía que lo estaba un poco… _invitando_; la boca ligeramente separada y un rubor rosado manchaban sus mejillas atravesando sus clavículas. Demasiado humano. Demasiado normal. _Joder_, necesitaba marcharse a su cuarto.

— Nada pasó — repitió entre arcadas de pánico en su pecho — ¿Entiendes, Granger? Y si necesitas ayuda de nuevo, _te juro _por mi apellido de Malfoy que voy a verte sufrir y disfrutaré cada segundo.

Sus palabras oscuras y constantes se apuñalaron como dardos helados — Draco, yo…

— Sólo aléjate de mí — amenazó en un susurro, retirándose a su habitación — ¡Mantente _jodidamente _alejada de mí!

Y Hermione se quedó sola, culpable, preguntándose si dejaría que la besara de nuevo.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Draco se puso de rodillas, y hundió su cabeza en las palmas, maldiciendo la tumba de Merlín, dándole la espalda por reducirlo a esta patética excusa de un mago. Sin magia y su cordura en un estado frágil, determinó que este era el punto más bajo de su vida, y la peor cosa, sólo _ella _parecía aliviar la tempestad de su cerebro.

Con esa idea desconcertante nublando su mente otra larga migraña le vino. Se había rendido a las migajas débiles de su orgullo por otro sabor de ella; aunque sólo sea para ahuyentar a los demonios que le atormentaban hacerle imposible el dormir.

_¿Qué jodidos me está haciendo?_

¿Y por qué tenía la sensación de que las cosas solamente se ponían cada vez peores?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Bex–chan: <strong>Oki doki, déjenme ponerles algunas cosas claras… como dice en el resumen este fic es compatible hasta DH (Deathly Hallows), y en mi fic, el Ministerio y Hogwarts no están bajo el poder de Voldemort… aún. La boda de Bill y Fleur no fue interrumpida por el lince de Kingsley, y habrá unas pequeñas caídas y cambios ¡en todo el camino! ¡Espero que eso esté bien!  
>Realmente me gustó escribir mucho el diálogo con Luna para este capítulo y la escena del casi–beso que por poco se dan ¡envíenme sus pensamientos!<p>

**Notas de Ashamed Kawaii; **Perdonen en el capítulo anterior los fallos que cometí, no es la primera vez que traduzco historias es mi tercera vez XD pero si es la primera que traduzco del inglés británico y vaya que es muy diferente al americano aunque el capítulo anterior ni me fijé en los fallos lo subí con temperatura y apenas me ando componiendo de la gripe y tos. Espero sepan disculparme.

¡Feliz 14 de Febrero! Espero se la hayan pasado de lo lindo, con sus novios y las que no lo tienen con sus amistades porque al menos acá también se festeja la amistad.

¡Por cierto! Aparte del twitter donde diré sobre actualizaciones también lo haré en mi tumblr pero en el tumblr será mejor puesto que le podré poner Preview mi página es; www . ashamedkawaii . tumblr. com (acuérdense de unir los espacios)

Les agradezco a todas por sus comentarios, y por ponerlas en sus favoritos :) ¡Hasta la próxima!

Gracias a; Crimela, , MRS Taisho-Potter, Queen-Of-The Shadow, 89cheshire, Mama Shmi, Emily's. eyes, La Morocha de Slytherin, SimpleFerd y Amorgen Lestrange

**¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

14 de febrero de 2012

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	11. Duda

**Escritora original; **Bex–chan**  
>Nombre original: <strong>Isolation**  
>Traducciónadaptación; **Ashamed Kawaii

**AISLADOS**

~.~

Capítulo 11: Duda.

_Jodido infierno_.

Eso era duro.

Tan duro…

Después de la más larga noche de su vida, durante los cuales no había logrado ni un segundo de sueño, estaba tomando el sol de la mañana filtrándose por la ventana. Se sentía turbio hoy; seguía confuso, y agitado por el incidente con Granger y cansado por el desvelo. En un momento al azar de espontaneidad, se había despojado de toda su ropa para ver si el aire frío o los cálidos rayos del sol lo hacían sentir más vivo, más real, pero se sentía como un fantasma.

Quería pensar que era una endeble criatura en la punta de la realidad, pero no lo era.

Debió de haberse presionado por unas horas ya que podía escuchar a Granger empezando a agitarse, y un dolor le hizo encogerse. Esto era lo que había estado temiendo, y sin embargo lo estaba esperando toda la noche; la parte favorita de su degradante rutina. Un brillo puro de sudor recorrió su piel desnuda mientras escuchaba sus movimientos en el baño, y cuando creyó ver un poco de su sabor en la boca, ese punto sensible en su estómago tembló. Un _jodido _ganador_._

Era tan duro…

Trató de empujar lejos el sonido, pero su cabeza estaba demasiado confusa como para realmente resistir la atracción de su cuerpo. Escuchó, lo que supuso que eran sus ropas cayéndose con un ruido sordo en el suelo, se tragó un sonido gutural. Cerró sus ojos privados de sueño, su imaginación le infligió imágenes llenas de colores y peligrosas de ella. Sucumbió rápidamente a estas, estaba demasiado cansado como para aguantar una pelea decente y demasiado cautivado por las fantasías como para ignorarlas.

Estaba duro…

Se entregó a más de una fantasía sexual, aunque esta era diferente; simple y sin ninguna exageración. En su cabeza, Granger estaba cómo debería de estar, con sus rizos revueltos sobre sus hombros con una expresión familiar pensativa en su rostro. Su cuerpo… bueno, no tenía idea de que si su imagen jugaba con el tema, pero imaginó que estaba cerca, su subconsciente comenzó a deshacerla de todos los objetos de ropa. Escuchó que la regadera comenzaba a correr, y respiró inestablemente mientras su mano se desplazaba más abajo.

Estaba demasiado lejos ya, como para escuchar la voz de Slytherin en su cráneo y percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo; y cualquier susurro de duda fueron echados a un lado cuando el primer ronroneo alcanzó sus oídos. Manteniendo sus ojos firmemente cerrados y enfocándose en la fantasía de Granger, agarró la longitud de su rígido pene por debajo de su ombligo.

_Por el alma de Merlín…_

Draco necesitaba esto. Necesitaba lo malo.

En su cabeza, Granger estaba en la ducha ahora, apretó el puño y comenzó a bombear la tensión en su pene. Semanas y meses sin ese comunicado de hacerle saber que no iba a durar mucho, pero no le importó. No le importaba una mierda si tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos prohibidos de ella o si su habitación estaba, como siempre, obstruyéndolo con su olor adictivo. No importaba que la bruja catalizadora estuviera en sus pensamientos lujuriosos justo ahora, como del tampoco le importaba si hacía de Granger su fantasía para deslizarse sus manos entre sus muslos para acompañarla con su próximo gemido.

La imagen lo envió por encima del borde y un suspiro ronco como rugido llegó como trueno a su garganta así como del también el fluido caliente que salpicó a través de su abdomen. Sus ojos se abrieron y la fantasía de Granger se fue lejos de su mente, dejándolo satisfecho y jadeante como un zorro del ártico que se había enganchado a su presa o a un compañero. Su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas, mientras trataba de reunir su ingenio; parpadeando algunas gotas de sudor escondido entre sus pestañas.

Y lo que quedó atrás fue la auto–repugnancia que físicamente era dolorosa. Se limpió los restos de su orgasmo con un par de bóxers y los aventó; se acurrucó en una posición semi–fetal de derrota. Podía sentir el frío arañándole su piel ahora, pero no se cubrió con la manta. No había excusa de lo que acaba de hacer y la fría realidad lo trajo de vuelta un poquito más rápido.

La peor cosa era que no tenía idea de que si quería estampar su cráneo contra la pared hasta que su imaginación se desplomara por sus orejas, o seguir fantaseando con eso.

Ni siquiera se cubrió con su almohada para bloquear los gemidos de Granger Debería de haberlo hecho, pero no lo hizo. En cambió, dejó que los sonidos de la ducha le adormecieran el cerebro y lo distrajeran de la realidad.

Se acababa de masturbar por Hermione Granger.

La sangre sucia.

— Joder.

Se dio la vuelta y agarró la cosa más cercana a él; el libro muggle escrito por un tal King. Le dio la vuelta en sus manos y analizó la cobertura por enésima vez, recordando la discusión sobre los prejuicios y en la trampa en la que había caído directamente. La maldijo por encubrir y regresar, pero lo _había hecho _pensar. Aunque sólo había sido por un momento.

Se había preguntado cómo sería verla si no fuera por su herencia sucia, y ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, estaba pensando en ella.

_Doble mierda…_

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Neville tuvo casi que arrastrarla al Gran Salón, ignorando sus protestas e insistiendo en que en algún momento entre amigos se tenían que levantar los ánimos. Al parecer la angustia del recuerdo de los labios de Malfoy estaban garabateados descaradamente en su cara, aunque Neville usualmente la dejaba en su melancolía sola. Le había comentado que se veía terrible hoy, y finalmente había accedido a reunirse con él y con los demás, razonando que algunas bromas perezosas podrían distraerla de la horrible verdad.

Y era una fea verdad; de una manera extraña resultaba ser algo hermoso, como Draco.

_¿Cómo pude haberlo besado?_

Se sentó en las afueras de la pequeña multitud terminando un párrafo de una asignación que podría haber esperado hasta más tarde. Levantó su cabeza y miró alrededor del grupo, moviendo su mirada distante a través de Ginny, Lavander, Dean, Seamus y en Neville a su lado, frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

— Neville — musitó en voz baja, manteniéndola así para no interrumpir la conversación de los demás — ¿Dónde está Luna?

— También notamos eso — le dijo — Desaparece en el almuerzo a veces, y no creo que se quede los fines de semanas tampoco, ¿sabes? Uno de los de quinto año dijo que la vio salir del terreno el pasado sábado.

— ¿A dónde fue?

— No lo sé — encogió de hombros — Ninguno de nosotros lo sabe en realidad. Debe de tener el permiso de McGonagall, o eso creo.

— Eso es extraño — suspiró, se giró cuando uno de los otros chicos dijo algo que le llamó la atención — ¿Qué dijiste, Seamus?

— Estoy hablando de los rumores que corren — contestó en un susurro, inclinándose para que sólo los seis lo pudieran escuchar — Mucha gente piensa que Voldemort se va a infiltrar en el Ministerio pronto.

Hermione alzó una ceja escéptica — Los rumores son sólo eso, Seamus. No pondría mucha atención…

— Pienso que sería verdad — insistió — Y si ellos controlan el Ministerio, controlarían Hogwarts, y entonces todos estaríamos jodidos.

— Enfatizo en; "_y si"_— dijo con calma — Si McGonagall piensa que es riesgoso, ella habría encontrado una manera para movernos a un lugar alternativo por el momento…

— ¿Quién no dice que ella puede estar pensando ya en eso? — Le regresó con rapidez — ¿Y a dónde más podríamos ir? Mi mamá dice que si pasaría…

— Y tu madre también creyó todas las tonterías que escribió _El Profeta_sobre Harry — Hermione le recordó, levantándose de su asiento — Hay demasiados rumores rondando por el momento. Vamos a atenernos a lo que sabemos.

— ¿A dónde vas, Hermione? — Ginny le preguntó, viéndose un poco decepcionada cuando la morena recogió sus cosas — Aún no has terminado tu comida.

— No tengo hambre — comentó débil, brindándoles a sus amigos una mirada de disculpa — Y necesito ver a McGonagall.

— Bueno — la pelirroja continuó — Si tú quieres, ¿puedo aparecer esta noche en la Torre? O podría visitarte…

— No — Hermione argumentó demasiado rápido, impaciente a la urgencia de su tono — No, mi dormitorio es un completo desastre. Trataré de venir y verlos luego.

La otra chica de Gryffindor le dio un asentimiento cortés antes de girarse y salir del Gran Salón, calculando que tenía treinta minutos para poder ver a la directora antes de que sus lecciones comenzaran. Caminó con largos y rápidos pasos a la oficina de McGonagall y murmuró la contraseña para ella misma, sabiendo que la profesora usualmente se quedaba allí durante la hora del almuerzo.

— Señorita Granger — la bruja grande la saludó desde su escritorio — Esto es inesperado. ¿Todo está bien? Luces un poco más decaída hoy.

_Malfoy…_

Hermione vaciló y se instaló en el asiento de enfrente, frunciendo los labios — No estoy segura — musitó — Supongo que tengo algunas preguntas, que necesito hacerle.

— Muy bien — McGonagall asintió, inclinándose en la silla y dándole a su estudiante toda la atención — ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

— Bueno — empezó vacilante, preguntándose dónde comenzar — Seamus mencionó que hay una plática sobre la infiltración de Voldemort en el Ministerio, y me estaba preguntando ¿si hay algo de verdad en eso?

La bruja tensó su boca y exhaló un largo y pesado respiro — Ha habido pláticas desde que Dumbledore murió — admitió cuidadosamente —Sin embargo, no se saben muchos detalles. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que podría ser una posibilidad.

Hermione sintió que en algo en su pecho se clavaba — ¿Y si lo hace?

— Entonces tendremos que evacuar a muchos estudiantes — suministró con un tono triste — Particularmente los hijos de padres muggles como usted…

— Oh Dios…

— Trata de no preocuparte al respecto — McGonagall le recomendó calurosamente — Por lo que podemos decir, el Ministerios está llevando a cabo bastante bien la lucha contras los mortífagos, y tenemos precauciones si pasaran cosas peores.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos: sintiéndose de repente muy fría y sola. Una parte de ella siempre había esperado que el Ministerio pudiese tener efectos con Voldemort, pero era fácil perder la vista de todo lo que estaba afuera de Hogwarts cuando uno se encontraba enterrada en los libros o involucrada en unos labios confusos con quién no debería de estar.

— No estoy teniendo mucha suerte intentando averiguar dónde estarán los otros Horrocruxes — susurró con una decepción fuerte — He tratado de ver si puedo encontrar una conexión entre el diario y el anillo con otros objetos que podrían tener algún sentido. Y sabemos que el relicario es uno pero no sabemos dónde está el verdadero y…

— Señorita Granger — la directora interrumpió su perorata — Estoy muy consciente de que está intentando lo más duro que puede, así como el señor Potter y Weasley. Y estoy segura de que vendrá eventualmente. No debería de estar tan estresada…

— Habrá una guerra pronto…

— Hemos estado técnicamente en una guerra por meses, señorita Granger.

— Bueno, entonces la confrontación final — Hermione clarificó, con frustración y malestar — Puedo sentir que se acerca, y no sé si podremos encontrar los Horrocruxes a tiempo…

— Haremos lo mejor para prepararnos — la interrumpió de nuevo, dándole a bruja joven un aspecto hosco — Hermione, es lo único que podemos hacer. Recuerda que eres humana, querida. Lo estás haciendo brillantemente, y no podría pedirte más. Por favor trata de no estresarte, ya que no ayudará.

La bruja de avellanos ojos soltó un suspiro triste pero se rindió ante la lógica de McGonagall y sus palabras tranquilizadoras. No era la primera vez que había tenido pseudo–apanicado en presencia de la directora en los últimos meses, y probablemente no sería la última. Muchos de los miembros de la Orden y algunos de sus compañeros de estudios habían sido objetos de la mini–depresión; y era natural considerando el tiempo, y Hermione estaba agradecida de que su profesora siempre podía calmar sus pensamientos volátiles. Incluso si sólo eran temporales.

— ¿Se siente mejor, señorita Granger? — McGonagall le preguntó — ¿O tienen otra pregunta?

— Tengo miles de preguntas — suspiró, pausando en pensar ante una especulación que revoloteaba en su mente cuando recordó lo que Neville le había dicho — Aunque, estoy un poco curiosa sobre una cosita.

— Prosiga.

— Neville mencionó que Luna ha dejado Hogwarts estos fines de semana — le explicó, frunció el ceño cuando la directora apartó los ojos — ¿Me puede decir, por qué?

— Lo siento, pero no puedo — McGonagall dijo después de una pausa pensativa — Puedo confirmar que la señorita Lovegood a veces sale de las instalaciones los fines de semana, pero me dijo sus razones en estricta confidencia, y le aseguré que no le diría a nadie.

— ¿Ella está bien? — Hermione cuestionó — ¿No está problemas o algo similar?

— Ella está absolutamente bien — la bruja replicó — Te puedo asegurar que está completamente bien.

— Entonces, por qué…

— Es un problema personal — McGonagall terminó con brusquedad — Si quieres saber más, deberías de preguntarle por tu cuenta a la señorita Lovegood.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban dispersos al azar alrededor de la biblioteca, atrapados entre los pasillos y los estantes, y estaban más cerca de lo normal para luchar contra el frío. El viento estaba oscuro por el invierno a las siete en punto, y Madame Pince había encendido algunas velas extras y echó un encantamiento bastante débil para dar cabida a los cuarenta estudiantes que se apretujaban.

Hermione se sentó sola en un rincón oscuro cerca de la Sección Prohibida; perdida en su burbuja de soledad que silenció el ruido del ambiente. Trató de enfocarse en las páginas garabateadas en frente de ella, pero no pudo evitar pensar en Malfoy y en lo que había pasado.

_¿Cómo pude haberlo hecho?_

Cada método de distracción que había hecho, fallaba, dejándola con una leve picazón en los labios y con más confusión. Quería saber por qué, y cómo había pasado, pero apenas podía sugerir una discusión al respecto con su compañero de dormitorio. Lo peor era que sentía que todo el mundo la estaba mirando, enterrándose en su cabeza, robándole su travieso secreto y secretamente se despreciaba por eso.

La paranoia es un parásito.

Pero ni siquiera eso era lo peor. No importaba lo mucho que trataba de rechazar esa idea absurda, no podía quitársela, pensaba que había sido engañada de alguna manera. Aunque no había sido un _beso real_, y se sentía como si hubiera perdido algún tipo de conclusión o… clímax.

Era como si hubiese ido al infierno, y no experimentara las llamas a su alrededor.

Ni siquiera lo quería, pero en verdad, en verdad lo hacía. Su curiosidad se había convertido en lo mejor y quería más. Lo quería…

— Hermione…

Comenzó con un jadeo duro, y se entregó a la fuente de la interrupción con una mirada aguda — ¡Por la tumba de Merlín, Michael! — Musitó — Me asustaste hasta la muerte.

— Lo siento — se echó a reír por casualidad en una forma que la hizo pensar que en verdad no lo sentía en lo absoluto — Me estaba preguntando si ya habías terminado la lista de deberes para los prefectos.

— Oh — respiró ausente, revolviendo en su bolso para buscar la lista solicitada — Sí, seguro… ten.

Michael Corner aceptó la hoja del pergamino, y le dio un rápido vistazo antes de que volviera a darle una mirada — ¿Estás bien, Hermione? — El prefecto preguntó — Pareces un poco distante.

— Estoy bien — se encogió de hombros, inclinando su cabeza para ocultar su incertidumbre — ¿Hay algún problema con el pergamino?

— No, parece estar bien — contestó — Sólo que pensé que necesitabas algo de compañía.

— Me iré en un minuto — Hermione le respondió, tratando de ser lo más cortés posible, a pesar de su mal humor — Lo siento, estoy un poco cansada.

Hizo una nota mental para pedirle disculpas a Michael por su comportamiento ácido en una fecha posterior. Normalmente disfrutaba una conversación tranquila con el Ravenclaw, quién había madurado exponencialmente el último año, sobre todo después de haber terminado con Cho. Al principio, Hermione había tenido extremadamente cuidado al trabajar con él, desde que había escuchado algunos comentarios poco halagadores de Ginny, pero él era lo suficientemente bueno, aunque a veces un poco competitivo.

— No es de preocuparse — le ofreció débilmente, limpiando su garganta — Tenemos que organizar la reunión para debatir el Baile de Navidad que será pronto…

— ¿Es realmente necesario? — Gimió, cerrando el libro de un tirón — Hay cosas más importantes que deberíamos pensar que ese tonto Baile de…

— Creo que McGonagall trata que nuestros espíritus se animen — Michael le recordó — Vamos, Hermione. No te dolería un poco tener un poco de diversión en Navidad. La gente necesita animarse.

— Supongo — suspiró escéptica, empacando todo en su bolso, levantándose de su asiento — Podemos discutir esto, este fin de semana en Hogsmeade. ¿Está bien?

— Eso está bien — asintió — ¿Quieres que te acompañe de vuelta a tu dormitorio?

— No seas tonto — se despidió con un gesto de la mano — Creo que Terry y Anthony están tratando de llamarte, de todas formas te veré el sábado.

Hermione se giró antes de que pudiera contestarle y echó andar hacía la salida, manteniendo la mirada baja, ignorando la mirada de los otros estudiantes. Podría jurar que estaban tratando de descifrarla sospechosamente de nuevo y se apresuró con el corazón pesado. A pesar de su deseo de evitar su dormitorio, o más precisamente, al rubio Slytherin que persistía en el interior, sus pasos la llevaron allí de todos modos. Tembló con ansiedad cuando murmuró la contraseña y se deslizó en el interior; sus avellanos ojos escanearon con nerviosismo cada centímetro del lugar críticamente.

Como siempre, el cuarto no daba ninguna indicación de su presencia, y rápidamente concluyó que estaba en su cuarto. Con un suspiro aliviado de su confrontación sería aplazada por el momento, corrió a su habitación con la intención de esconderse hasta la mañana, indiferente a que eso podría considerársele ser una cobarde.

Se detuvo en seco cuando tres golpes constantes tocaron la puerta principal, y lanzó un grito asustado. ¡Merlín! Le estaban tentando los nervios…

— ¿Quién es? — Llamó, su voz era ligeramente temblorosa.

— Es Michael.

Frunció el ceño ante su insistencia y lanzó una mirada cautelosa a la habitación de Malfoy, preguntándose si era conveniente tener un visitante cuando se suponía que no debía de tener a nadie — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Preguntó fuerte, manteniendo los ojos fijamente en la puerta de Malfoy — Estoy un poco ocupada.

— Dejaste uno de tus libros — el Prefecto le explicó — ¿Estás bien?

Hizo una mueca y lentamente se dirigió a su voz, echando una última mirada por encima del hombro antes de que abriera la puerta; sólo lo suficiente para sostener la cabeza en el marco y que mantuviera su cuerpo oculto.

— Es que acabo de dejar la ducha — mintió cuando le dio una mirada de asombro — Estoy en bata.

— Lo siento — sonrió tímidamente, sosteniendo el libro para que ella lo tomara — ¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Hermione? Estás actuando un poco fuera de lugar hoy.

Se las arregló para obligar a su boca a hacer una sonrisa incómoda, cuando ella sacó sus dedos para agarrar el libro y lo tiró encima de la mesa — Estoy realmente cansada — le dijo, cerrando un poco la puerta, esperando que entendiera la indirecta — Creo que voy me voy a ir a dormir temprano, pero gracias por traerme mi libro.

— ¿Estás segura? — Persistió y luchó duramente para no irritarse con él.

— Segura — dijo sin rodeos — Buenas noches.

— Entonces, buenas noches. Te veré el sábado.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro demacrado y apoyó la frente en gran medida contra la puerta. Sabía que las intenciones de Michael habían sido completamente inocentes y sus reacciones habían sido demasiado ofensivas, pero sentía últimamente que todo el mundo estaba tratando de acorralarla para profundizar en sus pensamientos, sus secretos, y no quería que nadie, ni siquiera un alma supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Quién jodidos era ese?

Su cabeza se giró tan rápido que casi perdió el equilibrio. Inconscientemente se retiró hasta que su espalda estuviera pegada a la pared, colocó una mano sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba; fijándose en _él_mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con una expresión de trueno. Sus rasgos eran una contorsión de una fascinante mezcla de desprecio y resentimiento, y otra cosa que no pudo identificar hizo que su respiración se obstruyera en la garganta.

— ¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso? — Gritó con enojo, una vez que encontró su voz — ¿Disfrutas asustándome hasta…?

— Te pregunté quién era — escupió entre dientes apretados, y entonces la castaña notó cuán tensos sus músculos estaban — Y espero que me des una jodida respuesta decente, Granger.

Ella dio un respingo, cuando él se apartó de la pared acercándose a la morena, con movimientos lentos y calculadores que le hacían recordar a un lobo. Se percató de que Malfoy tenía una gracia definida y elegante que no podía dejar de admirar y de envidiar; como si cada paso fuera intencional y planificado de antemano para ser intimidante, o inclusive seductor. Lo debió de haber encontrado desconcertante o desagradable pero. _Godric perdónala_, no podía evitar estar intrigada.

— ¿Estás tontamente sorda, Grang…?

— Era Michael Corner — murmuró, sacándose su túnica y aventándola en el sofá — Está en nuestro año y…

— Sé quién es — gruñó bajo, su tono seguía estando bajo y oscuro — El aburrido Ravenclaw. Una mierda de jugador de Quidditch. Su único aspecto positivo es que es un sangre pura. ¿Qué quería de ti?

— Me estaba regresando mi libro — explicó con inquietud mientras él seguía muy cerca de ella; sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho arrogantemente — ¿Por qué quieres…?

— ¿Y por qué le diste esa triste idea de que se verían el sábado?

Hermione arqueó las cejas — ¿Estabas escuchando?

— ¡Sólo CONTESTA la jodida pregunta! — Preguntó con dureza, golpeando sus manos contra el respaldo del sofá — ¿Por qué se van a ver el sábado?

— ¿Acaso te importa?

Su mandíbula hizo clic y negó con la cabeza, capturándose antes que fuera algo temerario. Sus ojos de plateada tormenta parpadearon entre ella y el piso, mientras chasqueaba la lengua, y parecía que reunía algunas y pocas respiraciones relajantes. Hermione lo estudió de cerca, mojando sus labios con un movimiento de su lengua esperando nerviosamente por su respuesta.

— Es de mi importancia cuando él mismo se invita aquí — respondió cuidadosamente — Si me vio, podría ir cagando toda esa información a cualquier persona…

— Él ni siquiera te vio…

— Y si planeas con la escoria algo raro entonces…

— ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! — Hermione le gritó, levantándose de su asiento caminado hacía él — NO tienes ningún derecho de hablarme de esa manera…

— Puedo hablar como yo quiera hablar — respondió con calma, estiró su cuello para verla más — Si no me dices, entonces sacaré mis propias conclusiones…

— ¡Esto es ridículo! — Siseó — Te dije que iba a ir a Hogsmead este fin de semana y…

— ¿Y vas a ir con _ese_? — Bufó, como si la idea le repugnara, dejándole un sabor amargo en la boca — Así que estas con ese _jodido_repulsivo pedazo de…

— Oh, ¡Por el bien de Godric, Malfoy! — Se giró, ajena a lo cuán cerca estaba de su frustración — Michael y yo somos los únicos que podemos ir porque ¡somos los prefectos!

Su boca se cerró con un sonido audible, y la castaña sintió que la estaba desnudando con su mirada, los ojos del platinado se precipitaban sobre su cara. Finalmente se percató que tan cerca estaban ahora; tan cerca que su respiración le agitaba algunos de sus cabellos de la frente, pero no se movió a pesar de que todos sus instintos chillaban a que lo hiciera.

_Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que estuvieron así de cerca…_

Si él estaba preocupado por su proximidad, no se movió, y ella podría jurar que algo parecido al alivio pasó a través de su pálido rostro. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, dejó caer sus hombros, la habitación parecía estática y su rabia se disipó

— ¿Me estás diciendo que ese inútil bueno para nada es un Prefecto? — Arrastró las palabras con escepticismo — Pero qué jodida broma…

— En realidad, él es muy bueno — argumentó, señalando que el labio superior del Slytherin se contraía mientras hablaba — ¿Ya hemos terminado, Dra… Malfoy?

Frunció el ceño ante su error, y la bruja trató de ocultar su rubor de pena con un poco de éxito. Se volvió para marcharse, pero el agarre frío del mago se enroscó alrededor de su muñeca antes de que pudiera dejar alguna distancia entre ellos.

_Sólo empújalo muy lejos… está muy cerca…_

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Preguntó, negándose a mirarlo de nuevo — Contesté tus preguntas ya aguante lo suficiente de ti…

— No he terminado — murmuró, apretando el brazo un poco más — Tengo otra pregunta.

La Gryffindor se burló — No veo alguna razón por la que deba de…

— ¿Por qué me hiciste el desayuno? — Salió con evidentes reparos.

Hermione parpadeó a sí misma y poco a poco torció el cuello para darle una mirada confusa — ¿Qué–qué intentas decir? — Musitó — Siempre te hago un poco de carne en el desayuno…

— Pensé que después de nuestra última pelea de la última noche — dijo de mala gana — No habría el porqué tendrías que…

— Peleamos todos los días, Malfoy.

— La otra noche fue diferente.

La habitación se sentía como un vacío, y Hermione podía jurar en realidad sentir que el aire se arrastraba fuera de sus pulmones. Los ojos de Draco lucían más suaves ahora: como un humo lechoso, y ella estaba completamente obsesionada con ellos. Después de su diatriba enfurecida, y de su negación pura y simple de su semi–beso la noche pasada, sus palabras la habían arrojado por completo. Ambos sabían cuando él se había referido a que había sido _diferente_y crepitó en ellos como peligrosas llamas: demasiado calientes para tocar pero demasiado poderosas como para ignorar.

_El beso…_

— No te dejaría de dar de comer sólo por eso… eso — rompió el silencio incómodamente — Eso sería muy cruel…

— Sería lo normal — argumentó, y vio con decepción como sus rasgos característicos regresaron a la amargura y a su ceño agudo que le conocía muy bien — Y estoy seguro que quieres darme unas lecciones aburridas de la tediosa moral del Gryffindor acerca de la _bondad_o alguna mierda que en realidad no me interesa ni una jodida…

— Me preguntaste una pregunta — protestó, tirando de su muñeca que mantenía en su control, alejándose de él — Iré a la cama. Buenas noches Malfoy.

Draco apretó los puños cuando Granger desapareció en su habitación, preguntándose qué demonios le había hecho actuar tan patéticamente. Era humillante, e inaceptable, le echaba la culpa a ella de todo corazón. Desde el momento en que la había infectado con su apestosa sangre, inundándola con su esencia, todo se había deteriorado, específicamente su mente. Ahora, estaba siendo sometido a fantasías inquietantes de la castaña y tentado por los _casi_besos que lo hicieron sentirse extraño, rebelándose pero sin embargo aún sentía… hambre.

Le perturbaba el cerebro rompiéndoselo en pequeños fragmentos que lo hicieron cuestionarse, y preguntarse hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a ir antes de que su inadecuado deseo saciara su gusto.

La rabia que había sentido cuando el puñetero del Ravenclaw se había presentado se había convertido en viciosa y explosiva, y físicamente tembló, pero no tenía idea del por qué.

_No eran celos…_

Sólo rabia. Sí, tal vez rabia posesiva.

Sus lujos y estimulantes estaban limitados a esta prisión, y su sabor y esencia se habían convertido de alguna manera en estas… necesidades, y él no las compartiría con _nadie_más allá de esa puerta. Mientras que su gusto por la castaña sería breve, era el momento, inclusive si nunca lo quisiera de nuevo por el bien de su dignidad. No quería tocarla de nuevo. En verdad que no quería, pero si el Michael imbécil Corner pensaba que tenía derecho a manosear a Granger, estaba jodidamente equivocado.

No entendía sus sentimientos peligrosos entorno a la castaña, o si aquellos sentimientos le gustaban, pero eran poderoso y casi instintivos e imposible de ignorar.

Se remontó a su habitación y en silenció le rogó a Salazar que lo librará de su… obsesión con la sangre sucia pronto. Era degradante, chupándole la mente, y temía que actuara en consecuencia.

_No actuaré en consecuencia…_

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

El viento estaba gritando como si fueran unos niños torturándolos, y Hermione estaba convencida de que su reloj le estaba mintiendo.

En realidad eran las tres de la mañana, y estaba mirando fijamente su techo durante cuatro horas y eso simplemente no era saludable. Se había aislado en su habitación que negaba rotundamente a dejar, divirtiéndose con acabar cada ensayo que debía de ahora en adelante hasta Navidad. Habían durado tres horas, y desde entonces había tratado desesperadamente de conciliar el sueño, pero había sido todo en vano.

No era el viento de la noche…

No importaba cuán duro trataba de erradicar a Malfoy de su mente, no podía; ya sea por sus tercos recuerdos de su semi–beso o simplemente por sus reflexiones generales acerca de su comportamiento. Se encontró fascinada por él tanto como al mismo tiempo deseaba rechazarlo, y notó que Draco se había abstenido de llamarla sangre sucia al menos por un tiempo. Lo que un mes de su presencia le había hecho y se encontraba más decidida a hacerle frente a sus prejuicios, aunque no podía evitar preguntarse si sus fines eran egoístas.

Quería que viera otro punto de vista diferente y estaba segura de que lo estaba empezando a lograr.

Y por lo menos esperaba que lo estuviera.

Se sentó y se frotó la cara con las palmas de su mano, preguntándose si su interés en él era realmente adecuado o saludable. Probablemente no.

Un escalofrío persiguió su espalda, agarró su varita mágica renovando su encantamiento de calentamiento cuando un pensamiento le robó su atención. Tenía tres mantas y la magia para luchar contra el frío de noviembre, pero ¿qué tenía Draco? Sólo le había suministrado una manta…

_¿Qué tal si se estaba congelando?_

Se dio cuenta de que se empezaba preocupar, cuando no debería de hacerlo. Sabía que era su naturaleza, pero también era algo más; una preocupación genuina por su bienestar, que dejó su cuestionamiento cuando había empezado a _cuidarlo. _

Salió de su cama y se envolvió en su bata de baño, tratando de decidir exactamente qué es lo que iba a hacer. Las opciones eran simples: escoger ignorar la situación y dejar que el arrogante tonto se las arreglara por él mismo o ceder a su deseo de proporcionarle un poco de calor.

— ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? — Se susurró cuando se deslizó suavemente de su habitación.

Se encontraba parada en la puerta de Draco, vacilando el entrar o no desde hacía dos minutos, se tragó sus nervios, y con el ángulo de su varita apuntó con dirección a la puerta.

— _Alohomora._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Bex–chan<strong>: Espero que este capítulo este bien. Acerca de lo de Luna… es insignificante pero no voy a estar dando respuesta hasta dentro de mucho tiempo… ¡lo siento!

**Notas de Ashamed Kawaii**; No pude evitar no actualizar hoy :) ¿se dan cuenta? Cada cuatro años es 29, me pregunto cómo le harán las personas que nacen este día, de seguro son más jóvenes jaja ok no. Este capítulo están lindo, ¿Draco celoso ah? ¡Esperen a lo que habrá más adelante!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no saben lo motivador que es, y aunque la historia no es mía, me motiva a seguir traduciendo :P Es divertido espero que no dejen de comentar y dejarme saber sus comentarios saben que todos los reviews los contesto.

Gracias a; La Morocha de Slytherin, Citlalliiify, 89cheshire, MRS Taisho-Potter, crazzy76, Rose Black Snape, Caroone, SimpleFerd, IloveECandDM, Saranghae. Em, NaSaNo, Gin-Kamelot, Crimela, Black'Uchita'Leto'Salvatore

Mane; ¡Hola nena! ¡Qué genial saber que andes por estos lares me da gusto verte por acá siento del tumblr! Y si ya me mejoré de la gripa muchas gracias, la verdad es que sí, Malfoy exaspera hasta la médula que también me dan ganas de ahorcarlo, pero creo que todo bien dentro de lo que cabe, él es de los que avanzas un escalón y caes tres jajaja, aunque la relación es lenta es linda ya verás (sentido figurado lo de linda XD)

Lorena; Gracias por tu review y no sabes lo que vendrá :)

**¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

29 de febrero de 2O12 

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	12. Sueño

Lo prometido es deuda y también pido disculpas, este capítulo está dedicado a; _SimpleFerd_  
><strong><br>**

**Escritora original; **Bex–chan**  
>Nombre original: <strong>Isolation**  
>Traducciónadaptación; **Ashamed Kawaii

**AISLADOS**

~.~

Capítulo 12: Sueño.

_Querido Godric, ¿qué estoy haciendo?_

Hermione hizo una mueca cuando la puerta se abrió un poco fuerte para su gusto. Empujó un poco su varita en la habitación en su tenue encantamiento _Lumos_; lo suficiente para discernir en las formas y contornos en la oscuridad. El aire parecía frío mientras bajaba nerviosamente en el interior, se agrupó la tela de la bata en su pecho y sus ojos se posaron en la cama.

Detuvo sus pasos. Podía escucharlos ahora; el sueño arrastrado en protestas y elevados respiros.

Draco estaba teniendo una pesadilla, mientras miraba con un poco de dificultad, el resplandor de su varita mágica atrapó una hoja plateada de sudor en su frente. Sus rasgos estaban arrugados y con dolor, la vulnerabilidad que vio fue, entonces absolutamente impresionante. Él lucía… hermoso, hizo que su pecho se quemara. Parpadeó en su trance cuando observó cómo se retorcía bajo las sábanas y lanzó un gruñido angustiado.

_Obtén el control, Hermione…_

Continuó hacía él con cautela, mirándolo con una fascinación que no podía censurar. Algo de sus agitaciones y sus respiraciones estremecidas, le enviaron un maravilloso cosquilleo que poco a poco le picoteaba en su mano ordenándole que lo tocara, pero se resistió.

Debió haber estado frío. Pudo ver que sólo llevaba un chaleco que cubría su torso, a pesar de que era difícil saber si estaba temblando o agitándose a causa de las imágenes perturbadoras que inevitablemente caían en su cabeza. Con una expresión vacilante, encogió su ropa y la transfiguró en una manta gruesa. Se acercó ansiosamente para cubrirlo, accidentalmente atrapada por su piel helada. Se quedó inmóvil cuando se estremeció al tocarlo y un murmullo de un sueño torpe pasó en sus labios secos.

_"Tengo que matarte… de otra manera ellos me mataran."_

Hermione jadeó, y sus ojos miraron su cara para encontrarlo lleno de angustia. Lucía como si estuviera siendo torturado y sintió que su estómago se le retorcía con preocupación y atención de la que en verdad no debería de haber estado allí. Se inclinó y lo estudió de cerca, olvidando el frío por un momento.

— Draco — susurró antes de que se pudiera cuestionar — Draco, soy yo. Despierta.

En todo caso, sus gruñidos guturales empeoraron, y con cuidado levantó su mano para descansarla en su frente húmeda. En el momento en que su mano tocó su piel, sus ojos silvestres y plateados se abrieron de golpe. Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzar un grito asustada, cuando él la agarró por las muñecas y tiró de ella hacia abajo: estaba atrapada debajo de él y sus propias caderas estaban algo torcidas. Estaba jadeando por la confusión y por las secuelas de su pesadilla, él se cernió sobre ella con los dientes al descubierto; tan cerca de su pelo que le hacía cosquillas en la frente.

— Draco — la bruja respiró, sin miedo a la mirada desquiciada de sus ojos — Calma. Soy yo.

Sus rasgos apenas se suavizaron, pero sintió el apretón en sus muñecas y rápidamente se llevó las manos a su rostro. Las palmas de sus manos descansaron en ambos lados de la cabeza mientras masajeaba con sus pulgares sus mejillas frías. No la alejó como ella había esperado, pero parecía como si estuviera completamente fuera de sí; cansado y achispado con el agotamiento, pero aún nervioso.

— Está bien — dijo calmadamente con sus dedos avivándolo — Está bien.

Sus párpados bajaron así que sus ojos estaban finos y ocultos, y su respiración se calmó enfrente de su cara. Había dejado de temblar, pero la castaña aún se había quedado con las manos en sus mejillas. Dispuesta a que se despertara por completo. Se tambaleó un poco con el desequilibro ante su mirada distante que le lanzó a la chica. Sus ojos eran nebulosos y ausentes mientras lentamente se dejaba caer, y Hermione a regañadientes admitió que ni siquiera había considerado como protesta cuando los labios de Draco la atraparon.

Mientras que su primer semi–beso había sido suave y cuestionable, este había sido pesado y firme. Había desesperación en sus bocas, y Hermione no pudo evitar dar más cuando le lamió el labio inferior. Ella le chupó emparejándolo con algunos pequeños pero audaces besos y sus sonidos húmedos se mezclaron durante veinte golpes de su corazón antes de que se detuvieran. Dejó caer su frente contra la suya y mantuvo sus labios casi tocándose mientras Hermione luchaba duro para ignorar el trueno de preguntas que trataban de explotar en sus oídos y pecho.

La castaña lentamente abrió los ojos y encontró que Draco todavía parecía medio dormido, pero felizmente en calma. Hermione degustó los restos de su sabor de menta y se mantuvo lo más quieta posible.

— Granger… — murmuró soñoliento, como si no estuviera seguro que estuviera ella.

Hermione no se atrevió a moverse, mientras Draco se acomodó fuera de ella para establecerse a su lado. Lo observó con atención, buscando algún indicio de que estuviera horrorizado o siquiera consciente de lo que habían acabado de hacer. Él cerró sus ojos y reunió las mantas de vuelta a su alrededor, Hermione se levantó para hacer su salida, pero un murmullo somnoliento la hizo vacilar.

— Quédate.

Ella parpadeó y se volvió hacía él, preguntándose si había entendido mal su petición, pero parecía completamente muerto para el mundo. ¿Se lo había imaginado? Demonios, ¿se había imaginado todo el numerito? Quería quedarse…

Contra su juicio, se metió bajo las sábanas y trató de ignorar la voz en la parte posterior de su cráneo diciéndole que esa decisión imprudente la abofetearía en la cara por la mañana. Puso un poco de distancia entre ellos, razonando irremediablemente que eso haría las cosas mejor. Se acomodó, y echó un encantamiento rápido de calentamiento cuando su propio agotamiento la golpeó.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en su rostro cuando sus párpados revolotearon y justo antes de que sucumbiera a sus propios sueños peligrosos se llevó sus dedos a sus labios todavía palpitantes y lanzó un suspiro dulce.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Draco estaba vagamente consciente cuando escuchó a los pájaros de la mañana comenzando a silbar rompiéndole el sueño. Alguna parte de su subconsciente le dijo que era la primera mañana en mucho tiempo que la llovía no se escuchaba tan fuerte en la ventana, pero fue la extraña textura de su almohada lo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe.

_Pero qué…_

Su mejilla fue amortiguada por los rizos de Granger, y luego recordó el sueño que tuvo. Había sido un cambio bienvenido de sus pesadillas habituales con esos magos asesinados y la torre; y un beso de la princesa de Gryffindor. Era un recuerdo borroso, sin detalles, justo como su sueño lo era, porque sólo eran sueños. Sólo un sueño.

Qué extraños pensamientos; sus labios se sentían un poco sensibles esta mañana.

Levantó su mirada perpleja a su compañera de noche y decidió en secreto que sus delicados y encantadores rasgos eran fácilmente lo mejor que le habían pasado cuando despertó, en todos esos largos meses que se había encontrado escondiéndose. Granger lucía endiabladamente atractiva, casi surrealista; sólo un suspiro de distancia con sus mechones despeinados rodeaba su cara relajada. Sus ojos cansados se redujeron a su boca un poco hinchada y se preguntó…

_No seas un jodido idiota._

Si había pensado que su habitación se había puesto pesada por su esencia, ahora prácticamente se estaba ahogando en ella, y era deliciosa. Estaba pensando en tocarla o no tocarla; preguntándose si sus fantasías se habían convertido en un pleno derecho de alucinación, pero sus ojos color ambarino se abrieron lentamente, antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Ellos simplemente se miraron durante un buen rato; el aspecto de Granger era un poco avergonzado y el de Draco era de una mirada sospechosa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Granger? — Rompió el silencio. La miró con ojos vidriosos cuando sus nervios parecían empezaban a estallar en su cabeza, mientras que ella había arrastrado un tembloroso suspiro — Granger…

— Yo… — empezó rápidamente — Pensé que te podrías enfriar.

Frunció el ceño ante su respuesta — ¿Qué…?

— Te traje una manta extra — le explicó con voz temblorosa — Y… y, tú me pediste que me quedara.

Draco se burló, pero un recuerdo nebuloso rompió su concentración. Y ese sueño molestoso poco a poco de repente parecía más un recuerdo, alejó la idea inquietante, y estaba a punto de argumentar que jamás le habría dicho que se que quedara, pero su próxima confesión se quedó atascada en su cerebro como un murmuro.

— Me… me quería quedar.

Sus ojos de témpanos de hielo se abrieron mucho por una fracción y escaneó sus rasgos rápidamente antes de que un impulso lujurioso que no pudo negar lo alcanzara. La agarró de las manos fuertemente y la besó con mucha fuerza, balanceando su cuerpo encima de ella, percatándose de que sus posiciones se sentían maravillosamente familiares. Las manos de Hermione jugaban con su cuello mientras se servía de su boca; toda la frustración del platinado y la ira cayeron más allá de su boca mientras se atiborraba de su esencia. Ella lo conoció con indulgencia e igualdad perfecta tentándolo a que sus manos se perdiesen en su pelo.

Un suspiro femenino le cosquilleó en la parte posterior de la garganta, él la empujó con más fuerza, disfrutando de su calor corporal, sintiendo la sensación baja de él. La castaña gimió, y le recordó las lluvias de adicción de sus gemidos en la ducha donde la sangre bombeaba al sur. Sin embargo, el parpadeo en su estómago se sentía tan real ahora, tan vivo, que lo llevó a estrellarse de nuevo a una realidad helada.

Él mismo se arrebató de ella con un gruñido furioso y se sentó en el borde de la cama, encorvado, con las vibraciones de molestia subiendo por su columna vertebral. Sentía que cada músculo se flexionaba en sus hombros, soltándolos, cerrándolos en puños, apoyó su cabeza en los nudillos. Este era un nuevo nivel de humillación y de auto–repugnancia; posiblemente era el pináculo de ese jodido y pequeño estira y afloje de él y ella. Ciertamente esperaba que fuera el pináculo… posiblemente…

La escuchó y sintió el cambio de peso en la cama y quiso que se fuera antes de que su temperamento lo alcanzara. Podía sentir la ira, en ella y en él mismo, chisporroteando detrás de sus ojos como brasas volátiles que se estaban envejeciendo en llamas. Draco podía sentir que estaba fuera de la cama, así que, ¿por qué diablos no podía escucharla que se iba?

— Draco…

— Sólo déjame — dijo con voz áspera terminando con frialdad, manteniendo la cabeza inclinada — Joder, déjame solo…

— Pero yo…

— ¡TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS SOLO, MALDICIÓN! — Se paró de golpe y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla con una sonrisa burlona tallada en su rostro — ¡AHORA…!

— ¡NO! — Le gritó de regreso, enderezó la espalda a la defensiva — Quiero hablar sobre…

— ¡No hay nada qué discutir! — Argumentó — Nada pasó…

— ¡Eres tan patético! — La bruja lo acusó con un dedo tembloroso señalándolo — ¿Por qué niegas las cosas que son reales…?

— ¡PORQUE NO SON JODIDAMENTE REALES! — Rugió con convicción — Nada de lo que pasa en esa prisión es real…

— ¿Qué estás…?

— ¡Todo es falso! — Continuó — ¡Este arreglo me está echando mierda en mi cerebro! NUNCA me degradaría a tocarte si no fuera por esta mierda que tengo en la cabeza y en está puta cárcel en donde tengo que vivir…

— Las circunstancias son irrelevantes…

— ¡Mis bolas!

— ¡Estás en control de tus acciones! — Disparó con rabia — Y pronto aceptaste que…

— ¿Y qué tal de tus _acciones_, Granger? — Le cuestionó en un tono siniestro — ¿Cómo es dormir en la misma cama con un mortífago adaptándose a tu pro–sangre sucia de basura?

Su ceño se endureció — Culpo al juicio desgraciado y al momento de locura…

— ¡Entonces te culpo y _esa_vieja bruja por mi locura! — Gritó, deteniéndose un momento para estrechar sus ojos sospechosamente — ¿Esto es una trama enferma de alguno de los tuyos, Granger? ¿Esa arrugada bruja está haciendo todo esto a propósito?

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando…?

— ¡Estoy hablando de ti y de McGonagall! — Draco despotricó con un bufido lento — ¿Tienen un plan demasiado mierdero y pobre? Seducir al mortífago y obtener un poco de información de Voldemort con un poco de efecto en la prostitución…

— Jódete…

— Estoy seguro que es parte del plan — susurró con amargura — Cogerme, y luego chantajearme con una de esas pláticas tiernas de almoha…

— ¡Estás empezando a sonar ridículo! — Resopló con impaciencia.

Él dudó, y mostró sus dientes — Sí, todo es jodidamente ridículo — refunfuñó — Estoy seguro que McGonagall notó que tenías un sex appeal ¡de un mierdero y asqueroso troll!

Observó el daño que le hizo en el brillo de sus ojos, y casi lamentó ese comentario.

— No hay trama — dijo después de un silencio triste — Puedes creer lo que quieras, pero todo lo que quería para ti era que te dieras cuenta que los hijos nacidos de muggles son personas. _Yo _soy una persona.

Draco permaneció quieto, y legó sus facciones no para suavizar la incertidumbre. No tenía idea acerca de los otros nacidos de muggles, o si le importaba eso, todo lo que sabía era ella. Y Granger definitivamente era una persona; un personaje con rasgos y emociones que casi nunca entendía, pero que no podía evitar estar fascinado. Ella era una persona quien estaba intercambiando sus pre concepciones de su cerebro y haciéndole preguntarse que habían criado a alguien a secas. Ella era una persona que su beso se mantenía y lo quemaba…

— Me marcho — murmuró, girando sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose a la puerta — Pero quiero que consideres esto Draco, ¿si fuera una sangre pura con exactamente la misma personalidad, estarías más propenso a descartar lo que sucedió esta mañana?

Antes de una observación que le recordara y aventara lejos el sabor en su boca de Granger y le contestara, ella abrió la puerta y la estrelló a su salida, dejándolo confundido y frío. Su pregunta rondaba en su cabeza, junto con sus pensamientos sobre el libro de King y con todo lo demás con lo que se había preguntado desde que había caído en ese agujero ineludible.

¿Estaría más propenso en ignorar su beso si ella fuera sangre pura?

_No, joder, no._

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Guardada en un recóndito de su habitación, Hermione ahogó un sollozo obstinada, a pesar de sus intentos. No fueron tanto sus insultos lo que le habían empujado a que las lágrimas cayeran en sus pesadas pestañas, era más su reacción ante ellas. No debería tenerle cuidado su opinión sobre ella; habían sido más que palabras odiosas pero, _¡por la tumba de Godric!,_eso había dolido. Podía jurar que podía sentir algo punzocortante en su pecho y lo odiaba por arruinar un momento en la que se había sentido… bueno… bien. Inclusive, feliz…

Supuso que debería de estar agradecida por eso, realmente, al menos uno de los dos había tenido el sentido de romper el contacto.

¿Pero por qué había sido un estúpido idiota al respecto? ¿Por qué había hecho todo más difícil? ¿Y por qué demonios había pasado todo esto, en primer lugar?

_¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?_

Era un simple accidente… todavía podrían ser accidentes, aún se le consideraban _accidentes_ ¿cuándo aún lo repetían? Probablemente no.

Se quitó las lágrimas con dedos temblorosos, y se limpió la garganta que tenía irritada. Una rápida mirada al reloj le anunció que eran las seis de la mañana; demasiado temprano para las clases, pero necesitaba irse del cuarto. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo con algo de ropas cómodas y su túnica, y salió corriendo de su dormitorio, tratando de no echarle un vistazo a la puerta de Draco. Se metió por el hueco y por los corredores oscuros hasta que salió al castillo y entró al frío amanecer.

Fue impresionante; un hermoso cielo rosado con tonos grises de marina que pudo haberle robado el aliento, pero su mente estaba demasiada distraída como para poner alguna atención. Echó un rápido encantamiento de calentamiento, cuando se dio cuenta de que su respiración sacaba vapor, deambuló por los jardines tranquilos hasta que se encontró con un árbol de aspecto fracturado que estaba helado por la escarcha.

Se dejó caer entre sus raíces y se apoyó en gran medida en el tronco mientras sus lágrimas comenzaron a filtrarse por sus mejillas de nuevo. Podía llorar abiertamente aquí sin preocuparse de alguna mirada entrometida, pero se sentía tonta.

Tenía que enfrentar los hechos, incluso si estuviese mal o tratara de romperse. Si estaba afectada por el duro despido de Draco en la mañana, entonces claramente sentía algo por él; pero probablemente sería compasión o algo así. Podía recordar este sentimiento de rechazo, cuando pasó la corta duración de noviazgo que mantuvo Ron con Lavander, pero hizo caso omiso de las connotaciones peligrosas que venían con ese pensamiento. Tal vez, se estaba haciendo problemas porque Draco era la única persona con la pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo desde que Harry y Ron se habían marchado. Quizás.

Poco a poco había dejado caer la guardia frente a él, y había vuelto a aplastarla.

Quizás había sido tonto de su parte establecer una rutina casi cómoda con Draco, y asumir que su actitud cambiara con ella, estaba esperanzada…

Estaba esperanzada en que se volvería algo… diferente.

— Hermione.

Estaba demasiado agotada para estar sorprendida y poco a poco estiró su cabeza para echar una mirada confusa a la voz familiar — Luna — suspiró mientras la chica rubia se acercaba — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— El cielo es hermoso — suministró en silencio, arrodillándose frente a Hermione — Aunque también es el mejor momento para ver los Ceffyls. ¿Por qué estás levantada tan temprano?

— Necesitaba un poco de aire — suspiró cansadamente, rápidamente quitándose cualquier resto de sus lágrimas — ¿Qué…?

— Tus labios lucen graciosos otra vez — Luna la intervino calmadamente — ¿Otro picazón de abeja?

— ¿Qué? Sí, digo, no — Hermione balbuceó torpemente, tratando de recuperar la compostura — No, no tiene nada que ver con las abejas. Creo que es la reacción de algo más.

— ¿Y qué podría ser?

— Aún no estoy segura — encogió de hombros, levantando la punta de sus dedos curiosos para sentir si sus labios se sentían diferentes — Claramente, es malo para mí.

— Depende de lo que te convenga — Luna sonrió para sí misma, sus ojos fijos brillaban a la luz del oriente de la naturaleza — Parece que has tenido una reacción demasiado fuerte últimamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Bueno, tus mejillas están muy sonrojadas esta vez — le dijo y la bruja mayor parpadeó — Y tus ojos lucen un poco más vidriosos…

— Probablemente es el frío — Hermione se defendió débilmente.

— No — la chica de Ravenclaw meneó la cabeza — Es algo más. Luces más bonita Hermione, eso pienso.

Le ofreció a su amiga una sonrisa débil — Gracias — murmuró.

— Escuché que vas a tener un viaje el sábado en Hogsmeade — dijo lentamente, y Hermione observó los primeros y dorados colores bailando en la cara de su amiga — ¿Con Michael, cierto?

— Si — asintió — ¿Te gustaría que te trajera algo?

— ¿Te importaría traerme algunas Varitas de Regaliz de Honeydukes?

Hermione frunció el ceño — Creí que no te gustaban.

— Y no me gustan.

La morena ladeó la cabeza hacía un lado y observó a su compañera lentamente, nada en Luna lucía diferente. Mientras los ojos de la bella rubia estaban llamativos, aunque normalmente ausentes, aunque hace poco parecían tener un poco de brillo curioso como de una niña guardando un secreto. Un buen secreto.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Luna?

El ángel Ravenclaw lentamente volvió la cabeza para brindarle a Hermione su atención — Por supuesto — le contestó — Trataré de contestarte.

— Algunos de nosotros hemos notado que no estás los fines de semana y algunos días — le dijo calmadamente — ¿A dónde vas?

Si Luna se sorprendió, no lo mostró — No creí que la gente notara mi ausencia.

— Oh, Luna — Hermione hizo una mueca — Sabes que nos preocupamos por ti mucho. Por supuesto que nosotros notaríamos…

— No lo quise decir de esa manera — la interrumpió con una sacudida ligera de su juguetona boca — Las personas tienden a no darse cuenta del comportamiento de los demás, más en tiempos de Guerra. Es normal, en realidad estoy un poco tocada que alguien se diera cuenta.

— Pero, ¿a dónde vas? — Persistió — Si estás en problema, entonces podremos ayudarte.

Luna lanzó una risita suave y Hermione alzó una ceja — Estoy bien — la joven bruja le dijo — En realidad estoy bastante bien, pero me temo que no puedo decirte a dónde voy.

— ¿Por qué no?

— No sería seguro para los demás que están involucrados en esto — murmuró, su expresión era pensativa y casi preocupante por un segundo — Lo siento, sería demasiado arriesgado contarle a la gente, y no es mi secreto solamente por contar.

Mientras Hermione entendía el razonamiento de Luna y racionalizaba que no tenía el derecho de exigirle el conocimiento de sus secretos cuando ella misma tenía a un mortífago en su cuarto, algo en la voz de su amiga la había intrigado.

— ¿Estás al cuidado de otra persona? — Hermione cuestionó vacilante — Debes de estar dispuesta a asumir todos estos riesgos para ellos.

— ¿No hemos estado asumiendo riesgos en estos días?

— Sólo me preocupo por ti — expresó en un tono triste — Esta Guerra…

— A veces la Guerra puede traer cosas buenas — Luna comentó mientras se ponía de pie — Pueden enseñarle a la gente en mantener los sentimientos correctos, incluso si hay riesgos envueltos.

Hermione miró a su amiga cuando ella caminaba hacía el castillo, y lanzó palabras de despedida hacía ella en su espalda. Y como siempre, la rubia la dejaba con sentimientos entre la perplejidad y la iluminación, y se preguntó si Luna mandaba a una de sus criaturas imaginarias para espiarla por las noches. Volvió la cabeza para darle una mirada apreciativa al aumento del sol, reuniendo sus miembros alrededor mientras se acurrucaba debajo del marchito roble.

Necesitaba concentrarse en sus tareas de la Orden y dejar de lado esos pensamientos esperanzadores en Draco. Era inapropiado y completamente ingenuo, y en realidad no importaba cuán tentador fuese en su cabeza para analizarlo.

Pero era demasiado difícil de ignorar.

Llegó tarde a su primera clase después de un sueño obstinado que logró nublar su mente y maldijo su cerebro por dejarlo entrar… de nuevo.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Por dos días, con éxito la evitó al permanecer recluido en su habitación, a excepción de las idas al baño y para agarrar la comida caliente que seguía dejándole. Supuso que ella estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para alejarse de él, y eso estaría genial, si es que no empezara a perder la noción de la realidad.

No era esta vez su claustrofobia.

No, podía sentir el cambio en su sangre y huesos. Era un deseo; tal vez por tener interacción humana, o quizás específicamente era por ella. Latía en sus venas haciendo que tuviera sacudidas musculares poco saludables. Había estallado con fríos sudores, se estremeció hasta que sintió que su columna vertebral podía romperse, y casi había vomitado. Sentía como la chica se retiraba pero quizás el frío lo había capturado sólo a él.

El único medicamento sólo parecía ser una masturbación desesperada por los sonidos de su ducha, aunque sólo duraban unos treinta minutos… demonios.

Había estado despierto por un par de horas, ahora, esperando a sus ronroneas que le aliviaran la tensión de su cuerpo. Si tuviera que adivinar el ligar del sol, estaba alcanzado el atardecer, lo cual significaba otro fin de semana que rezumbaba su estancia con la morena.

Recordaba que Granger le había dicho que se dirigiría a Hogsmeade con el jodido retardado del Ravenclaw, y acto seguido sintió una furia parpadeante en su carne. Su pecho se sentía preparado para ceder el peso enorme de su repentina y poderosa ira, finalmente cuando escuchó sus movimientos el dejar el baño, no pudo abandonar sus volátiles pensamientos para disfrutar de ella como era su costumbre.

En cambio, las imágenes sospechosas y no bienvenidas de ella, preparándose para concretar la broma de un mago lujurioso en su cabeza. La idea por sí misma era exagerada, y rechinó los dientes cuando ola tras ola lo sacudió con asco. Sus uñas perforaron la piel de sus manos mientras cerraba los puños, y no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que Granger regresara a su cuarto, lo cual le tomó diez minutos hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse anunciando su salida.

Estaba de pie en un instante al respirar vapor hirviente de su boca, y sus ojos de aluminio ennegrecidos. Empezó con el armario y mesa, bajándolos a sus lados, pataleándolos hasta que los fragmentos de madera decoraran el piso, hasta que el mobiliario estuviera abollado para reconocerlo. Trabajó con las cosas de la cama después, haciendo jirones las telas, junto con la almohada de plumas que no lo hizo calmar sus nervios.

Con un rugido final de celos y de rabia, agarró la silla y la arrojó por la ventana, sólo para verla explotar en una lluvia de astillas. Echó un vistazo a la ventana encantada y amargadamente observó a la ventana ilesa, se hundió en el suelo entre los restos lleno de arrebato y apoyó su espalda contra el pie de la cama. Se quedó allí por horas, luchando contra la cruel imaginación de una Granger disfrutando su tiempo con Corner.

En su solitario lugar del piso de su cuarto, llegó a una conclusión donde tembló su ser. Inclusive Granger estaba equivocada, tenía todo el derecho de despreciar a los muggles y a las sangres sucias por su inferioridad, pero si Granger tuviese razón, como usualmente la tenía, entonces había sido un hijo de puta con el cerebro lavado.

Las palabras de Granger después de su beso, latían en su cerebro.

_Todo lo que quería para ti, es que te dieras cuenta que los hijos nacidos de muggles son gente. Yo soy una persona…_

_Todavía estás en control de tus acciones…_

_Me quería quedar…_

¿Qué tal si ella tenía razón?

¿Qué tal si todo era por nada?

¿Qué tal si él, y toda su familia, estuvieran equivocados?

Entonces… entonces quizás estaba bien tocarla, pero ¿por qué mierda se lo permitía?

_Si _tuviese la razón.

No tenía ni una pista sobre qué creer.

Permaneció inmóvil durante horas y horas. Sus pensamientos pululaban alrededor de su cabeza demasiado fuerte que ni siquiera notó que ella había regresado, tocando la puerta de su habitación, o inclusive estaba llamándolo por su nombre.

Así fue cómo Hermione lo encontró cuando el día se convirtió tarde; en una posición de derrota, rodeado de un caos hecho por él mismo. Su mirada amplia escaneaba los restos con confusión antes de que sus ojos se posaran en el centro del cuarto de Draco y sintió una falla en su pecho. Podía ver que tenía escalofríos, sin embargo no hacía nada para mantenerse en calor, y sus ojos estaban extrañamente ausentes y desenfocados. Su vulnerabilidad y su brillo distorsionado le recordaron la noche en la que lo halló con su media pesadilla, y del cómo habían tenido sus dos besos prohibidos,

La preocupación venía tan naturalmente a ella, cuando dejó caer la bolsa y corrió a su lado, apoyándose con sus rodillas, agarrando su cara entre sus manos heladas. Un destello de reconocimiento y de vida brilló en su mirada gris, y suspiró de alivio cuando sus pulgares instintivamente acariciaron su rostro pálido.

— Draco — susurró cerca de sus labios — Mírame, Draco, ¿qué pasa?

Él tragó con fuerza, y tapó sus ojos — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, Granger?

Hermione parpadeó con perplejidad, pero rápidamente sumó las fechas en su cabeza — Un poco más de cinco semanas — le dijo después de un momento — Treinta y cinco semanas, creo.

— Se sienten muy largas — murmuró.

— ¿Por qué rompiste tu habitación? — Le preguntó calmadamente, con su mano quitó su varita de su bolsillo — Draco…

— No lo sé — le espetó, y sintió que se relajaba un poco más — No lo sé.

— Voy a limpiar todo este desastre — le dijo, cuando meneó su varita — Quédate allí ¿de acuerdo?

Ni siquiera respondió, cuando todas las evidencias de su rabieta poco a poco comenzaban a rectificarse a su alrededor. Se preguntó si había algo de ironía allí; Granger arreglando algo que él había destrozado por una razón que no entendía del todo, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado cargado de dudas como para poner alguna atención a sus pensamientos. En su lugar, acabó estudiando los rasgos de Granger, buscando una vez más alguna inferioridad, pero una vez más, no encontró nada.

Ni rastro de todo lo que podía odiar, no importaba cuán duro tratara.

— Estás frío — le comentó, atrayendo su atención — Déjame…

— No — le expresó sin su usual desdeño — Estoy bien, Granger.

Frunció el ceño pero no discutió, sabiendo mejor que nadie que podría agravar el caso — Tengo cosas qué preguntarte — le comentó, convocando su bolsa con un encantamiento. Agitó su varita de nuevo, Draco miraba con medio interés cuando sus cortinas y sus sábanas habían sido reemplazadas con ricas telas verdes y su selección de dulces solicitados aterrizó en su escritorio reparado — Draco, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué destruiste tú…?

— Te dije que no lo sé — repitió en voz baja — Simplemente lo hice.

— No luces muy bien — murmuró, y con una de sus manos tocó su frente — Déjame traerte algo para…

— No lo hagas — la detuvo, apretando sus ojos cerrado — Simplemente… no te vayas.

— Draco, me estás preocupando…

— ¿Por qué te preocupas de alguien a quien no puedes soportar?

Hermione echó la cabeza para atrás para atrapar sus ojos — Te dije que no te odio…

— Pues deberías — le expresó con firmeza — Deberías odiarme.

— Bueno, pues no — le argumentó calmadamente, arrastró los pies un poco más cerca de él — Quizás debería pero no puedo…

— Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes conmigo, Granger?

— ¿Otra vez esa pregunta? — Suspiró, poniendo sus manos en su regazo y apartó la mirada — No lo sé, Draco.

— ¿Crees que soy malo, Granger? — Le preguntó sin rodeos.

— No eres malo — le aseguró sin dudar — Simplemente que has estado… engañado. Eres humano, Draco, y cometes errores, pero no puedo odiarte por eso…

Levantó la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro tembloroso — Debería _odiarte_.

— ¿Deberías? — Repitió con un tono de perplejidad — ¿Acaso ya no lo haces más?

— No lo sé — murmuró en voz tan baja, que no estaba segura que le había entendido todo — Estoy… confundido.

Su confesión fue renuentemente débil y cuestionable, pero se encontró alentadora por su duda. Esa chispa de esperanza que había decidido a ignorar estaba floreciendo en su pecho antes de que pudiera sanarla. _Esto_era lo que había estado esperando; alguna confirmación de su expresión confirmando que estaba empezando a cuestionarse sus prejuicios.

Se burlaban de su valentía de Gryffindor. Poco a poco se acercó a él otra vez, con valentía juntó sus piernas a las de él y apoyó su peso sobre su pecho. Esperó que la rechazara de inmediato por su gesto descarado, pero Draco ni siquiera se inmutó cuando ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Él permaneció completamente inmóvil, sin responder, pero Hermione se sentía de alguna manera inexplicablemente a salvo allí; cálida y confortable en un momento prohibido que la dejó llevar por un estado de somnolencia.

— Esto no significa nada — escuchó que Draco le murmuraba en su oído, posiblemente más para sí mismo — No significa nada.

— Lo sé — le musitó.

Draco estaba consciente de que esto era demasiado íntimo, y sin duda, equivocado, pero después de dos días de haberse negado a ella, estaba absorbido ahora, como para quitarla. Sabía que en la mañana iba a llegar a lamentar este error juicioso, pero no podía resistir el efecto en droga que le hacía en él.

Eran apenas las ocho, pero el sueño sucumbió rápidamente a Hermione, y Draco la siguió después de un pensamiento preocupante. Las cosas estaban cambiando.

_Él _estaba cambiando.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! :P<p>

Perdón por la tardanza sé que prometí cosas que no pude cumplir, y les juro que ayer iba a subir el capítulo, fue el día del niño en mi país y ¡adoro esa fecha! Pero llegué muy cansada. Les comento que me metí a trabajar y estoy un poco atareada y si Dios quiere en Septiembre me meto a Gastronomía, y con ambas cosas estaré hecha un quilombo.

Les comento dos cosas, me he unido a un grupo muy lindo en el facebook que se llama _Hermanas en las Distancia ( Gracias Dramione ) _en el anterior grupo que mencioné en el capítulo anterior tuve ciertos problemillas de libre expresión y mejor varias chicas emigraron a este grupo y a otro. De igual, espero que se puedan pasar en todos los grupos :)

Otra cosa es que les abro la invitación de un fic que quiero recomendar se llama **Perdida sin ti** escrita por **Caroone **la verdad es que un fic lleno de cosas oscuronas, donde vendrán a una Hermione llena de sed de venganza, uniéndose a los mortífagos, ya saben todo sea por nuestro amado Draco.

Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad los aprecio muchísimo, me anima a ponerme las pilas cuando me regañan del porqué no actualizo :yaoming:

Gracias a; _Serena Princesita Hale. Vicky Jonas Irons Miller, Daryaak, 89cheshire, luna-maga, Caroone, Basileya, SimpleFerd, Sabaana, Lanny Kuran, grichyhermy, karenDm9_

_Lorena;_ No te preocupes, lo genial es que dejaste tu huellita en la historia, entiendo completamente eso de leer en las madrugadas seca el cerebro o al menos el mío si XD

_Haruhi_: Gracias y seguro que lo terminaré, no lo dejo por nada del mundo es una historia muy entretenida en serio te pido mil perdones por la tardanza y espero que te sigas animando a leerla.

O1 de mayo de 2O12

**¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!  
><strong>

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	13. Solo

**Escritora original; **Bex–chan**  
>Nombre original: <strong>Isolation**  
>Traducciónadaptación; **Ashamed Kawaii

**AISLADOS**

~.~

Capítulo 13: Solo.

Hermione no podía recordar sentirse tan cómoda y caliente.

Lanzó un murmullo vago, cuando el ritmo de los músculos del pecho masculino caían arrullando su espalda a ese purgatorio maravilloso que estaba entre el sueño y la realidad. Un olor delicioso de menta del Slytherin le hizo cosquillas en su nariz pecosa, parpadeó los restos del sueño feliz que le quedaban al recordar dónde estaba.

A juzgar por las respiraciones pesadas jugando con su cabello, Draco estaba muy ignorante en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero sus brazos habían estado serpenteantes alrededor de ella durante la noche, y no pudo evitar empujar un poco su cuerpo lejos de él. Se sentía bien estar envuelta a su alrededor, y quería absorberlo lo más que podía antes de la negación inevitable y de los argumentos venideros. Frunciendo el ceño ante el pensamiento, se dio cuenta de que era probablemente lo mejor irse antes de que él se agitara, aunque sólo sea para ahorrar la vergüenza y la molestia.

Insegura del por qué, pero incapaz de resistirse, estiró su cuello para plantarle un beso en la línea de su mandíbula, antes de retirarse con cuidado de su agarre.

La ausencia de su contacto la hizo sentirse abandonada y fría, y en el último momento, bajó una de las mantas de Draco para cubrirlo. Con una mirada triste, se volvió para irse, ajena al par de ojos grises que se abrieron lentamente detrás de ella.

Draco llegó sus yemas al alcance de su mandíbula en donde habían posado sus labios, y miró su espalda mientras lo dejaba solo. Una idea al azar le robó su cerebro, y en silencio se acomodó arriba, sólo logrando la captura de la puerta antes de que la cerrara detrás de él. Asomó la cabeza por el hueco, y tensó su habilidad de escuchar con éxito la contraseña.

_¿Lutra, lutra? _

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que significaba, o si le importaba, simplemente se sentía satisfecho de que las cosas podrían estar más justas ahora. Si ella estaba jodidamente ansiosa por vagar en su habitación cada vez que quisiera, ahora él podría hacer lo mismo. Se dijo a sí mismo que era puramente por razones tácticas, pero al levantar los dedos de nuevo a su mandíbula, no pudo dejar de preguntarse si en verdad había motivos más oscuros en sus acciones indiscretas.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Después de un almuerzo ligero y un viaje a la librería, Hermione había vuelto a su habitación para encontrar el picoteo de Hedwig en su ventana.

Hermione leyó la carta de nuevo, y una sonrisa se ensanchó. El sobre venía dirigido únicamente a ella, por lo que no había buscado a Ginny esta vez. Después de semanas de nada más que decepción y de su creciente combustible de pesimismo; finalmente había luz en la oscuridad. La nota estaba garabateada en la escritura torpe y familiar de Ron, pero las palabras eran valientes y claras a través del pergamino.

_Lo encontramos. Está destruido.  
>Buscamos<em> _los otros._  
><em>Te extrañamos.<br>R_&_H_

No había ninguna duda acerca de lo que era. Habían encontrado el guardapelo. Su curiosidad acerca de los detalles tenía que esperar; sabía que era demasiado peligroso para Harry y Ron proporcionarle mucha información. Pero por el momento, no le importaba, estaban un paso más delante de derrotar a Voldemort y terminar la Guerra.

_Los extraño. _

Su amplia sonrisa se arrugó en una mueca triste cuando un hechizo de culpa le pegó duro. Visiones de sus recientes… actividades con Draco danzaban a través de su consciencia, y se dio cuenta, con un encogimiento, que ni por un momento había considerado cómo su comportamiento afectaría su amistad con los chicos, especialmente con Ron. Los detalles de su relación con él eran complicados, por decir algo, y sabía que probablemente se culparían ambos por no tener una conversación civilizada acerca del tema.

Aunque no se arrepentía de haber perdido su virginidad con su mejor amigo, y eso lo tenía perfectamente claro. De todo lo que Ron y ella habían sido. Amigos. No había nada de pasión entre ellos; sólo curiosidad y tener alguna relación rápida, que había sido para ella, ahora, saciada. Lo amaba entrañablemente, pero quería un poco más de lujuria, había escuchado mucho al respecto que en realidad la lujuria era; una palpitación quemante dentro del alma que te hacía anhelar tocar a alguien.

Y ese alguien no era Ron.

Pero Draco.

Draco tenía esa… intensidad en todo lo que hacía, que la hacía sentir cosquillas en su ombligo. La sensación era nueva y extraña para ella, y no tenía idea si lo podía llamar lujuria o intriga, pero era diferente y excitante. Se animó a interactuar y a observarlo, y en la seguridad de sus solitarias duchas o en su habitación, a veces no podía dejar de imaginar.

Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar los pensamientos súbitos de tono y se recordó que había recibido algunas noticias prometedoras.

_Prioridades Hermione…_

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Después de dos días de miradas incómodas y una reticencia evidente de hacer frente a la noche pasada en aquellos armas prohibidas. Hermione estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que extrañaba un poco la compañía de Draco. Aún estaba luchando para tratar de identificar lo que en verdad sentía por el Slytherin, pero había hecho lo mejor para ignorar su curiosidad. Y en su lugar se enfocó en su investigación del horrocrux. Pero no pudo negar su interés en él, ni del tampoco podría imaginarse del por qué deseaba pasar el tiempo con Draco, cuando todo lo que hacían era pelear.

Quizás era porque podía ver que todas sus defensas caían, o tal vez porque sus argumentos le recordaban que aún tenía fuego chispeante en sus huesos. Demonios, quizás sólo disfrutaba la flama espasmódica que llenaba su estómago cada vez que se cerraban.

Era martes, lo que significa que le quedaban dos días para ir a visitar a Tonks, y necesitaba hablar con Draco. Asfixiando su ansiedad, y robando su valor, salió de su habitación, empujada por el viento de la noche y dio unos golpecitos contra la puerta.

— ¿Por qué te molestas en tocar? — La voz de Draco vino de adentro — Entrarás de todas formas aunque yo te dijera que no lo hagas.

Se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona mientras utilizaba su varita para abrir su puerta, y se humedeció sus labios secos antes de entrar en el umbral de su cuarto. Estaba sentado en su cama, sus hombros estaban encorvados, y sus codos descansaban en sus piernas entrecruzadas, mientras que uno de sus libros estaba descartado junto a sus pies.

— ¿Qué quieres Granger? — Le preguntó apenas ofreciéndole una mirada de reojo.

— Quiero hablarte de algo…

— Y decidiste que a las tres de la mañana era el mejor momento ¿para decirlo?

— He estado ocupada — mintió, cuidando de sentarse al pie de la cama — Y estamos despiertos así que, me imaginé que…

— Escúpelo ya entonces — dijo con voz cansada — En realidad planeó dormir un poco está noche.

— De acuerdo — suspiró, sin duda trató de seleccionar sus palabras — El jueves, pasaré un par de días en Hogsmeade.

— ¿Qué? — Le espetó. Su cabeza se levantó a sus palabras, y una sensación de temor se apoderó violentamente en su pecho. El pensamiento de abandonarlo y dejarlo solo en esa locura–de hoyo le hizo dolerle el estómago, y un escalofrío caminó rasgándole su columna vertebral — ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con qué te vas un par de días?

— Bueno, iré a visitar a alguien — le explicó, con nerviosismo metió uno de sus rizos rebeldes en su oreja — Te dejaré suficiente comida y…

— ¿Irás con el idiota de Corner? — Le susurró en voz baja, la observó con una mirada feroz — ¿Tendrán una puñetera y romántica fiesta de Prefectos en las Tres Escobas?

Hermione se estremeció — No, eso no es…

— Supongo que debería de estar agradecido de que no estás abollando tu propia cabecera — continuó viciosamente — Y si tú tienes alrededor a la escoria…

— ¡Draco, basta! — Ladró con ofensa y las sombras de sus lágrimas arañaban con salir — Me encontraré con una amiga ¡por el amor de Godric! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer esto?

Su boca se cerró cuando sus pensamientos tormentosos estaban a fuego lento, y se preguntó por qué había encontrado necesario ese argumento. Había considerado la posibilidad que estaba mintiendo para salvarse de verle a la cara, pero dudaba de que Granger fuera capaz de mentir; y en un mundo plagado de engaños, había encontrado su honestidad refrescante.

— Lo siento.

Las palabras corrieron y cayeron en sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas, pero por un breve momento, pensó que el ablandamiento encantador de sus rasgos podría ser digno de su error. La manera en la que lo miraba… era como si él valiera algo más del lamentable lío de la cual se sentía. Hizo que el deseo incesante de tocarla cosquilleara en sus dedos

— Siento no estar aquí por un par de días — le dijo antes de que pudiera inclusive retractarse de su comentario, y él se concentró en el tejido de sus dedos para mantener sus manos ocupadas — Voy arreglar algo de alguna manera para que puedas mantenerte en contacto conmigo, por si acaso necesitases algo…

— Soy lo suficientemente capaz de sobrevivir dos días por mi cuenta — se mofó rápidamente, pero la idea de no estar cerca de ella para alejarle su aburrimiento le hizo dolerle el alma — Es una maldita pena que no puedas largarte más seguido.

— Tal vez…

— Has estado un poco más… animada últimamente — comentó de repente, brindándole una cara sospechosa — Es muy molesto.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se preguntó si su reacción a la carta de Ron había sido un poco más obvia de lo que había pensando — ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy más feliz?

— Está escrito en toda tu cara — le dijo con un rodar de ojos — Y si estoy en lo correcto, esa _amiga _a la que vas a ver es alguien de la Orden. ¿Estaré en lo correcto si asumo que del otro lado estás bien, y que eso te culpa a ti por tu buen humor?

— Sabes que no puedo discutir eso contigo…

— ¿Por qué no? — Le respondió — Apenas voy a salir de la puerta de entrada, y claro, derramaré todos tus secretos al hombre–que–me–quiere–muerto.

Hermione exhaló con cansancio y giró su cuerpo para enfrentarlo — Sólo que no creo que debamos de hablar de esto…

— Creo que todo el mundo está hablando de esto — le murmuró pensativo — ¿Por qué debemos de ser diferentes?

— Porque somos _diferentes_, Draco — le dijo un poco triste — Somos…

— De diferentes bandos — terminó por ella, inclinando su cabeza para ocultar sus ojos.

Hermione echó su cabeza, confundida acerca de la huella de melancolía en su voz. Miró con problemas la noche, como si una multitud de preguntas corriesen a través de su cerebro, y no sabía cuál contestar primero. La bruja pudo ver los músculos de su cara tensarse en un intento de mantener lo que sea que estaba pensando en su cabeza escondida de ella, inclusive, lejos de él mismo. La rara vulnerabilidad estaba allí de nuevo; en el movimiento sutil de sus labios, o en la ansiedad en sus dedos flexionados y se preguntó Hermione cuándo había aprendido a leerlo muy bien.

— Diferentes bandos — le repitió en un tono solemne — ¿Aún te sigues considerando _uno de ellos_, Draco?

Y allí estaba, _la pregunta._

Se tragó el coágulo de angustia en su garganta y mordió con fuerza la lengua. Era la pregunta que se había estado haciendo desde que se había forzado a correr de Voldemort, ¿cómo podía ser parte de un bando cuyo líder, quería que se pudriera en una tumba poco profunda? La pregunta había crecido y dominado desde que Granger había empezado a invadir sus sentidos. Todo estaba monumentalmente jodido, y _ella _parecía la única que se mantenía y le importaba lo que pensaba, un buen aspecto de su patética pseudo–vida como prisionero. Es posible que deteste la forma en la que reaccionaba y gritaba por la compañía de Granger, pero no había ninguna duda de que su presencia calmaba su fracturada alma.

_Salazar, perdóname por eso._

Pero no podía evitarlo. Ella era la primera y la única persona que lo hizo cambiar las creencias que habían sido grabadas en su cráneo. ¿Cómo podía seguir los ideales de una manera realista y psicópata de esa _criatura_cuando le había puesto un precio a su cabeza? ¿Cómo podría realmente creer que los hijos nacidos de muggles eran inferiores a Granger, si ella, es la bruja más inteligente con la Hogwarts se hubiese tropezado en décadas? ¿Cómo podría… como podría pretender que aquellos prejuicios seguían teniendo sentido, no importando cuán malos quería que ellos fueran?

— ¿_Tú, no_? — Le preguntó distraídamente, meneó su brazo desnudo debajo de la manta para mostrar su marca — ¿Acaso _esto_no me hace uno de ellos?

Hermione frunció el ceño ante la fea y manchosa piel de su piel pálida y se sorprendió que no le importara más en lo absoluto; no en él de cualquier manera. Tal vez era su voz más suave un poco esta noche, o la caída de sus hombros vencidos, pero sintió que empujaba los límites de su compañero luchador. Se acercó un poco más y con cuidado acercó sus dedos para acariciar la marca aún no–completa en su piel y se sintió alentada cuando él no respondió de inmediato en arrancarle su brazo lejos de ella.

— La marca no te define — le dijo con gentileza, capturando sus ojos confundidos a propósito — De la misma manera en que mi sangre no me define. _Tú _defines quien tu eres, Draco; tus acciones y tus pensamientos…

— ¿Y si no sé quién soy? — Cuestionó, su voz tembló ligeramente — ¿Y si estoy… perdido?

Un final de miedo afectó en su pecho disparándole — Entonces, haz lo que te haga sentir bien — instó con paciencia — Y el resto te seguirá.

Draco arrugó la frente y su mirada distante cayó en los dedos calmantes de Granger, aún sentía en bajo las burlas de su cicatriz sensible en su antebrazo. Justo cuando Hermione empezó a pensar que se estaba envolviendo en sus palabras, él bufó, y la empujó lejos de sus caricias tentadoras.

— Ustedes los de Gryffindor tratan de buscar la bondad en la gente muy rápido, asumiendo que la gente cambiará — dijo con un desprecio de alegría cuestionable — Algunas personas están más allá del cambio, Granger…

— No tú — protestó rápidamente — No tú.

La duda brilló en su mirada cenicienta, pero pudo ver que estaba decidido a resistirse esa noche — Deberías irte — le dijo, asistiendo la cabeza hacía la puerta.

Contempló lo que quería decirle, ella se quería quedar, podría renunciar una parte de su orgullo y podría admitir que se encontraba segura a su lado, y que nunca había podido dormir mejor en su vida cuando se había encontrado alrededor de sus brazos. Pero la perspectiva de verlo riéndose en su cara y su rechazo, hizo que un arañazo frío y débil atravesará su piel y decidió no forzar su suerte. Dejó su cama, salió de su habitación, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

— Son sólo etiquetas, ya sabes — murmuró de espaldas a él para que no notase la primera lágrima que rodó en sus mejillas — Slytherins y Gryffindors. Sangres puras y sangres sucias. Ellos no nos dictan en cómo vivir nuestras vidas.

Detrás de ella, Draco luchó con dificultad para ignorar los sonidos sordos acelerados que le brindaba su corazón en el pecho. Cuando desapareció, le echó a su marca un vistazo de nuevo, aún todavía pudo sentir el persistente hormigueo de su contacto. Se sentía tan solo en ese momento; casi consciente de los restos endebles de sus prejuicios obstinados, comenzaban a romperse, derrumbándose bajo el peso de las palabras de la castaña. Sabía su ausencia, aún cuando fuesen un par de días, harían cosas dañinas a su cerebro confuso.

Confirmando nada más que finalmente había cedido a los inicios de su locura feliz, esperó una hora antes de que se deslizara fuera de su habitación sin hacer ruido, y se encontró frente a la puerta de Granger. Jugó por un rato en murmurar la contraseña del cuarto y deslizarse dentro, pero tampoco tenía idea de lo que pretendía hacer.

_Eres patéticamente idiota…_

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

— Michael y yo, estamos de acuerdo que el once de diciembre sea el baile de Navidad — Hermione explicó — Sabemos que es un poco más pronto de lo usual. Pero mencionó que tenía algunos problemas con las transportaciones de algunos estudiantes este año.

— Si es verdad — McGonagall asintió — He decidido que es prudente enviar pequeños grupos de estudiantes a sus casas para las vacaciones de Navidad más o menos en una semana, sólo por si acaso. Tampoco estoy segura que usar el Expreso de Hogwarts sea una buena idea, aunque también hay alternativas. El once parece sonar bien.

Hermione suspiró y se frotó los ojos — ¿Tenemos que continuar con esta farsa, profesora? — Preguntó con cansancio — Parece una tontería tener una fiesta cuando estamos en guerra…

— Sabe que deseo mantener el espíritu arriba — la bruja mayor la silenció — Las clases terminaran el diez, y eso me proporciona a mí y a los otros profesores dos semanas de anticipación para que todo el mundo llegue a su casa sano y salvo. ¿Se quedará aquí señorita Granger?

— Si — replicó un poco triste — Les dije a mis padres que me quedaría en la Madriguera. En realidad no saben mucho, lo que en verdad está pasando, y prefiero mantenerlos lejos de esto.

McGonagall arrugó la frente — ¿Has pensando más sobre el encantamiento de memoria que me comentaste?

— Es mi única salida — le dijo con rapidez — No quiero usarlo a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

— Bueno, esperemos que las cosas no se vuelvan tan duras como para hacer eso — suspiró — Algo positivo que anotar. Escuché de Nymphadora que está esperándote cuando estés lista.

Las facciones de Hermione se iluminaron al escuchar esa información — No puedo esperar para verla — confesó — ¿Necesitas algo más de mí? O…

— Eres más que bienvenida para marcharte — McGonagall le expresó con una mirada cálida — ¿Crees que es necesario que el profesor Slughorn tenga que escoltarte?

— Estaré bien — le aseguró con rapidez, levantándose de su asiento — Tengo que regresar primero a mi dormitorio de todos modos.

— Muy bien — la directora asintió — Te veré mañana, después de Transfiguración. Y espero que esté en el baile de Navidad, Hermione.

_Genial._

— De acuerdo — asintió de mala gana — La veré mañana, profesora.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Ansiosamente tamborileó con las uñas contra la pared junto a la puerta de Draco. Se había mantenido en el mismo lugar por casi cinco minutos, preguntándose por qué estaba tan preocupada en las palabras de despedida que le brindaría a su rubio invitado. Desde su conversación bastante intensa, había mantenido la distancia, decidiendo que probablemente una vez más terminaba brindándole demasiadas esperanzas a él. Pero había sido tan humano prácticamente sangraba a un grado de vulnerabilidad que le había dando la confianza de casi brindarle su corazón y también un aleteo de nuevas emociones que no entendía.

_¿Y si estoy… perdido?_

Pudo haber llorado por ese comentario. La arrogancia habitual se había derretido momentáneamente advirtiéndoles a todos que sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano. Tal vez había alimentado la duda en su mente, como una semilla que finalmente comenzaba a florecer… o a lo mejor se estaba imaginando cosas. El destello de decencia de Draco se había disminuido tan rápidamente, que se estaba preguntando si en verdad había pasado.

— ¿Hay una jodida razón por la cual estás merodeando mi cuarto, afuera? — Su voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, amortiguada por la puerta de madera que los separaba.

Tomando un respiro hondo, empujó la puerta y lo encontró una vez más, casualmente sentado en su cama con uno de sus libros en su regazo — Lo siento — le murmuró la castaña — ¿Si te he interrumpido o…?

— Sí, tengo mucho por qué hacer — dijo con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos — ¿Qué quieres Granger?

— Me marcho a Hogsmeade — le dijo — He preparado suficiente comida para ti, al menos por los últimos dos días.

— Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? Lárgate de una puta vez — le escupió fríamente — ¿Qué demonios esperas Granger? ¿Una puta fiesta de despedida?

— No esperaba que estuvieses tan molesto — musitó, dando un par de pasos hasta él — Y sinceramente no sé porqué lo estás.

Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

— No estoy molesto — se defendió rápidamente — Sólo que no entiendo por qué crees que es necesario irrumpir aquí otra vez, diciéndome esta mierda. Me dijiste el otro día que te ibas a ir.

— Si pero…

— ¿Ya terminaste? — Le espetó — Pudo haber jodido todo lo que hiciste, pero prefiero hacerlo sin ti aquí.

Hermione suspiró y se volvió a rebuscar en su bolso encantado, en lo que había guardado todos los objetos que iba a necesitar para su estancia con Tonks. Después de un par de sacudidas, sacó una pequeña esfera de nieve que contenía una réplica en miniatura del castillo de Hogwarts en el interior, rodeado por nieve artificial. Draco arqueó una ceja mientras el pequeño objeto descansaba en su regazo y acarició el cristal cuidadosamente antes de que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

— Encanté esto — dijo lentamente — Si lo agitas cinco veces, enviará una alarma a mi reloj. También he extendido el hechizo hasta las puertas, por si tratas de escapar, me avisará también.

Ni siquiera se había sorprendido por las habilidades mágicas de Granger, pero una vez que se halló con una desagradable sensación hacía ella de admiración frunció el ceño a esa basura, cualquier apariencia de respeto era mera traición y lanzó una soberbia burla.

— No necesito…

— Es por mera precaución — le detuvo — En caso de que caigas o te rompas una pierna, o algo…

— ¿Aquí te estás ilusionando eh, Granger? — Le dijo con una sonrisa fácil — ¿No has puesto tu dormitorio con trampas, verdad?

Hermione frunció los labios en una semi–sonrisa, en cambio puso la esfera de nieve junto a la cama de Draco. El destello de humor se había adaptado tan bien a sus rasgos que se había diluido a medida que él la miraba con disgusto a un tema delicado y se apartó de eso. Y Hermione quería mucho en ese momento que hubiese un contacto entre ellos. La tentación le había pegado tan rápido y repentina que se estremeció, apretando los puños fuertemente en un esfuerzo por hacer caso omiso a las restricciones que le hacía sentir su estómago.

— Tu sabes, Draco — murmuró inquieta, frunció el ceño cuando su voz sonó rara — Puedo hacer otros arreglos, si no quieres que me vaya entonces puedes decirlo.

_No te vayas._

— Si no tienes más juguetes inútiles en tu pequeña bolsa de trucos — Draco gruñó — Entonces no veo ninguna razón para la cual sigas estando aquí, Granger.

Estaba segura de que pudo ver la decepción detrás de sus pestañas, que prontamente se volvió en irritación — Bien — expresó con brusquedad — Si insistes en ser malditamente frío todo el tiempo…

— _No esperaba que estuvieses tan molesto _— repitió las palabras que la morena había utilizado antes condescendientemente — ¿Había algo más que quisieras Granger?

— No — resopló, levantándose rápidamente de la cama — Sólo que no entiendo porque siempre tienes que ser un bastardo todo el tiempo…

— ¡Hey! — Gritó, poniéndose de pie, agarrando su muñeca — ¿Qué demonios esperabas, Granger? Alguna clase de gratitud por este estúpido ornamento cuando tú me dejas solo y en está jodida prisión…

— ¡Estoy aprendiendo a no esperar _nada _de ti! — Le dijo furiosa, su cara estaba cerca al platinado —Justo cuando creo que tienes una pizca de decencia en ti ¡regresas a ser el mugroso egoísta que eres!

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

— El otro día — Hermione le recordó en voz baja — Cuando estábamos hablando de bandos…

— Lees demasiado las cosas — bufó a la defensiva — ¿Alguna vez pensaste que ese mugroso lugar está jodiendo un poquito mi…?

— No tanto como te gustaría — replicó, tragó cuando se percató de cuan cerca estaban — ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que molestar cuando soy la única persona a la que ves?

Separó los labios, pero dudó en decir algo. Había algo familiar en sus ojos dorados que le recordaba el día en que lo había besado cuando estaba afectada por su alergia. Fue allí entre la ansiedad de la castaña que le brindaba una chispa de valor entre una tormenta de nervios, y él sentía que estaba apoyándose en ella. Cerró los ojos y se debatió por lo que podría pasar; dejando a la tentación que penetrara sus defensas tirándolas, haciéndole hacer lo que ella quería que hiciese. Era su única oportunidad de conseguir una dosis final de su esencia; esa fijación prohibida, antes de que lo dejara solo con sus propios demonios. Podrían rozarse sus labios, ¿qué diferencia había si se probaban una vez más?

Pero cuando su cálido aliento fantasmal atravesó su barbilla, arrastró a Draco a la realidad, y se apresuró a quitarse antes de que Granger lo tocara. Se burló cruelmente cuando ella tropezó pero el veneno en su rostro se vio forzado y practicado; siempre había sido una máscara para cubrir su sentimiento desorientado.

El golpe de la puerta rebotó en torno a su solitaria habitación, como el aplauso de todas las personas del Wizengamot. Y así era su sentencia; dos días con su sombra como compañía y se preguntó qué haría sin su presencia para ahuyentar su condenada soledad.

Debió dejar que lo besara…

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

El aire frío hizo que sus lágrimas le empaparan y picaran sus ojos.

Hermione fue a pie con rapidez a Hogsmeade; percatándose de que estaba empezando a sentir cosas por Draco que estaban lejos de ser normal.

La primera vez que lo había besado, había sido un poco confuso, actuando en un impulso de mando que había sido demasiado lógica para su represión. Pero su intento de probar otra vez su esencia momentos atrás había sido diferente. Quería_ apoyarse_ en él y probar su suerte. Había sido una decisión _consciente_, que había dado lugar a una sensación de rechazo de completa mortificación. Los pensamientos en su cerebro eran confusos y mutilados en un desastre catastrófico y no tenía ni la más remota idea ni siquiera por cual empezar primero.

Cuando Las Tres Escobas quedaron a la vista, quitó lejos la evidencia de sus lágrimas y trató de reunir la calma. Por lo menos la emoción de ver a Tonks haría que ahogaría algunas de sus preguntas sobre Draco, esbozó una sonrisa a medias cuando entró a la posada conocida. Algunos de los apostadores eran los mismos estaban sentados por allí dispersados, pero apenas si los notó cuando observó los ojos sabios de Madame Rosmerta. La bruja mayor le ofreció a Hermione un gesto con la cabeza, y discretamente le pasó una llave por la barra, y no perdió más tiempo en ver a su amiga.

— ¡Allí estás! — Tonks sonrió mientras Hermione irrumpió en la sala — Pensé que habías perdido el camino.

— Es bueno verte — expresó contenta, abrazándola pero un poco vacilante al ver la protuberancia en el estómago de Tonks — ¡Oh Tonks! ¡Ya lo estás enseñando!

— Ya da a golpes — dijo con una sonrisa juguetona — Y te advierto que ahora estoy pasando por la etapa de deseo, así que si me ves acurrucada en la esquina sosteniendo una olla y un sándwich de mermelada, solo ignórame.

Hermione sonrió, pero no pudo controlar la risa que normalmente habría llegado tan natural con el humor de Tonks. Una imagen se apoderó de ella en su encuentro con Draco cuando sus labios apenas habían sido un suspiro de distancia, bailando a través de sus párpados dejándole la boca seca y el corazón pesado.

— ¿Estás bien Hermione? — Tonks le preguntó — Luces un poco con problemas.

— Estoy bien — mintió rápido — Sólo que extraño a Ron y a Harry.

— Por supuesto que lo haces — asintió con simpatía, brindándole a la joven bruja una sonrisa cálida — Pero al final tienes amigos con los cuales puedes hablar. ¿Cómo están las cosas en Hogwarts?

Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse.

_Complicadas…  
><em>

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Draco frunció el ceño en la oscuridad.

Era tarde, y el resplandor de la luna no llegaba a la sala donde el silencio se apoderaba de sus oídos; un recordatorio fuerte de que _ella_no estaba allí. Su olor empezaba a desaparecer, el dormitorio se sentía extrañamente vacío, y todo lo que había hecho en las últimas horas había sido mirar la mierdero bola de nieve.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer eran cosas estúpidamente feas, y entonces ella regresaría y podría robarle un poco de su aroma, lo que tuvo que haber hecho antes de que ella se marchara.

Se abalanzó sobre el ornamento mágico y lo arrojó contra la pared con un rugido fuerte que le rasgó la tráquea. Lo vio romperse antes de que se girara sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la habitación de Granger con respiraciones elevadas. Murmuró su contraseña, y al instante se calmó cuando inhaló con avidez el aire que había en la habitación.

Definitivamente Granger.

Estudió el entorno crítico, esperando encontrar una gran colección de pertenencias familiares, pero sólo había un par de fotografías, la predecible cama roja, una vasta colección de libros, era parecida a su propia habitación.

Draco miró las fotografías con amargura, persistente al ver a Granger con gente que ella consideraba especial, le brindaba pinchazos de irresponsabilidad. Bajó todos los cuadros de fotografías para que no los pudiera ver y se sentó en su cama, sin prestarle atención que sus dedos recorrían las cubiertas de esta. Sus párpados le pesaban y se echó hacia atrás; arrullado por el fuerte olor que se encontraba en las almohadas y cobijas. Si se dormía allí, rodeado por los susurros suaves de su presencia ¿quién lo sabría?

— Mierda.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! :P<p>

Perdón por la gran ausencia, pero en verdad que he estado muy ocupada y ahora que me esguince el tobillo por tercera vez _mierda_, me dieron incapacidad en el trabajo, así que felizmente estoy dándole las correcciones necesarias. Quiero decirles ya con disculpas anticipadas que haré lo posible porque me dieron una semana de incapacidad y luego de regreso a trabajar… y en Septiembre ya entro a la escuela, así que estaré muy atareada, quiero que sepan que ver sus alertas y favoritos en la historia me emocionan mucho, y leer más sus reviews, sepan que no abandonaré la historia, inclusive tampoco me he puesto al corriente en los capítulos con la original me quedé en lo interesante x.x Así que les pido que me tengan paciencia y otra vez una disculpa.

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews a; luna-maga, Daryaak, MRS Taisho-Potter, Vicky Jonas Irons Miller, Caroone, DiZereon, anizzz32, Serena Princesita Hale, karenDm9 y Lunera39

Lorena: Gracias nena, por tus buenos deseos. Y respecto a tu review si tienes razón pero verás que a su manera ellos encuentran o mejor dicho él encuentra una manera de esclarecer sus sentimientos aunque… a mí me emocionó mucho porque dices es Draco XD

Lunne; Gracias por tu lindo review espero verte pronto y gracias :P

18 de Julio de 2O12

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	14. Deseo

**Escritora original; **Bex–chan**  
>Nombre original: <strong>Isolation**  
>Traducciónadaptación; **Ashamed Kawaii

**AISLADOS**

~.~

Capítulo 14: Deseo.

— No — Tonks negó con la cabeza — La carta que los chicos le enviaron a Remus no explicaba mucho, ¿pero eso en verdad importa? Mientras se hayan ido.

— Supongo que no — Hermione asintió ausente — Simplemente me gustaría brindarles un poco de ayuda y quizás que supiese cómo destruir el medallón…

— Lo estás haciendo bien — le aseguró su amiga — Las cosas están yendo bien, el Ministerio lo está haciendo bien y otro horrocrux ha sido destruido. No me malinterpretes, aunque podríamos estarlo haciendo mejor…

— Mucho mejor — suspiró, peinando sus rizos de la cara con los dedos — Debí haberme ido con ellos…

— Tus talentos son los más adecuados para ayudar a McGonagall en Hogwarts — le dijo Tonks — Los chicos claramente lo están haciendo bien, y la Orden quería que uno de ustedes se quedara para que pudiéramos alcanzarlos…

— Lo sé — frunció las cejas cansada, frotando sus ojos — Sólo que, simplemente no sé en qué soy tan útil aquí. Todo lo que me veo hacer es organizando un baile de Navidad y todas esas cosas de los Prefectos, lo cual veo innecesario.

— No puedes culpar a McGonagall por tratar de mantener sus espíritus arriba — la bruja mayor le brindó un encogimiento de hombros — Un baile de Navidad podría ser bueno para ustedes. Me dijiste lo cuan divertido para ti es el baile, ¿es que acaso en aquel baile un famoso búlgaro no te pidió que lo acompañaras?

Hermione sintió una sonrisa trepándose por sus mejillas — No, no búlgaros está vez — musitó — Michael me preguntó si quería ir con él.

— ¿Quién es Michael?

— Michael Corner — explicó con un clic reflexivo de su lengua — Pero creo que sólo lo mencionó porque somos los Prefectos. Espero que sea sólo esa la razón.

— ¿Por qué? — Tonks preguntó, arqueando una ceja — ¿Es un poco idiota?

— No, él es lo suficientemente lindo — le dijo la castaña — Sólo que…

— Te gusta alguien más.

_Draco…_

Hermione se devanó los sesos para estudiar a Tonks con ojos desorbitados, el pánico se apoderó en su pecho — ¿Q-qué? — Tartamudeó — ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ron — la bruja mayor sonrió a sabiendas — Bueno, todos vimos lo cuán amistosos estaban en la boda, y de hecho me dijiste que te gustaba.

— Oh, Ron — Hermione respiró, se tomó un segundo de respiro para aliviar el momento —S-si, por supuesto.

— ¿Estás bien, Hermione? — Tonks le preguntó con una mirada de preocupación.

— Estoy bien — murmuró con incertidumbre — Sólo que no me familiarizo en camas ajenas y no puedo dormir mucho.

No era técnicamente una mentira, ciertamente había estado despierta la mayoría de la noche, pero la picazón del colchón había tenido poco que ver con su incapacidad de disfrutar su sueño. Había mirado expectante el reloj por unas largas y solitarias horas, esperando y casi _deseando _que la alarma sonara. Había sido desconcertante estar… en la cama y saber que _él_no estaba en el cuarto de alado y sus pensamientos se habían centrado en torno a él, desde el atardecer hasta el amanecer.

Tonks había estado del otro lado de la puerta, pero se sentía demasiado sola y no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo Draco estaba pasando la noche en la Torre de Gryffindor. Después del último incidente, cuando se había quedado con Ginny y donde él había tratado de escapar, había esperado… algo, pero era evidente que Draco lo estaba haciendo muy bien ya que su reloj permanecía en silencio y eso le preocupaba un poquito.

Cuando habían terminado sus clases temprano ese día, había considerado parar y darle un vistazo a Draco, pero recordó el inconveniente intento de darle un beso, hizo que lo pensara dos veces. Después de la comida y una lenta caminata a Hogsmeade –donde los primeros indicios de Navidad comenzaban a brillar–, ella y Tonks habían discutido lo de la guerra a fondo, junto con muchos otros temas, pero su mente siempre la hacía regresar a Draco.

— Ron y yo no estamos juntos, ¿sabes? — Le dijo Tonks, un poco a la defensiva — Sólo somos amigos.

La Auror frunció las cejas — ¿No te gusta Hermione? Pensé…

— Yo también pensé que lo hacía — admitió — Pero creo que estamos mejor siendo amigos. No me… gusta de la manera que debería.

Tonks se rió entre dientes y le brindó a la bruja menor una palmadita en su espalda — Nadie te obliga a estar con Ron, Hermione. Si no te gusta, entonces no te gusta.

— ¿Tú y Remus tuvieron muchas… críticas cuando empezaron a estar juntos? — Le preguntó con cuidado — ¿Por la diferencia de edades?

— Muchas personas se apresuran a juzgar — le dijo pensativa — Remus estaba más preocupado por eso que yo misma, pero sí, tuvimos un poco de molestias de personas odiosas que no tenían en qué malgastar su tiempo.

— ¿Alguna vez cuestionaste tus sentimientos?

Tonks suspiró y se golpeó las rodillas pensativamente — Sabía que la gente pensaría que eso no era normal — confesó después de un momento — Y probablemente sería más fácil con alguien de mi propia edad, pero no puedes elegir y escoger cosas como esas. Sólo pasan.

Hermione tocó su cabeza y le brindó a su amiga una sonrisa suave — ¿Valía la pena? — Le preguntó — Las miradas de desaprobación y…

— ¡Demonios, sí! — Le exclamó — Mira, cuando hay una guerra en proceso y un bebé en camino, los chismorreos de Londres son el menor de las preocupaciones. Además, si ignoro mis sentimientos por Remus, me hubiera arrepentido el resto de mi vida.

La morena se mordió el labio interior y tarareó en consideración — Creo que el tiempo es demasiado preciado cuando el mundo podría terminar mañana.

— Eso es un poco pesimista — Tonks le hizo un pequeño guiño amistoso — Pero sí, la vida es muy corta. ¿Le has puesto el ojo a alguien Hermione? ¿Te da miedo que un chico no sea aprobado?

Sus labios temblaron — Algo así.

— ¿Es alguien a quién conozco?

_Tu primo…_

— No — meneó su cabeza — Él es… uno de los chicos de mi año, pero Harry y Ron no se llevan muy bien con él — Eso no era una mentira.

— Ya lo superarán — Tonks le aseguró con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano — Así que, ¿qué es lo que te gusta de él?

Hermione se quedó pensando para meditar sus palabras, Tonks había hecho una forma fidedigna para que ella siempre dijera sus secretos, así que tenía que pensarlo muy bien y con cuidado lo que tenía que decir.

— Él es un idiota — comenzó sin rodeos, tomando nota del brillo divertido en los ojos de Tonks — Es incorregible, complicado, y no escucha ni una palabra de lo que le digo…

— Es típico de todos los hombres…

— Es rudo — Hermione continuó despotricando — Es arrogante, es cruel y muy frío…

— También es bastante común…

— Y a veces, hace que siempre me ponga furiosa, y a veces simplemente ¡me dan _ganas_de mandarlo por pedazos al otro lado del maldito continente!

Tonks se aclaró la garganta para sofocar una risa, y estudió a su joven acompañante con una sonrisa sabia — ¿Pero?

Hermione tragó y sintió las lágrimas acumulándose en la parte superior de sus ojos — Pero él es hermoso — respiró tristemente — Está completamente en mal estado, y es totalmente _detestable_, pero hay algo allí que para mí lo hace hermoso. En realidad no puedo explicarlo.

Se sentía raro y hermoso decir todo eso fuerte a otra persona, pero claro, estaba censurando todos los detalles oscuros que venían con su compañero Slytherin. Su pseudo–hermana grande le mantenía un ojo simpáticamente, metió algunos mechones de pelo violeta detrás de la oreja, mirándola de una manera más placentera a la confesión que le había dado Hermione.

_Si tan sólo supiera…_

— ¿Y sabes cómo se siente él al respecto?

Hermione frunció las cejas y bajó la cabeza — Me dijo que me odiaba…

— ¿Algunas vez ustedes dos, se han besado? — Tonks la empujó con valentía.

Sintió un rubor caliente manchando sus mejillas — Un par de veces — murmuró bajito — Pero fueron… impulsivos y no duraron mucho.

— ¿Quién besó a quién?

— Bueno — Hermione vaciló — Yo… inicié el primero, pero él me besó las dos veces siguientes.

La sonrisa juguetona de Tonks se extendió hasta su cara — Suena prometedor para mí.

— No — comentó, arrugando la nariz con decepción — Es más complicado que eso. Me empujó la otra vez que traté, y en verdad no sé si _le gustó_. Sólo son cosas… que están allí…

La castaña se apagó y Tonks le dio un guiño tranquilizador — Ánimo — instó — Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.

— Que duelen — terminó, su voz se enganchó — Él tiene… tiene este escudo. Y no creo que pueda traspasarlo, lo estoy tratando, pero cada vez que pienso que lo estoy logrando, lo arruina todo, y no sé si tengo la energía de seguirlo haciendo…

— Hermione…

— Sigo viendo los destellos de que es una buena persona — cargó con una lágrima rozando su mejilla — Y creo que eso es lo que me resulta tan… atractivo, pero yo…

— Hermione — Tonks la interrumpió de nuevo — Está bien. Parece que él está un poco confundido, pero regresará.

— Pero, ¿qué tal si…?

— Sólo haz lo que tu sientas que está bien, cariño — le aconsejó lentamente, y Hermione recordó diciéndole esas palabras similares a Draco — ¿Quieres algo de té, antes de ir a la cama?

— ¿Podría mejor tener una taza de chocolate caliente, por favor?

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Draco estaba sentado en un montón de piso frío arrugado, distraído, jugando con los restos de la bola de nieve de Granger. Agarró un trozo torpemente, dijo algo entre dientes. Miró su sangre críticamente, y un frío corrió por su espina dorsal cuando recordó el día del baño donde hubo mucha sangre, y no sólo la suya.

_La de Granger es exactamente la misma._

Había tenido una realización condenatoria, y le echó la culpa por cada predicamento que había seguido, y las epifanías que lo habían golpeado en su cabeza. La cuestión era que Granger tenía todos los rasgos que admiraba; inteligente, ingeniosa, fuerte, y tenía algo que no podía poner en sus dedos. Ella era simplemente… buena.

_Si fuera una sangre pura con exactamente la misma personalidad, ¿sería tan rápido de haberla descartado esta mañana?_

Su cerebro había sido inundado con sus palabras desde que ella se había marchado; cada frase que había hecho lo había hecho dudar sus prejuicios que estaban fastidiándole el cráneo, pero aún mantenía con firmeza los susurros frágiles que le daban forma a su familia. Lo que había sentido tan obvio, ahora lo sentía tan inestable y débil. Quería culparla por todo, pero tenía que reconocer que había algunas grietas en sus creencias, lo cual no lo hacía fácil.

_Eres humano Draco, y has tenido errores, pero no te odio por eso._

Cerró los ojos. Errores… la Torre de Astronomía. Seguramente, si hubiera sabido qué tan seguro eran los principios correctos de Voldemort, esa tarea hubiese sido una cosa fácil de hacer. Quizás había empezado a dudar desde antes entonces…

_Son sólo etiquetas, ya sabes. Slytherin, Griffyndor. Sangre pura y sangre sucia. Ellos no dictan cómo debemos de vivir nuestras vidas._

Era fácil para ella decir eso. Había expectativas con su apellido famoso, y Granger no podía siquiera imaginar la presión que tenía que cargar. Era todo lo que Potter le había dicho a su amiga cuando se desplomó en los baños, pero eso, sólo había sido un trozo de su confusión. Hubo momentos en que había lanzado hechizos silenciadores solamente para gritar a todo pulmón desgarrado lo que sentía. Blaise y Pansy habían visto algunos de sus momentos débiles, pero nadie había estado allí para presenciar sus arrebatos reales de flaqueza. Incluso antes de que le dieran su prueba, Draco a veces se encontraba reflexionando sobre sí mismo y preguntándose si la vida que llevaba de odios era mucho para él.

_¿Por qué siempre tienes que actuar así, cuando soy la única que te ve?_

Porque si no lo hiciera, entonces ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? Había sido despojado de su riqueza, su magia, su estatus. Si él abandonaba lo que estaba _diseñado_a convertirse, entonces no le quedaba nada.

_Algunas personas están más allá del cambio, Granger…_

_No tú…_

— ¡Joder! — Gruñó para sí mismo, dejando caer su cara entre sus manos.

_Tú me preguntaste quedarme. Y yo… yo me quiero quedar._

Nunca había besado a nadie antes, al menos no de esa manera; como un estallido rebelde que lo hacía sentirse flojo y desencadenado. Había estado consciente de que la estaba besando, y que no debería de haberla tocado, pero, al mismo momento, no podría haberse parado ni un jodido segundo. Con una inspección más, tampoco daría una jodida mierda. No había nadie que lo reprendiera por pensar sobre sí mismo, y eso lo hacía sentir…

_Justo como te sientes ahora._

Demasiado peligroso, pero ultimadamente muy tentador.

La patética verdad es que la echaba de menos, no sólo como mera distracción; la extrañaba como persona. Su voz, sus pequeñas peculiaridades, su fuego… simplemente el todo. Podría regresar mañana, aunque no tenía idea de a qué hora. Podría llegar a muy temprana hora, que era todo lo que sabía, así que la decisión de dormir en la cama de la leona nuevamente, era un riesgo y otro golpe duro a su orgullo.

Pero ¡cómo se sentía bien eso!

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Tonks se marchó a las ocho, y Hermione había logrado llegar a la escuela antes de que los estudiantes perezosos de fin de semana hubiesen comenzado a despertarse recorriendo el pasillo. Estaba muy nerviosa, se había apretado su labio inferior tanto que lo había sangrado, lo cual había significado un pequeño desvío en el cuarto de baño de los prefectos para sanarse su herida. Tal vez estaba estancada, pero pasó unos buenos minutos examinando su reflejo y trató de inventar una estrategia para hacerle frente a Draco, después de su comportamiento vergonzoso hace dos días atrás.

Decidiendo que ya le había dado mucho tiempo a la decisión, se dirigió a su dormitorio, dudando en tomar un respiro profundo antes de que pronunciara la contraseña. Se deslizó adentro lo más callada posible pero una ráfaga de viento cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

_Mierda…_

Se congeló cuando escuchó al escuchar cómo arrastraban los pies desde el otro lado del dormitorio, pero sonaba fuera de lugar, casi como si el sonido saliese de su cuarto. Tan pronto como el pensamiento cruzó por su mente, la puerta de _su _cuarto _se_abrió para lanzar a un Slytherin de un aspecto intenso. Draco claramente se había despertado; su cabello estaba desordenado con picardía, y estaba vestido con un chaleco y un pijama pérdida en botones, pero fue el propósito de sus brillantes ojos salvajes lo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

Se demoró en el marco de la puerta por un momento, mirándola fijamente como no estando seguro de que Granger se encontrara allí. Hermione sacudió su trance, y la ira la golpeó, del mismo modo en que comenzó a marchar Draco hacía ella con pasos audaces.

— ¿Estuviste en _MI_cuarto?

— Sí — escupió, acelerando sus pasos, cortando la distancia entre ellos.

— ¿Cómo demonios te atreviste a…?

Draco la calló; agarrando su cara, arrebatándole sus labios con un beso desesperado. Suspiró con voz temblorosa en su boca, indiferente a que ella se sintiese tiesa sin responderle, simplemente actuaba por instinto. Se apartó un poco pero la mantuvo estrecha, disfrutando de los pantalones de ella que le hacían cosquilleos. El rubio apretó su quijada y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, preparándose para su rechazo e indignación, pero ella inclinó su cabeza para engancharse en él.

Su gesto era tímido, pero fue suficiente para él, la empujó casi en la puerta, tragándose su jadeo. Los movimientos de Draco eran frenéticos y casi salvajes, succionó y pellizcó sus labios húmedos codiciosamente. Hermione se mantuvo con él, lamiendo y picoteando de vuelta con los nervios disipados, agarrándole sus brazos con dedos temblorosos, Las manos del platinado se desviaron a sus pómulos, entre sus rizos castaños, persuadiendo un gemido de ella que hizo un movimiento con sus caderas.

Draco se presionó contra ella lo más que pudo, arrastrando sus dedos por su cuello, los hombros y sus costillas se mantuvieron posesivas a los costados. Gimió cuando ella recorrió sus uñas por su pelo, capturando un punto sensible en su columna vertebral que lo hizo estremecerse de una manera maravillosa. El aliento caliente de ambos colisionaron entre besos y Draco decidió que quería más… lo ansiaba en realidad.

Arrancó su boca lejos, arrastrándola a la garganta, sorprendido por una grata sorpresa de que ella le mantenía la cabeza hacia atrás e hizo una mueca de aparente felicidad. El control que ejercía Hermione en sus bíceps apretados, encontró un lugar cerca de su oído receptivo que le hizo correr la sangre, y su pulso tentador se sentía debajo de su lengua.

— Dime que pare — murmuró contra su piel, apenas audible.

Hermione tragó duro, pero no dijo ni una palabra para romper el contacto; estaba tan perdida en el ritmo y la pasión que se convirtió ajeno a ella. Estaba apenas consciente que la estaba despojando de sus ropas, pero el pensamiento de parar todo aquello era como un susurro distante en la parte posterior de su cráneo. Oyó el ruido en el suelo justo cuando levantó la cabeza para robar sus labios de nuevo, las palmas calientes de sus manos deslizaron su camisa con ganas, sus manos se redujeron a descansar en su pecho, y rascó con curiosidad la clavícula y cuello.

— Dime que pare — susurró al cabo, más urgentemente esta vez, mirando su mandíbula.

Sus manos viajaron hasta arriba, rozando con los dedos pulgares la parte inferior de un pecho cubierto de algodón, la cual acarició. Las uñas de la morena bajaban por el estómago, y él mismo sintió que se endurecía cuando ella iba más abajo. Fue entonces cuando la realidad lo golpeó.

— ¡DIME QUE PARE! — Gritó, salió tan frenéticamente de allí que tropezó en el suelo a pocos metros.

Hermione sintió que todos sus miembros se debilitaban, y sin gracia se deslizó por la puerta, estudió a Draco con atención y ansiedad; lucía roto y maltrecho, como si toda su energía hubiese sido utilizada en no tocarla. Lentamente el platinado alzó su cabeza y se miraron a los ojos; ambos se sorprendieron.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que parara? — Gruñó acusadoramente — ¿Estás jodidamente estúpida, Granger? ¿Pensaste que esto es normal?

Ella estaba temblando — Yo no…

— ¿Tienes alguna idea lo que este lugar está haciéndome? — Preguntó fríamente — ¿De lo que _tú_estás haciéndome?

— Draco, por favor…

— ¡MIRÁME! — Le gritó más fuerte — ¡Yo NO hago mierdas como estás! Esa desesperación de una cogida rápida que iba a hacerle a una sangre sucia vir…

— ¡No te _atrevas_a llamarme así! — Advirtió con enojo.

— ¿Quién fue? — Le disparó de nuevo furioso — ¿Me estás diciendo que alguien más se ha arrastrado a tus muslos? — Hermione se encogió, pero permaneció en silencio, mientras que Draco sintió una puñalada en el estómago dolorosa de celos — Déjame adivinar — se burló oscuramente — ¿Weasley?

— Eso no es ninguno de tus asuntos…

— ¡LO ES AHORA!

— ¿Por qué? — Replicó con valentía, cuadrando los hombros — Fuiste demasiado claro que este… _error_fue ¡sólo un intento de una cogida rápida!

Vaciló ante su lenguaje ardiente, pero mantuvo firme su ceño fruncido — ¿Qué demonios esperabas, Granger? ¿Todos tus pro–sangre sucia de mierda no iba a hundirse?

— Sé que algunos se mantienen — dijo constante — Lo sabes también…

— ¿Por qué mierda debería de cambiar para apaciguarte…?

— ¡No se trata de cambiarte! — Argumentó fuertemente, demasiada enfurecida para llorar — ¡Se trata de que te _encuentres_ a ti mismo!

— No pierdas el tiempo con tu basura Gryffindoriana en mí…

— ¿Has estado feliz, Draco? — Le preguntó con esperanza, cuidadosamente acercándose un poco a él — ¿Alguna vez te has sentido contento con tu vida, o hecho algo que te haga sentir bien contigo?

Draco dudó, arrastrando los pies a través de sus recuerdos fragmentados, tratando de encontrar los requisitos que le pedía. La única vez que podía recordar sentir un sensibilidad de paz fue la noche en la que ella había dormido en su regazo, y sólo tal vez justo ahora, cuando se había hartado de su sabor, pero antes de eso era solamente… oscuridad. Sólo un odio por ese tipo de personas que se habían tragado toda posibilidad de satisfacción.

— Mírame a los ojos — dijo suave, sentándose a su lado — Y dime que aún sigues completamente creyendo que los hijos nacidos de los muggles somos inferiores de que _yo soy repugnante._

Separó los labios para disfrutar de una diatriba vil y despreciable, pero no pudo hacerlo. Salazar sabía que quería hacerlo, pero lucía tan perfecta que ni siquiera pudo pretender que en verdad era repugnante; labios ligeramente hinchados y los cabellos deliciosamente enmarañado.

No, no podía.

— Déjame solo — musitó a cambio, esperanzado a que sonara cerca de alguna amenaza, aunque lo dudaba. Ella se inclinó para descansar su mano sobre su hombro, pero el cosquilleó fue un recuerdo demasiado para él — No me _toques._

Retiró si mano de mala gana — ¿Te… te gusta besarme, Draco? — Tartamudeó inquieta.

_Sí…_

— Pregúntame mejor, si me gusta traicionar a mi familia — le replicó con dureza — Pregúntame que si en verdad haría esto si no estuviese en este infierno…

— Me gusta besarte — confesó en un apresurado susurro — Pero yo… yo me estoy cansando de convencerte que no soy alguien a quien deberías de odiar…

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Granger?

— Nada más de lo que puedas darme — le expresó con gentileza — Pero quiero que pares de pretender, y quiero que hagas las cosas porque sientas que sea lo correcto no porque…

— ¿Cómo mierdas vas a saber tú lo que debo de sentir? — Desafió — ¿Crees que algunos besos estúpidos van a borrar lo que pienso de ti y de tu especie?

Hermione liberó un suspiro triste — Tú y yo…

— ¡Tú y yo no somos nada! — Protestó acaloradamente — ¡Te lo dije! Claramente necesito una picadura lo suficientemente mala para que así pudiese…

— Darte cuenta que caíste demasiado por tocar a una sangre sucia — terminó por él — Sabes, te echas atrás cuando lo dices ahora.

Vaciló — No, yo no…

— Sí, lo haces.

Algo en la convicción en su voz agitada hizo que el calor entrara por las entrañas de Draco otra vez, y antes de que pudiera detenerlo de nuevo. Prácticamente se abalanzó contra ella y la estaba besando de nuevo. Las réplicas no satisfechas de su última ronda eran en carne viva, consumiéndolo, aunque se las arregló para detenerse antes de que se dejara llevar en esta ocasión. La soltó con un fuerte gemido, apoyando su frente contra la suya, dibujó sus respiraciones fuertes y harapientas luchando contra su antojo. Había ido muy lejos.

Hermione estudió su agitada expresión y sintió que su pecho le dolía. Se obligó a ser paciente y comprensible, pero se preguntó cuánto más le podría dar. Tragando de nuevo sus nervios, decidió que le daría una última oportunidad de redimir esta situación, inclusive si eso significaba sacrificar otra pieza de disminución a si dignidad por el bien de un mortífago. Qué Merlín la ayudara.

— Draco — murmuró sin aliento — Mírame — los ojos grises se abrieron de repente, y la miró con cansancio, mientras colocaba sus manos suaves en la mejilla — Está bien — le dijo — Sé que esto es…

— No tienes ni una _jodida_idea — se alejó, alejándose de ella otra vez — Ni siquiera te creo capaz de comprender ¡lo que este lugar le está haciendo a mi cabeza!

— Draco…

— Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, Granger. Jamás volverá a pasar algo similar a lo que hoy se tuvo — le prometió, y sus palabras fueron medidas y crujientes, tanto que ella misma le creyó — Hemos terminado aquí…

— Si lo hemos hecho — le contestó, poniéndose de pie, enderezando la espalda desafiante. Había alcanzado su límite — ¡Me rehúso a hacer esto más! ¡No merezco ser tratada así por ti! ¿Qué demonios quieres que te dé? ¡Porque no te daré ni una mierda!

— ¡Finalmente! — Exclamó — ¡Hasta que lo sueltas! Bien, estoy feliz que, eventualmente decidas ver un poco de cordura. Acepto esto por como es, Granger; yo, esperando una cogida, y tú siendo la única opción…

— ¡Apártate de mi vista! — Le gritó, agarrando su varita del bolsillo trasero. Pudo sentir sus ojos llorosos, y se negó a dejarle ver su estado — ¡Ahora!

Él se mantuvo firme durante unos minutos; su mirada indignada pasó entre la cara de la bruja y su varita, antes de que girara sobre sus talones y desapareciera en su cuarto. La bruja tenía un temblor violento, y su pecho estaba agitado mientras trataba de reunir una cierta apariencia de autocontrol, pero era imposible. Se las arregló para ahogar un encantamiento silenciador rápido antes de que colapsara en el piso y que escupiera un alarido de sollozos de un corazón roto. Pasó la etapa en la que sus pulmones se quemaban, pero a pesar de todo no pudo detener el dolor agudo psicológico que pasaba por su pecho.

No debería haberla matado; ella, después de todo, experimentó su cruel actitud en muchas ocasiones, pero ese beso…

Había sido engañoso, llevándola a un falso sentido de promesa que la había convencido desnudar su alma a él, pero él sólo le escupió de vuelta. Se sentía engañada y usada, y la peor cosa que había pasado es que, no tenía idea hasta qué punto le hubiese dicho que parase. _Si le hubiese _dicho que parase.

Apestaba esa tenacidad de ser Griffyndor que le habían dado.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! C:<p>

Sé que no tengo el perdón de nadie me he tardado horrores en actualizar está historia, pero estoy estudiando y trabajando y los días de descanso los pasó con mi novio, o descansando o tonteando con las amigas, no olvido la historia lenta pero segura.

Y hoy me di el tiempecito de hacerlo porque tuve día de descanso y el fin no podré saldré para variar XD y además que es una de mis fechas tan preferidas es **Día de Muertos **y soy una ávida fan de esa fecha, ver el papel picado, las ofrendas, las flores de cempasúchil y drogarme con el copal C: ¡Jo!

Muchas gracias por todos sus alertas y favoritos y a todas aquellas chicas que me dejan sus hermosos reviews especialmente a; MRS Taisho-Potter, Caroone, Serena Princesita Hale, Harriet Ewots, Vicky Jonas Irons Miller, TroyaMalfoy, Yoceliine, Daryaak, karenDm9, Javileta y AbytutisCM

Guest; Muchas gracias y apenas ya vamos saliendo del esguince gracias por tus buenas vibras ¡Espero que estés de lo lindo!

Mane: Jajajaja me alegra saber que la historia vino a hacerte que divirtieras XD espero que te haya sacado sonrisilla. Y si, aunque la transformación de Draco en esta historia es algo lenta como que al mismo tiempo es enganchante no sé a ti pero me emociona ver a Draco celoso, siempre era Hermione y verlo de esa manera me es gratificante. Gracias nena, por tus lindas y buena vibras y tienes razón no pude hacer nada por tres semanas lo cual fue tedioso jajaja ¡lindo día!

Soledad; Gracias por tu lindo review, perdón por la demora lenta pero segura ¡saluditos!

LaurapsGranger: Hola, gracias y si aún no está terminado pero probablemente esté a punto de hacerlo con charlas con la escritora me había mencionada que la historia tendría aproximadamente 45 capítulos, me alegro que te esté atrapando la historia ¡gracias por tu review y perdón por la demora!

**¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**

O2 de Noviembre de 2O12

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	15. Cristal

**Escritora original; **Bex–chan**  
>Nombre original: <strong>Isolation**  
>Traducciónadaptación; **Ashamed Kawaii

**AISLADOS**

~.~

Capítulo 15: Cristal.

Los días finales de noviembre eran brumosos y agrios, y diciembre se deslizó antes de que ella lo notara.

Las noches eran del tipo que te hacían querer compañía: frías y extrañamente silenciosas como si la naturaleza poco a poco matara las heladas. Los vientos se habían desvanecidos, por lo cual estaba agradecida, pero _oh Dios_, el silencio era obsesionante.

Había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerse ocupada, pasando menos tiempo en la habitación, revoloteando entre la biblioteca y organizando el baile con Michael y los prefectos. El dormitorio se había vuelto muy sofocante desde la última pelea con Draco, lo cual ni siquiera le interesaba pasar más tiempo al lado de su presencia. A pesar de que su altercado de tormenta había pasado poco más de dos semanas, aún se sentía inquieta. Nada más que lo necesario, y su cuerpo comenzaba a actuar; sentía un calor metiéndose en sus mejillas y mariposas revoloteaban su estómago.

Draco, por otra parte, parecía que la buscaba cada vez que podía, emergiendo al azar a su habitación cuando ella estaba en la cocina o en sala de estar. En la última quincena se habían encontrado no menos de diez veces, y todo era debido a sus esfuerzos, para gran confusión de la bruja. La morena siempre hacía una rápida salida, tratando de evitar sus ojos, por temor a que la arrastrase, pero había cedido y la sorprendió una o dos veces. Su respiración se enganchaba en su boca seca, pero siempre mantenía su expresión indiferente cuando ella se metía a su habitación, mientras que él siempre le clavaba la mirada en su espalda.

En los días posteriores al beso–que–vino–con–argumentos. Draco lucía deteriorado; sus rasgos cada vez estaban cansados y derrotados. A Hermione le dolía interactuar con él, aunque sólo era para alejar un poco el dolor de su rostro grabado, pero estaba decidida a mantener una distancia sana. Aún seguía cocinando sus comidas por supuesto, pero esa era la medida más extendida en sus relaciones relacionadas con Malfoy, incluso si anhelase más.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para no hacerlo, aún le preocupaba.

Pero había muchas distracciones con Michael requiriéndola en ayuda para el baile y Ginny había logrado con éxito convencerla para comprarse un vestido. A los estudiantes les habían dado el sábado para la visita a Hogsmeade y comprar sus ropas formales, Hermione había tenido la esperanza de que el pueblo tuviese una atmósfera que le mantuviese el ánimo.

Siempre había amado la Navidad, pero la alegría parecía estar forzada y torpe este año, y estaba muy consciente de que no lo pasaría con Harry, Ron y su familia. Los riesgos eran muy simples y elevados. Incluso la nieve, que adoraba como el apetito de un niño, lucía como si estuviese escondida, y ningún copo había caído esa tarde.

Todavía había tiempo, creía.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Le preguntó Ginny mientras la ponía de regreso la cortina del vestuario. Hermione levantó su cabeza y sintió un genuino tirón en sus labios. Su hermosa amiga había seleccionado un encantador vestido negro con un patrón intricado de cuentas a través del busto de las costuras, quedándole perfecto — ¿Y bien? — Le pidió con impaciencia, agitando su cabellera de fuego por encima del hombro — ¿Está bien?

— Luces, impresionada — Hermione le expresó con afecto — En serio, Gin. ¿No te has visto en el espejo?

— Los espejos están encantados para que cada mierda siempre luzca bien — la joven bruja se burló — ¿Estás segura de no ser simplemente educada?

— No — movió su cabeza — Este es el indicado Gin. Luces hermosa.

Ella sonrió y se alisó la tela — Gracias — le dijo — Es lo suficientemente bueno que debería de tomar algunas fotos para cuando Harry regrese ¿no?

_Si es que él regresa…_

— Definitivamente — asintió instantáneamente, decidiendo que el ánimo de la amortiguación era innecesaria — Él tartamudeará como un tonto si te viera con ese vestido, estoy segura que Neville hará lo mismo.

— No — Ginny rió entre dientes — La carita de borreguito de Neville ha estado dirigida a Hannah Abbott recientemente.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y entonces por qué no le preguntó ir al baile con ella?

— Tu sabes cuán tímido es — habló de él con cariño — Además, estaba allí antes de que pudiese invitar a alguien más. Quiero una cita con alguien en quien confié, lo que deberías hacer lo mismo, Hermione.

— Michael es lo suficientemente inocente…

— Tiene una debilidad por ti — Ginny la interrumpió con un tono desaprobador — Sé que Ron y yo no hemos sido cercanos, pero aún así; él debería de saber…

— Ron y yo nunca fuimos oficiales — le recordó a la pelirroja — Y Michael es sólo un amigo, Ginny…

— Bueno, si él intenta algo, estará con muchos come babosas por una semana.

Hermione no pudo dejar de reír y se sentía bien — Tu hermano también es un aficionado a los maleficios de babosas.

— ¿Incluso después de que fracasó? — Ginny sonrió, amartillando una ceja divertida — De acuerdo, este es mi mejor vestido. ¿Cuál escogerás tú?

— Ya tengo vestidos…

— Pero deberías de tener uno — insistió señalando la variedad de vestidos que había en _Gladrags Wizardwear _— Ese color marina te queda bien…

— En verdad no veo el punto de comprar un vestido para el baile al cual no quiero ir — argumentó, aunque a pesar de todo el vestido le llamó un poco la atención — Y no es como si en verdad quisiera impresionar a mi cita…

— No lo hagas por él, hazlo por ti — le expresó, mientras se movía para arrancar el vestido de los ganchillos — Este color es hermoso, y no tiene ninguna de las cosas que odias…

Hermione vaciló y extendió la mano en el dedo del vestido; simplemente comparaba los otros vestidos con los demás que estaban decoradas en la tienda, pero siempre había seguido el principio de _menos es más_— Es lindo — murmuró pensativa — Pero yo…

— Sólo trata.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

La prefecta regresaba a las cámaras con algunos regalos de Navidad y con su nuevo vestido a la mano. La conducta incorregible y convincente de Ginny era la culpable, pero Hermione tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco relajada al comprar y tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en el bar recién decorado, pero se disipó cuando llegó a estar delante de su puerta.

Tomó un respiro profundo como solía hacer. Abrió la puerta, maldijo una vez más por haberse olvidado de su mochila encantada mientras luchaba con sus compras. Su plan de hacer una entrada callada y lenta fue sin esperanza cuando tropezó, y algunas de sus bolsas volaron a través del piso.

— Mierda — murmuró, arrodillándose para recogerlo.

Recogió hasta el último bolso cuando escuchó la puerta de Draco abrirse. Mantuvo sus ojos abajo cuando él entró a la sala de estar. El aire en el cuarto instantáneamente se desplazó haciéndose más pesado, la castaña tragó alguno de los nervios cuando se puso de pie y alzó los hombros.

— ¿Para qué es eso? — Cuestionó crítico, señaló el vestido que tenía en la cubierta transparente.

Parcialmente le bloqueo el camino, y la respuesta salió de su boca antes que pudiera detenerse — El baile de navidad — murmuró con rapidez, maniobrando torpemente alrededor de los sofás, pero él se trasladó en su camino de todos modos; sus ojos se mantuvieron persistentes en el vestido — Vete de mi vista por favor…

— Has tratado de evitarme — acusó con voz áspera — ¿Por qué?

Hermione desvió la mirada — Sabes por qué, Draco — le espetó — Muévete de mi camino…

— Exactamente, ¿cuánto tiempo intentas mantener este pacto silencioso? — Continuó airado — Está empezando a fastidiarme…

— No te lo pediré de nuevo — dijo entre labios tensos, torpemente hurgando en su bolsillo por su varita — Lárgate de mi camino o haré que lo hagas.

Él la miró con ojos de conflicto, mordiendo el interior de su boca con irritación antes de que se hiciera a un lado con un suspiro resignado. Sus puños cerrados estaban temblando a sus costados cuando ella pasó junto a él, mientras que la castaña trató desesperadamente en ignorar la brisa de su olor reconfortante. Su silencio acarició a través de la oreja de la morena, pero en cambio ella se las arregló para sofocar el temblor que amenazaba a traicionar su debilidad.

— Hemos discutido antes, Granger — dijo antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta, su voz sonaba casi de abatimiento — ¿Por qué es tan… diferente esta vez?

Hermione se detuvo y sintió la ira alzándose en su pecho — Me pediste que te dejara solo — respondió con frialdad — Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo…

— Pero yo…

— Has hecho tu cama, Draco — le dijo rígidamente decidida a no ser arrastrada a una discusión — Así que mejor acuéstate.

Buscó a tientas su varita, mandó un rápido hechizo _Muffliato_ susurrando su contraseña recién cambiada; _Crookshanks. _Dudaba de que Draco supiese el nombre de su adorable mascota, y ahora sabía que debía de tener cuidado al entrar. Pensó que él la había escuchado susurrar algo cuando había entrado, pero se negaba en pensar en ello.

— Espera — Draco murmuró, pero ella cerró la puerta de todos modos.

Recordó la frase caprichosa que su madre había usado la primera vez que había empezado a ir a Hogwarts y había negado que él pudiese perder la mansión; _no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que desaparece_. Después de un par de semanas, estaba empezando a lamentar la forma en la que había manejado su tempestuoso temperamento, y ella aparentemente estaba inflexible en siquiera mirarlo. Estaba empezando a erosionar lentamente su decisión de pretender que no le estaba molestando, pero la verdad es que el condenado orgullo siempre hacía que suspirase algo por ella.

Una lucha apasionada, una educada discusión… un beso.

Lo que sea daba igual con tal de hablarle de nuevo.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Miércoles había venido en un ritmo perezoso.

Las clases de Hermione habían estado zumbantes, y había pasado el resto de su tarde ayudando a terminar la decoración del Gran Salón. Había logrado apartarse del excesivo entusiasmo de los prefectos, yéndose un par de horas a la biblioteca, pero su búsqueda de los horrocruxes había sido frustrante e improductiva. Eran al alrededor de la diez de la noche, cuando se decidió a ceder sus párpados pesados y regresar a su cuarto, esperando que Draco no estuviera vagando por el área.

Se las arregló para colarse sin hacer ruido y agarrar un vaso de agua, pero un golpe en la puerta principal la sorprendió. El vaso se hizo añicos a sus pies y maldijo en voz baja, echando una mirada cautelosa a la habitación de Draco.

— ¿Estás bien allí Hermione? — La voz de Michael se escuchó desde afuera, ella rodó los ojos — Escuché que…

— Estoy bien — tragó — ¿Qué quieres Michael?

— Vengo a decirte unas palabras que serán rápidas…

— Estoy a punto de irme a la cama — le dijo, esquivando los fragmentos cuidadosamente — Podemos discutirlo mañana…

— No me llevará mucho — insistió — Vamos Hermione, son sólo las diez.

La bruja exhaló, y masajeó su frente, girando para brindarle al cuarto de Draco una mirada escéptica. Seguramente sabía mejor que nadie que revelarse a sí mismo cuando tenía un invitado no era lo adecuado, pero era impredecible en las mejores ocasiones. Decidió que era mejor apurarse con Michael lo más rápido posible, transfiguró su ropa en pijamas y se quitó los zapatos, dejando su bolso y varita en la cocina antes de que contestara a la puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — El prefecto le preguntó una vez que ella abrió la puerta.

— No ahora — meneó su cabeza, demasiado cansada como para inventar una excusa — ¿Qué necesitas?

— Bueno, me estaba preguntando ¿cuáles serán los arreglos para el viernes?

— Bueno, sabes lo qué está pasando — frunció las cejas — Te envié todos los detalles.

— Me refiero con nosotros — aclaró, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello — ¿Te llevó desde aquí? ¿O tú…?

— Oh, eso — murmuró, tratando de recordar ser paciente. No era la culpa de él que estuviese ella tan exasperada — No, está bien Michael. Todos nos juntaremos afuera del Gran Salón, así que nosotros deberíamos de hacer eso.

— Está bien — asintió, apenas consciente de su decepción — ¿Estás segura que no quieres que nos veamos antes de antemano?

— No, estaremos apresurados, así que será más fácil de esa manera — explicó, fingió hacer un débil bostezo — ¿Hay algo más? Estoy hecha polvo.

— Uhm, no — se encogió de hombros con derrota — Eso era todo. Te veré mañana entonces.

— Buenas noches — Hermione rápidamente ofreció cerrando la puerta, y escuchó los pasos de Michael haciendo eco por el corredor. Mantuvo su aliento cuando sintió una familiar sensación sobre su espalda y hombros, y sabía que su huésped de Slytherin estaba detrás de ella — ¿A qué estás jugando? — le preguntó, dándose la vuelta y por error dejó que sus ojos la capturaran — ¿Estás tratando de conseguir de que te atrapen?

Los rasgos pálidos característicos de Draco aumentaron en un ceño de dolor, que la hicieron tambalearse. Él lucía… traicionado — Dijiste que no había nada entre tú y Corner — gruñó oscuramente, y el pecho de la castaña se contrajo.

Hermione hizo ademán de seguir adelante, pero previsiblemente el platinado le obstruyó el camino a su habitación — No lo hay — murmuró vacilante — Muévete, Draco…

— Es evidente de que ya hay bastante en curso puesto que vas a ir al baile con él — continuó con voz ronca, lentamente se acercó a su acecho — No creo verte como una mentirosa, Granger…

— No estoy mintiendo — argumentó gritando cuando recordó que había dejado su varita en la cocina — Déjame irme a mi cuarto…

— Te gusta, Granger — le dijo — Puedo decirte…

— Estás siendo ridículo — le regañó, sin ningún nervio en su estoico tono — Muévete de mi…

— Hazlo — desafió — No he terminado de hablar de ese pendejo.

Decidiendo que la situación requería un poco de magia antes de que fuera absorbida, sus ojos se posaron en su varita descartada, abalanzándose sobre ella. Gritó mientras se deslizaba sobre el agua que había derramado antes; cayendo con fuerza contra el piso, golpeando la mano con el vidrio roto.

Hermione se quejó de dolor cuando el dolor se disparó a partir de la palma hasta su muñeca, y el resto de su mano. Miró hacía abajo y se estremeció cuando vio el fragmento de un galeón apuñalado en su mano, derramando la sangre caliente entre sus dedos. Se reincorporó para apoyarse en los armarios, y antes de que pudiera entender lo que realmente pasaba, Draco estaba arrodillado a su lado; su cara era calculadora y compuesta, pero con una ventaja que podría haberse mal interpretado como preocupación.

— Pásame tu mano — le dijo con ritmo constante — Necesito quitarte el vidrio que se te…

— No, está bien — dijo entre dientes por el dolor — Sólo tráeme la varita…

— No puedo tocar tu varita — le recordó — Déjamelo quitar y tú te curarás cuando estés más tranquila…

— Ayúdame a subir…

— Quédate quieta — le comentó con severidad — Vamos Granger. Pásame tu mano y lo haré rápido…

— Auch, auch, auch — respiró suavemente mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y echó un vistazo más de cerca al daño. La inesperada ternura de Draco y su porte la calmaron, y su mirada confusa estudiaba su forma pensativa con una expresión más suave antes de que exhalara en sumisión — Muy bien — suspiró — Estoy lista.

Hermione ahogó un grito de asombro cuando tocó el vidrio y él trató de arrancárselo de su piel — Duele — le espetó antes de que pudiera dejar soltar un gemido — Draco…

— Está bien — le silenció, dando un tirón al final que terminó arrancándoselo — Ya, está listo.

Draco observó el alivio nadando a través de sus rasgos de miel característicos y sintió que algo en su pecho punzaba. La sangre de la castaña cruzó sus dedos metiéndose por debajo de las uñas, y mientras que él era consciente de que debería haberlo rechazado, pero no lo hizo. Su pulgar frotó distraídamente en círculos invisibles el punto del pulso de la bruja mientras está, tomaba algunas respiraciones profundas para ayudar el ardor en la palma de la mano para que desapareciera. El silencio inevitable de la tensión los dejó suspendidos a ambos, y él la observó expectante, esperando a que dijera algo.

— _Accio _varita — susurró, alejando su atención del joven.

Draco a regañadientes soltó la muñeca, cuando comenzó a reparar el corte que tenía, pero se mantuvo agachado a su lado. Granger no se había acercado ni a un centímetro de él, pero el mago tomó ventaja de una oportunidad para saborear su proximidad antes de que ella volviera de nuevo a su plan de evadirlo. Mojó sus labios con un movimiento sinuoso de su lengua y se forzó a ser paciente, mirándola con ojos calculadores, percatándose que tenía que tener más tacto si quería que eso terminara bien.

— Pude haber hecho eso sin ti — le dijo la castaña con firmeza, aparentemente satisfecha de sus hechizos de curamiento.

— Tal vez — admitió con frente baja — Tengo…

— Esto no cambia nada — le expresó, inclinándose lejos de él, despidiéndole una mirada de advertencia — Aún sigo enojada contigo…

— ¿Ese es el por qué vas a ir al baile con el imbécil de Corner? — Gruñó, los celos en su voz sonaba mucho para también despreciarlo — ¿Para probar un punto?

— ¡No tengo nada que probarte! — Contraatacó, empujándose hasta ponerse de pie, dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación — Hiciste tu opinión sobre mí y fuiste muy claro…

— ¡No huyas de mí, Granger! — Le gritó detrás de ella — ¿Por qué _demonios _esta vez es tan jodidamente diferente?

— ¡Sabes por qué! — Le gritó con sus mejillas encendidas y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse — Estoy cansada de que me tires a un lado y ¡fastidies mi cabeza! Sé lo que siento por ti es obvio y tú sólo…

— ¿Qué sientes por mí? — Repitió, su corazón golpeó sus costillas — ¿Qué estás…?

— Ya no importa más — intervino a todo prisa, regañándose por tener ese pequeño desliz — No quieres nada de mí así que, eso es lo que tendrás…

— ¡Granger, espera! — Ladró, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el estridente sonido de la puerta al cerrarse — Joder — susurró al espacio vacío. Caminó hacía el baño para lavar la sangre que se había manchado en la punta de sus dedos.

Ni siquiera se molestó esta vez en examinar las indicaciones de sangre sucia esta vez; sabía que era como él.

Se inclinó sobre el lavabo y encendió el grifo, mirando el remolino de líquido sedoso de color rojo alrededor de la cuenca hasta que poco a poco se desvanecía convirtiéndose en un color rosa suave. Apretó los dientes y la porcelana también, sintió como un latido doloroso le alcanzó el pecho. Está separación que ella había forzado le pesaba demasiado, y después de dos semanas empezaba a olvidar cómo se sentía ella: cómo sabía.

Realísticamente no podía culparla por cómo había actuado pero la perspectiva de renunciar a lo que hubo entre ellos lo hizo sentirse físicamente enfermo. Había sido bueno jugar con sus emociones cuando había una promesa inactiva cuando Granger persistía en tener en cuenta las cosas, pero sabía que su comportamiento obstinado era lo suficientemente bueno para reconocer que esta vez era diferente.

La había fastidiado mucho, y estaba pagando el precio.

Le dolía reconocerlo pero la quería, y la intensidad y la crudeza que dominó su voz en su cabeza le decía que estaba mal. Podía sentir la necesidad de actuar en su anhelo de sacarla lejos de sus tripas, y estaba muy consciente de que algo iba a pasar muy pronto.

Estaba comenzando a inquietarse.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Hermione se encogió de hombros en su reflexión y secó una última capa de bálsamo en sus labios.

El vestido azul marino parecía perdido cuando no sintió un atisbo de anticipación para el baile, pero había experimentado un poco de luz en su maquillaje para pasar el tiempo. Ginny le había dado un poco de spray para calmar sus rizos, similar al producto que ella había usado en el anterior Baile de Navidad, pero había dejado su cabellera suelta esta vez. No tenía duda que en cualquiera otra noche, se hubiera sentido bastante elegante y emocionada, pero no pudo cambiar su nube melancólica que había empañado su cerebro desde el miércoles.

La consideración de Draco y su comportamiento plácido cuando se había lesionado la mano la habían desconcertado por completo. Pudo haber fácilmente abandonado su promesa de permanecer con él en ese momento, pero se tuvo que recordar ser lógica. Un flashback de sus palabras _"de una rápida cogida" _la habían calmado, pero había reflexionado sobre el manejo delicado que le daba desde entonces. La estaba tratando como un vaso frágil y ella había estado fascinada por su extraña naturaleza de consideración. Quizás la distancia estaba surtiendo efecto en él…

La bruja sacudió su cabeza para desterrar sus pensamientos nostálgicos y decidió que ya había retrasado su partida al Gran Salón mucho tiempo. Dejó caer su varita en la bolsa encantada y dejó su cuarto, congelándose en el marco de la puerta cuando vio una figura solitaria sentada en uno de los sofás.

La cabeza de Draco se inclinó y sus hombros caídos estaban derrotados cuando ausentemente tamborileó sus uñas contra su rodilla. De repente, la castaña se sintió consciente de su apariencia, a pesar de su indiferencia de antes, se pasó las manos sobre el tejido blando cuando le dio un retortijón de nerviosismo en el estómago. Él debió haber oído el silencioso susurro de su vestido, ya que su cabeza se levantó, y abrió mucho los ojos con su mirada de plata, comenzó a beberla; un calor recorrió sus mejillas mientras la miraba con interés sin inhibiciones.

Draco sintió que su pulso se aceleraba cuando la absorbió, y su plan de juego en actuar en esta situación con habilidad y mansamente se descartó rápidamente. Ella simplemente era demasiado atractiva para seguir siendo prudente y, en realidad no podía dejarla salir de allí, sabiendo que iba a estar en presencia de ese hijo de puta de Ravenclaw; con intenciones inocentes o no.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Hermione le preguntó, cortando su trance — Yo…

— No vayas con él — le espetó, y realmente no le importó si sonaba patético — No vayas con él, Granger.

Hermione frunció los labios — No tienes voz para…

— Sí la tengo — argumentó él, levantándose de su asiento — Quédate aquí…

— ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

— ¡PORQUE NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO!— Gritó, cada músculo de su cuerpo agarrotado — No puedo… ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No me pidas que haga esto!

— ¡No te pido que hagas algo! — Replicó esperando que la emoción no fuera lo suficientemente alta en su voz — ¡Michael es sólo un amigo! E incluso si no lo fuera, a ti no te concierne…

— ¡Entonces, haz algo conmigo! — Gritó, caminando hasta ella — Haz mi trabajo…

— No te me acerques — le advirtió débilmente — Por favor, Draco…

— Quédate — pidió una vez más, moviéndose tan cerca que su aliento atravesó la piel de gallina que despertó en la clavícula de ella — Quédate — repitió, más suave esta vez. Hermione cerró sus ojos, y él trató de inclinarse para besarla, convencido de que había ganado esta vez la pelea, pero la castaña desesperadamente lo empujó antes de que el rubio pudiese tomar su boca — Granger…

— ¡No! — Hermione protestó, moviendo la cabeza — ¡Te di muchas oportunidades, Draco! ¡Y tú siempre haces lo mismo! Puedo lidiar con los comentarios de ser sangre sucia, ¡pero no _dejaré_que hagas un lío mi corazón! ¡Me lastimas!

La ola de sentimiento de culpa que lo golpeó fue agobiante — Yo no…

— ¡Sí, lo hiciste! — Gritó, apuntándole con un dedo tembloroso — ¡No estoy aquí para que me _uses_y luego me tires a la basura!

Draco trató de acercarse otra vez pero ella lo esquivó antes de que pudiera llegar — Granger…

— ¡Dime que no seré sólo _una cogida rápida_! — Escupió las palabras como una quemazón en su boca — ¡DILO!

El platinado se estremeció, pudo ver sus ojos inyectados de furia — No eres nada más que algo conveniente, Granger — le dijo con honestidad — Pero sé que me deseas también, que te toque…

— Basta — murmuró sin aliento, quitándose una lágrima reveladora — Es suficiente…

— Sé que quieres tocarme también — Draco continuó valientemente, entrando a su espacio de nuevo, agarrándola de los hombros — Tú me dijiste…

— Sé lo que dije — lo hizo callar, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo válido para escapar de su control esta vez — Pero tu dijiste…

— A la mierda con lo que dije — gruñó con voz ronca, inclinando la cabeza — Si me dices que no te besé, no lo haré.

Los límites de la paciencia de Draco estaban juzgados por milisegundos, mientras sus ojos se precipitaban sobre su cara. Hermione lucía petrificada, sino que algo parecido a la aceptación adornó su rostro como el segundo tercio marcado, y Draco decidió que haber esperado veintidós días había sido demasiado como para desperdiciar otro momento.

Draco la besó salvajemente; incapaz de contenerse y dispuesto a ahogarse en ella si lo dejaba. Hermione le respondió inmediatamente, separando sus labios para que él pudiera lamerlos y aspirar de ellos con dichosa facilidad. El mago pudo sentir su pulso nervioso contra su pecho mientras la castaña apretaba su rostro; la uñas de Granger dibujaron un patrón por sus oídos, bajando por su cuello. Draco agarró sus caderas apretadas, chocando la espalda de la bruja contra la pared más cercana y sintió gemir a Granger en la parte posterior de su boca. Le recorrió la columna vertebral, agitando también con peligrosidad y nerviosismo entre sus caderas, lo cual lo hizo besarla aún más.

Sonidos húmedos y dulces mezclados entre ellos, se volvieron más frenéticos, y Draco arrastró sus dientes al labio inferior, pasando por la barbilla hasta su garganta. El pulso de la chica vibraba contra su lengua cuando sus suspiros poco a poco se convertían en soñadores a travesando a Draco, mientras que él mordisqueaba con avidez su carne.

Si le gustaba o no al platinado, la tensión y la necesidad habían hecho burbujas en su interior durante semanas, y no pudo dejar de deslizar su mano sobre el estómago, y luego bajarla un poco más. Sabía que estaba apurándose, pero después de innumerables mañanas de inspiración de duchas fantasiosas, no pudo dejar de deslizar su mano ansiosa entre sus muslos.

— Para — Hermione jadeó, clavando sus uñas en los hombros — Necesito irme…

— No — gimió contra su piel — Granger…

— Es demasiado rápido — insistió, y él de mala gana se apartó a sí mismo de ella — Tengo… tengo que ir al baile…

— ¡No! — Dijo con más fuerza, tratando de que ella penetrará en sus ojos brumosos — Sé que querías esto…

— Necesito pensar — murmuró, se alejó de Draco mientras se dirigía a la puerta — Tú… podrías haber hecho todo esto para…

— ¡No lo estoy haciendo! — Argumentó, sintiendo el aumento de ira en su voz — ¡No te atrevas a salir de esto, Granger!

— Yo… yo, no puedo — tartamudeó, luchando para salir de la habitación.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Hermione le tomó un largo minuto para regresar a la calma y corregir su apariencia desaliñada con ayuda de su varita. Ardientes lágrimas crecieron detrás de sus ojos, y su pecho se agitó alocadamente, y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

_Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios…_

Se encaminó hacía el Gran Salón con sus piernas temblorosas, usando las paredes para ayudarse en sus movimientos por los pasillos. Estaba retardada, podía escuchar la música acústica haciendo eco contra el viejo castillo mientras se acercaba al baile. El ritmo parecía alentar el latido sensible de su estómago, trató de ignorar el cosquilleo de sus piernas. Podía escuchar las voces de los estudiantes ahora, y rápidamente sus rasgos se enmascararon en una fachada de calma para ocultar su conmoción y angustia.

— ¡Hermione! — La voz de Michael la llamó, y trató de no retroceder al entrar a su vista — Aquí estás. Estaba preocupado, pensé que algo malo te había pasado. Luces espectacular.

Michael se acercó a la chica con entusiasmo y trató de picotear su mejilla, pero Hermione se las arregló para evitar el gesto inoportuno — Gracias — asintió educadamente — ¿Dónde están Ginny y los otros?

— Ya están adentro — le explicó — ¿Estás lista para entrar?

— Uhm… si — musitó, permitiéndole que el prefecto la llevara a las puertas.

Se detuvieron a la afueras de la elaborada sala, y Hermione escaneó toda la decoración y los accesorios que habían pasado semanas en organizar. Había mantenido el tema familiar de heladas en el baile de navidad pero había agregado un par de cosas extras, incluyendo una imitación de nieve que caía desde el cielo, y esculturas de hielo danzantes que se mezclaban con los estudiantes. Una rápida mirada a su entorno para descubrir a las caras familiares confirmándole que todo el mundo estaba disfrutando, pero el ambiente alegre, que había estado tan desesperada por mantener al inicio del término, no hizo nada para calmar su temperamento.

En todo lo que podía pensar eran en las huellas de los labios de Draco y en sus dedos aún zumbando en sus poros enviándole estática a través de su piel. Sí, había estado nerviosa sobre en dónde los dejaba, pero había huido porque se había convencido que las acciones de Draco habían sido egoístas e impulsadas por la lujuria, pero ahora tenía dudas. Su comportamiento de esta noche y del miércoles, habían sido diferentes y aparentemente genuinos, pero podía ser tan fácilmente engañada o él en verdad era un actor brillante.

Pero qué tal si…

Qué tal si había algo más; ¿algo real? ¿Qué tal si se había apresurado a huir? Godric, necesitaba saber…

— Lo siento Michael — musitó rápidamente, tomando un paso lejos de su acompañante — No puedo hacer esto.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó, brindándole una mirada larga y desconcertante — ¿A qué te refieres?

— Lo siento — le repitió.

Sin esperar una contestación, giró sobre sus talones y rompió en una carrera llena de adrenalina que la guió de vuelta a su dormitorio. De vuelta a él.

* * *

><p>Hola :D<p>

**¡Adoré traduciendo este capítulo! **¡Adoro la historia! Me gusta que aparte de que sufre Hermione, también Draco lo haga, siempre en los fics la que sufre mucho es Hermione, es lindo saber que también los niños fríos como Draco también sufren y sientes celos coherentes.

Quiero agradecerles de antemano por la gran aceptación de esta historia, y sepan algo que **no omitiré ningún lemon**, a veces pierdo la noción y termino dejando todas mis historias en "T" pero Merlín que no omitiré nada, creo que el lemon es lo más grosso acá y el cómo se relacionan puesto que Draco cambian muy "lindamente" y lo pongo entre comillas porque sigue siendo el frío e hijo de puta sarcástico que adoramos jajaja. Quizás esta sea unas de mis notas de Autora largas pero quiero que sepan que estoy muy feliz de terminar este 2O12, que personalmente me han pasado muchas cosas tanto feas y buenas y que siempre sé que son para aprender de alguna u otra forma que la gente que te quiere y perdona siempre está allí que laboralmente y académicamente estoy haciendo mi esfuerzo y yo espero de corazón que este año que ya está a punto de acabarse les haya pasado de lo más lindo y si no fue el caso (como en algunos mesesitos a mí me pasó jejeje) sepan que aprendemos de la vida para mejorar a futuro. Ya me puse de sentimental ¡Nos actualizamos el otro año!

Gracias por los reviews: MRS Taisho-Potter. O o Nell o O, susan-black7, Caroone, MaJoSaMe, Yoceliine, Harriet Ewots, Royaltycrazy, crazzy76, evibaldwin, Luladark, DanGrint . LuHamDo, SimpleFerd

yuuske22: Gracias por tu review y me alegro que la espera haya válido la pena :)

HOLA: ¡Ahora si que lo hice! XD Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo

Victoire; ¡Gracias! ¡Qué bueno que pudiste hallar la traducción para que pudieses disfrutar más la historia! Aunque perdona la demora cuando subo los capítulos, si haré lo posible de traducir más allá del capítulo 16 que eso de traducir si lleva un poco de tiempo sin embargo lentas pero seguras :P

Guest; Así es la original es M, y sé que a veces se me van las cabras al monte espero que no se me olvide y cambiarle el rating adecuado pero no omitiré nada así que por eso tu tranquila respetando fielmente la línea de la original.

FudaRelen; ¡Oh no! Me hago crucios si omito escenas de ese tipo y más con esta historia, gracias por pasarte y leerte por acá me emociona mucho 3

**¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, ES MUY IMPORTANTE SU OPINIÓN  
>FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!<strong>

22 de diciembre de 2O12

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	16. Nevoso

**Escritora original; **Bex–chan**  
>Nombre original: <strong>Isolation**  
>Traducciónadaptación; **Ashamed Kawaii

**AISLADOS**

~.~

Capítulo 16: Nevoso.

La boca de Draco aún seguía húmeda por el beso.

Se desplomó en el sofá, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos sudorosas, mientras el escalofrío se apoderaba de él. No tenía idea si estaba temblando por el frío o por las punzadas dolorosas de su pecho que le hacían sentir una fisura, se sentía completamente solo. A pesar de sus insistencias en Granger, y lo que este lugar había llevado su mente a la ruina, ahora se daba cuenta de que su presencia realmente le calmaba sus pensamientos turbulentos que se encontraban alrededor de su cerebro. Sus veinte días de silencio habían sido una tortura; su soledad lo había llevado a más dudas sobre la sangre y lo que en verdad quería con Granger.

El eco de la voz de su padre y el preconcepto de los nacidos de los muggles ahora estaba frágil y distorsionado; apenas un susurro se almacenaba en el rincón de su mente. Le aterraba y le enojaba que ella tuviera mucho efecto en su mente, pero también había una sensación de alivio que lo sedaba y que no entendía del todo bien.

Besarla y tocarla era en sí, un sentimiento de paz inusual y al mismo tiempo se sentía completamente perdido, era una buena… perdida. Se imaginó que era similar a la felicidad cuando tienes una experiencia de ahogamiento, y ciertamente estaba ahogado.

Y la castaña lo había dejado allí; una frustración chisporroteó debajo de su piel y una lucha contra su cordura lo hacía cortar las imágenes de ella con Corner. En la parte posterior de su retorcida cabeza, _sabía_ que Granger era buena en su promesa que ella y el Raven–aburrido–idiota no eran más que amigos, pero los celos lo devoraban de todas formas. Se sentía capaz de hacer un asesinato sanguinario cada vez que su imaginación los veía juntos pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Nada, sólo fastidiarse.

Sus uñas apuñalaban su temple, cuando una nueva ola de resentimiento lo golpeó, tragándose la bilis que había comenzado a golpearle su tráquea. Un profundo y gutural gruñido hizo vibrar todo su cuerpo y quiso mantenerse sentado, sabiendo que lo más probable era que su puño golpeara la pared hasta que sus nudillos sangraran, si es que se movía del sofá.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la bruja se había ido, probablemente minutos, pero parecía que su soledad le decía que habían sido horas.

Siempre había estado… entrenado y disciplinado con su comportamiento, pero sólo un momento a solas en su habitación con la chica lo había totalmente vuelto loco, y eso lo petrificaba. El control era esencial pero su cerebro como bien podría estar aplastado contra la pared por todo el bien que le estaba haciendo. Había una brecha enorme en su cabeza, donde sus prejuicios se encontraban y ahora se estaba convirtiendo en algo alocado con _ella_ en su cabeza también.

Sus palabras.

Su cara.

Su aroma, sus sonrisas, sus suspiros.

Granger…

Levantó la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió, y el aire completamente lo golpeó cuando se percató que ella había vuelto. Su respiración era errática, y su cara tenía un tono rosado deslavado, y sus rizos habían vuelto a un estado salvaje, enmarcando su rostro perfectamente. Entre las arcadas de su pecho y sus ojos dilatados, ella lo miraba desconcertado pero salvajemente comestible. El influyente vestido azul hizo que le diera la mano, él estaba de pie con el ruido sordo de su corazón; actuando únicamente por instinto.

Entrecerraron los ojos en la habitación, y la confusión y la tensión prácticamente ondulaba entre ellos, y Draco permaneció estoico. Él muy bien pudo haber dado un paso adelante; Granger parecía simplemente haber olvidado algo y él no le haría el favor de conseguir sus esperanzas. Pero por la mirada ansiosa tallada en sus rasgos, pudo saber que la bruja estaba allí por una específica razón y un nudo de emoción y de aprehensión coagulada se posó en sus entrañas.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse por su propia voluntad.

Necesitaba llegar a ella antes de que sobre analizara la situación para que no le dejara tiempo de irse y dejarlo en las sombras. Draco estaba más allá de tratar de suprimir su deseo de tenerla esta noche y quizás ellos podrían sólo aceptar… la chispa inevitable.

— No… no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo aquí — Hermione musitó cuando él se paró enfrente de ella.

Draco estaba luchando para no agarrarla y hacer lo inevitable, por lo que tentativamente se conformó con levantar la mano y agarrar su mejilla trazando con sus pulgares, línea a línea sus labios. Sintió su respiración más pesada y dio un paso más cerca hacía ella cuando la bruja cerró sus ojos. No tenía ni idea del debate interno que mantenía y contuvo la respiración cuando la castaña abrió los labios.

— Yo sólo… — musitó con nervios obvios — Sólo quiero una noche para…

— Una noche — estuvo de acuerdo ¡por su maldita cordura en verdad lo estaba! Acortó los pocos centímetros que mantenían.

El suspiro de Hermione hizo cosquillas en sus amígdalas mientras se pegaba en su boca; encontrando su esencia de arándanos y promesas de noche, era intoxicante. La contracción de lujuria en su estómago rápidamente se volvió llena de vida cuando le había dejado toda la frustración. Se aferró a su lado posesivamente la sostuvo firmemente en su lugar, asegurándose de que no volviese a escapar de nuevo; tampoco es como si ella le diese alguna indicación de lo que intentaba hacer.

Mientras que los besos de Hermione y sus movimientos eran tímidos, no había ninguna vacilación e igualó su pasión que la dejó con una sensación de mareo. Plantó sus palmas en su cara y entrelazó sus uñas en su cabello suave y rubio para que así pudiese estar un poco más cerca. _Godric_, estaba petrificada, pero había sido emocionante hacerle cosas tan maravillosas, y su cerebro no dejaba de maldecir pero su boca no hacía más que otra cosa.

No tenía idea de dónde había llegado ese impulso audaz, pero arrastró sus manos a su pecho y tiró de la costura de su jersey negro. Sus yemas de los dedos rozaron a través de su piel, cambiando de dirección a su torso, y Draco rompió el beso para ayudarla; más o menos tirándola por encima de su cabeza, la arrojó a un lado.

Hermione le tomó unos segundos dejar que su vista vagara sobre su piel desnuda. Era de un tono hipnótico bajo la luna; no era tan musculoso o flaco, simplemente era un hermoso buscador de Quidditch con líneas y curvas que imploraban ser tocadas.

Apenas la bruja pudo soltar un jadeo de admiración antes de que fuese besada de nuevo; era rápido y frenético como si el tiempo de los amantes llegara a su fin. Hermione corrió sus curiosas manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo como gruñía bajo su lengua y ajustaba más su cintura. Los muslos de la bruja se apretaron cuando algo sensual le dio cosquillas detrás su ombligo, y los latidos de su corazón rugían en sus oídos.

Draco rápidamente la giró, rehusando a perder la conexión de sus labios y dientes mientras empezó a guiarla al otro lado del dormitorio con torpes y rápidos movimientos. Hermione zumbaba en su boca mientras golpeaba con fuerza la puerta del dormitorio de ella, mordiéndole el labio. Un suspiro se le escapó de aturdimiento mientras movía su atención a la garganta, chupando suavemente su pulso y fomentado un escalofrío de ensueño bailando un vals por su espalda.

— Contraseña, Granger — expresó de forma áspera y sin aliento sobre su piel.

Ella parpadeó y trató de concentrarse — _Crookshanks_ — dijo con prisa, y Draco estabilizó la puerta cuando dio un paso.

Su cuarto estaba oscuro, salvo por el resplandor de los tenaces rayos de luna que caían y dejó que la devorara. Se sentía segura ahí, un lugar seguro para mantener peligrosos secretos y prohibidas fantasías, y ella agarró la cara de Draco para que pudiese besarlo de nuevo, esperanzada de que así iba a tragarse los restos de su terquedad.

Draco pudo sentir la ansiedad en su postura, pero a medida que deslizó sus manos a través de sus omoplatos, sentía la suficiente de su tensión escapándose de él para tirar las correas de su vestido. El vestido azul marino se deslizó por el cuerpo, y frunció el ceño cuando se puso tensa de nuevo.

La empujó levemente para darle una mirada significativa, no pudo evitar que su mirada deambulara vaga en su forma. Su estómago se contrajo y se sintió más duro mientras absorbía todo de la bruja; sí, se la había imaginado en esos pequeños y patéticos gemidos de la mañana que escuchaba al otro lado de su pared, pero había subestimado su atractivo. Era más femenina y atractiva de lo que él había imaginado; vestida con un conjunto de ropa interior color azul la cual era demasiado práctico pero que no desmeritaba sus curvas y sus pliegues lo que hizo que sus ojos danzaran. En la tenue luz, su piel olivácea y sus características de leona, la hacían parecer de caramelo y por un momento, estaba sobrecogido.

_Definitivamente no es fea… o sucia…_

Su malestar se hizo evidente cuando sus brazos se movieron para cubrir su cuerpo, y el rubio rápidamente la capturó de nuevo con sus labios antes de que ella tuviese la oportunidad de dejarla pensar. Se maldeciría si dejaba que eso pasara cuando había llegado ya tan lejos.

Metió las manos entre ellos para desabrocharse su pantalón y los maniobró dentro de la habitación. Con la cama a la vista, algo que había deseado tanto allí, desde la par de noches que se había mantenido dormido en ese lugar, sintió que su corazón palpitaba con vehemencia contra sus costillas cuando ella volvió a agarrar su diadema con sus manos ligeramente temblorosas. Él la empujó tan suavemente en el colchón como la necesidad le permitía, se arrastró sobre ella aún teniendo como festín su dulce boca.

Sintió como los nervios de la castaña nuevamente volvían en sus músculos cuando llegó para desabrochar su sujetador y profundizó el beso sólo para distraerla; rogando para que ella no abandonara esa identidad y dejara lejos la lógica como él estaba haciendo.

Draco rozó los dientes a través de su clavícula y disfrutó del gemido fantasmal en su frente. Lentamente estaba cediendo, lo podía sentir. Sabía que ella podía sentir su deseo, se apretó más contra el muslo, y movió su mano entre ellos, se quitó su bóxers para que pudiese sentir la piel contra la piel.

Sus dedos se metieron en el dobladillo de su ropa interior, y poco a poco se deslizaron por sus muslos, rodillas y espinillas con una paciencia digna. Pudo sentir su vibración con suspenso e incertidumbre y la miró por unos momentos para encontrarse con una piel cremosa bañada por la luz de la luna que lo miraba con ojos abiertos y cautelosos. Inclinó su cabeza para besarla de nuevo, trató de asentarse entre sus piernas, pero su trémula voz lo hizo temblar.

— Draco, espera — Hermione murmuró. Él hizo una mueca cuando se cara quedó encima de la suya, en silencio prometió por el alma de Salazar que si ella decía que no podía hacerlo, iba a renunciar a sus pensamientos. La castaña se lamió los labios y le brindó una cara de súplica, antes de que sus delicadas palabras salieran de su boca — Por favor ve lento.

Su ceño se frunció a consecuencia de su solicitud — Pensé que ya no eras vir…

— Y no lo soy — le interrumpió, un rubor de fuego manchó sus mejillas — Pero sólo… fue una vez.

_Presión… _

Se dio cuenta Draco de lo mucho que le estaba dando, trató duramente de que eso no le afectara. Sus latidos lujuriosos en su pecho le dolieron por un momento por algo más; por algo terriblemente placentero que hizo que no fuese egoísta esta noche.

— Pon tus manos en mis hombros — la dirigió tranquilamente, esperando hasta que ella cumpliera antes de continuar — Si duele, agárrate todo lo que quieras y muérdeme el labio.

Sus palabras parecieron calmar sus escrúpulos, y ella le brindó una lenta cabezada de asentimiento antes de que estirase su cuello para robarle un beso de relajación, que eventualmente intensificó, aprendiendo que ella era más lenta y sabiendo que era lo mejor mantenerla ocupada mientras sus dedos se arrastraban por su vientre y se metió entre sus piernas para ver si ella estaba dispuesta.

A pesar de las nociones conflictivas y contradictorias que luchaban en la cabeza de Granger, su cuerpo era sublime y preparado para él; perfectamente húmedo y sedoso por debajo de sus dedos. Dejando a un lado su impaciencia, acarició la yema de su dedo pulgar por encima de su punto más sensible, y enterró sus uñas en sus hombros cuando la castaña se atragantó en un gemido. Draco no pudo evitar soltar un silbido aterciopelado cuando la bruja lo arrastró con él; apenas si notó que se encontraba desesperada en sus hombros y toda esa sensación se fue hacia el sur. Hermione estaba rigurosa con la inexperiencia y el pánico, pero se sintió jodidamente fantástica, él quería que disfrutara.

— Relájate — le murmuró contra su boca — Todo está bien.

Sabía que tenía que acomodarse a él, por lo que su impulso luchó y se quedó quieto, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella, esperando que su pánico prontamente desapareciera. Con cuidado entraba y salía de nuevo, repitió sus movimientos dolorosos y lentos hasta que sus uñas dejaron de hundirse en sus hombros y de su labio. Draco inclinó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, recordando que la bruja había sido lo bastante aficionada en burlarse de él, cuando aceleró el ritmo.

Hermione perdió la concentración cuando el dolor empezó a disminuir. Cada uno de sus embestidas parecía alimentar la llama, con una sensación ajena justo debajo de su estómago e instintivamente retorcía sus caderas para tratar de obtener más. Draco levanto su cabeza para asomar a ver los labios de la chica, tocando apenas las volátiles respiraciones en su boca, hormigueando su lengua. Sus miradas acristaladas estaban cerradas y un gemido gutural retumbó en su pecho, y Hermione sintió un exquisito nudo que le había creado un oleaje y cosquilleo.

Draco deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y se sentó, empujándola con él mientras descansaba en sus pies, se arrastró en su pecho sudoroso, y él la sujetó de la cabeza con firmeza mientras se volvieron a besar, más fervientemente que nunca, mientras se ajustaba al nuevo ángulo de Granger. Sabiendo que esa posición rozaba de nuevo a hacerla más receptiva, balanceó sus caderas en patrones intencionales antes de alejar su boca de esas pecas que estaban en su pecho y en sus senos.

La pequeña y dulce voz que venía era más ardiente y pudo sentir sus músculos empezándose a tensar alrededor de él cuando ella empezó a temblar en sus brazos. Se percató del sonido pesado en su corazón y sus labios le dijeron que Granger estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, y él mismo quería frenar el burbujeo de felicidad de su propio sistema.

Se maldeciría si no la sentía desenmarañarla alrededor de él.

Hermione finalmente tosió un grito de tartamudez en forma de calor palpitante que se extendió desde su núcleo. Apretándose más. Su control estaba perdido cuando se estremeció sin gracia y permitió que las sensaciones extrañas y hermosas la consumieran. Draco la agarró fuertemente a él cuando ella se deshizo, agarrando su cara y peinando hacia atrás su melena de bronce para presenciar la maravilla de sus ojos.

Con un poco más de giros de sus caderas y las ondas del éxtasis que se encontraba él, Draco sintió que la burbuja en su espalda se rompió y se liberó dentro de ella. Ahogó un gemido contra la garganta de la castaña y se aferró a ella cuando le tranquilizó; acarició su cabello y suspiró contra el cuello del rubio. Se estremeció cuando sus uñas capturaron la punta de su espina; su respiración calmó el rumor que comenzó a desvanecerse y sus miembros se convirtieron en plomo pesado.

Hermione estaba débil en su agarre, reposaba su cabeza mientras le brindaba besos perezosos sobre sus hombros. Poco a poco se recostó junto con ella en las almohadas, distraídamente sin siquiera intentar cubrirse y protegerse del frío. Desenmarañando sus miembros y su carme, Draco estaba recostado cerca de ella, observando a la bruja intensamente viendo como sus pestañas revoloteaban y como se mordía el labio. Pudo sentir el silencio incómodo infiltrándose en ellos y como su felicidad después de cada respiración los hacía distantes apagando el fuego, dejándolos con las preguntas inevitables y con una realidad poco acogedora.

— Draco yo…

— Descansa Granger — le dijo.

— Sólo quería darte las gracias — suspiró con cansancio; sus párpados cayeron pesadamente — Por ser… caballeroso.

Él frunció el ceño ante el cariño de su tono, sabiendo que en pocas horas, sería todo diferente. Cuando los rayos deslumbraran en la mañana se odiaría por ceder, y ella se sentiría usada y traicionada. La noche les proporcionó paz y discreción y por esa sola razón, él levantó la mano para espantar los rebeldes rizos cafés que caían alrededor de su cara. Estaba en su octavo sueño, la castaña suspiró a su contacto, susurrando algo incoherente mientras deslizaba su dedo sobre su ceja.

Quitó su mano con brusquedad cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se reprendió por la prolongación inapropiada de la intimidad. Dejarlo hubiese sido lógico, pero sus huesos se sentían agobiados y la cama de Granger era tan cálida. Se acostó y la enfrentó, cuidando de no tocarla pero teniendo la posibilidad de mantenerse lo más cerca posible, pero el sueño le llegó antes de que pudiese cuestionarse al respecto.

Por la mañana le estaría molestando el hecho inevitable.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Hermione despertó con dolor en las extremidades y con una ternura en sus piernas, que osciló entre el placer y el dolor. Con la pasión de sus labios amoratados y el sabor del Slytherin en su boca, abrió los ojos para escudriñar el espacio aún caliente que se encontraba a su lado. Había esperado que él se marchase, así que cuando su mirada somnolienta empezó a moverse y encontró su silueta recargada en el marco de la ventana, estaba poco más que sorprendida.

Con cuidado se sentó para así poder ver su expresión, sus rasgos pálidos estaban situados en un gesto pensativo mientras miraba por la ventana. Estaba medio vestido, frotándose la barbilla y mirando demasiado preocupado como para darse cuenta que ella ya se había despertado.

— Pensé que te irías — rompió la calma con voz rasposa.

Draco ni siquiera la miró — Pensé que sería inútil cuando puedes pasearte en mi habitación cada que se te antoja — le dijo firmemente.

Hermione tomó un fuerte suspiro antes de que se cubriese y dejase la cama, dando pasos lentos hacía él sin la más mínima idea de lo que intentaba hacer. Cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca, se percató de que la vista de afuera estaba congelada y blanca. La habitación estaba cargada con los olores mezclados de ambos y era como un afrodisiaco, pero algo en su sonrisita inocente le atrajo.

— ¿Por qué demonios estás feliz ahora? — Le preguntó hosco, apoyando la barbilla en contra de sus nudillos en un intento de mantener la indiferencia.

— Está nevando.

Arqueó una ceja — ¿Y?

— He estado esperando a que nevara — dijo suavemente.

Estaba demasiado cerca ahora, que podría alcanzarla y tocarla si él quisiera, incluso si fuese una ridícula tentación. Después de las post-relaciones sexuales mañaneras Granger lucia muy bien, con su pelo espeso y sus mejillas ruborizadas y cuando sus ojos encontraron la marca del cuello de su boca, sintió que su entrepierna le apretaba. Apretó la mirada y la desvió de ella, cerrando su quijada, decidido a decir lo que tenía que decir y proceder a marcharse a su habitación.

— Mira Granger…

— ¿En verdad… en verdad te arrepientes de lo que pasó en la noche? — Le interrumpió inquieta, jugando con la sábana entre sus dedos.

Se encogió un poco porque no tenía ni idea de qué contestar a esa pregunta — ¿Y tú? — Contrarrestó en su lugar.

Hermione lamió sus labios — No, yo no, y creo… y creo que tu tampoco.

— Es irrelevante — musitó, apartando los ojos — No debió de haber pasado y no pasará de nuevo…

— ¿No debió?

— _Ni deberá_ — le corrigió rápidamente — Esto no puede…

— ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó con valentía, irritada por su comentario — ¿Por qué soy hija de muggles?

— Granger…

— Tú sabes, que no me miras más con asco — le expresó con tranquilidad — Es todo lo contrario, actualmente…

— ¿Qué esperas ganar con esto Granger? — Le preguntó con franqueza — Sabes quién soy…

— Si, lo sé — accedió — Y creo que no crees en toda esa basura, o la de esta noche no habría pasado…

— Esta noche fue una clara indicación que este lugar me ha jodido la cabeza demasiado…

— ¡Basta! — Le espetó con enfado — ¡Deja de culpar esto y lo demás! ¡Es estúpidamente patético! ¡Sabes lo que haces!

— ¡Y tú también!

— ¡Y no lo estoy negando! — Le gritó — ¿No significo nada para ti?

Rechinó sus dientes y la miró fijamente con una mirada fría, Merlín sabía el porqué, pero ese comentario le molestaba como el infierno — ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? — Se burló — Soy uno de _ellos_ ahora…

— ¿Uno de quién?

— ¡Soy un jodido traidor a la sangre ahora! — Le gritó, abruptamente se quitó de la orilla de la ventana — He jodida toda mi familia, así que ¡no te ATREVAS a preguntarme cómo me siento!

Hermione jadeó en un arrebato, y ambos se congelaron en el lugar, apenas unos centímetros los distanciaban. La sorpresa y la indignación brillaron en los ojos de Draco cuando se percató de lo que había dicho, y hubiese dado lo que fuera para que esas palabras regresaran por donde habían venido. Hermione alargó la mano para tocar su mejilla, pero le dio un manotazo, rehusándose a sentirse más tonto de lo que ya se sentía.

— A la mierda esto — se quejó, caminando en dirección a la puerta — No estaré haciendo esto…

— Draco, espera — Hermione le llamó, antes de que pudiese llegar a la puerta — Lo… lo siento, pero no puedo vivir contigo después de lo que acaba de pasar, no si vas a estar así.

Draco sintió que su pecho se retorcía de dolor — ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Si… si en verdad quieres que esto pare ahora — continuó en un tono triste y tartamudo — Entonces hablaré con McGonagall y podrá buscar a… a alguien más para que te quedes, yo… yo no puedo seguir haciendo esto, no después de lo que pasó entre nosotros ayer en la noche.

_¿Alguien más? ¿Sin ella?_

El solo pensamiento de estar solo lo hizo sentirse psicológicamente enfermo. Las cosas eran irrevocablemente diferentes ahora; había visto su desnudez y sus inhibiciones, y les gustase o no, se pertenecen el uno al otro. Incluso cuando sus huellas dactilares en sus hombros y los dientes en sus labios se hubiesen desvanecido, el recuerdo seguiría allí; fresco y claro, y listo para repetirse cuando él quisiera. Y lo más importante del asunto es que quería más recuerdos, pero Merlín sabía que su orgullo se había agotado esta mañana.

— Y supongo que quieres mi respuesta ahora.

Oyó una respiración detrás de él — Tienes la semana — le murmuró con gentileza — Quiero una respuesta el lunes.

Hermione lo vio cuadrar los hombros y abrir la puerta, dejándola atrás junto con la evidencia de su intimidad; las sábanas arrugadas, y el olor de la lujuria flotando en el aire. Se sentó por la ventana y apartó esas lágrimas, contaba los copos de nieve en un inútil esfuerzo por apartarse de la vulnerabilidad que sentía en ese momento.  
>Sabía que el rubio sentía algo por ella; se había abierto, y su ternura de la noche anterior la hizo sentirse segura, pero sabía lo cuán terco podía ser. En verdad que no tenía ni la más remota idea si él escogería quedarse o si había decidido que la unión ya había estado demasiado lejos, pero sabía que si la dejaría, la devastaría. Casi se arrepentía de su ultimátum, pero se rehusaba a mirarlo cada día y sentirse rota, usada y luego dejada de lado con su orgullo triturado.<p>

Si decidía quedarse, sería suficiente para ella.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

El domingo por la tarde, Draco estaba a punto de tener una hernia.

Granger lo había dejado el sábado por la mañana, no más de una hora después de que ella había tratado de darle la opción de dejarla, y aún no había regresado. No tenía idea de a dónde había ido, pero por un momento, se sentía consternado de algo que quizás le hubiese pasado a la bruja. La lógica lo había tomado, y se percató que McGonagall podría darle una visita si hubiese sido el caso, sin embargo, la consideración que tenía por su bienestar lo había serenado inmensamente.

Hubiera sido sensato aceptar la oferta de Granger en otra prisión e irse, pero la realidad, es que nunca tendría una opción. Había sido de alguna manera la bruja un aspecto de cordura en ese irritante infierno, y eso lo había puesto más cuerdo. Sin ella, _sabía_ que se desmoronaría como el mar cuando choca con el acantilado. Quería tocarla de nuevo, anhelaba su realidad, pese a que no tenía idea del porqué.

Simplemente… tenía sentido.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que simplemente era un subproducto de su aislamiento, y la necesitaba, necesitaba que lo mantuviera cuerdo antes de que escapara de Hogwarts, y así sería. Una vez que estuviese libre, las cosas regresarían a la normalidad, y nadie sabría sobre su vergonzoso comportamiento.

_Todo lo que ocurra en este cuarto, se quedará ente nosotros._

Escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, y escuchó con atención los pasos reveladores de su bruja cuando ella iba a su dormitorio. Pudo percibir los sonidos que hacían sus pies arrastrándose por unos momentos, antes de que se moviera de nuevo, dirigiéndose al baño está vez, abriendo la ducha. El sonido familiar de la ropa cayéndose despertó en él los recuerdos de la noche del viernes, y la imagen de su uniforme azul marino y su piel olivácea cruzó en la parte posterior de sus párpados.

Lo pensó dos veces, y nuevamente ya se encontraba de pie; peligrosas intenciones lo hicieron ponerse rígido de las caderas.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había _imaginado_ en la ducha.

Se deslizó en silencio hacía el baño, esperanzado de que hubiese cerrado la puerta con seguro, y la suerte parecía estar de su lado. Se deslizó dentro del lugar y respiró un aroma agradable de cereza del vapor que emanaba, cuidadosamente comenzó a desprenderse de sus ropas mientras miraba bailar la sombra inconsciente de Granger a través de la puerta de la regadera.

Sentía como su pulso latía con fuerza en sus oídos, por el tiempo que le costó quitarse los bóxers al primer gemido que dio Granger en la ducha, dio un paso más con entusiasmo en el suelo y se paró en el cubículo.

Miró su espalda desnuda, después de que las gotas de agua cayeran en sus largas trenzas, aterrizó justo en el hoyuelo encantador que tenía encima de las nalgas, antes de deslizarse por sus piernas bien torneadas. Alagó su mano para tocarla, pero en el momento justo que sus dedos tocaran su piel, se giró con ojos aterrorizados y trató débilmente de ocultar sus partes íntimas.

Se las arregló para amortiguar sus gritos con un beso apresurado, disfrutando la extraña sensación de las gotas de la regadera que caían en sus labios. Hermione se retorció por unos segundos, pero aún así gritó cuando la yema de sus dedos dibujó su columna vertebral, pasando por su cuello, y levemente pasándola con más suavidad por las orejas. Lentamente la empujó contra la pared de azulejos y frunció el ceño cuando sintió que había roto el beso y agarró sus brazos contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó con pesadas respiraciones.

_Es sólo hasta que salga de aquí…_

Con la seguridad de que a su modo de pensar ilusamente todo eso se evaporaría una vez que saliera de su cuarto, apretó la mandíbula y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

— Me quedaré.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! :D<p>

¡Dios! Me parece que si que les gustó el capítulo anterior no puedo creer tuvo muchos reviews y lejos de los reviews (que obviamente me hacen sentir feliz) me encanta todo lo que piensan.

Perdón por la demora (creo que siempre terminaré pidiendo perdón) pero en serio que he estado demasiado ocupada y próximamente serán vacaciones de trabajo y creo que saldré jajaja aún no sé e.e. De igual, ahora que estoy (de nuevo) metida en las historias de **Dragon Ball Z (Vegeta/Bulma)** me sorprende tantísimo cómo es la similitud de los personajes de Draco/Hermione, en serio que me dan muchas ganas de decirle a J.K. "Ve el anime ¡carajo! No me vas a negar que Draco y Hermione no podrían hacer un pareja jodidamente perfecta" -se va a llorar a un rincón- Creo que nunca lo podré superar jajaja.

Quiero agradecer por esta espera y por sus reviews a; Abytutis, Luladark, MRS Taisho-Potter, Lily Dangerous Black, kary muggle, DanGrint, Caroone, MaJoSaMe, constelaciones, Royaltycrazy, Basileya, Maggie Night, Serena Princesita Hale, CarlaMelina, YamiYumiDapit, Pao-Hale20

Victoire; Jajaja y aquí seguimos después de este "fin del mundo" XD Aww gracias nena, que este nuevo año haya empezado muy lindo para ti.

Dracoforever: Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia :D

Galdenier; Jajajaja si te entiendo, yo tan lenta u.u jajaja pero es que la historia lo amerita ¿no? Está buenísima. Feliz comienzo de este año.

JavieraJo; Creo que no pude cumplir lo que me dijiste pero espero que el tiempo haya válido la pena para la traducción nena y que te haya gustado.

yuuske22: Muchas gracias, claro que no, lenta pero seguras jojojo.

Guest: ¿Ehm… Gracias? Aprecio mucho tu comentario que no te agrada la traducción pero no lo tomes a mal pero lo pasaré por largo, ¿por qué? Por la sencilla razón que este mensaje no es constructivo así de simple y así de fácil.

Neko: Bueno jajaja aprecio que el primer comentario allá sido para defender, y bueno no te preocupes, siempre y cuando no se haga un lío supongo que cada quien es libre de expresarse como crea conveniente :P Gracias por tu soporte en verdad lo aprecio mucho.

FudaRelen: Muchas gracia nena por tu lindo apoyo con referencia al comentario anónimo, en verdad se aprecia mucho y gracias por darme la oportunidad de que leas la historia y lo principal que te agrade.

Kyoko: ¡Hecho! :P

SALEVALE: Oops creo que no lo pude realizar jejeje bueno pero ¿ya lo estoy haciendo no? Jajaja

MercurySu: Jajajaja tu comentario fue muy épico jajaja me dio mucha gracia, y si te entiendo eso de que arden loso ojos ¡Un día! ¡Record Guinness! Jajajaja

Guest: ¡Ya hay más! Wii

Frieddech: ¡Claro que sí! Pero soy una tortuga e,e jajaja

Kendra: Muchas gracias eres muy linda, bueno, bueno si en verdad te gusta ¡hasta lo puedes aprender por tu cuenta el inglés! Y no te digas de esa forma, es como yo estuve tres años en francés ¡tres años! Y sólo sé decir lo básico jajaja

Javiera: Gracias nena…. Y ¡claro que sí!

Guest: Claro que sí, ahora que me hice mi tiempecito muajajaja.

Guest: ¡Actualizado! :)

**¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS… ¡IMPERIO! ¿Ah no, verdad? XD**

23 de marzo de 2O13

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	17. Estrellas

**Escritora original; **Bex–chan**  
>Nombre original: <strong>Isolation**  
>Traducciónadaptación; **Ashamed Kawaii

**AISLADOS**

~.~

Capítulo 17: Estrellas

Hermione emitió un gruñido en la almohada mientras su alarma ahuyentó de su mente los susurros de su sueño juguetón. Draco había estado delirantemente perfecto la última noche, justo como cuando había sido la primera vez; paciente y altruista, pero aún seguía teniendo esa indiferencia obstinada y ese atractivo que definitivamente era el sello Malfoy. Los nervios la habían afectado de nuevo, pero sin duda se sentía mucho más tranquila esta vez, y algo en el agua que goteaba entre su cuerpo habían calmado sus reparos, haciéndole cosquillas en una forma delicada pero deliciosa.

_Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura._

Sus músculos adoloridos se apretaron cuando recordó sus labios y sus susurros contra su garganta, arrullándola en un lugar donde se sentía pecaminosa y de alguna manera a salvo. Había dejado que él la apretara contra los azulejos haciéndola despertar ese calor punzante en su estómago, entre el vapor perfumado de rosas y el eco de las pulsaciones del agua. Tembló, y gimió con abandono, como el viernes, y cuando él la cargó a su cuarto, esperando a que reuniera todos sus sentidos antes de que unieran sus caderas para satisfacerse.

_Granger…_

Con su cuerpo saciado, ella simplemente lo había mirado con fascinación cuando él buscó su propia liberación. Los rasgos del rubio se habían suavizado y lucía completamente desahogado por un par de momentos, y ella simplemente empezó a brindarle pequeños besos entre su quijada y cuello. Lo había estudiado intensamente y silenciosamente decidió que él nunca se había visto más hermoso y libre, lo besó fuertemente cuando él la dejó. Sus sábanas aún permanecían húmedas por las gotas de sudor y de la ducha, y aun cuando sabía que él espacio que estaba junto a ella estaba vacío, se asomó a través de sus pestañas de todos modos sólo para corroborar.

Estaba sola, pero estaba… bien.

Draco había ido a buscarla anoche, y eso era suficiente por ahora. El orgullo del chico estaba tomando demasiados golpes, y ella era demasiado sabia para saber que le tomaría un poco de tiempo para adaptarse a esta… extraña situación, como ella había hecho. La verdad tendría que ser dicha, y no estaba muy segura que pudiese ganar todo eso, pero sabía que le gustaba, y las palabras de Luna la habían tentado para actuar a sus impulsos.

_A veces las Guerras pueden traer buenas cosas. Pueden enseñar a la gente a aferrarse a lo que consideren adecuado, aún incluso si hay riesgos en ello._

Había sentido que el destino trabajaría en contra de ella, pero sólo por esta vez decidió que las cosas simplemente pasaran y que la corriente simplemente los llevara. Merlín sabía, que sería difícil no sobre analizar la fuerte relación que llevaba con su huésped Slytherin, pero aprendía de él, se apresuraba en tomar una decisión o encontraba conclusiones que le resultaban inútiles.

Una mirada rápida a su reloj le advirtió que se había quedado mucho tiempo en la cama y que era ligeramente tarde, así que rápidamente empezó con su rutina matutina antes de que fuera con McGonagall. Las clases ya habían terminado así que la directora podía empezar a enviar a sus estudiantes a sus casas por las festividades de Navidad con la mayor seguridad posible, y Hermione y los otros Prefectos estaban de acuerdo en ayudarla. Desafortunadamente, Michael estaría allí, lo cual significaba que tenía que encararlo al Prefecto después de haber huido de él y del baile sin ninguna explicación.

Ya se había inventado una excusa el sábado por la noche a Ginny y a sus demás amigos de la Sala Común de Gryffindor de un repentino dolor de estómago, había esperado que la mentira blanca fuera lo suficientemente creíble para Michael. Bajó hacía los ya tan conocidos corredores, checó su reflejo en una congelada ventana para asegurarse que cualquier marca dejada por Draco haya sido cubierta exitosamente por sus encantamientos de maquillaje, antes de que se deslizara por el pasillo de la oficina de la directora.

Un rubor culpable se metió en sus mejillas al oír las voces familiares que hacían eco en el pasillo; McGonagall, Michael, Neville, Ginny, y todos los demás Prefectos. Si se sentía culpable después de haber besar a Draco, la paranoia la estaba volviendo loca ahora. ¿Ellos podrían notar sus labios ligeramente hinchados? ¿O podrían vislumbrar un chupetón mal disimulado de su beso áspero? ¿O se darían cuenta que tenía un toque de esencia masculina?

Inhaló un profundo respiro, empujó la puerta y se estremeció cuando alrededor de doce pares de ojos la miraron entrar.

— Siento la tardanza — murmuró, accidentalmente capturando la mirada de Michael — Me quedé dormida.

— Esta bien, Hermione — McGonagall le aseguró, señalándole un lugar — De cualquier forma tú ya sabes esto. Estaba explicando que el primer grupo de estudiantes se irán a casa el día de hoy a partir de las tres. Madame Maxime está de acuerdo en prestarnos Abraxans, y deberán de estar llegando dos, así que es probable que necesitemos la ayuda de Hagrid.

— ¿Cuántos estudiantes se irán? — Preguntó Neville, garabateando en un pedazo de pergamino — Si los escoltó a casa, quiero estar seguro de que nadie se me pierda.

— Veintidós, incluyéndolo a usted, señor Longbottom — le contestó — Después de que todos se haya marchado, los caballos lo llevaran a su casa, y encontraran el camino hacia Beauxbatons, pero todo lo que tiene que tratar de hacer para ayudar es garantizarme que todos los alumnos mencionados estén allí.

— ¿Quién se hará cargo del siguiente grupo el miércoles? — Preguntó Ginny.

— Yo — Lee alzó su mano — Usaré el autobús encantado ¿correcto?

— Si, está bien — McGonagall asintió — Todo los detalles está en el mensajes que les hice enviar.

— ¿Cuántos estudiantes se quedarán, profesora? — Hermione preguntó, tratando de mantener sus ojos alejados de la vista de Michael.

— Sólo un puñado — la directora explicó — Creo que son seis estudiantes, contándolos todos juntos.

Hermione frunció las cejas cuando sus amigos continuaron con sus preguntas, percatándose que sería una Navidad solitaria este año. Se culpaba a sí misma: se había ofrecido permanecer en la escuela, para lo que causó la irritación de Ginny, pero quedándose en la Madriguera sin Harry y Ron no hubiese sido lo mismo. Además, con Draco viviendo en su dormitorio, se sentía responsable y con la preocupación de que él se encontraba escondido, y también por ayudar a McGonagall en mantener las cosas con calma en Hogwarts. Y la triste verdad era que Hermione estaba contenta de que la Navidad se deslizará como algún otro día más del año.

Había mucho más allá de lo que estaba pasando a través de las paredes del castillo, y eso incluía el nuboso sentimiento que se había mezclado como un humo espeso y venenoso. La ausencia de sus amigos y familia le habían dejado un vacío en su pecho, y con solo un Slytherin frío amante por compañía, que todavía trataba de entenderlo, lo que garantizaba un día sombrío.

— Correcto — La voz de McGonagall la despertó de sus pensamientos melancólicos — Si pudiesen asegurarme de que los estudiantes estén listos para las dos, entonces sería todo por hoy ¿no hay más preguntas? — Todos agarraron sus pertenecientes — Está bien, los veré más tarde, y si ven alguien allá afuera, díganles que mantengan el espíritu, Hermione, ¿podrías quedarte por un momento, por favor?

— De acuerdo — asintió nerviosamente, brindándoles a sus amigos una sonrisa suave, mientras la dejaron sola con la directora — ¿Todo está bien?

— Todo está perfecto — McGonagall le aseguró, susurrando un encantamiento silenciador a la puerta — Sólo que quiero saber cómo van las cosas con el señor Malfoy.

Trató con fuerzas para no avergonzarse — Bien — expresó lo más tranquila — Pienso que… él ya se calmó un poco.

— ¿Así que ya se calmó? — La bruja mayor la presionó — ¿Ha dejado de ser hostil?

— No… ya no es hostil — La castaña murmuró lejanamente — Él… ahora está mejor. Creo que nos hemos acostumbrado a estar juntos.

— Eso es bueno — estaba de acuerdo — En verdad quiero agradecerte por quedarte en las Navidades. La señorita Lovegood aún está dudosa en quedarse o no, por lo que, no tienes ningún amigo aquí, y esta no es tu casa…

— No importa — la joven bruja se encogió de hombros — Sólo es un día más ¿no? Y Hogwarts a veces se siente como casa, aunque no es lo mismo sin Harry y Ron.

— Bueno, sé que tus disposiciones actuales no son las mejores — la directora continuó con tono reflexivo — Así que quiero dejarte saber que eres más que bienvenida de unirte con los demás profesores y conmigo para el día…

— Gracias por la oferta, profesora — Hermione la interrumpió suavemente — Pero creo que me quedaré en mi dormitorio y tendré las cosas como un día normal.

— ¿No te importaría pasar el tiempo sola en compañía del señor Malfoy? — La directora preguntó, alzando una ceja.

— Sólo quiero pasarlo como un día normal — replicó, manteniéndose lo más tranquila posible — Además creo que no sería lo… correcto dejar a Draco completamente solo en el día de Navidad. Debe de sentirse tan solo como ya se siente.

A Minerva se le cruzó un pensamiento — ¿Estás… ablandándote por él?

— Es sólo… sólo — la bruja tartamudeó, percatándose de que quizás había revelado demasiado — Es sólo que lo entiendo mucho mejor, y dudo dejarlo solo, creo que no le haría bien para su… disposición.

— Supongo que no — McGonagall accedió con tono escéptico — Bueno, si cambias de idea eres libre para unirte a nosotros.

— Gracias — le expresó, levantándose del asiento — La veré más al rato, profesora.

Con una sonrisa de despida por parte de la directora, Hermione salió de la oficina con un recordatorio mental secreto para ver cómo podría referirse a Draco en presencia de McGonagall. Girando en el corredor, suspiró, pero se le atoró en la garganta cuando sintió una mano masculina enganchándose en su codo.

— Michael — respiró duramente cuando reconoció el par de ojos cafés que la miraban ansiosamente — Me hiciste saltar.

— Lo siento — comentó torpemente — Esperaba que pudiésemos hablar sobre lo que había pasado en el baile.

— Cierto — asintió distraídamente — Si, claro, yo…

— Quizás… ¿podriamos discutirlo en tu cuarto?

— Me parece mejor que tengamos una caminata — le dijo rápidamente — ¿Podríamos caminar y no sé… hablarlo? En verdad no quiero estar encerrada en mi cuarto.

— De acuerdo — aceptó, llevándola a un paseo lento por los corredores vacíos — Así que…

— En verdad lo siento — soltó la castaña, metiendo uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja — Dejándote así como hice. No me sentía bien…

— Está bien Hermione — frunció las cejas — No necesitas mentirme. Sé que has estado pensando mucho en él y…

— ¿En él? — Repitió — Yo…

— Ron — aclaró con una mirada cómplice — Y lo siento, no me percaté que en verdad ambos iban en serio, pero Ginny me explicó todo.

— Ya veo — Hermione dijo incómoda, sintiendo un poco de culpa que invadió su estómago — Correcto… bueno, yo…

— No quiero que las cosas terminen mal entre nosotros — la interrumpió, direccionándola en una de las esquinas de la librería — Te considero una amiga, y no me gustaría que las cosas…

— Me gusta que seamos amigos — le comentó con honestidad — Y en verdad siento mucho que no haya hecho mi relación con Ron más… clara. Sólo que es un poco complicada la situación con él demasiado lejos, con la guerra en camino.

— Está bien — Michael asintió — ¿Te gustaría que te acompañara hasta tu cuarto?

— Creo que pasaré un tiempo en la librería — le dijo — Tengo algunas cosas que necesito hacer, pero gracias de cualquier forma. Te veré más tarde para iniciar el conteo de los primero que se marchan.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Draco observó la ligera caída de la nieve al otro lado del cristal de la ventana.

Nunca había sido un particular admirador de eso, pero después de semanas de ver lo mismo en su habitación, tenía que admitir que el paisaje quebradizo y blancuzco de alguna forma lucía pintoresco. Después de muchas semanas de estar aislado en este hoyo de mierda, estaba empezando a olvidar lo que se sentía estar afuera, y podía honestamente decir que lo extrañaba.

Había escuchado que Granger se había marchado hacia una hora, pero ella seguía allí. Su esencia estaba colgada en el aire, inclusive podía probarla contra su lengua, y trató de precisarlo cuando su esencia se volvió de algo irritante a algo confortable.

A pesar de su promesa personal y de que la zorra de Granger sólo iba a hacer un incidente más, ya se había resignado al hecho de que lo iba a hacer una, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que el molestoso problema de deseo se largara y su deseo menguara lejos.

_Si_ es que menguaba lejos.

Al menos había podido manejar despertarse primero. Cada hombre medio respetuoso sabía que si se quedaba en la cama después del coito significaba algo más fuerte y profundo, que una caída física entre hojas, y primero se haría _Crucio_ él mismo antes de dejar que eso pasara.

_Sólo iba a hacer una noche…__  
><em>  
>Esa pequeña teoría lo había encogido y matado, si es que sus traviesas duchas se realizaban. La culpó por dejarle una prisión también en eso.<p>

Pudo haber cuestionado sus razones por persuadir a Granger, y probablemente le hubiese dado una hernia en el proceso, pero había un poco de sentido en sobre pensar el problema que no tenía solución. Sabiendo que era algo de lo que siempre se arrepentiría, había decidido tomar los consejos anteriores de Granger, y hacer lo que creía correcta por el momento.

No había nadie que lo juzgaba o lo regañara en su comportamiento trastornado y peligroso, y cuando ella era el sólo elemento de su aislamiento que hizo que sus instintos fuesen fríos y su sangre impetuosa, rechazando el deseo de tocarla como si no fuese alguna opción.

Si era una locura, con toda esa platica de que la felicidad es una locura entonces quizás todo empezaba a tener sentido.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Después de pasar un par de horas entre los libros con el tema de los horrocruxes. Hermione tuve que despedirse de Neville y de los otros estudiantes antes de que dejaran Hogwarts y se unieran a sus respectivas familias. Estaban un poco retrasados cuando los de quinto año habían tomado una siesta, no llegando a tiempo, cuando la manada de Abraxan ya había tomado vuelo, la oscura y fría noche había empezado a llenar las colinas blancas.

Se percató que se encontraba paseando alrededor de un par de horas por los terrenos cubiertos de nieve, saboreando los ruidos crujientes que se mantenían debajo de sus pies. Se agachó para alcanzar y pasar por entre sus dedos el azúcar en polvo de la nieve, sintiéndose indiferente a la frialdad y a la quemazón que sentían sus manos.

Lanzó un encantamiento para calentarse, y posteriormente se sentó en el tocón del árbol para observar el claro cielo. Adoraba las noches como esta, cuando las nubes estaban despejadas, y las estrellas titilantes a través del oceánico universo como frías pecas. Empezó a jugar, uniendo las líneas y puntos, encontrando la constelación Lyra con facilidad por su estrella brillante. Las estrellas parecían guiñarle un ojo y ella simplemente se quedó por unos momentos, apreciando la belleza y complejidad, antes de percatarse de que se estaba haciendo tarde y oscuro para estar sola.

De regreso en las paredes de Hogwarts, caminó rumbo a su habitación, distrayéndose en el cómo actuar en presencia de su compañero Slytherin después de dos noches bajo el hechizo. Pasó de largo la cocina sin prestarle mucha atención, cuando un firme jalón de sus túnicas la sorprendió.

— ¡Demonios! — Abrió la boca espantada, llevándose una mano a su pecho, mirando al confundido elfo doméstico con una cara de consideración — Lo siento Dobby, me diste un buen susto.

— Dobby lo siente señorita — se disculpó rápidamente — ¡Dobby ha estado buscándola! ¡Dobby tiene un regalo!

— ¿Un regalo? — La castaña repitió con el ceño fruncido — No necesitas regalarme nada, Dobby.

— Es un árbol de Navidad — la pequeña criatura le explicó, alcanzando en su bolsillo deshilachado, quitando un pequeño retoño — ¡Me las arreglé para tener uno muy bueno para usted, señorita! ¡Es lindo! La señorita debe de utilizar el hechizo _Finite _¡para que el árbol que escogí para usted crezca!

Le ofreció una sonrisa débil — Eso fue algo muy dulce de tu parte, Dobby — le dijo — Pero no creo poder tener un árbol en esta ocasión. Quizás a algunos de los profesores podría gustarle…

— ¡La señorita debe de tener un árbol! — Protestó el elfo entusiasmado, poniendo la pequeña semilla en su mano — ¡La señorita necesita un árbol para Navidad!

Hermione aceptó el hermoso presente y comprendió que argumentar con el pequeño era inútil y hasta podría resultar desagradecida — Gracias Dobby — asintió, dándole una palmadita amistosa en su espalda — Eso ha sido muy considerado de tu parte.

— ¡La señorita es muy agradecida! — Expresó con mucha felicidad — Ahora Dobby debe marcharse, Dobby debe de ayudar a Winky a limpiar.

Con un tronido de sus dedos, desapareció. Hermione observó por unos momentos el retoño que tenía en sus manos, antes de que continuara su camino hacía su habitación. Había contemplado dejarlo tal cual como estaba, pero parecía demasiado cruel cuando Dobby había tomado la delicadeza de seleccionarlo para ella. Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, sus ojos aterrizaron de forma automática en la habitación de Draco, lo que hizo que sintiera mariposas en el estómago, como al parecer siempre sentía. Alejando sus nervios, puso la semilla del arbolito en una de las esquinas más oscuras del lugar, y se alejó un poco mientras tanteaba la varita.

Con un tranquilo murmullo del hechizo apropiado, observó como un tronco lentamente se alzaba orgulloso y sus largas ramas brotaban saludablemente, un pico verdísimo quizás era lo que necesitaba. Por el momento, el abeto de Douglas había terminado de generarse, medía poco más del 1.80 cm de alto y como Dobby había prometido, era un lindo espécimen con perfectas proporciones y un aroma refrescante.

Hermione meneó su varita, tenía el conjuro en la punta de su lengua para decorar todo el arbolito pero vaciló. Bajó su mano y se dirigió a su habitación, arrodillándose en el tronco encantado de su cama rebuscaba en su bolsa la decoración de rojos y dorados que le había dado su mamá antes de que regresara a Hogwarts para la Navidad. Sus labios hicieron una mueca triste, percatándose en lo mucho que extrañaba a sus padres, sin embargo agarró la bolsa pequeña y deletreó el encantamiento de extensión indetectable para que todo se centrara en una sola área, y empezó a colgar las chucherías y la escarcha navideña en las ramas robustas.

Y así fue como Draco la encontró; con ojos distraídos y con cara un poco sentimental tocando distraídamente la escarcha con figura de nieves. Alzó una ceja curioso, y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacía ella, parándose a escasos centímetros de su espalda, mirándola con molestia cuando la castaña al parecer no había mostrado ninguna indicación de sentirse interesada por él.

— ¿Por qué no solamente dices un hechizo para ponerlos en el árbol? — Le preguntó sin rodeos — Lo único que ocasionas es que pierdas tiempo y energía.

Draco escuchó que suspiró tristemente antes de que aventara la escarcha al árbol — Me gusta hacerlo de esta manera — le dijo — Me recuerda a mi hogar.

— Y ¿por qué son rojo y dorado? — Comentó sarcásticamente — Eres demasiado predecible, Granger.

— No tiene nada que ver con los colores de Gryffindor — le replicó serenamente — Mi familia siempre ha adornado el árbol de rojo y dorado. Siempre he pensado que el verde, dorado y rojo lucen muy bien.

Por el amor de Merlín, estaba en total desacuerdo, pero bajó sus hombros derrotadamente. Rodó sus ojos percatándose que era demasiado concienzudo por los sentimientos de la castaña, se desplomó sobre el sofá y la miró cuidadosamente, sintiendo ya el ardor en su estómago por tocarla.

— Con exactitud ¿cuántos días faltan para que sea Navidad?

— Estamos a catorce — musitó — Once días.

Draco se aclaró la garganta — ¿Y tú te quedarás aquí?

— Si — asintió mientras prosiguió adornando el árbol — Fue la opción más segura.

— Yo te habría imaginado con más entusiasmo en las Navidades, Granger — admitió con tono estoico — Pero te ves un poco… indiferente.

— Es muy complicado celebrar algo este año — suspiró, volteándose para mirarlo — ¿Hay algo qué quieras para Navidad?

Él achicó sus ojos y le dio una mirada fría — ¿Libertad en este hoyo del infierno?

— Sabes que eso no es posible…

— Entonces, no — gruñó, descansó sus codos en sus muslos — Y si no te interesa la Navidad ¿por qué razón te importa adornar un árbol?

— Fue un regalo — encogió de hombros — Si cambias de opinión, iré de viaje a Hogsmeade el sábado…

— No necesito nada — afirmó con voz áspera — Si voy a pasar el día en este lugar, me parece que voy a ignorar a todos.

Hermione balanceó la cabeza en tácito concordancia — Eso suena bien.

Un melancólico silencio se metió entre ellos, cuando colocó la última decoración del árbol en las ramas, y agarró dentro de su bolsa la pieza final; la estrella esencial que coronaba al árbol. Examinó el diseño llamativo y acarició con sus dedos el borde de esta mientras contaba las hermosas lentejuelas, siguiendo los patrones intricados.

— Mi padre siempre solía poner la estrella en el árbol — Hermione murmuró insegura de que Draco si en verdad le prestaba algo de atención — Era algo como una especie de tradición, el hombre siempre debe de poner la estrella, tú sabes.

Alzó la mirada, encontrando a su nuevo amor mirándola con ojos entornados, y sus labios estaban en una fina línea. Después de unos momentos, exhaló y meneó la cabeza, como si estuviese enojado consigo mismo, antes de mirarla con cara de entendimiento.

— Tenemos la misma tradición — confesó a regañadientes.

Hermione tragó con nerviosismo y extendió la mano para ofrecerle la estrella — Supongo que estaría mejor allí — dijo — ¿Te importaría hacer los honores?

Draco empujó su mano lejos — Esto no es un hogar, Granger.

— Es lo más cercano que tenemos a una — comentó tristemente — Además, no alcanzo…

— No lo voy a poner en el árbol — finalizó — Sólo déjalo, Granger.

Ella frunció el ceño en derrota, dejándola en la mesa del centro, meneó sus pies mientras reunía el coraje para susurrar sus siguientes palabras — Draco, he estado pensando…

— No…

— ¿Deberíamos…? — Expresó con incertidumbre — ¿Deberíamos de hablar sobre nuestra… situación?

— No — replicó rápidamente — Hablarlo no hará ninguna diferencia…

— Pero yo…

— Sólo deja que las cosas sean, Granger — dijo con la mandíbula tensa — ¿No acaso fuiste la que comentaste que dejáramos que las cosas fluyeran solas?

Sus ojos se abrieron un par de segundos — Creo que dije eso pero…

— Bien si fue así, te sugiero que saques una hoja de tu propio libro — susurró — Fui muy claro en mi decisión la última noche, y no quiero discutirlo más.

Hermione mordió su labio interior, cuando se percató que quería que se quedara con ella la noche, sólo porque hoy había sido un día amargo lo cual le recordaba cuán sola iba a estar en la quincena. Respiró profundamente y trató de localizar otra dosis de valentía Gryffindoriana, que siempre parecía marchitarse cuando Draco estaba preocupado.

— Creo que iré a recostarme — comentó con voz vacilante — ¿Vie… vienes?

Él arqueó una ceja con un poco de sorpresa, antes de que me meneara la cabeza — No — contestó, Hermione tuvo que luchar duro para no mostrar su dolor.

— De acuerdo — aceptó con acongoja, caminando hacía su habitación, sintiéndose humillada — Buenas noches entonces.

— Granger — Draco la llamó antes de que ella tocara la perilla de la puerta. Cerró sus ojos, y se dio un ligero masaje en el puente de la nariz, coincidiendo que su dignidad ya estaba hecha un andrajo — Deja la puerta abierta. Quizás cambie de idea.

La sonrisa de Hermione se torció en una expresión de felicidad privada, cuando se deslizó hacia su cuarto, dejando solo a Draco y a su árbol inacabado. Se quedó parado durante un par de minutos, su mente quemaba con conflictos mientras sus ojos miraban penetrantemente a la estrella que estaba en la mesa. Un rugido retumbó desde su garganta antes de que la agarrara y caminara hacía el árbol, alcanzo sin esfuerzo la punta de este, completando así la tarea que Granger había empezado.

Dio un paso hacia atrás para darle una mirada crítica, y secretamente decidió que el verde, rojo y dorado se complementaban perfectamente bien. Con un gruñido final de rendición, se giró sobre sus talones, con la clara intención de no irse a su cuarto a descansar.

* * *

><p>¿Hola?<p>

Se esconde detrás de una piedra… Jajajajaja creo que para este punto ya hasta mis disculpas salen sobrando, en verdad no he tenido el tiempo de "aplastarme" en el asiento y leer sus reviews y los MP que me han mandado y que obviamente contestaré aunque perdonen descaradamente tarde. El capítulo lo tenía a la mitad pero a falta de tiempo lo deje colgado por mucho tiempo u.u

Mi idea principal era subir cuando la historia cumpliera años pero aunque no lo logré y no salió como esperaba ¡estamos de fiesta! ¡**Dos años tiene de vida el fanfic! **_Cuidado chicas que la fiesta está grande, y ¡oh miren! Veo un Draco por allá… como que necesitamos drogarlo… digo invitarle un cerveza de mantequilla jajajaja._

Y si no subía hoy, me tardaría otro mes más, porque les conté a finales de mes cumplo años y me vuelvo más grande… jajaja pero hermosamente jajajaja ¿a qué no somos hermosas?

Agradezco en verdad todo el apoyo que le han brindado a la historia y a mí por darme la oportunidad de leerlo y dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas, y nos vemos en otro capítulos se despide la caracolito (seh, por lenta jejeje)

**Gracias de todo corazón a; **MRS Taisho-Potter, Abytutis, Diana Prenze, Vicky B. Jonas, BereLestrange, Pao-Hale20, Anne Bennett, Maggie Night, minako marie, Luladark, Ivebar, MissPrimrose, Basileya, Leprechaun07, rosedrama, LucyGasai

Victoire; JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Ahora todo tiene sentido quien a las 3 a.m. aventó una piedra en la ventana de mi cuarto y yo que pensaba que era un fantasma jaja menos mal, ya me había espantado. ¿Verdad que ellos son parecidos? Bulma/Vegeta… ¡sabía que no estaba loca! Gracias por tu comentario, te perdono por lo de la piedra jajajaja :P

Yuuske22: De nada nena, gracia a ti por dejar un pedazo de ti por acá :P

Kalusmi; Bueno... lo ¿intenté? Pero más vale tarde que nunca :P

**¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS PRECIOSAS! MUACKS  
><strong>

25 de junio de 2O13

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	18. Regalos

**Escritora original;** Bex–chan**  
>Nombre original<strong>: Isolation**  
>Traducciónadaptación**; Pao-Hale20 y Ashamed Kawaii.

**AISLADOS**

**~.~**

Capítulo 18: Regalos

Hermione sintió el cambio del colchón debajo de ella, ahogó el gemido que le hacía cosquillas en las amígdalas cuando Draco cerró la puerta tras él.

El frío siempre lo reemplazaba en su cama cuando la dejaba sola, fingiendo dormir y sintiéndose decepcionada; pero así era como había sido en los últimos días, y ella sabía que era mejor no mencionárselo. Él había dejado claro que no quería abordar el tema sobre su bizarra relación, por lo que habían caído en una pseudo-rutina desde el lunes.

Las mañanas siempre empezaban como esa; Draco abandonándola entre sus delatoras sábanas y regresando a hurtadillas silenciosamente a su propia habitación. Ella entonces le preparaba algo de comida para el día antes de ir a la biblioteca o a la oficina de McGonagall, para continuar con la misión_, _de tener a todos seguros en casa. Las tardes les proporcionó ardientes expectativas e incómodas miradas, que personalmente ella odiaba. Sabía que era un simple efecto secundario, mientras se ajustaban a su situación, pero ambos eran personajes ardientes y ella extrañaba sus ingeniosos argumentos y acalorados debates.

Tenía el presentimiento que estarían en la garganta del otro tarde o temprano; probablemente una vez que sus inseguridades y nervios se hubieran desvanecido un poco, y que Draco aceptara que estaba atraído por una nacida de Muggles.

Cuando la tarde se volvió noche, la castaña se deslizaba en su habitación y dejaba su puerta sin seguro para que él pudiera unírsele. Habían pasado un par de noches cuando aparentemente su orgullo se había suavizado en su interés por la bruja, y regresando a su propio cuarto. Eso estaba bien, ella sentía que sus músculos necesitaban tiempo para recuperarse; pero se percató que lo deseaba para que _durmiera_ con ella y ahuyentara sus noches solitarias.

Pero él nunca lo hizo.

Regresaba al cuarto; besándola como un hombre temeroso del destino, desnudándose y satisfaciéndose, siempre insistente en asegurarse que siempre estuviese saciada, incluso si pareciera que le tomaría algunas veces más horas. Ella sabía por las charlas de Lavender y Padma que el sexo era difícil para las mujeres, para encontrar esa consistente y gozosa liberación, pero Draco trabajaba determinadamente en sus puntos receptivos hasta que temblaba y gemía, dejándolos a ambos exhaustos.

Pero nunca la sostuvo al finalizar.

Nunca ofreció ningún susurro de afecto una vez que hubiesen terminado.

Nunca estuvo más que un par de horas.

Ella podía oírlo marcharse y su corazón podía doler por un momento, antes razonaba consigo misma, de que él seguía luchando contra sus prejuicios.

Y entonces la rutina empezaba de nuevo.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Fue el último sábado antes de Navidad, ella había acordado encontrarse con Ginny para el viaje a Hogsmeade para obtener cualquier regalo de último minuto. Ginny regresaría a la madriguera el domingo, y aunque Hermione reconocía que su amistad con la hermana de los Weasley había sido un poco tensa, iba a extrañarla.

— Tengo una sorpresa para ti —Sonrió Ginny mientras entraban en la villa—. Y creo que en realidad podría poner una sonrisa en tu rostro.

Hermione arqueó una ceja. — Estoy intrigada.

La linda pelirroja buscó en su bolso y retiró dos presentes; uno del tamaño de un puño en un torpe envoltorio rojo, y el otro era una caja ligeramente más larga con envoltorio dorado. Los confusos ojos de Hermione parpadearon entre los dos regalos antes de dar a Ginny una expectante mirada.

— ¿Estos son para mí?

— Ciertamente lo son. — Asintió la bruja más joven—. Son de parte de Harry y de Ron.

Hermione sintió que su boca caía abierta. — ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

— Ellos los enviaron a mamá en Octubre. — Explicó Ginny, poniendo los regalos en las manos de su amiga—. Ella quería sorprenderte porque sabe cuánto los extrañas.

— No puedo creer que pensaron en ello tan pronto —. Murmuró para sí misma, acariciando la yema de sus dedos sobre los preciosos paquetes. — Gracias.

— No hay problema — Dijo Ginny—. El rojo es…

— De Ron —. Terminó Hermione con un sabihondo tic en sus labios—. Él nunca podría envolver algo bien, ni siquiera para salvar su vida. Solía hacer que Harry y yo envolviéramos los regalos que él había comprado para ti y tu familia.

— Cabrón perezoso —. Rodó los ojos—. Muero por saber qué te regaló, mándame una lechuza después de que lo abras. Mamá dijo que mi presente para él fue obvio.

— ¿También tienes presentes de ellos?

— Están esperándome en casa. — Dijo ella—. Puedo seguramente adivinar que Ron me dará otra bufanda, pero estoy esperando que Harry haya sido un poco más imaginativo.

Una expresión pensativa cruzó los gestos de Hermione. — ¿No hay manera de que podamos enviarles algo?

— No —. Ginny frunció el ceño, ayudando a Hermione a poner los regalos en su bolso—. Mamá le preguntó a Remus, pero ni siquiera nosotros sabemos dónde están, y Hedwig nunca espera para darle algo.

— Habría sido bueno enviarles algo…

— No lo hagas —. Advirtió Ginny en tono bajo—. Esto se supone que debería de animarte, no ponerte melancólica.

— Lo siento —. Hermione hizo una mueca—. Gracias por la sorpresa, Gin.

— Es bueno verte sonreír. — Comentó ella mientras deambulaban por el pueblo—. Cierto, vas a tener que ayudarme a escoger algo para Fred y George.

Habían invertido una hora buscando algunas piezas cuando Hermione dejó que Ginny hiciera un trueque sobre un reloj de pulsera Charmed para su papá. La morena paseó sin rumbo a lo largo del nevado camino y admiró los impresionantes escaparates; maravillosamente decoradas con adornos de Navidad y chucherías mágicas que despertó una pizca de emoción festiva en su corazón.

Vaciló ante una ventana particular, tarareando en el pensamiento mientras una idea maravillosa invadía su cabeza y la alentaba a deslizarse dentro de la tienda. Se dirigió directamente hacia el artículo que la había cautivado y pensó en Draco; su mente ya había decidido que necesitaría tener algunas palabras con McGonagall una vez que regresara a Hogwarts, y ese objeto era perfecto.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —. El empleado interrumpió sus reflexiones.

— Sí —. Asintió Hermione— ¿Me puede dar, por favor?

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

La directora miró a su compañera escépticamente. — Señorita Granger…

— Yo sé que es mucho pedir —. Hermione silenció a la bruja mayor. — Pero es Navidad, y yo pienso que él lo necesita.

— No estoy segura que pueda…

— Sólo por una hora —. Presionó tenazmente —. Por favor, profesora. De cualquier manera no hay nadie aquí, y prometo que él no intentará nada. Creo que él sabe ahora que estamos tratando de ayudarlo.

— No puedes estar segura de eso, Hermione —. Replicó McGonagall en ese tono sabihondo suyo —. ¿Qué tal si él…?

— Él no tiene varita —. Argumentó ella—. No tiene adónde ir, y él está… mejor ahora…

— Hermione…

— _Mire_. — Espetó ella, la desesperación gritaba en su voz—. Me aseguraré que nada salga mal; lo prometo. Usted sabe que soy capaz."

McGonagall inclinó su cabeza y observó a su estudiante con cálidos ojos—. ¿Por qué le haces este favor?

Hermione adiestró sus gestos para parecer indiferente—. Solo pienso que él necesita un descanso. — Ofreció uniformemente—. Y como dije, es Navidad, usted sabe, tiempo de perdón.

La directora parecía revolver esa declaración en su cabeza un par de veces antes de lanzar un largo y rendido suspiro—. Muy bien.

— ¿En verdad? — Hermione parpadeó con sorpresa— ¿Está bien?

— Probablemente me arrepentiré de esto —. Suspiró McGonagall, masajeando su sien—. Pero sí, haré arreglos para que sea posible…

— Oh, muchísimas gracias, profesora…

— Pero tú tomarás toda la responsabilidad si algo pasara —. Advirtió ella estrictamente—. Tú _debes_ asegurarte que el señor Malfoy no intente nada temerario…

— Por supuesto…

— Y esto es un caso aislado —. Continuó ella levantándose de su asiento—. Asegúrate que él sepa eso…

— Lo haré. — Asintió Hermione ansiosamente, saltando y acercándose a su mentora hasta rodearla en un agradecido abrazo. — Gracias, Profesora.

Minerva se desplazó torpemente, pero colocó una consoladora mano en la espalda de su estudiante, rindiéndose a una pequeña sonrisa—. Feliz Navidad, Hermione.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Draco maldijo entre dientes; lanzando su tercer intento en el fregadero y mirando el remolino en el desagüe.

Había tenido el antojo de un café, pero intentar imitar las perfectas tazas de Granger en su bondad de la cafeína, había resultado infructuoso y frustrante. Había sido testigo de cómo la bruja las hacia incontables veces y había razonado que parecía lo suficientemente simple, pero evidentemente había algo que hacía falta, como si él no pudiera ni siquiera obtener el color correcto. Estaba por intentarlo de nuevo cuando ella, finalmente atravesó la puerta dos horas más tarde de lo que solía, sus mejillas sonrosadas con un rubor invernal, y su cabello despeinado por el viento.

La castaña dejó caer su aparentemente pesado bolso cerca del sofá, y la mirada de él permaneció en su rostro, como siempre solía hacer cuando ella no era consciente de su presencia. Era una de sus muchos nuevos e irritantes hábitos que había decidido poner desde que sus lujuriosas noches en su habitación habían comenzado, pero había un pequeño punto de resistencia cuando él ya había sucumbido en su inapropiado deseo de tocarla. Hermione debió haber oído el hervidor iniciando su cuarto hervor porque sus ojos se posaron en el rubio, y frunció el ceño cuando ella le dio un empujoncito no demasiado astuto a sus bolsas detrás del sofá.

— Hay algo mal con este jodido hervidor. — Le dijo, señalando hacia el ofensivo objeto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Lo he intentado, y solo no sabe a café —. Explicó él y la connotación de que en realidad no sabía al café que _ella_ hacía se cernía entre ellos—. Accioné el interruptor e hice todas las cosas que tú haces…

— ¿Le pusiste leche? — Preguntó ella moviéndose hacia él.

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Y dos de azúcar?

— Sí

— Bueno, ¿por casualidad le pusiste café dentro? — Cuestionó suavizando una sonrisa cuando él simplemente ajustó la ceja hacia ella—. Está en la lata azul en la alacena superior…

— Esto es ridículo —. Gruñó —. No debería de ser degradado a hacer tareas tan simples en la forma Muggle.

Estaba con el ánimo de sacarla de quicio hoy; desde que habían empezado a matar las noches juntos en prohibido gozo, Granger se había convertido de alguna forma reservada e insegura a su alrededor, y lo odiaba. Si tuviera que elegir una razón qué respetar de Granger, sería su volátil temperamento, no tan diferente a la suya. Cuando los minutos pasaron como horas en esa prisión, sus apasionadas opiniones y talento para llevarlo abajo con ingeniosas palabras, hacían el día… soportable, y había algo en el llameante destello en sus ojos cuando ella estaba a punto de despotricar, le hacía crecer su ingle.

Combinando eso con su genuina agitación al estar atrapado en ese dormitorio todo el día, y de que ella aparentemente le había comprado algo después de que él específicamente le dijera que no lo hiciera, las palabras regañinas simplemente salieron de su boca.

— No es degradante —. Contrarrestó la castaña rápidamente, dándole una mirada severa que animó su interés—. Así es como las personas hacen las cosas sin magia.

— ¡Bueno, eso implica un dolor en mi jodido cuello! —. Escupió él—. ¿Y qué demonios estás escondiendo detrás del sofá?

— Nada…

— ¡Te dije que no quería nada!, lo juro, Granger, sólo insistes en hacer esto más difícil…

— ¿_Yo_ lo estoy haciendo difícil? — Repitió enojada—. Godric, eres sólo un egoísta desagradable…

— Dije que no quería nada de ti…

— ¡Bueno, mala suerte! — Gritó Hermione, cuadrando los hombros y disparándole una mirada desafiante—. ¡Es Navidad! Las cosas están lo suficientemente más asquerosas, y ahora estás siendo un miserable…

— Yo no…

— ¡No he terminado! — Regañó ella— ¡Maldita sea, Draco! ¿Por qué tienes que cuestionar todo…?

— ¡Porque no estoy exactamente en una posición en la que pueda darte nada! — Gritó pasando sus dedos tensos por su frío cabello—. No quiero tener una lista de deudas contigo…

— Yo no quiero que me des nada — Dijo lentamente—. Nunca esperé…

— ¿Entonces por qué la molestia?

— Porque es Navidad —. Suspiró, sus ojos estaban tristes—. Solo confía en mí sobre esto…

— No tengo razón para confiar en ti —. Interrumpió Draco, notando el destello de decepción en sus ojos avellanas —. No tienes ninguna razón de para darme nada…

— Es sólo… es algo lindo de hacer…

— ¡_Bonita_ mierda! — Refunfuñó fríamente, curvando su labio como si la palabra quemara en su lengua—. Ustedes los Gryffindors son tan patéticos…

— Yo _no soy_ patética —. Murmuró entre dientes—. No te _atrevas…_

— Bueno, no digas estupideces…

— ¿Sabes? ¡Está bien confiar en las personas y ser amable! — Argumentó con creciente impaciencia—. Está bien preocuparte por otras personas…

— Granger…

— ¡Está bien _NO_ convertirse en tu padre! — Vociferó Hermione, lamentando sus palabras un poco cuando una peligrosa expresión llenó sus gestos.

— Te advertí —. Siseó lentamente—. Nunca mencionar a mi padre…

— Draco…

— ¿Piensas que abriendo tus piernas para mí te da el _jodido _derecho de mencionar a mi familia? — Se burló él, llevando su rostro cerca al de ella—. Te lo estoy diciendo ahora mismo…

— ¡Sólo quiero que te des cuenta que confiar en las personas no te hace patético! — Protestó, moviéndose lo suficientemente cerca para que su respiración caliente hormigueara en la frente de ella—. No te hace débil o… o inferior…

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Granger? — Preguntó con una exasperada mirada—. ¿Quieres que confíe en ti?

— Podría ser un comienzo…

— Con un demonio —. Murmuró en voz baja—. Este argumento es completamente irrelevante, tú no confías en mí.

Hermione liberó un cansado suspiro y elevó sus dedos para rozarlos contra su mandíbula—. Me gustaría —. Le dijo calmadamente, aliviándose cuando los músculos en su rostro se relajaron bajo su toque, pero estuvo completamente desconcertada cuando sus labios se torcieron en una media sonrisa.

— Me he estado preguntando cuándo te volverías toda una perra otra vez —. Remarcó, poniendo su mentón lejos de sus relajantes movimientos, cuando sus gestos se volvieron agrios de nuevo—. Mira, Granger, tenía la impresión que habíamos… acordado solo ignorar la Navidad…

— Bueno, cambié de opinión —. Dijo desafiante—. Quiero sentir la Navidad… como Navidad, y ¡me niego a dejar que lo arruines!, nosotros vamos a…

— ¡No le veo el punto a todo esto! —. Contraatacó él, sintiendo sus entrañas apretadas mientras la veía con su llameante temperamento—. Sólo es un día que…

— ¡Ya es suficiente!— Gritó ella agitando su mano en el aire para concluir —. ¡Terminamos aquí!

Draco se inclinó y capturó su boca con un rápido y acalorado beso; agarrando su cara con rudeza y maniobrándolos a ellos hacia el sofá con atropellada urgencia. Cuando la parte posterior de sus muslos golpearon contra el reposabrazos, separaron sus labios, y él observó la danza abrazante en sus entrecerrados ojos por un momento mientras estaba sorprendida, pequeños respiros lamieron su piel. Privadamente se regañó a sí mismo por llevar las cosas muy lejos, puso distancia entre ellos y la enfrentó con una máscara indiferente.

— Bien, Granger — Murmuró—. Haz lo que quieras…

— Solo quiero una Navidad normal —. Susurró ella tristemente, descansando sus manos contra su pecho y frotando ausentes patrones a través de su clavícula—. Y me… me gustaría que tú tomaras parte en ello.

Draco frunció el ceño y cerró sus ojos— ¿Por qué?

— Porque pienso que tú lo necesitas tanto como yo.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

En la semana previa a Navidad, los días y noches, parecían filtrarse dentro del otro, y los atardeceres y anocheceres se volvían en intercambiables figuras de los cielos de invierno. Hogwarts cayó en la silenciosa soledad de todo, haciendo de anfitrión de las docenas de habitantes que habían quedado en el antiguo castillo. La nieve había caído más duro y Hermione se había alejado de los terrenos brillantes por su cuenta en las horas vacías, intentando encontrar a Luna, quien aparentemente se había quedado en el colegio, pero no había lugar donde hallarla.

Hermione había sido despertada por los usuales intentos de Draco de dejar la habitación antes que los rayos de sol calentaran su rostro, y sólo fue una hora después, cuando ella vio sus garabatos y su torcido calendario, fue cuando se percató que era día de Navidad.

Se permitió una personal sonrisa antes de dejar su cama y encogerse de hombros en su bata, dirigiéndose directamente a la sala de estar. Dirigió una contemplativa mirada a la puerta de Draco, pero decidió no perturbarlo por el momento; no tenía planes específicos para él hasta mucho más tarde. Las cosas habían sido razonablemente fáciles entre ellos los recientes días; sus naturalezas argumentativas habían vuelto al juego y algo de la incomodidad se había desvanecido como resultado, a pesar de que Draco seguía obstinado rehusando a reconocer nada cercano a un espíritu festivo.

Ellos discutían y debatían, como lo habían hecho antes, pero él se había abstenido de usar la palabra «Sangre Sucia» y la pasión de sus peleas usualmente eran dirigidas a una interesante llave en sus caderas, tumbándola en la cama con secretos peligrosos. Ella había tratado de racionalizar sus crecientes sentimientos por Draco, pero la razón parecía abandonarla en lo que a él se refería.

Se dirigió al árbol de Navidad y observó la pequeña selección de regalos; los de Harry y Ron, tres de parte de Ginny, McGonagall y Neville y un voluminoso sobre —sin duda lleno de dinero— de parte de sus padres. De parte de la directora recibió un libro avanzado de transfiguraciones (el cual ella no podía esperar para sumergirse), una selección de maravillosas y exóticas fragancias de parte de Ginny y una caja de deliciosos chocolates de parte de Neville.

Harry le había enviado una fotografía de ellos tres; una deslumbrante foto que se habían tomado la última navidad, con ellos cubiertos por la nieve y mirando completamente inmunes al frío del mundo. Puesto en un marco encantado, con hiedra y acebo que brillaban y se movían, lo adoró, y se recordó de colocarlo junto a su cama.

Se dirigió al de Ron, pelando el apresurado envoltorio y observando la cajita de joyas con la inquietud serpenteando hasta su columna vertebral. El relicario era hermoso, un corazón forjado de plata y salpicado de gemas amarillas que brillaban con la luz. Era sorprendente y femenino y… no lo sentía para ella. Lo estudió con la culpa creciendo en su garganta, cuando la voz familiar la distrajo.

— Es de Weasley ¿no es así? — Cuestionó Draco amargamente—. Asumo que ustedes dos fueron sólo amigos…

— Nosotros _somos_ amigos —. Le cortó ella poniéndose de pie.

Sus ojos celosos cambiaron hacia el ofensivo objeto —. Ese collar dice otra cosa…

— La gente da regalos en Navidad…

— También lo hacen los amantes…

— Draco…

— Mira, Granger —. Gruñó él dando un paso hacia ella—. Yo no comparto…

— Esto es ridículo —. Se burló ella, pasando por su hombro y yendo al otro lado de la habitación—. No estoy escuchando esto…

— ¿Adónde vas?

— ¡Por una ducha! — Espetó por encima del hombro, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con un golpe estridente.

Draco gruñó en la habitación vacía y apretó los puños hasta que las palmas quemaron y sangraron. ¿Qué esperaba ella de él? Estaba apenas acostumbrándose a sus circunstancias complejas y no ortodoxas, y luchaba por absorberlo todo, había estado tan seguro de que su interés por ella debía consumirse a fuego lento, pero casi todas las noches, él regresaba a la cama de Granger.

Su falta de experiencia fue tan extrañamente encantadora, y ahora había vuelto a sus formas determinadas, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Ella era su primera compañera sexual con la que parecía… encajar. Algo sobre su biología o… Merlín supiera qué, solo funcionaba, y no era sólo por el sexo. Sus besos, su toque… su sola presencia lo hacían reaccionar y temblar por dentro, y no tenía una idea de lo que eso significaba.

Escuchó las gotas de agua pulsando contra los azulejos y su carne, y algo posesivo se encendió en sus entrañas. Weasley había sido apenas un problema en su aislado dormitorio, simplemente una mera entidad que era fácilmente olvidada ahí, pero ahora una parte del "tumor anaranjado"—ese maldito feo medallón— estaba en la habitación, y subsecuentemente en los pensamientos de Granger, y él despreciaba eso.

Llámenlo el instinto macho de reclamar lo que era suyo, o algo más profundo, pero sus pies lo llevaron dentro del baño. Desechó su ropa, tirando su chaleco de cama y pantalones de pijama a un lado, mientras meditaba otro encuentro amoroso con su bruja bajo la ducha donde le había tomado mucho tiempo.

Como lo había hecho antes, se mantuvo tan quieto como era posible, deslizándose dentro, tras ella y estudiándola con renuente admiración. Las oportunidades para observar su inesperada belleza eran raras y cortas, mientras sus inseguridades siempre la hacían escudar su cuerpo frente a sus ojos. Él inspeccionó cada pulgada de ella; desde sus rizos teñidos de caramelo, la ola de sus labios, y la punta de sus pies, pero aún había descubierto una falla. Si no fuera por su sangre, entonces…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Draco? —. Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteando su cabeza para mirarlo entre la caída de gemas de agua escondidas entre sus pestañas.

— Yo también necesitaba un baño —. Mintió casualmente, presionando su pecho contra su espalda y frotando las sombras de sus dedos en sus senos.

Ella hizo un desganado intento por quitar sus manos—. Aún estoy enfadada contigo…

— Tú siempre estás enojada conmigo…

— ¿Alguna vez te he dado la impresión de que me gustaría sólo… bueno tú sabes…?

— ¿Follar? —Él se encogió de hombros—. Cog…

— Tener sexo —. Corrigió la bruja con un sonrojo—. ¿Honestamente te parezco el tipo de persona que tendría sexo con cualquiera? ¿O dormiría con alguien cuando estoy en una relación con otra persona?

Él chasqueó la mandíbula—. No—. Admitió tensamente, intentando amortiguar su disgusto con tácticos movimientos de sus manos—. Pero tú y la comadreja tienen una historia…

— Yo nunca te he preguntado sobre tus previas conquistas…

— Pansy y Astoria — Suministró él sin comprender—. Pero tu… relación con Weasley es diferente…

—Es suficiente —. Suspiró, lentamente girando hacia él—. Estoy… estoy durmiendo contigo y eso es… Yo _nunca_ podría considerar tener otro amante, y espero que puedas ofrecerme el mismo nivel de respeto, incluso si no estuvieras atascado aquí.

Draco no dijo nada, pero levantó su mano para mover algunos de los hilos que colgaban empapando la frente de ella, y se inclinó para colocar un casi casto beso en sus labios. Fue suave y firme, del tipo de beso que nunca se había atrevido a darle antes, e incluso pensó que el primer sabor de pasión comenzaba a mezclarse entre sus bocas después de unos momentos, Hermione sabía que era diferente y sintió caliente su interior.

El mago podía sentir aún ese susurro posesivo en la parte posterior de su cráneo; esa necesidad de marcarla de una forma en la que Weasley no lo había hecho. Lentamente fue arrastrando sus besos por la columna de su garganta y recibió un suspiro dulzón mientras se dirigía a sus pechos. Cuando cayó sobre sus rodillas y concentró sus duros besos de picoteo contra su estómago, sintió su tensión, y sus instintos de que ella nunca había tenido ese hecho antes fueron confirmados.

— Draco — murmuró con voz temblorosa—. Yo nunca he…

— Está todo bien—. Le calmó con la voz más firme que pudo—. Te gustará esto, Granger…

— Pero yo…

— Confía en mí, Hermione —. Dijo él apropósito, cerrando los ojos por un largo momento—. No te haré daño.

Predeciblemente ella lamió su labio por dudosos segundos, antes de darle un nervioso gesto de asentimiento, e inclinó su espalda contra los azulejos de la pared en un fútil esfuerzo de relajarse. Cuidadosamente pasó los dedos por sus piernas con relajantes atenciones, antes de dar a sus rodillas gentiles empujoncitos leves. Su respiración chocó contra su sensible punto y Hermione se atragantó en un gemido mientras nuevas y maravillosas sensaciones brillaban detrás de su ombligo.

— Considera esto _mi_ regalo — Murmuró Draco antes de presionar su lengua contra ella y saborear su gemido.

_Va a ser mejor que ese horrendo medallón de mierda._

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•_  
><em>

— Creo que ya es tiempo —. Murmuró Hermione.

— ¿Para qué?

— Para darte mí regalo.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero tuvo que luchar contra la divertida sonrisa que trataba de traicionarlo cuando ella casi se cayó del sofá.

Después de sus dos horas de baño, se trasladaron al sofá, enredados en una tanda de sábanas que conjuraron, habían pasado el día con conversaciones ociosas, debates y una cena de sándwiches de pavo entre amorosos intermedios. La noche había robado los cielos antes de que se dieran cuenta, y una rápida mirada al reloj de la cocinita le dijo que eran casi cuarto para las once.

Estaba lejos de ser una Navidad convencional con su familia, pero había sido… malditamente decente, de hecho, considerando las circunstancias. ¿Cómo podía cualquier hombre que medio se respetara quejarse después de un día dedicado a tener sexo en el sofá?

Él la estudiaba mientras se sujetaba una de las sábanas cerca de su pecho, moviéndose torpemente hacia el solitario regalo bajo el árbol, el cual estaba envuelto en papel verde y con un arco dorado. Con renuencia se sentó mientras ella le colocaba el paquete en su regazo y se sentó a su lado con una expectante mirada en su rostro.

— Quisiera señalar, otra vez, que esto es innecesario —. Gruñó él apartando la cinta.

— Sólo ábrelo —. Frunció el ceño ella, golpeteando sus dedos ansiosamente contra su tobillo y checando el reloj—. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Él sacó la envoltura y lentamente extrajo el artículo dentro, su frente se arrugó mientras sentía la suave tela bajo su curioso toque. Era un abrigo negro, no como el que había tenido un par de años atrás; simple y evidentemente caro, de calidad y de diseño. Levantó una ceja escéptica y la miró con la intención de preguntarle por qué había escogido eso, pero ella lo cortó antes de que pudiera incluso inhalar.

— Es en realidad la mitad de tu regalo —. Murmuró aprensivamente—. Yo… yo arreglé un convenio con McGonagall para dejarte salir de este cuarto.

Él parpadeó—. No entiendo —. Dijo calmado—. ¿Puedo…puedo irme?

— Sólo es por esta noche —. Le dijo rápidamente—. McGonagall estuvo de acuerdo en dejarte salir de aquí tanto tiempo como yo esté contigo, pero no podemos dejar los terrenos y sólo tenemos entre las once y la medianoche, así que… es como la Cenicienta.

— ¿La qué…?

— Olvídalo —. Sacudió su cabeza—. Mira, Draco, necesito que entiendas que esto sólo es por Navidad y es por una hora, y si intentas escapar, tendré que detenerte.

El platinado Slytherin pudo hacer menos, más que asentir ausentemente mientras consideraba a la bruja frente a él con total perplejidad. Él recordaba todas sus anteriores Navidades y cumpleaños, y todas estaban llenas de objetos materialistas y promesas vacías que eran tan predecibles y anticlimáticas. Nadie se había tomado el tiempo de esforzarse en considerar algo así tan… atento; ni siquiera sus padres.

Podría honestamente decir que el pensar en un intento de huida nunca había pasado por su cabeza; sabía que no tenía un lugar adonde ir y no le hubiera tomado a la castaña ni un movimiento de su varita para impedir cualquier intento de escape.

— Yo estoy… inseguro sobre qué decir —. Confesó él cautelosamente, tocando su nuevo abrigo y algo sorprendido que ella hubiera adivinado sus gustos con precisión.

— Me lo esperaba —. Asintió con una leve sonrisa—. Deberíamos alistarnos — sugirió gesticulando hacia el abrigo de Draco—. Ponte algo abrigador, está helando afuera.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Hermione les hizo bajar las calmadas secciones del castillo con un _Lumos_, pero los pasillos estaban muertos y abandonados como McGonagall le había asegurado que estarían. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la puerta hacia el exterior, Draco absorbió la vista del paisaje de la nieve sedosa que brillaba por el matiz de la luna casi llena. Copos de nieve ligeros y delicados besaron sus mejillas desde las nubes dispersas disecadas por rayos de luna y constantes brisas.

El crujir bajo sus pies despertó nociones que él recordó nunca haber apreciado normalmente, mientras distraídamente seguía a Granger alejándose de la antigua escuela, dándose cuenta de que los guiaba hacia el lago, ellos serpenteaban entre los árboles sin hojas. El aire frío azotaba a su alrededor y hostigaba la piel expuesta de sus rostros mientras caminaban a través de la hierba atrapada en nieve, ajeno al de par de ojos amistosos observándolos. Caminaron lado a lado en silencio mientras Draco aspiró el aire frío y virgen con avidez, disfrutó las cosquillas en la parte posterior de su garganta.

— Está más frío de lo que pensé que estaría —. Comentó Hermione cerca de él—. Lanzaré un escudo de calentamiento.

— No —. La hizo callar en un tono neutro—. Había olvidado cómo se siente el viento.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante el comentario e inclinó la cabeza en comprensión, guardando su _Lumos_ lo suficientemente bajo para guiar su camino, esperando que sólo los confundieran con el brillo de nieve, para que nadie pudiese verlos afuera desde las ventanas del castillo. Llegaron a una pequeña ensenada de agua congelada y se detuvieron debajo del esqueleto frágil de un sauce llorón para mirar el reflejo de las estrellas a través de la superficie del lago congelado

— Es gracioso —. Murmuró Hermione en la noche azulada—. Había planeado traerte aquí meticulosamente, pero nunca pensé sobre lo que podríamos hacer una vez que estuviéramos afuera.

— ¿Tienes que planear todo? —. Cuestionó.

— No todo. Hay un par de cosas que intenté hacer, pero nunca tuve oportunidad para hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo que…?

Ella inclinó su cabeza y contempló la pregunta, sus ojos fueron hacia el lago congelado—. Siempre quise ir a patinar en hielo.

— ¿Nunca has patinado en hielo? —. Repitió dándole una mirada de sorpresa—. Pareces del tipo que disfrutaría de ese tipo de cosas.

— Creo que lo haría —. Asintió ella— ¿Puedes patinar?

— Por supuesto.

Hermione se tragó el nudo en la garganta y levantó la barbilla—. ¿Me enseñarías?

— Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"—. Se burló, pero la burla se derritió en su boca cuando notó su mirada suplicante. Sus ojos grises la estudiaron con atención, y sus labios temblaron antes de que él rodara los ojos en señal de rendición—. Bien —. Dijo, en dirección a la orilla del lago—. Supongo que podría ser divertido verte caer. ¿Qué pasa con todas las criaturas en el lago?

— Ellos están en hibernación cuando se hela así — Explicó siguiéndolo y recitando un rápido encantamiento de transfiguración para volver sus zapatos en patines—. Draco ¿estás…?

Su voz se desvaneció cuando él tomó el hielo con gracia, sin esfuerzo y habilidad lo que le hizo revolotearle el pecho por alguna razón que no pudo comprender. Sintiéndose totalmente insuficiente, colocó un patín sobre el hielo y se encogió ante la extraña sensación de desequilibrio que le robó sus nervios.

— Draco —. Llamó, regresando los pies a la tierra—. He cambiado de opinión…

— Vamos, Granger —. Incitó, patinando fácilmente la superficie congelada—. ¿Qué pasó con todo el coraje de los cojonudos de un Gryffindor?

— No me gusta —. Le dijo —. No me gusta no tener el control y…

— Esta fue tú idea —. Le recordó.

— Bueno, entonces ¿puedes ayudarme? —. Pidió la castaña señalando que quería que él regresara a su lado. —. Solo… dame tu mano o algo.

— Si sólo entraras al hielo…

— Por favor, Draco —. Insistió ella capturando su mirada para hacerle saber que iba en serio.

— Por el amor de Merlín —. Suspiró él, yendo hacia ella y estrechando su mano—. Vamos entonces, Granger.

— No seas un idiota y no me empujes o algo por el estilo —. Advirtió la bruja tomando su mano, preparándose mientras ponía el patín de nuevo en el lago. Se tambaleó y Draco instintivamente le dio su otra mano para equilibrarla, mientras ella ponía su otro patín sobre el hielo, sintió sus uñas a través de las múltiples capas mientras ella se aferraba a él desesperadamente—. No me gusta esto.

— Puedo verlo —. Sonrió burlonamente cuando ella vaciló sobre sus piernas inestables—. Agárrate, Granger, es un pedazo de mierda una vez que ya andas…

— Idiota arrogante…

— Sólo mueve los patines en líneas diagonales —. Instruyó él, poco a poco deslizándose hacia atrás y tirando de ella con él—. Aprenderás rápido de esto…

—Juro, Draco —. Susurró, en un tono que pretendía parecer una amenaza—. Si me sueltas las manos…

— No las dejaré —. Aseguró él distraídamente, atrapándola cuando se tambaleó—. Maldición, realmente no tienes coordinación. Ahora que lo pienso, también apestas en la escoba…

— Merlín prohíba que tenga una discapacidad —. Replicó ella permitiéndole arrastrarla a través del hielo—. Todos tienen una debilidad.

Draco vaciló ante ese comentario, pero logró mantenerlos a ambos estables mientras reflexionaba sobre sus palabras. En la parte posterior de su cerebro, casi esperaba que su influencia sobre él se marchitaría una vez que escapara del aislado dormitorio de ella, pero viéndola ahora; las manchas de nieve estaban atrapados entre los mechones de su pelo, un rubor floreciente calentaba sus gestos y confiaba en él como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo, ella estaba igual de seductora como cuando estaban en su habitación.

Él había esperado volver a las viejas formas.

Para ser invadido por sus anteriores opiniones

Para odiarla de nuevo, como debería.

Pero…

Granger se había convertido de alguna manera en su debilidad.

— Creo que lo tengo ahora —. Dijo Hermione, su voz estaba llena de concentración—. Suelta una de mis manos.

— Perdóname —. Soltó Draco de repente, deteniéndolos donde estaban y agarrando sus brazos. Su respiración se hizo fatigosa mientras observaba el remolino de shock en sus sombreados y otoñales ojos, y se resistió a esa necesidad de siempre besarla ligeramente entre sus semi–abiertos labios mientras esperaba su respuesta—. Perdóname —. Repitió, esta vez más tranquilo.

_Por todo lo que he hecho, y todo lo que inevitablemente haré para herirte en el futuro._

La culpa era de esa sentimental prisa que la Navidad aparentemente infligía a los incautos, o la aceptación de que su atracción por ella existía más allá de las paredes de su dormitorio, o incluso que él quería retribuirle por recordarle cómo se sentía el viento, pero necesitaba ése momento de lucidez antes de regresar al castillo. Ella era el único aspecto de su oscura existencia que estaba cerca de lo puro y lo bueno, quería saborearla antes que él, o la realidad de la Guerra, destruyera esa dosis de paz.

— Creo que te perdoné semanas atrás —. Le dijo con una sonrisa triste, inclinándose para arrebatarle sus labios y sellar su promesa. Sintió lágrimas deslizándose, pasando por sus pestañas mientras rompía su beso y descansaba su frente contra la de Draco, cerró los ojos y los apretó para ocultar el verdadero grado de afecto—. Feliz Navidad, Draco.

_Simplemente un día perfecto._

_Haces que me olvide de mí mismo_

_Pensé que fui alguien más._

_Alguien bueno._

* * *

><p>Hola chicas :D<p>

**Importante, **bien me comentaron que me estaban _plagiando_ la traducción, fui a la historia y lejos de pensar en frío me molesté por muchas situaciones, le dejé un review y pedí ayuda en un foro de Dramione, la cuestión es que quizás me molesté tanto que como mencioné no analicé la situación, ya hablé con la chica (**pedí las disculpas que eran justas**) y quedamos en buenos términos, es cuestión de que Bex–chan contesté para simplemente a aclarar el meollo que generé (ojalá y lo hiciera) para corroborar _su permiso en la traducción de la traductora_, independientemente de eso, lo que más me molestó fue el hecho en sí que **la gente me atacara** porque **me he tardado ¡2 meses! ¡2 meses en actualizar!** Se me hace poco respetable (_ojo que no son todas_) lo que me hacen, _me han tirado mierda_ (perdón por la palabra, pero no hay palabra para describir) en serio chicas dispénsenme pero _tengo vida_, al igual que muchas de ustedes, _voy a la escuela, rindo exámenes, y de paso trabajo también_. Algunas piensan que es fácil traducir, pero no lo es, traducir no es sólo ponerlo en google translator y darlo a entender, traducir un capítulo me lleva un día entero, hay que traducir, interpretar y corregir**. Gracias a Dios, unas chicas tan lindas se pusieron de voluntarias para ayudarme a traducir** y sólo yo hacer lo restante. Dicen que les falté al respeto, _perdónenme en verdad por tener una vida_, porque **en ningún momento** creo yo **he sido grosera o les he faltado al respeto** para quienes lo piensan así. Se me hace muy injusto que la gente me diga _"qué bueno que te han plagiado te lo mereces porque te tardas en actualizar"_ nunca he sido grosera, y en verdad si hice la historia en traducción fue meramente por diversión y para quienes no la conocían –o ya la conocían– la leyeran en su lengua materna, en serio perdón (¿aunque siento la palabra debería de disculparme con ellas?) por tener una vida y no poder actualizar cada dos semanas como quisieran.

**Agradezco mucho a ****Pao-Hale20**, sin ella el capítulo tardaría muchísimo, y apreciaría enormemente que me siguieras apoyando ;)

Quiero agradecer infinitamente sus reviews a: MissPrimrose, BereLestrange, Caroone, MRS Taisho-Potter, luna-maga, rosedrama, Luladark, minako marie, MagicisFidem, Altair Nix Black y CheeseMoon

Victoire; Jajajaja el ladrillo de nuevo llego eh, te voy a mandar el recibo del doctor jajaja ¡saludos!

Franca: Sí, está historia es la traducción de un fanfic en inglés llamado Isolation, gracias en verdad por el apoyo recibido y sí, tienes totalmente la razón, también me encanta Draco donde no es tan mujeriego y a una Hermione que no es tan llorona, y este fic cumple eso, el proceso de Draco es lento pero ya cada vez más ya estamos viendo sus deseos en ella.

Vicky; Perdón por la tardanza pero si lo seguiré haciendo, no dejaré inconclusa la historia.

El **capítulo 19** ya está en proceso de beta–ing :D

¡Felices fiesta patrias mexicanas!

**¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS OPINIONES SON IMPORTANTES!**

16 de septiembre de 2O13

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	19. Grises

**Escritora original**; Bex–chan**  
>Nombre original:<strong> Isolation**  
>Traducciónadaptación;** Adhara Malfoy Zabini y Ashamed Kawaii.

**AISLADOS**

**~.~**

**Capítulo 19: Grises.**

Hermione se agitó despierta por las respiraciones pesadas hormigueando en la sensitiva piel entre sus omoplatos, y pestañeó ahuyentando las sombras de lo que ya había sentido como un sueño placentero.

Ella miró fijamente a través del espacio mientras reunía lentamente sus somnolientos pensamientos, su mirada se ensanchó cuando se percató que la respiración chocaba más contra su piel. Cuidadosamente se dio la vuelta, y sus ojos cayeron en el Slytherin durmiente que estaba a su lado, siguiendo la línea de su mano floja, la cual estaba echada alrededor de la cintura de ella.

Él se había quedado. Se había quedado con ella en la cama hasta la mañana.

Sonrió a pesar de sí misma, y cuidadosamente rozó la punta de sus dedos sobre sus nudillos, dando un vistazo al reloj de al lado de su cama, notando que ya casi habían dormido hasta las once de la mañana después que fuera el _Boxing Day(1)._ Ni siquiera podría recordar la última vez que había logrado tener una siesta con sus previas luchas de insomnio venciéndola, y el hecho de que él estaba allí le había dado una sensación olvidada de paz.

Se incorporó sentándose hacia atrás en las sabanas tostadas y admiró sus facciones relajadas; tan hermoso cuando estaba perdido entre los sueños e ignorante de la realidad. Podría haber sido egoísta y un poco irracional, pero casi permitió que la oscuridad de la guerra se deslizara al fondo de su mente y acariciara ese momento tan surreal.

Él se arrimó, agarrando su cadera un poco más justo, y Hermione trató de aguantar su respiración. No quería que se despertara; no todavía. Merlín sabía si alguna vez la entretendría con su presencia en la mañana otra vez, y quería recordar cómo se sentía sentirse así… como si fuesen reales

Y elementales…

Sabía que sólo era algo temporal; la temporada de navidad tenía la mala costumbre de engañar a la gente y dar luz a niveles peligrosos de optimismo, pero por el momento se sentía cálida y más cerca a ser… feliz que en meses. Y todo porque el que debería ser su enemigo estaba de su lado. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras recordaba la noche que pasaron afuera.

_Perdóname…_

Las especificaciones no fueron necesarias, tampoco las razones por las cuales le había pedido perdón, pero _Godric_ eso había sido un shock. Un increíble shock. _Ese_ había sido su regalo de navidad; un pequeño sacrificio de su orgullo y ego por el bien de su clemencia.

Él realmente había cambiado en los últimos tres meses.

Se estaba volviendo más obvio ahora, el evitar las mentiras y los prejuicios que se habían estado grabados en su cráneo, estaba empezando a pensar por sí mismo y hacer sus propios juicios. Todo lo que ella podía hacer era darle los hechos y esperanzas que él eventualmente podría verlo en ese sentido, reconocer que la pureza de la sangre era una circunstancia irrelevante, como el color de cabello o el color de piel. Era un proceso lento y doloroso y apenas estaba iniciando, pero Dumbledore tenía el claro pensamiento que el alma de Draco valía ser salvada, y ahora entendía el porqué.

Y a ella le gustaba… que Grodic la ayudara, realmente le gustaba.

— ¿Con frecuencia ves a la gente dormir, Granger? — Su voz áspera la hizo jadear, y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para fijarse en ella con su mirada agitada.

— Odio cuando haces eso — murmuró ella, se sonrojó de vergüenza, frunciendo la ceja mientras él arrastraba el brazo fuera de ella

— Pobrecita — sonrió con sarcasmo, apoyando su cabeza en su mano e inclinándose sobre ella — A la mierda, hace frío aquí.

— ¿Esos niveles de indecencia son necesarios a esta hora en la mañana? — Hizo una mueca.

— ¿Esas son tus palabrotas? — Contrarrestó con aire de suficiencia — Y sí, sé lo que significan, pero en serio, Granger. Podrías al menos esperar hasta el mediodía antes de azotarme con tu léxico.

— Bueno — sonrió, animada por su inesperada espontaneidad — Pensé que tú de todas las personas serias capaz de llevarme el ritmo.

— Eso es un cumplido disfrazado — dijo con un sutil asombro — Me atrevo a preguntar ¿por qué estás despierta tan temprano? ¿Es alguna rara tradición muggle?

— Son casi las once.

— No seas ridícula — se mofó, pero cuando localizó el reloj, sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa.

Sus ojos se desplazaron hacia el portarretratos de al lado, era la foto que Potter le había regalado ayer de ella y de esos idiotas irresponsables con los que se la pasaba. Los tres estaban sonriendo y riéndose de algo que él nunca sabría, y ambos tenían un brazo protector colgando alrededor de sus hombros, como para advertirle que ella era de ellos y no suya. La peculiar sensación de calma que se había establecido entre ellos esta mañana se disipó rápidamente, y cuando el portarretratos se burló de él con otra risita privada entre Granger y ese pelirrojo imbécil, Draco sintió sus instintos de defensa golpeándole.

— Debería levantarme — refunfuñó, moviéndose al borde de la cama y subiéndose el bóxer — Es tarde…

— No hagas eso, Draco — calmó sus acciones con tono firme — No te cierres así. Simplemente estábamos hablando…

— ¿Luego que me harás hacer? — Le preguntó entre dientes — ¿Pretender que esto es normal?

— Te haría definir «normal» primero — replicó ella — Regresa a la cama…

— Siempre has sido una admiradora de los hechos, Granger — dijo lentamente, dándole la espalda — Así que aquí está un hecho; somos enemigos…

— Draco.

— Para hacerlo más claro — continuó, visualizando la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo con la bilis subiendo por su garganta — Soy un mortífago…

— No, no lo eres…

— Con una mierda, lo admitiré — se quejó en voz baja — Mierda, fui lo suficiente como para arreglármelas en molestar a Voldemort durante un año, pero a pesar de todo un mortífago, Granger. Y tú eres un miembro de la Orden…

— Realmente nunca fuiste uno de ellos — le discutió firme — Y tú lo sabes…

— Tú peleas para la luz — continuó con un tono casi abatido — Y yo soy parte de la oscuridad, y así es como es.

Hermione suspiró y trató de colocar una mano contra su espalda, pero él se encogió de hombros alejándola — No es así de simple, Draco — trató.

— Así _es_ de simple — le gruñó — Puedes buscar todas las anomalías que quieras, Granger, pero esos son los hechos. La mayoría de las cosas son en blanco y negro.

— Entonces, ¿por qué hay tantos tonos de grises? — Susurró, moviéndose cuidadosamente detrás de él y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen. Descansó su mejilla contra los músculos tensos de su espalda y repartió suaves besos a lo largo de su columna — Me gusta el color gris.

Él cerró sus ojos y trató de no doblegarse a sus calmantes labios y a sus tentadoras palabras —Eres muy testadura, Granger.

— Como tú lo eres…

— Está muy bien pretender que nuestras… travesuras son normales aquí, Granger — puso mala cara — Pero no estaremos aquí por siempre…

— Podemos cruzar ese puente cuando lleguemos a él — le ofreció con voz quieta.

— Sería sabio terminar esto ahora — le dijo estoicamente, y Hermione sintió su pecho contraerse — Terminaré hiriéndote.

— Si no te importan mis sentimientos, entonces ¿por qué debería de importar?

Draco se estremeció, y se resignó a darle un fragmento de su rota dignidad — Yo nunca dije que no me preocupaba por tus sentimientos.

Hermione sintió el optimismo calentar su sangre, aunque el optimismo es algo peligroso.

— Entonces ¿cómo te sientes conmigo? — Le preguntó nerviosa, acariciando ausentemente la forma del estómago del rubio. Él ya se había empezado a repetirse el uso de esa pregunta y como ella consideraba todas las respuestas anteriores que ya se habían dado, se percató lo cuan diferentes eran ahora.

— No lo sé — murmuró calladamente — Es… imposible de definir.

— ¿Todavía me odias? — Presionó.

Liberó un aliento derrotado y alzó su mano para frotar su frente — No — le respondió tras una larga pausa — Ciertamente sería más conveniente, pero sabes que no, Hermione — vaciló en tomar un aliento calmado — Y tú, ¿cómo te sientes conmigo?

Le dio otro beso detrás de su cuello — Me gustas Draco — admitió suavemente, y la confesión fue tan inocente y honesta que hizo sus entrañas se apretaran — Pensé… pensé que era obvio…

— Te haré daño — le repitió, más alto esta vez — Está muy bien jugar a cuentos de hadas en este cuarto, pero no durará ni…

— Entonces seguramente tendría más sentido que le saquemos provecho a ello — razonó resuelta, aliviada cuando sintió sus músculos relajarse bajo su mejilla —Draco me estoy cansando de tratar de convencerte que dejes de cuestionar esto.

Tensionó su mandíbula — Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

Hermione mojó sus labios esperando que su voz no la traicionara — Porque me temo que esta guerra me ha hecho perder la esperanza — respiró — Pero tú me recordaste cómo sonreír.

Merlín, su honestidad estaba aplastando su decisión, pero entonces, ¿había querido él realmente que esto terminara? Era el simple instinto de cuestionar y batallarlo por el bien de su orgullo. Lentamente colocó sus manos sobre las de ella y bajó la cabeza rindiéndose mientras rozaba sus dedos con los de ella.

— Nunca digas que no traté de advertirte — habló pétreamente — Todo esto terminará en lágrimas.

— Quizás — acordó tristemente — Pero por ahora no tenemos puentes…

— Que cruzar — finalizó por ella, volviéndose levemente para mirarla sobre su hombro — ¿Siempre debes trabajar con adivinanzas?

— Son más como analogías — lo corrigió estirando el cuello para besar su mejilla — ¿Terminamos de discutir?

— Nunca terminaremos de discutir, Granger.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Hermione siguió las huellas de pies en la nieve y borró por medio de una rama los rastros que habían mantenido sus pasos.

Se sentía culpable por la noción, considerando la imposibilidad de Draco de salir, pero había necesitado escapar de su dormitorio y tomar un poco de aire fresco. Él se había ido a tomar una ducha y luego predeciblemente desapareció hacia su dormitorio; quizás para regañarse otra vez por su complicada relación, o tal vez para recuperar el sueño perdido. Ella no tenía idea, y supo que era mejor no preguntar cuando había visto esa mirada atormentada en sus ojos antes de dejarla.

Conjuró un rápido hechizo de calentamiento para calmar el escalofrío y se sentó en una roca bajo de un frágil y blancuzco roble golpeado por el invierno, para estudiar el entorno familiar. La nieve había pausado la tarde del _Boxing Day_, y extrañaba el infantil hormigueo que siempre le daba, pero las nubes grises prometían más, y esperaba que fuese pronto.

— Señorita Granger — una voz sabia rompió su ensoñación — Pensé que era usted.

— Hola profesora — Hermione saludó a la directora — ¿También necesitaba una caminata?

— No tengo muchos deberes por el momento — dijo con decepción — Te ves un poco distante. ¿Algo te está molestando?

— Nada que no debería estar molestándome — la joven bruja se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Te gustaría que te dejara sola con tus pensamientos? — Pregunto McGonagall cuando un viento duro rompió a través del aire — ¿O te importaría algo de compañía, aunque sea la compañía de una mujer vieja?

Hermione contuvo una risa e hizo espacio a su lado sobre la roca — Siéntese.

— Sólo un momento — McGonagall murmuró, removiendo su varita, conjurando un hechizo para suavizar la roca antes de sentarse junto a su estudiante — Mi espalda no es tan tolerable como solía ser. ¿Que está en tu mente, Hermione?

— Me estaba preguntando qué estarían haciendo Harry y Ron ahora — confesó lentamente — Y deseando que se las arreglaran para disfrutar la navidad de alguna forma.

— Estoy segura que el Señor Weasley se las arregló para crear alguna forma de entretenimiento — ofreció la directora con una sonrisa cómplice — No deberías preocuparte mucho por ellos. Si estuviesen en problemas o realmente necesitaran ayuda de uno de nosotros, hay maneras en que podrían ponerse en contacto como los; Patronus, lechuzas, etcétera.

— Lo sé — acordó ausentemente — Sólo desearía haber podido ir con ellos.

— Espero que no te molestes por haberte pedido que te quedaras conmigo — McGonagall suspiró — La única razón por la cual Remus aceptó dejarlos ir, fue porque ellos le aseguraron que sólo estarían fuera por una semana. Si alguno de nosotros hubiese sabido que ellos pretendían irse por tantos meses, no lo hubiésemos permitido.

— Yo sabía que ellos no regresarían después de una semana — Hermione murmuró — Harry estaba muy determinado en encontrar los Horrocruxes.

— Bueno, debo admitir que lo están haciendo mejor de lo que predije — dijo en un tono pensativo —Ten más fe en ellos Hermione. Quizás yo te necesito más de lo que ellos en el momento.

La morena giró su cabeza hacia un lado y observó a su mentora con duda — Profesora, ¿me perdonaría por hacerle una pregunta personal?

— Depende qué pregunta sea.

— Bueno— Hermione comenzó incómoda — A usted obviamente le gustan los niños, o no sería maestra, y es muy buena dando consejos, así que yo sólo me preguntaba, ¿por qué nunca tuvo sus propios niños?

— Pero yo tengo muchos niños — replicó ella, y las cejas de Hermione se alzaron con sorpresa — Miles en realidad. Algunos buenos algunos malos, pero todos tienen un lugar en mi memoria.

— Sus estudiantes.

— Por supuesto — McGonagall asintió, dándole a la joven bruja una mirada significativa — Y de vez en cuando, aparece uno excepcional el cual me hace sentir tan orgullosa como cualquiera madre.

Hermione sonrió mientras sentía una precipitada calidez de gratitud y respeto por su mentora — Gracias — suspiró — Por todo.

— De nada — dijo la directora levantándose de su asiento con alguna dificultad inducida por la edad — Ahora si me disculpas, acordé encontrarme con Filius y Horace para el almuerzo pero, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta antes de irme?

— Por supuesto.

— Este acuerdo con el Señor Malfoy — comenzó con voz mesurada, y Hermione trató de no sonrojarse — Puedo ver que las cosas han… cambiado entre ustedes, y me pregunto ¿si debería estar preocupada?

Hermione se preguntó por un momento si sus labios estaban levemente inflamados por sus besos, o si ella había fallado accidentalmente en tapar el moretón en su garganta que sospechosamente tuviese la forma de la boca de Draco. Esperó que la tensión en sus hombros no fuese obvia, y la sombra de culpabilidad en sus ojos estuviese exitosamente escondida tras sus pestañas.

— No — murmuró finalmente, fingiendo certeza —Todo está bien.

Mientras McGonagall le ofrecía un asentimiento de aceptación y se volteaba para irse, Hermione enlazó sus dedos y liberó un suspiro cuando la nieve comenzó a caer nuevamente.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Draco sostuvo el café hecho por él mismo entre sus palmas e inhaló la esencia.

No era tan bueno como el de Granger, pero lo sería, y tan raro como sonara, en realidad sentía como que había logrado algo por sí mismo hoy. A pesar del hecho de que lo había hecho de la forma muggle, no se sentía ni denigrado ni tonto, simplemente aliviado de que era capaz de hacer una tarea tan mundana. Y si él lo había hecho, entonces los muggles no eran tan diferentes como había asumido…

Su cabeza se levantó cuando Granger entró en el cuarto; rociada con nieve y luciendo decididamente fría, pero todavía encantadora. Casi lo perturbó lo cuan seductora era ella para él ahora, incluso en su floja ropa muggle y con su leve apariencia de desvelo, pero había un tinte triste bajo sus labios que le dio curiosidad.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — Le preguntó, quizás un poco brusco.

— Nada — Hermione respiró cuidadosamente — Sólo estoy poco cansada.

— Mentirosa — la acusó, sus ojos ceniza la rastreaban mientras se movía pasándolo hacia la cocina — Eres transparente a veces, Granger.

— No es nada — insistió — Solo un poco desanimada después de las navidades. Enero siempre se siente tan deprimente.

— Todavía no es Enero — señaló, dejando su asiento y llegando por atrás de ella — Navidad fue sólo ayer.

— Lo sé — asintió — Pero sé que el próximo año va a ser horrible, y yo… y yo desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes.

— Diferentes — repitió, alcanzando uno de sus rizos y enrollándolo en su dedo — Te refieres a que desearías estar con Potter y Weasley.

Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron bajo su toque — Los extraño —confesó triste — Así como estoy segura que tu extrañas a tu familia. Pero yo… — se calló, y Draco pudo imaginar el sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas — Yo nunca… escogería borrar lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Incluso si significara ver a Harry y a Ron.

Un temeroso y peligroso ataque de algo cercano al afecto lo golpeo en el estómago, y continuó jugando con el mechón del cabello — Y que harían ellos, ¿si supieran sobre nosotros?

— No lo sé — murmuró, cerrando los ojos e inclinándose hacia su toque — Pienso que chillarían y gritarían, pero yo esperaría que ellos me amen lo suficiente para entender eventualmente, pero estaría mintiendo si digo que no te despreciarían.

— Y yo los despreciaría a ellos.

— Tú me despreciaste una vez — le recordó, girando su cuerpo y tomando un momento para admirar sus tormentosos ojos grises — ¿Y qué harían tus amigos si se enteraran sobre nosotros?

— Ambos sabemos que mis amigos no serían el problema — dijo Draco con una mirada retadora, moviendo sus dedos para dar con el dobladillo de su suéter — Mis padres me desheredarían, y no vería un knut de mi herencia. Sabes todo esto, Granger. Estoy seguro que habrás escuchado acerca de todo lo que le pasó a Andrómeda.

— Lo he hecho — dijo, levantando una mano, acarició su quijada con sus dedos —Hay cosas más importantes que el dinero y reputación.

Sus labios se torcieron con escepticismo — Quizás en tu mundo, Granger.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Muchas noches después, Hermione se dio cuenta que había perdido la pista del tiempo. Draco había estado notablemente más calmado y menos agitado desde su paseo navideño a través de los terrenos, y ella no podía evitar tomar ventaja de ello. Se había quedado en su cama hasta el amanecer un par de veces, sin embargo no podía decidir si era sólo accidental, o si había escogido permanecer con su calidez y pasar las tempranas horas con su compañía.

Fue la noche donde la encontró; entre sus piernas e inclinada en su pecho, con sólo unas pocas mantas arrojadas descuidadamente alrededor de ellos y el calor corporal corriendo por la sangre. Ella había transformado la repisa de la ventana en un asiento, y temporalmente rompió la sala para que el viento alejara el olor a humedad de su cuarto. Además, a Draco parecía gustarle la brisa atizándole la piel de gallina a través de su piel desnuda, y la castaña estaba muy relajada allí como para alterarlo, con sus extremidades enredadas alrededor de ella, y su mentón en su hombro mientras ambos leían el libro en su regazo.

— ¿Ya terminaste la página? — Ella preguntó.

— Granger — murmuró, su voz ronca contra su garganta — Puedes ser una bruja bastante astuta cuando quieres serlo.

Ahogó una risa — ¿Y qué te hace decir eso?

— Me estás diciendo que tu elección del libro, ¿no fue intencional?

Se complació con una mueca privada — Quizás en un nivel subconsciente…

— Patrañas — acusó, pero su tono estaba lleno de impresión — ¿Dos enemigos acostándose en secreto? Es difícilmente sutil, Granger.

— Este resulta ser un clásico muggle — le dijo, torciendo el cuello para picotear el borde de su boca — ¿Puedo cambiar la página?

— Adelante — asintió, devolviendo un beso pequeñísimo detrás de su oreja — Sin embargo siento la necesidad de señalar que este tipo, Romeo, se pajea un poco.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Bueno, él estaba supuestamente obsesionado con esa chica Rosaline — comenzó críticamente — Y luego se casa con esta Julieta después de sólo conocerla un par de días. El tipo es un completo caliente.

— Estoy de acuerdo, todo es un poco apresurado — Hermione murmuró de mala gana — Pero el romance era muy diferente en ese entonces…

— Te refieres a que era irrealista — dijo — En realidad estoy esperando la parte en la que él se suicida.

Hermione frunció el cejo en confusión — ¿Cómo sabes que él se suicida?

— Ese pedazo al principio — explicó pensando que era obvio — Un par de desventurados amantes toman su vida. Es como que ya te está dando más allá de la trama, Granger.

— Aguafiestas.

— No me culpes — dijo con voz áspera, presionando sus labios contra su garganta otra vez — Culpa al autor.

— Pero…

Una alta explosión seguida por una ráfaga de luz hizo eco a través de la noche, haciendo a Hermione saltar sin darse cuenta. Su mano cubrió su corazón martillando mientras sentía apretarse el agarre de Draco a su alrededor, casi protectoramente. Otro estallido de colores vino segundos después, y empujo la ventana para abrirla más y atrapar lo que parecían los restos latentes de un brillante unicornio galopando a través de las nubes.

— Fuegos artificiales — suspiró con entendimiento — Merlín, eso me sobresaltó.

— Lo noté — se burló, liberando su agarre firme sobre ella — Abre la ventana un poco más, vamos a ver lo que Flitwick preparó este año.

Ella consintió y ajustó su cuerpo para que ambos pudieran ver el despliegue de criaturas animadas bailando en el aire. Adoraba los fuegos artificiales mágicos; tan diferentes de los shows muggles a los que se había acostumbrado, y Flitwick nunca fallaba en impresionar con su creatividad.

— Debe ser la víspera de Año Nuevo — susurró con entendimiento, lanzando una mirada precipitada a su reloj.

_Un minuto para media noche…_

— Bésame — Hermione espetó torpe.

Draco volteó para encararla, y sus ojos se estrecharon sospechosamente ante sus atrevidas palabras — ¿Qué estás…?

— Sólo bésame — dijo de nuevo, desesperadamente tomando su cara y acercándolo para sellar sus labios, y sus destinos, si se creía en la superstición.

Él estaba reticente al inicio, pero rápidamente se rindió y la haló hacia su regazo, corriendo ávidamente sus manos alrededor de su cintura, lo cual encendía maravillosos escalofríos disparándolos hacia su espalda. Los dedos de la bruja peinaban caminos imaginarios a través del cabello del rubio, y suspiró en su boca apreciativamente cuando sus dientes se engancharon gentilmente en su labio inferior. Ella nunca lo admitiría, pero podría fácilmente besarlo por largas y perezosas horas.

Cuando la alejó, gimió con decepción y sentido de pérdida, pero sus ojos regresaron a su reloj para descubrir que era de hecho media noche. Se volteó para con Draco y vio los colores broceados de los fuegos artificiales reflejados en sus ojos grises y danzandoa través de sus pálidas facciones, sintió algo profundamente quemarse e hincharse en su pecho.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó con voz incierta, permaneciendo expectante.

— Es una tradición muggle — aclaró Hermione rápidamente, sabiendo que no era algo con lo que la comunidad mágica estaba familiarizada — Significa…

_Que quiero pasar el año contigo…_

_Significa que eres importante para mí…_

_Significa que quiero permanecer contigo…_

— No significa nada — mintió cambiando de opinión — Es sólo… es sólo algo que hacen los muggles en Año Nuevo.

Podía ver que él estaba renuente a aceptar esa explicación, pero simplemente rodó los ojos con desaprobación y se encogió de hombros — Los muggles realmente son bizarros — remarcó, haciéndole señas para que se sentara de regreso entre sus piernas — Vamos, Granger. Tengo bastante curiosidad por averiguar qué les pasa a los desventurados amantes.

Hermione apenas pudo suprimir su miedo — Tu sabes lo que les pasa — murmuró — Ellos mueren.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Deslizó sus dedos a través del ejército de libros de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, escrutando los títulos que tenían alguna indicación de que pudiesen contener alguna referencia a los Horrocruxes. Finalmente seleccionó un texto de aspecto antiguo que estaba marchitándose en sus manos antes de estar de regreso a su dormitorio. Se había despertado sola esta mañana, y había decidido que tenía unas cuantas horas para continuar su investigación antes de que Draco saliera de su cuarto más tarde.

El día de Año Nuevo aseguró que los corredores de Hogwarts estuviesen vacíos y silenciosos, y la tarde estaba lentamente convirtiéndose en noche, lo cual significaba que los residentes restantes probablemente estaban todos en sus respectivos dormitorios, así que Hermione estaba un poco sorprendida cuando localizó una figura acercándose rápidamente hacia ella.

— Señorita Granger, aquí esta — McGonagall respiró con aparente alivio — Necesito hablar con usted.

El terror burbujeó en su estómago mientras absorbía el comportamiento nervioso de la bruja mayor — ¿Es algo malo?

— Me temo que si — la directora admitió en tono grave — Vamos a mi oficina, puedo explicártelo allí.

Hermione apenas tuvo un momento para protestar antes de que McGonagall se girara sobre su talón y comenzara a caminar de regreso por donde había venido — ¿Que es lo que pasa, profesora? — Preguntó nerviosamente encontrándose sólo con el silencio mientras intentaba llevar el ritmo — Profesora…

— Necesito mostrarte — le dijo por encima del hombro

El corazón de Hermione estaba repiqueteando entre sus costillas para el momento en que llegó a la oficina de la directora, siguió a McGonagall adentro con las piernas temblando y miles de preguntas — Toma asiento.

— Prefiero estar parada —Hermione declinó, mirando impaciente a su maestra — ¿Qué está sucediendo? Me está asustando.

McGonagall le ofreció una mirada de disculpa antes de alcanzar el periódico sobre su escritorio y pasárselo a la joven bruja. Los ojos de Hermione escanearon la página frontal del Profeta, obligando a su mente a que dejara de acelerarse para que pudiera ver el sentido adecuado del negro, blanco y gris mezclándose juntos creando siniestras palabras y fotografías movedizas. Ojeó el artículo; el contenido apenas se registró en su cabeza antes de que sintiera su corazón encogerse y romperse.

Levantó sus ojos llorosos hacia McGonagall y trató de encontrar su voz rota — ¿Todos… todos ellos? ¿Muertos?

— Si — la directora asintió sombríamente — Lo siento, Hermione, pero creo que pueda ser el momento.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! C:<em>

¡Ya no he tardado casi nada! ¡En verdad la ayuda me que han brindado es fantástica!, puedo apurarme en un mes en subir el capítulo (que es mi meta personal que me he dado) No os desesperéis, jajaja, ¡Ya casi se acercan mis fechas favoritas! ¡Día de muertos!

_(1) Boxing Day_: Se celebra después de Navidad (26 de diciembre), la traducción vendría siendo "Día de las cajas" es una tradición principalmente británica, en la antigüedad la gente adinerada en esa época daba regalos a los necesitados o si no, a sus empleados, actualmente es un día en el cual se pasa el tiempo con la familia, algunos compran regalos post–Navidad y se hacen eventos deportivos.

_Se pajea un poco: _Bueno, se me hizo mejor explicarlo dado que no muchos entendemos quizás, modismos, y yo lo pensé con palabras argentinas, al parecer mucha gente sudamericana, española y centroamericana utilizan el mismo concepto vulgar de "masturbarse."

En verdad gracias por el apoyo que siempre me han seguido brindando, yo aprecio mucho, a todas esas personas que me leen, que me dejan reviews, las que me ponen en sus alertas y/o favoritos, las que me leen desde las sombras y más aún en verdad ¡las que me han ayudado por montones a traducir los capítulos! Jajajaja, creo que el capítulo me puso sentimental ya hasta casi iba a poner "Feliz Año Nuevo" XD ¿pero ya qué tanto falta?

Gracias infinitas a: En Resumen soy un Heroe, Dani Cullen Swan, CheeseMoon, Katarii Kullervo, Miss Mantequilla, Altair Nix Black, BereLestrange, darkangelcullenmalfoy, Royaltycrazy, MRS Taisho-Potter, rosedrama, Jolus

Victorie: ¡Me encantan tus reviews! Son de esos, que aunque pequeños me hacen sacar una sonrisa, y en verdad tienes razón, siempre hay gente por allí cortando mi buena leche jajaja, y por cierto estoy tratando e localizar el IP tuya jajaja ¡para enviarte la cuenta del doctor, nena! Jajajaja :D

Guest: ¡Hola nena! Pues... no te puedo asegurar nada ¡pero espero que no, que yo también muero! Jajajaja pero a como lo está manejando Bex–Chan (al menos) con nuestros personajes principales siguen felices, (¡y más vale que los deje así!)

Guest: Gracias en verdad por el apoyo, y la verdad es que ese tipo de comentarios se me resbalan, cada quien tiene el derecho de leer lo que para esas personas crean conveniente, es probable que esa chica no leyó todo por flojera a lo que había escrito y por eso sacó las uñas, pero en verdad nena, gracias por defender y de cualquier forma sé que sean pocas o muchas yo cuento con su apoyo y que de igual cada quien es libre de leer (con permiso) la traducción que se crea pertinente.

anaradcliffe: ¡Hola! Gracias, a mí también me fascina son geniales, lees y dices ¡Sí, señor, son ellos! Gracias en verdad por la espera, lo aprecio mucho :3

Guest: Cada que leo un review así, como el tuyo, me sigo preguntando ¿cómo es que J.K. no los dejó juntos? Creo que Draco terminaría, quitándole protagónico a Harry jajajaja.

colmo: ¡Ay! Espero que hayas descansado ese día, si no... has de ver estado en el modo zombi.

Franca: ¡Gracias en verdad por el apoyo! ¿También te gusta el inglés? Como que el agarras el gusto al idioma, y si entiendo que no debería cabrearme jajaja es que es molesto que ni siquiera tantito se pongan en el xapoto de una meh, me voy a poner toda Dalai, meditación y relajación jajajaja ¡tu review me anima bastante, gracias!

Ooiiu: Mi señora, tus deseos son órdenes :)

**¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR LO QUÉ PIENSAN, HERMOSAS, ES MUY IMPORTANTE!  
><strong>

19 de octubre de 2O13

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	20. Lágrimas

**Escritora original**; Bex–chan**  
><strong>**Nombre original:** Isolation**  
><strong>**Traducción/adaptación;** Pao-Hale20 y Ashamed Kawaii.

**AISLADOS**

**~.~**

**Capítulo 20: Lágrimas**

Hermione leyó los condenados párrafos de nuevo, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas que nublaban las palabras y quemaban sus ojos. Se enfocó en una de las fotografías, reconociendo a los Finch-Fletchleys, los padres de Justin, desde que les había visto en la estación Kings Cross pocos años atrás.

Levantó el mentón y miró a McGonagall suplicante. — ¿Justin está…?

— Él está vivo — explicó rápidamente la Directora. — Estaba visitando a sus abuelos cuando eso sucedió.

— Pobre Justin — suspiró tristemente, tragándose un sollozo. — Debe e-estar devastado.

Sus nublados ojos se movieron a las otras tres fotografías, cada una con una pareja de Muggles casados con radiantes sonrisas que servían de recordatorio de cómo habían sido alguna vez. Los ocho adultos habían sido asesinados en la semana entre Navidad y el día de Año Nuevo, todos mostrando señas de tortura antes de que la Maldición Imperdonable hubiera sido usada para acallar sus gritos. No estaba familiarizada con los nombres, pero conocía sus historias bien.

— ¿Todos son hijos de padres muggles, verdad? — Preguntó ella con tristeza, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

— Sí — confirmó McGonagall y Hermione no pudo recordar haber visto a la otra bruja tan temblorosa. — La residencia de los Creevey también fue quebrada, pero afortunadamente ellos estaban fuera del país.

Los ojos de Hermione cayeron sobre las dos imágenes finales; dos niños, no mayores de quince años, quienes asistieron a la escuela para magos, Bryn Glas, en Gales. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras estudiaba los juveniles rostros y sentía el dolor dominando su pecho. Torturados y asesinados justo como sus padres.

— Son tan jóvenes— murmuró la castaña — Tan jóvenes.

— Lo sé — suspiró McGonagall, colocando una confortable mano en la espalda de su estudiante. —Los mortífagos se están volviendo más activos…

— Entonces nosotros debemos ser más activos — Hermione forzó la determinación en su voz. — Deberíamos estar haciendo planes…

— Solo hay un plan que me gustaría discutir contigo en este momento— la Interrumpió un poco incómoda. — El plan que me mencionaste cuando regresaste a Hogwarts…

— Se refiere a desmemorizar a mis padres y enviarlos lejos del país — aclaró con un tono incluso decepcionado, limpiando sus lágrimas con mano temblorosa. — Sí, lo recuerdo.

McGonagall hizo una mueca. — Hermione…

— Ellos siempre quisieron ir a Australia — comentó distante. — Creo que estarían a salvo ahí.

— Sé que no es fácil para ti — la bruja mayor frunció el ceño. — Pero temo que las cosas se pongan peor…

— Esperaba que no tuviera que llegar a esto — Hermione confesó abatida, rindiéndose a las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus párpados. — Quiero decir… sé que es la más segura y la más sensible opción para todos, pero… es… solo es difícil…

— Sé que lo es — Dijo la directora con gentileza, dándole un apretón simpático al hombro de Hermione mientras ella se impulsaba a un abrazo. — Quizá sería lo mejor si yo lo hiciera…"

— _No _— Argumentó firmemente. — No, debo ser yo la única que lo haga. Ellos son mis padres — vaciló y mordisqueó su labio. —Mi mamá y mi papá.

— Entonces haré todo lo que pueda para ayudar — prometió McGonagall, liberando a la joven bruja y dándole una compungida mirada. — Lo siento, Hermione, pero sería sabio hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Hermione tragó saliva y forzó algo de estabilidad en su postura. — ¿Qué tan pronto?

— Mañana — dijo ella con voz tensa. — Temprano en la mañana, antes que el sol salga. Yo pensaba en ir esta noche, pero creo que es mejor que tengas un poco de tiempo para preparar el encantamiento… y a ti misma. ¿Estás segura que estás entrenada lo suficiente con los hechizos de memoria?

— Sí — asintió ausente. — Los convenceré de mudarse a Australia, darles falsos nombres y… y hacer que me olviden. Puedo hacer eso, yo puedo.

— Hermione, sabes que no puedes decirle a nadie dónde exactamente planeas enviarlos, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

— Lo sé.

— Hermione —. La directora respiró pesadamente, alcanzando la mirada de la joven bruja. — Si hubiera alguna otra opción de garantizar su seguridad y la tuya…

— Pero no la hay — Finalizó. — Está bien, profesora. Sabía cuáles eran los riesgos cuando le mencioné la idea. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

McGonagall inclinó la cabeza en aceptación. — Muy bien — dijo — Si vienes justo antes de las seis, estará aún lo suficientemente oscuro para pasar inadvertidas, nos _apareceré…_

— Está bien — murmuró Hermione, insegura de qué más decir. — Debería irme…

— ¿Te gustaría quedarte un momento? — Ofreció la bruja mayor, con la preocupación goteando en su voz. — Quizá algo de té y bizcochos podrían…

— ¿Ayudar? — Completó dudosa. — No lo creo, profesora.

— Bien, entonces quizá te gustaría un bocadillo…

— No, está bien — la joven morena declinó la oferta mientras se volteaba a prisa para irse, sintiéndose de pronto claustrofóbica en la oficina de la directora. — Debería acostarme temprano y revisar mis libros de hechizos de memoria.

— Hermione— McGonagall llamó antes que pudiera alcanzar la puerta. — Todo estará bien.

Ella se estremeció ante las seguras palabras de su profesora y se preguntó por qué las personas eran siempre tan rápidas al ofrecer endebles promesas en tiempos de guerra. Ella era una persona de demasiada lógica para permanecer optimista en este caso, y sabía que la probabilidad de que los encantos de memoria pudieran revertirse eran cincuenta-cincuenta, y ni siquiera estaba considerando la posibilidad de que ellos pudieran ganar la guerra, o si ella sería capaz de encontrarlos.

El hecho era, si ella moría en esta guerra, sus padres nunca lo sabrían o se interesarían, porque ellos no sabrían quién era ella.

— La veré en la mañana, profesora — murmuró — Buenas noches.

Hermione salió corriendo de la habitación antes que McGonagall pudiera fútilmente intentar consolarla de nuevo, y sus piernas temblorosas corrieron desesperadas para regresar a su habitación, ella atravesó los vacíos, tenebrosos y silenciosos corredores, calientes lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos mientras abatida llegaba alrededor de las esquinas y tartamudeaba su contraseña. Cerrando la fuerza tras ella, dio al espacio una rápida mirada para asegurarse que Draco aún estuviera en su habitación, antes de recostarse y obligarse a hallar algo de compostura.

Frotó sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos y clavó las uñas en su cuero cabelludo mientras se forzaba a no llorar. Estaba tan enojada consigo misma, esto había sido toda su idea y debería estar más preparada emocionalmente, pero el dolor había atado cada uno de sus tensos músculos, y la pena se había envuelto penosamente alrededor de su corazón.

Todos a quienes ella amaba estaban desapareciendo lentamente, Harry y Ron, y ahora sus padres, ¿Quién era el siguiente?

— ¿Granger? — Su voz la sobresaltó. — ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Ella rápidamente enderezó su espalda y trató de frotar discretamente las huellas húmedas de sus mejillas antes de que su mirada enrojecida lo buscara. Él estaba justo fuera de su habitación, estudiándola con ojos curiosos que la hacían sentirse demasiado vulnerable y completamente revelada, para que él la leyera.

— Nada — murmuró ella, aclarando su garganta aunque sonó demasiado rasposa. — Nada…

— No parece nada — comentó Draco secamente, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó el brillo de lágrimas encerradas entre sus pestañas. — ¿Has estado llorando?

— No — dijo ella rápidamente. Demasiado rápido. Bajó la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación. — Tengo cosas que necesito hacer…

— Espera — argumentó él, colocándose en su camino. — Estás escondiendo algo...

— Sal de mi camino.

— No — negó severamente. — No me mientas…

— Draco, lo juro — advirtió ella, pero su voz se quebró. — Si no te mueves…

— Sólo dime qué pasa — persistió él, agarrando su muñeca y tratando de verle el rostro. — ¿Alguien te ha lastimado?

— No, Draco — la castaña negó con la cabeza furiosamente tratando de empujarlo. — Solo déjame…

— No hasta que me digas qué sucede…

— ¡SUÉLTAME! — Gritó Hermione, arrebatando su mano con una oleada de enojo. — ¿POR QUÉ NO ME ESCUCHAS?

— ¿Cuál es tu PUTO problema? — Escupió furiosamente. — Sólo pregunté…

— ¡Bueno, no lo hagas!— Replicó ella, deslizándose a su alrededor y peleando por su habitación. — Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz…

— ¡BIEN! — Gritó Draco a sus espaldas, sus ladridos estaba llenados por la sensación de rechazo. — SI QUIERES ESTAR SOLA ¡PUEDES ESTAR JODIDAMENTE SOLA!

Hermione arrojó la puerta tras ella para cortar sus gritos y murmuró un rápido hechizo silenciador para asegurarse de no poder oírlo, y él que no pudiera oírla. Si ella iba a sucumbir a otra ronda de sollozos, no quería que él lo supiera. Ella no podía lidiar con Draco ahora, necesitaba toda su atención en sus padres, y se negaba a que él embrollara sus tempestuosos pensamientos cuando su mamá y papá requerían cada pedazo de su rápida mente.

_Prioridades. Prioridades. Prioridades._

Dio un respiro para aliviar sus piernas temblorosas antes de tomar su libro de hechizos de memoria y encorvarlo sobre su escritorio. Había leído el texto en innumerables ocasiones y las oraciones eran tan familiares, pero para las próximas seis horas se concentró en el memorizarlos y practicar los ángulos de su varita. Hermione hizo todo lo que pudo para mantener la compostura y se centró, pero de vez en cuando, una lágrima reveladora besaba una página y traicionaba a su tormento.

Cuando sus párpados comenzaron a revolotear alrededor de la medianoche, decidió que era conveniente, al menos, tratar de robar un par de horas de sueño si quería estar alerta y capaz para la tarea por la mañana. Sus movimientos eran lentos mientras se desnudaba y se metía debajo de las sábanas, recitando mentalmente los pasajes del libro y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que sus padres la olvidarían antes del desayuno.

Su mente se deslizó a la discusión con Draco casi por accidente, deseaba haberlo manejado de manera diferente.

Podría haberlo hecho con sus brazos alrededor suyo esa noche…

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Draco tamborileó sus agitadas uñas contra el escritorio.

Después de que Granger lo hubiese dejado en un estado de frustración, había caminado sin sentido alrededor de la habitación en un esfuerzo para desahogarse, pero se había encontrado a sí mismo gritando a su puerta cerrada no menos de cinco veces sin una respuesta. No sabía lo que le molestaba más, cómo se había comportado ella, o el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de por qué había le gritaba que la dejara en paz, antes de aislarse en su habitación.

Odiaba no tener su varita.

Sólo un rápido hechizo y él podría haber irrumpido allí para exigir lo que le había afectado tanto, y se estaría mintiéndose a sí mismo si no se daba cuenta que había un cierto grado de proteccionismo necesitando saber el motivo de sus lágrimas. El concepto de alguien haciéndole daño, ya sea física o emocionalmente, hizo vibrar su cabeza y cuajar su sangre. No tenía la menor idea desde cuándo esa nueva e intensa consideración por su bienestar se había instalado en su sistema, mezclándose con el resto de conceptos que no deberían haber estado allí, pero que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Él solo quería saber qué, o quién la había molestado, _necesitaba_ saberlo.

Sus tormentosos ojos grises estudiaron su cama vacía agriamente.

Había pasado menos y menos noches en su habitación, y cuando lo hacía era por decisión voluntaria en los días en que recordaba que no debería estar interesado en su amante nacida de Muggles. Esas protestas en su cabeza y su orgullo, se habían vuelto tranquilizado recientemente, y la idea de dormir solo, lo hacía sentirse frío e inquieto.

Descansó su frente contra sus nudillos y liberó un pesado respiro.

Tenía la sensación de que las pesadillas podrían retornar a cazarlo esa noche.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

El cielo de la mañana fue esa oscura sombra del invierno índigo cuando McGonagall las _Apareció_ en su calle. Hermione pudo oír el zumbido lejano de la furgoneta del lechero, pero esa fue la única señal de que la vida comenzaba a moverse, y las aceras estaban completamente vacías, excepto por una luz glaseada de nieve y un par de gatos errantes. Miró a su casa y frunció el ceño ante la tenue luz procedente de la sala de estar, ella sabía que sus padres eran madrugadores, pero tenía la esperanza de que pudiera hacerlo mientras dormían.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que lo haga por ti? — Le preguntó la directora junto a ella.

— Estoy segura — dijo ella cansadamente.

McGonagall suspiró y le dio una calmada palmadita al hombro de Hermione. — Muy bien — expresó —Estaré esperando por ti aquí cuando hayas terminado. Si necesitas alguna ayuda o si cambias de parecer…

— Estaré bien — Replicó Hermione rígidamente, dando unos cuantos pasos adelante. — No demorará mucho.

Aspiró una bocanada de aire fresco, antes de _aparecerse_ en su dormitorio con un fuerte chasquido. Todo estaba como lo había dejado; la cama hecha y sus estantes vacíos, salvo las pocas baratijas que no había llevado a Hogwarts. Se humedeció los labios y estudió los posters frágiles que habían estado pegados a sus paredes desde que tenía trece años, y la terca mancha en su alfombra de cuando ella había dejado caer su jugo de naranja después de descubrir que era una bruja. La habitación estaba llena de recuerdos y murmullos de su pasado, pero la dolorosa inflamación de emoción en su pecho fue interrumpida por algo frotándose contra sus pantorrillas.

— Crooks — suspiró afectuosamente, arrodillándose para coger a su adorada mascota en sus brazos. — Te extrañé, muchacho — su gato de un color oxidado frotó su cara contra su mejilla y ronroneó con aprecio mientras lo abrazaba cerca.

— Vas a vivir conmigo de nuevo — le dijo suavemente, frunciendo el ceño cuando oyó los movimientos de sus padres escaleras abajo. — Pero necesito que hagas algo primero, así que tienes que ser un buen chico y estar quieto por mí ¿Está bien? ¿Puedes esperar en la puerta frontal por mí, Crooks?

Liberando a Crookshanks, Hermione le vio saltar lejos de ella antes de dar otro vistazo a su habitación y resignarse a la tarea en cuestión. Echó un encanto rápido para silenciar sus pasos y poco a poco se abrió camino por las escaleras, con aire ausente pasando sus dedos a través de los retratos de la familia colgados en los pasillos.

El sonido familiar de la televisión flotó hacia ella, volteó hacia la sala de estar para encontrar a sus padres sentados en el sofá, de espaldas a ella mientras bebían su té y veían las noticias de la mañana. El olor de pan tostado quemado llenó sus fosas nasales, recordándole cuan cariñosamente torpe podría ser su padre, y cómo su mamá iba a comerlos de todos modos porque lo amaba demasiado como para quejarse.

Hermione vaciló en la puerta mientras la agonía amenazaba con apoderarse de ella, pero ella la empujó a un lado, sabiendo que su mente necesitaba estar clara con el fin de hacer esto. Quería hacerlo ahora, antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí y tuviera que lidiar con la angustia de ver sus confusos ojos. Atrapando un gemido en su tráquea, levantó su varita con una mano temblorosa y mentalmente se preparó para la magia que estaba a punto de realizar.

— Los amo tanto a los dos — suspiró, pero su voz fue consumida por la televisión. Una lágrima solitaria se arrastró por su mejilla mientras ella selló sus ojos y se concentraba en el hechizo con todo lo que tenía. — _Obliviate_.

A regañadientes abrió sus párpados para mirar su rostro desaparecer de las fotografías, y juraría a Godric que _pudo sentirse_ siendo borrada de la mente de sus padres. Sabiendo que apenas tenía minutos antes de que sus cerebros capturaran toda la nueva y falsa información, dio un paso hacia ellos y mantuvo los brazos rígidos a los costados. La tentación de extender la mano y sólo darles un abrazo de despedida fue devastador, y tomó cada pizca de su control para contenerse.

En lugar de ello, elevó sus dedos a sus labios y sopló un beso hacia ellos. — Prometo que los encontraré cuando esto haya terminado — respiró detrás de ellos, antes de inclinar la cabeza y voltear para irse.

Eso fue todo.

No familia, sin Harry y Ron. Guerra.

Tomó un segundo para llorar su infancia y la familia que no sabía que ella existía.

Crookshanks estaba esperando lealmente junto a la puerta, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado con algo que se parecía a la preocupación. Lo cogió de nuevo en un abrazo y se aferró a él con su vida mientras daba un último vistazo a su hogar, antes de dejarlo atrás. Sus pulmones dolieron con sollozos reprimidos cuando vio McGonagall, y enderezó la espalda en un intento de parecer fuerte.

— No tomó mucho tiempo — comentó la profesora, extendiendo la mano para darle al gato una rápida palmadita. — ¿Cómo resultó?

— Bien — Respondió Hermione vagamente. — Fue como se esperaba.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Estoy bien — mintió, elevando el mentón para enfrentar su rostro. — Deberíamos regresar antes que alguien nos vea.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Hermione se excusó y corrió a su habitación, deseando desesperadamente la soledad, y escaparse de la mirada comprensiva que McGonagall le había dirigido desde que había alterado los recuerdos de sus padres. Tenía la intención de encerrarse en su cuarto y gritar hasta sentirse normal, pero sus piernas se derrumbaron en el momento que entró en su dormitorio.

Crookshanks cayó de su agarre mientras se hundía en el suelo, ella no tenía fuerza ni siquiera para tratar de levantarse. Abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho y dejó caer su frente en sus rodillas mientras se rindió a lo inevitable, y permitió que los gritos rotos despedazaran su garganta. Su fiel mascota se enroscó a ella con "miaus" de preocupación por su angustiado dueña, pero ni se dio cuenta, simplemente lloró en sus vaqueros y suplicó porque el dolor en su pecho menguara.

Así fue como la encontró Draco, un desastre fracturado y tembloroso que lo heló. Sus disminuidos prejuicios lucharon con sus sentimientos recién descubiertas por ella, pero cuando lanzó otro grito roto, sus pies lo llevaron a su lado demasiado rápido como para comprender o disputar. Se agachó a su lado y con cautela estudió a su bruja, buscando cualquier indicio de su miseria, pero la única cosa que parecía fuera de lugar era el gato angustiado arañando sus pies.

— ¿Estás herida? — Murmuró vacilante, pero ella no dio ninguna indicación de que estuviese consciente de su presencia. — Granger, ¿qué sucede?

Nada. Ni un estremecimiento.

Reunió cada fragmento de la paciencia que tenía e hizo a un lado algunos de los caóticos rizos para así poder mirar su rostro. Algo en la torturada expresión estropeándole sus rasgos le dio un espasmo gutural, y lo afectó de una forma que era completamente extraña para él.

— Granger — Intentó de nuevo Draco. — ¿Qué pasa?

Aún nada.

Exhaló con frustración, sus dedos subconscientemente frotaban la nuca de su cuello en suaves círculos. — Hermione — suspiró él. — Dime qué es lo que quieres que haga.

Finalmente vio algo; sólo un sutil parpadeo en su descorazonada mirada que le hizo saber que ella le había escuchado. Se halló a sí mismo conteniendo el aliento cuando ella volteó la cabeza un poco para reconocerlo y luchar por calmar sus gemidos erráticos.

— Mi… mi habitación — Dijo ella quedito.

— Correcto — murmuró Draco, tomando gentilmente su brazo y pasarlo alrededor de sus hombros, antes de poner una mano contra su espalda y la otra bajo sus rodillas. Se apoyó en sus pies y se elevó con ella, sosteniendo su talle mientras la llevaba a su habitación. Cada uno de sus estremecimientos y gemidos vibraban contra su pecho mientras la llevaba a su habitación y la colocaba en la cama, sentándose al borde mientras ella se enroscaba en su lado dándole la espalda.

— Q–quiero e–estar sola — musitó mientras Crookshanks trepaba en la cama y se sentaba a sus pies.

Draco frunció los labios. — Granger, no creo…

— _Por favor, _Draco — Gruñó ella.

La cruda desesperación en su voz lo hizo encogerse, liberó un macilento suspiro de asentimiento antes de levantarse de la cama y comenzar a irse. Sujetó el marco de la puerta por un momento y miró sobre su hombro a la marchita bruja, dándose cuenta con una sensación de dolor de que él nunca había estado tan… consciente de otra persona. Salazar, golpéalo, pero no podía evitarlo

Con un pesado movimiento de su cabeza, cerró la puerta detrás de él y frunció el ceño mientras los sollozos de ella llenaban la habitación y lo seguían por el resto del día.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando Draco decidió que había tenido suficiente. Luego de un día de arrastradas y horas de prueba, había considerado cada posible explicación para su dolor hasta que su cabeza le había dolido y su tolerancia se había cocido a fuego lento.

Sabía que necesitaba ser táctico y delicado con el asunto si quería descubrir la razón del comportamiento de Granger, y en un extraño momento de consideración, le había hecho un té. Tomó pocos intentos antes de que quedara satisfecho, y con la humeante taza en sus manos, empujó su puerta y una inquietante sensación bajó por su espina dorsal cuando la vio en la cama.

Hermione había puesto su cuerpo en una posición sentada, envuelta a sí misma en una de sus sábanas, sus labios temblaban y estaban amoratados, sin duda desde su incesante hábito de mascar cuando estaba ansiosa y su postura estaba desplomada con derrota, pero fue la mirada en sus ojos que hizo que el alma dudosa de Draco vacilara. Sus gritos habían cesado, pero sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas viejas, y la expresión de su mirada lejana era inquietante; hermosamente rota que le hacía recordar la mirada vacía de un cadáver. Armándose de valor, se acercó a ella con un propósito, colocar su té en la mesita de noche y hundirse en el colchón, pero ella miró a través de él.

— Vamos, Granger — comenzó él, su tono era más cortante del que quería intentar hacer. — Anímate, tienes más fuerza que esto.

Hermione no parpadeó.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? — Trató un enfoque diferente. — ¿Son… son Potter y Weasley?

Simplemente silencio, y la misma mirada glaseada de vacío.

— Maldita sea, Hermione — Siseó él, tomando su rostro y forzándola a mirarle. — Detén esto, dime qué demonios ha pasado.

Sus párpados seguían cerrados y Draco tensó la mandíbula con creciente agitación. Colocando sus frentes juntas, sus pulgares alejaron las húmedas evidencias de sus horas de dolor, y él permitió que la verdad, orgullosa asesina escapara de su boca.

— Regresa a mí, Granger — Dijo con apenas voz audible. — Yo… — _Salazar, perdóname. — _Yo te necesito.

Una oleada de alivio le recorrió cuando ella abrió los ojos y lo miró _a él_, no a través de él. Sus lágrimas pesadas se agitaron mientras se lamía los labios y no atreviéndose a hablar por miedo a caer en su estado catatónico.

— Mi mamá y mi papá no saben quién soy…— Murmuró finalmente, y su frente se arrugó con confusión. — Muggles han… han sido asesinados, y yo tenía que asegurarme de que estuvieran a salvo…

Draco no dijo una palabra, porque no tenía idea de qué podría decir. Tenía preguntas, pero sus instintos le advirtieron a esperar hasta que ella hubiera tenido algo de paz mental antes de que obtener las especificaciones. Se movió incómodo en la cama, consolar a las personas era difícilmente su fuerte la mayoría de veces, y pensó que tal vez sus acciones podrían hacer más para aliviar el dolor de ella que sus palabras inciertas.

Presionó la cara un poco más en la de ella, sus narices se tocaron, la jaló hacía su regazo, tal vez un poco tosco, y enredó sus piernas a su alrededor. Su bruja se sujetó a sus brazos y pecho, como si estuviera tratando de fundirse con él o compartir su calor. Inclinándose hacia adelante, Draco le quitó la taza de té de la mesa y lo metió en su mano.

— Bebe esto — le dijo. — No has comido nada hoy — observó su intento cuando ella llevó el líquido a sus labios para darle un tentativo sorbo, tarareó en sus pensamientos antes de darle una mirada confusa. — ¿Qué? — le preguntó.

— Haces un buen té —murmuró Hermione y sintió su risita de ironía mezclarse divertida en su cabello.

— Te tomaré la palabra — dijo soltando los brazos alrededor de ella. — Granger, yo…

— ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? — Le interrumpió ella, su voz era una mixtura de angustia y resentimiento ahora. — Yo nunca… nunca pensé que estuviera en mí odiar a alguien, y me refiero a _realmente odiar a alguien_… hasta el punto que desearía que estuvieran muertos.

Draco se encogió ante su tono roto, pero decidió que era mejor dejarla hablar y vaciar su cargada mente. Sus dedos jugaban con los rizos tintados de cocoa mientras la escuchaba vaciar su alma para él con un nivel preocupante de confianza.

— V–Voldemort ha desgarrado tantas vidas e infancias — continuó ella, elevando su mentón y encontrando los ojos de él. — La de Harry, la de Neville — enlistó ella, alcanzando su mano y sujetándola apretadamente. — Incluso la tuya.

Draco exhaló y miró sus enredados dedos con una extraña sensación en su estómago. — Granger…

— Lo odio — escupió ella amargamente, mientras frescas lágrimas caían de sus castaños ojos. — De verdad lo _odio…_

— Granger, respira — Le indicó el rubio, un poco aliviado de escuchar el fuego de regreso en su voz. — Bebe poco más de té.

— Gracias — expresó de repente con brusquedad y la cabeza de Draco se irguió con sorpresa. — Por escucharme… me… me siento un poco mejor.

Él le dio un incómodo asentimiento y frunció el ceño mientras veía traicioneras lágrimas salpicar sus nudillos. Escuchando los sincronizados latidos de sus corazones, él llevó su cabeza para capturar sus labios en un breve pero tranquilizador beso. Evidentemente, su melancolía estaba lejos de terminar, pero él sabía que ella la alejaría en su debido momento, porque era demasiado fuerte para perderse en un limbo de lamentaciones.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? — Preguntó calmadamente.

— Estoy cansada — confesó Hermione, inquieta en sus brazos, dándole esa mirada de cuando iba a pedirle algo que no le iba a gustar — ¿Te quedarías conmigo hasta que me duerma?

Él vaciló, pero lentamente inclinó la cabeza en complacencia antes de meterlos a ambos bajo las cobijas, permitiéndole a su amante enterrar su rostro en su pecho y aspirar algunas tercas lágrimas en su jersey. Mientras pasaba un brazo flojo por su cintura, se dio cuenta que ellos nunca habían hecho eso antes, simplemente dormir juntos sin la exhaustiva felicidad post–coital entre ellos.

Si alguien alguna vez le preguntaba en el futuro, él diría que ese había sido el punto cuando reconoció que sus sentimientos por Granger habían alcanzado un potente, y últimamente peligroso nivel. Tan fuertes se habían vuelto, y él podía decir honestamente que lo había blindado _su_ sangre impura.

Y en realidad, eso ya no le importaba más.

* * *

><p>¿Hola?<p>

Lo sé, lo sé ¡4 meses han pasado! Pero en serio… me han pasado ¡tantas cosas en ese tiempo! Aunque podría decir que son 3 meses ¡estuve un mes sin internet, salvo el de mi celular! Justo ahora me armé de tiempo y dije ¡Ya, basta me estoy haciendo la tonta! Y es que me cambié de trabajo y estoy en esa cosa horrible llamada _training_ una especie de los Juegos del Hambre _Laboral_ para tener plaza en el trabajo… Así que estoy cruzando los dedos para que el Banco me dé la plaza. Hasta pena me da con la lindísima **Pao–Hale20**, siempre tan puntual y yo tan hdp que no ayuda.

En fin… ¿qué tal el comienzo de Año? Espero que se las hayan pasado de lo genial, y si no fue un buen comienzo verán que pronto se arreglará todo, hay que ser pacientes.

_¿Ah, qué no es lindo Draco?_

¡Prometo contestar todos los reviews loggeados, saben que lo hago! Pero en verdad ya no siento mi trasero jajaja y quiero ver un poco ¡Hey Arnold! Estoy obsesionada en estos momentos con Helga&Arnold XD ¡No he muerto! ¡Regresé y espero que recargada!

**Millones de gracias infinitas a; **MRS Taisho-Potter, CheeseMoon, BereLestrange, Altair Nix Black, rosedrama, Royaltycrazy, merylune, liliscamander4ever, Leprechaunn, Sirelo, anaradcliffe, lis07, Yuuki Kuchiki, minako marie, darkangelcullenmalfoy, LylyanneBlack, luna-maga, mmgdream, Basileya, anguiiMalfoydark, Black'Uchiha'Leto'Salvatore

VickyB: ¡Yo también espero que tenga un final feliz! Si no en serio… ¡muero! Literal…

Victorie: ¡Espero que me hayas extrañado, que yo extrañé mucho leerte! T.T P.D. Odio que sepas que en verdad te extrañé… ¿cómo carajos no vas a pagar los honorarios? En verdad detesto que sepas de antemano que te extraño leerte por acá… ¿ya te dije que te extrañé, verdad? ¿No? ¡Qué lástima! Jajajaja P.D.2 ¡Paga!

Mane: ¡Gracias, nena! En este capítulo lo vuelvo a decir ¿ah, que no es lindo? Quizás no es el típico chico romanticón, pero tiene el no sé qué, que sé yo perfecto para suspirar y traernos detrás como en gata en celos ¡ups! No escribí eso jajajaja.

Franca ¡Y mirá que no le erraste! A eso de los muertitos jajajaja. Eso de pajear me da mucha risa ¿has visto a el Bananero? El sapbe jajaja… no puedo evitar relacionar el pajeo con la chele… aunque si tiene sentido… no te preocupes por el review, dicen lenta pero segura ¿ah que, no?

**NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIEWS SON IMPORTANTES SABER CUANTOS JITOMATAZOS ME AVENTARÁN JAJAJAJA  
><strong>

O1 de Febrero de 2O14

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	21. Cicatrices

**IMPORTANTE; **Mis lectoras me están **PLAGIANDO** está historia en wattpad (www. wattpad 44346817-aislamiento-pr%C3%B3logo) acomoden los espacios, me aseguré que en verdad fuera un plagio y no una traducción de esa persona y no lo es, está coma por coma, palabra y separación que yo hago en mi historia, le envié MP a la chica y lo único que contestó fue que si estaba colgando mi historia y fue en realidad a una lectora que le dejó mensaje de que plagiaba, les pido su **AYUDA **el trabajo ya no es sólo mío sino de chicas que me apoyan a traducir, por un momento pensé en ya no subir es injusto que mi (nuestro) tiempo se vea vertido en una chica que ni siquiera dice que es de Bex–chan ni que la traducción es mía (y de mis compañeras) ¡**AYUDENME!**

**Escritora original**; Bex–chan**  
><strong>**Nombre original:** Isolation**  
><strong>**Traducción/adaptación;** Pao-Hale20 y Ashamed Kawaii.

**AISLADOS**

**~.~**

**Capítulo 21: Cicatrices**

Mientras Draco se movía lentamente por el zumbido de ronroneos felinos, su frente se arrugó con confusión cuando se dio cuenta de que el espacio junto a él estaba vacío, salvo el adormilado gato cerca a sus pies.

Ignorando rápidamente a la mascota, aplastó la palma de su mano contra el punto donde Granger debería estar, y sintió los rastros de su calidez hormiguear su piel. Vacilando mientras su cerebro adormilado se alzaba, lentamente giró su cuerpo para encontrarla sentada en la ventana, su silueta fija en la llamativa y dorada luz de la mañana. Entrecerrando los ojos hasta que se acostumbraran, levantándose a una posición sentada, él se concentró en su cansada y tensa expresión, y frunció el ceño ante su distraída mirada.

Aún vestida con sus ropas de ayer, sus mejillas aún brillaban con las lágrimas de hace unas horas, se agarraba sus piernas fuertemente hacia su pecho y descansaba su mentón contra sus rodillas. Sus labios estaban marcados de tanto morderlos, su boca doblada en una ahogada lamentación, y sus ojos estaban ojerosos e irritados. Todo lo que ella hacía era mirar a través de la ventana.

Aún así.

Apenas respirando.

Él absorbió cada detalle suyo con ojos calculadores, memeando la información en su cabeza y tratando de determinar qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Merlín sabía que él no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo aliviar su sufrimiento, pero la necesidad arañaba bajo su piel de todos modos, y ni siquiera trataba de resistirlo.

Ladeó una ceja cuando ella separó los labios y respiró profundo contra el vidrio, levantando su dedo para dibujar un garabato sin sentido en la condensación. Con un suspiro de derrota la llamó.

Hermione arrastró sus dedos sobre la nubosa ventana y redujo sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella y su madre solían dejarse pequeños mensajes en el espejo de baño cuando ella era pequeña; pequeñas cosas como; _Te amo_ o _Buenas noches._

Su mano cayó floja a su lado cuando leyó lo que distraídamente había dibujado.

_Los veré pronto._

Sacudió la cabeza cuando la confusa voz de Draco se filtró en sus oídos y la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Has dormido algo siquiera? — Repitió en un tono neutro.

— Oh — exhaló ella — Un poco… es decir suficiente…

— No lo parece. — Dijo él rígidamente, quitándose las sábanas de encima y sentándose al borde de su cama. — Deberías dormir un poco más.

— No, está bien — murmuró ella y Draco odió cuán distante sonó. — No podría dormir de nuevo de todos modos…

— No digas que estás bien cuando claramente no lo estás — la regañó él, quizá demasiado brusco. — Es malditamente irritante…

— Pero lo estoy.

— Guárdatelo — gruñó él. — ¿Por qué ustedes los Gryffindor insisten en cubrir todo con sus mierdecillas hadas y días soleados más allá de…?

— No estoy…

— Te sientes desorientada, ¿cierto? — Le cuestionó cortante. — Como si tu mente estuviera dando volteretas y no tienes idea de qué hacer contigo misma.

Hermione sintió su boca moverse en palabras mudas. — Yo… ¿Cómo…?

— En caso de que no lo hayas notado, estamos en un bote similar, Granger, así que yo sé que es jodido.

— ¿Un bote similar? ¿Qué estás…?

— He estado ausente desde Junio — Le recordó él con voz inexpresiva. — Estoy seguro que mis padres piensan que estoy muerto, pudriéndome en algún lugar en una tumba superficial por uno de los suyos.

Ella se encogió. — Draco…

— Es verdad — Interrumpió él, dándole una expresión independiente. — ¿Qué otra historia creíble podría haber inventado Snape para justificar mi ausencia?

— Lo siento. — Murmuró ella sinceramente. — No me di cuenta que había sido tan largo para ti, pero quizá Snape…

— Incluso si dijo que estoy perdido, me presumirán muerto luego de todo este tiempo. — Reiteró él, ladeando la cabeza cuando ella hizo una mueca. — No me des esa mirada condescendiente, Granger, no es como si estuviera muerto.

— Pero quizá…

— Yo he aceptado esto, Granger. — Le silenció. — Y tú aceptarás tus circunstancias también, pero necesitas dejar toda esa basura de "_Estoy bien_"…

— Draco…

— Así que vamos a tomar una ducha. — Sentenció él tercamente, parándose y recibiendo una incierta mirada de ella. — Vamos, levántate.

— Draco— suspiró ella inclinando la cabeza. — No creo estar con la mente correcta para…

— Nunca mencioné follarte — intervino él con el ceño fruncido al acercarse a ella. — Ahora vamos…

— Draco, sólo quiero quedarme aquí.

— Pura mierda — espetó él, agarrándola del brazo y poniéndola sobre sus pies. — No me hagas arrastrarte…

— Draco, déjame. — Gruñó ella removiéndose contra él. — ¡Me lastimas!

El determinado rubio la soltó, pero se mantuvo firme en su codo al atraerla hacia sí inflexiblemente, renuente a reconocer sus protestas sin importar lo mucho que su tono suplicante hostigara sus oídos. Sabía que estaba siendo duro, pero se forzaba a sí mismo a ser indiferente porque era necesario. Granger quizá no lo viera, pero ella necesitaba eso, lo necesitaba a él.

Su ceño se endureció cuando ella clavó sus talones en el piso y clavó las uñas en su mano.

— Deja de pelear conmigo. — Le advirtió él sobre su hombro, deslizando su otro brazo alrededor de su abdomen para mantenerla seguramente sujeta. Sus agitadas piernas lo hacían difícil. — Demonios Granger…

— Solo déjame ser. — Dijo Hermione, frustradas lágrimas trataban de resbalar por sus pestañas. —¿Qué diferencia hará una sollozante ducha de todas maneras?, No lo voy…

— Détente. — gruñó él cuando por fin la sacó de la habitación. — Confía en mí cuando digo que la inactividad solo hará más daño…

— ¡Dije que estaba bien! — gritó ella. — ¡Bájame!

— ¡No! — Gritó él, introduciéndola en el baño y juntando la puerta detrás de él. Pasó saliva incómodo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando de nuevo, pero se mantuvo firme con su intención. — No te atrevas a intentar joder la puerta, porque te arrastraré de vuelta aquí hasta que entiendas el mensaje.

Trató de no verse afectado cuando ella puso distancia entre ellos y lo miró con cautela. ¿De verdad creía que él le haría daño? Sacudió la cabeza para ocultar su ofensa, fue hacia la ducha y la activó, probando el calor entre sus dedos y mantener el ojo en su abatida amante en el espejo.

— Esto es ridículo — Murmuró Hermione tras un suspiro. — _Tú_ estás siendo ridículo.

— Quítate la ropa — Indicó él, sacándose su propia camisa sobre su cabeza. — ¿O vas a ser una odiosa perra de nuevo?

Ella lo miró con brilloso desafío chispeando en su mirada antes de liberar un demacrado suspiro y comenzar a quitarse lentamente la ropa. Draco mantuvo su inquebrantable mirada en ella mientras se quitaba sus pantalones y bóxers en un rápido movimiento y luego caminó hacia ella con grandes pasos, le arrancó su jersey y lo tiró a un lado con creciente impaciencia, quitando la mano de ella de un manotazo para alcanzar sus jeans y bragas arrancándolas de sus piernas.

Hermione tragó con dificultad y trató de retroceder, pero su mano ya estaba fija alrededor de su muñeca. — ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?

— No tengo todo el día. — Siseó él fríamente girando alrededor de ella para quitarle el sujetador antes de que pudiera protestar.

Él peleó contra la tentación de admirar su desnudez y entregarse a una instintiva punzada en su ingle mientras ella se paraba frente suyo, infinitamente seductora desde la primera noche que se había acostado con ella. Cada centímetro de su piel le pertenecía a él, le gustara a ella o no, pero él necesitaba llevar eso a cabo y terminar lo que había pasado. Fingiendo indiferencia, que era puesta a prueba cuando su cuerpo anhelaba reaccionar a ella, tiró de su muñeca y los guió a la ducha.

— Entra. — le dijo, entornando los ojos cuando ella predeciblemente vaciló. — Muy bien. Haremos esto de la manera difícil entonces.

Ella lanzó un grito de sorpresa cuando él la tomó en brazos y apretó los dientes en un esfuerzo de ignorar su cuerpo desnudo mientras ella se retorcía al entrar en la ducha y los colocó bajo la lluvia de gotas de agua. El vapor de agua dulce los envolvió como un velo, y Draco silenciosamente deseó que ella olvidara el mundo exterior en ese capullo brumoso.

La realidad era un obstáculo.

Siempre consiguiendo su puto camino y atornillando su santuario secreto, lejos de todo.

Lejos de la guerra.

De su pasado.

De todo.

Y él tenía que reconocer que se había asentado en ese santuario, a pesar de cada intento de resistencia. La realidad era simplemente una memoria ahogada ahí, con ella.

¿Qué demonios haría él cuando…?

Sintió sus manos presionando contra su pecho.

— ¿A qué estás jugando? —Preguntó Hermione acaloradamente. — Déjame salir de aquí…

— No. — Negó él, manteniéndola en su lugar bajo el agua. — Esto es lo que tú necesitas.

— No me digas lo que _necesito_ hacer — argumentó Hermione en voz baja. — No te _atrevas_ a decirme cómo debo lidiar con esto.

— ¿Y qué? — aguijoneó él. — ¿Sólo vas a ir a sentarte en tu habitación y abatirte todo el día?

— ¡No estaba abatiéndome! — protestó ella en voz alta. — ¡Cierra la boca, Draco!

— Bueno, ¡deja de ser tan malditamente patética! — Continuó él incansable, invadiendo su espacio y cerniéndose sobre ella. Realmente ella no tenía idea de lo hermosa que era para él entonces, sus rizos de cocoa surcando su rostro y hombros como riachuelos de café, él la sobó. — ¡Llorando como una pequeña mierda Hufflepuff difícilmente hará que las cosas sean de color rosa de nuevo!

— ¡Ya sé eso! — Escupió ella dándole inútiles empujones. — ¿Acaso no piensas que lo sé?

— ¡Entonces deja de lloriquear por eso!

— ¡Tú eras un idiota amargado cuando llegaste aquí, así que no seas un maldito hipócrita! — Contraatacó ella. — ¡Tengo todo el derecho a estar molesta, soy humana!

— ¿Entonces por qué diablos te molestas en mentir y decir que estás bien? — Replicó bruscamente, acercando su rostro al de ella. — ¡Vamos, Granger! ¡Déjalo salir! ¿Por qué dices que estás bien cuando claramente no lo estás?

— ¡PORQUE NO SÉ QUÉ MÁS HACER! – Gritó ella, su rostro hendido en una mirada de aceptación cansado mientras su pecho se movía entre ellos. — ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PUEDO HACER, DRACO? ¡NO PUEDO HACER UNA MALDITA COSA!

_Ahí vas, grítalo, Granger._

— ¡Y MALDICIÓN, DUELE ¿NO ES ASÍ?! — rugió él, odiándose a sí mismo cuando ella apretó los ojos con fuerza, pero necesitaba esto. Él sabía que ella lo necesitaba. Él la conocía. — ¡NO PUEDES HACER NADA AL RESPECTO!

— ¡Basta!

— ¡ERES INÚTIL!

— ¡Basta!

— ¡PERO NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER! — Gritó tan fuerte que quemó su tráquea. — Acéptalo, HERMIONE! ¡NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS…!

Ella lo abofeteó. Duramente.

Y en el segundo siguiente estaba agarrando su cara y aplastando sus labios en los suyos.

_Haz lo que tengas que hacer..._

Ella succionó, lamió, saboreó, se sació

Draco sintió que ella clavaba sus uñas contra su cuero cabelludo y agarraba puñados desesperados de su platinado rubio cabello para asirlo incluso más cerca. Tan cerca como fuera posible. Él pudo saborear su necesidad tras sus dientes y en la parte trasera de su boca, y supo que había logrado lo que quería. Le correspondió, lengua con lengua y mordida por mordida, mientras sus manos iban salvajes a su espalda, costados y cintura.

Toda suya.

Pero se obligó a mantenerse en equilibrio. Esto se trataba de ella, de lo que ella necesitaba, y por un momento, eso lo aterrorizó

Su ronco gemido se deslizó sobre su lengua llevándole directamente de regreso al ahora. Ella se torció junto a él, la pegó contra las baldosas con una bofetada húmeda y metió la mano entre ellos para ahuecar el calor entre sus muslos. Entrando en ella con dos dedos, tan profundo como pudo, y pulsando su sexo con una practicada presión que sabía que la hacía temblar, se tragó un suspiro y la besó con fuerza. Lo suficiente para separar los labios y sacar sangre. Sangre de ella, su sangre. Todo sabía igual.

— Toma lo que necesites de mí — Murmuró él con voz ronca entre los pesados respiros y labios trémulos.

Punzando sus uñas en sus hombros, Hermione sacudió sus caderas ante su toque, alentada por sus palabras y demasiado consumida como para resistir. Godric, ella_ amaba _sus manos y dedos — su pelo, su piel, su interior — y en este momento estaban empujando perfectamente contra el punto enigmático debajo de su estómago, persuasivas y ardientes sensaciones revoloteaban en su sistema.

Pero no fue suficiente.

— Más — susurró entre el choque de sus labios, esperando que entendiera lo que quería decir.

Draco inmediatamente retiró su mano y agarró sus muslos, elevándolos y enroscándolos alrededor de su torso. No confiaba en sí mismo para deslizarse entre sus pliegues. Todavía no. Tenía que mantener la cabeza. Era tan fuerte que el músculo bajo la piel tensa palpitaba de dolor. Ella nunca había sido así, sin inhibiciones y con sus nervios completamente desechados mientras dejaba que la pasión y la necesidad de olvidar la superaran, y era tan _jodidamente _excitante. Pero él necesitaba mantener la cabeza. Se trataba de ella.

Ella. Ella. Ella.

Ella rompió el beso de nuevo.

— Draco — murmuró, como su pulso. —Por favor…

Cogiendo su labio inferior entre los dientes para reprimir un gemido, él la levantó un poco más alto para que pudiera coger su longitud, y el momento en que él mismo había presionado a su abertura, ella apretó las piernas engulléndolo. Draco contuvo la respiración ante sus movimientos inesperados y descaradas, pero eso era lo que ella necesitaba, dejar que los instintos la dirigieran y abandonar el pensamiento.

Abandonar la razón.

Abandonar todo, la piel y el dolor.

Ella tiraba de sus brazos, su cuello, rostro, cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a tirar de él hacia ella. Para derretirlos juntos. Sus piernas eran como un vicio posesivo alrededor de él; encerrándolo en su resbaladizo calor, tan apretado que Draco se estremeció. Cegado de lujuria. Crudo. De la forma más honesta, él se encorvó dentro de ella, guiado por los vaivenes propios de su desesperado cuerpo para inventar un ritmo para marcar embestidas a los sonidos de la piel y la ducha. Y fue rápido.

Frenético

Furioso

Salvaje

Jodida fricción. En todo lado. Desde sus dientes raspando, a los golpes de caderas y las manos arañando, todo envuelto en el vapor húmedo y el eco de gemidos. Y Hermione estaba viva, casi haciéndolo caer en sus pies mientras se retorcía y trataba de encontrar su liberación. Encuentra el fuego. Caza por ello. Un sonido estrangulado cayó de su boca cuando él empujó contra el punto que quemó su núcleo y le hizo temblar el alma.

— No — ella suspiró, separando sus labios y levantando la barbilla. — Bésame el cuello.

Draco inmediatamente hundió la cara en su sensible curva por el hombro y chupó su piel. Él sabía dónde su lengua la saboreaba mejor, justo debajo de la línea de su mandíbula y debajo de sus orejas, y sus uñas rozaron por su columna vertebral para confirmar lo que ya sabía. Sus gemidos fueron más fuertes ahora, no más perdidos entre sus labios, se derramaron en sus oídos y lo empujó un poquito más cerca del borde.

Pero eso estaba bien.

Eso estaba bien porque podía sentir los músculos de sus piernas comenzando a tensarse y apretar con sacudidas espasmódicas, y sus maullidos lujuriosos subían a un tono más alto.

_Ahí está..._

Nada se sentía más cerca de la felicidad que los espasmos ondeantes que marcaron el principio del fin. El clímax. El todo y nada. Al igual que las plumas audaces deslizándose sobre el acero. Él no pudo evitar inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para presenciar sus rasgos arrebatados, los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y todo su cuerpo rígido mientras ella lo dejaba correr por sus venas, la sangre, los huesos. En cualquier lugar que pudiera alcanzar.

Metiendo la mano entre ellos, sus dedos buscaron masajear su carne hinchada de nuevo, sólo para hacer que durara por unos momentos extra. La dejó absorber cada milisegundo de locura, a la espera que sus flexiones internas cesaran antes de que él robar dos embestidas más y encontrar su propia liberación.

Él ahogó un gemido ahogado en otro beso mientras se soltaba; su visión borrosa en los bordes, y la tensión detrás de su ombligo quemando. La dejó tenerlo. Su punto culminante fue de corta duración, había trabajado únicamente en torno a las necesidades y deseos de ella, y luego estuvo su propio deseo, pero en realidad no le importaba. Había sido para ella.

Ella. Ella. Ella.

Sin embargo, el cansancio se apoderó de Draco de todos modos, y él subió toda su fuerza en los brazos para mantener a su amante estable mientras sus rodillas se desmoronaban y cedían. Se deslizaron por las baldosas y aterrizaron en un lío sin gracia en la base de la ducha, frentes tocándose y jadeando tan fuerte que sus pulmones les dolían y amenazaban con romperse.

Hermione estaba completamente flácida contra él mientras él usaba el resto de sus fuerzas para acercarla y encajar sus dedos en sus rizos enmarañados. Temblando. Estremeciéndose. Saboreando. Las gotitas de la ducha rociando sus cuerpos enrojecidos, regresando lentamente a sensaciones normales e instando a sus sentidos a funcionar de nuevo.

Deja que desaparezca.

Deja que persistan.

— Yo... — Hermione luchó para hablar a través de sus respiraciones pesadas. — Creo que me dejé llevar un poco. — Terminó, y Draco podía imaginar el rubor meterse en sus mejillas. —Lo sien…

— No te atrevas a disculparte, Granger — gruñó.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Sabría Merlín como lo había manejado, pero la cargó de vuelta a su dormitorio y se sentó con ella en el asiento de la ventana, cubriéndoles con un torpe collage de mantas y toallas mientras ella descansaba su espalda contra su pecho y se sentaba entre sus piernas. Él no pudo evitar entregar una privada sonrisa mientras un saciado hizo añicos el perezoso silencio.

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? — Preguntó él con un tono arrogante.

Prácticamente pudo escuchar su cerebro trabajando como si hubiera caído en cuenta. — Has estado enrollándola a propósito. — acusó ella lentamente — ¿No es así?

— Muy perspicaz de tu parte, Granger — replicó él, sus labios retorciéndose con diversión. — Si, lo hice.

— ¿Me atrevo a preguntar por qué?

— Porque necesitabas desahogarte — respondió él con un encogimiento de hombros indiferente. — A pesar de lo que ustedes Gryffindors predican, a veces la ira es la respuesta.

Hermione meditó su oración y humedeció sus labios. — ¿Y piensas que provocarme cuando no tienes una varita fue una buena idea?

Draco resopló. — Estoy bastante seguro que no volverás a lanzar ninguna maldición en dirección mía, Granger — dijo él. —Estoy seguro de que te gusta todo de mí en orden de trabajar-

— Podrías haberme empujado demasiado lejos si hubieras seguido adelante — le advirtió ella, pero con poco entusiasmo. — Estabas siendo un buen lanzador.

— Pero funcionó — le recordó él suavemente.— Así que ahora que ya hemos pasado toda la porquería de "_estoy bien_", podemos avanzar.

— Godric, sí que eres un idiota intrigante — murmuró ella en el borde de irritabilidad. — ¿Supongo que el sexo fue un pequeño beneficio de tu plan?

— Yo no sabía que ibas a abalanzarte sobre mí —le dijo Draco, su voz llena de regocijo. — Asumí que tú simplemente gritarías por un rato y posiblemente me darías unos cuantas cachetadas — Su risa vibró por su columna vertebral. — Pero ciertamente, fue una sorpresa decente.

Su ceño se arrugó con el pensamiento. — ¿En verdad no lo planeaste?

— Planeé hacerte enojar — explicó él con otro encogimiento de hombros —.No sabía exactamente lo que podrías hacer. Pero como dije; necesitabas desahogarte.

Hermione abrió su boca para hablar, pero rápidamente la cerró antes que una palabra pudiera escapar. La tentación de señalar que él había hecho algo peligrosamente cerca a algo no egoísta le cosquilleó la lengua, por lo que la sujetó entre sus dientes. Con el baño de vapor fantasmeando aún por sobre su piel y el ambiente relajado, no se atrevía a arriesgarse a comentar algo que podría ponerlo a la defensiva y hacer añicos la calma. Y se sintió… normal otra vez; aun así inevitablemente molesta por sus padres; pero mejor.

_Él_ la había hecho sentir mejor.

_Él_ había pensado en ella.

El silencio se alargaba mientras sus ojos se posaron en la pierna de él, y ella se inclinó a delinear la cicatriz que nunca había notado antes. — ¿Cómo te hiciste ésta?

— Cuando me caí de mi escoba en el partido de Quidditch — respondió él luego de una pausa. —Segundo año.

Ella tarareó mientras hacía memoria. — ¿Y esta otra? — Preguntó moviendo sus inquisitivos dedos hacia su otra pierna, justo debajo de su rodilla.

— De igual manera que la otra.

Al verse intrigada, se movió con cuidado para encararle y desprender las mantas, dejándolo desnudo y hermoso con sólo una toalla para cubrir la parte superior de sus piernas y entrepierna. Ignorando la mirada recelosa de Draco, sus ojos lo recorrieron con curiosidad y brillaron cuando encontró una marca gruesa en su brazo. — Creo que conozco esta — ella no pudo evitar sonreír, señalándole — ¿Hipogrifo?

— Muy jodidamente divertido — dijo él arrastrando las palabras, levantando una ceja. — ¿Terminaste?

— No — dijo ella en broma, moviéndose hacia su pecho y encontrando otra. — ¿Esta?

Draco apretó la mandíbula y la miró a los ojos. — Esa es de cuando la maldición de Potter, que me golpeó el año pasado.

Encogiéndose ante la inevitable tensión flotando entre ellos, ella desesperadamente buscó alguna otra cicatriz para comentar, pero el resto de él estaba aparentemente impecable. — ¿Esas son todas?

— Te faltó una — le dijo él, levantó los labios en una sonrisa mientras señalaba apenas una marca en su nariz. — ¿Te suena?

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron cuando vio la pequeña marca. — ¿De cuándo te di un puñetazo? — Preguntó, sonriendo cuando él asintió y abandonando impacientemente lo de la cicatriz del _Sectusempra_. — Sabes que no me estoy disculpando por eso.

Draco resopló. — Nunca te lo pedí.

— Y yo tengo una a la altura — sonrió ella, enseñándole el ligero roce de sus nudillos. — Debería haber sabido que no podía golpear tu puntiaguda cara.

Una réplica sarcástica casi la derribó, pero él dejó fracasar a su boca cuando se fijó en la larga, blanca marca en su hombro. — Ya que estamos en el tema — dijo él señalándole — ¿Qué hay de eso?

— El año pasado — dijo Hermione inclinando la cabeza para darle un vistazo. — Ron accidentalmente me empujó del sofá y golpeé la mesa.

Draco rodó los ojos. — Weasley sí que es un idiota torpe — murmuró pero sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio una cicatriz bastante desagradable en sus costillas apenas por encima de su toalla. — ¿Cómo demonios te hiciste esa?

— Departamento de Misterios — frunció el ceño ella ajustando la toalla para ocultarla completamente. — Dolohov me dio con cierta maldición. Una muy mala.

El incómodo silencio regresó.

Draco momentáneamente se preguntó ¿Cómo no había notado él los defectos de su piel bañada por el sol?, pero quizá él nunca le había _visto_ realmente antes, o tomado el tiempo de mirar. Ese raro parpadeo en su estómago había regresado con una venganza, prácticamente permanente ahora, y él aún no tenía ni idea de cómo abordarlo, pero trató de no prestarle atención mientras Hermione lentamente bajaba de nuevo a su posición anterior, apoyada contra él.

Y él la conoció, defectos y todo, y sólo pareció alentar la agitación en su estómago.

Ella le había marcado.

Y no se refería a la marca en su rostro.

La mente de Hermione estaba igualmente distraída, porque ella sabía exactamente cómo identificar las erráticas sensaciones en _su_ estómago. Ella solo no sabía qué hacer con ellos.

Y un temeroso pensamiento se había filtrado en su cabeza.

Harry y Ron. Sus padres. Todo se había ido.

Y su separación de Draco era en última instancia inevitable, no importaba cuánto ella ignorara el hecho.

¿Qué iba a hacer cuándo…?

— ¿Quieres leer otro libro? — Dijo ella frenéticamente, convocando su varita a su mano.

Su suspiro hizo cosquillas en sus hombros.—Bien.

— ¿Alguna preferencia?

— No otra obra depresiva — remarcó él en un tono seco, secretamente aliviado por la distracción. — Ese loco Shakespeare tuyo es tan aficionado que debería haber sido suicida, o querido que sus lectores lo sean.

— Él escribió comedias también — murmuró Hermione agitando su varita para conjurar uno de sus favoritos. — Adoro este.

Ella sintió su mentón en su hombro mientras se volvía a la primera página, ajustando el libro contra sus rodillas para que él pudiera leerlo cómodamente. Escogió "_Un Sueño de una Noche De Verano_"; un libro mezclado con magia, conflictos y amores prohibidos.

Y un final feliz.

Hermione cerró los ojos.

_Porque eso sólo puede suceder en la ficción._

* * *

><p>Hola<p>

Perdón por la tardanza el banco me tiene en estado de coma, pero quiero que sepan algo tardaré un poco pero JAMÁS LO DEJARÉ, estoy muy comprometida con ustedes y es por eso que los argumentos de la plagiadora diciendo que sí, está colgando mi historia porque piensa ella que estoy tardando no le da el derecho de robar mi (nuestro) esfuerzo.

Agradezco a cada uno de ustedes hermosas por leerme y seguirme apoyando, yo en verdad les pido que me apoyen en esto, agradezco a Sandy y Aranxa por apoyarme con el plagio como a mis lectoras que han estado en la línea de denunciar a esta tipa (perdón por la palabra pero en verdad estoy cabreada)

En otras cosas felices ¿no les gustó el capítulo? ¡Estuvo más romántico! ¿Lo deberé de poner entre comillas? Ja, ja, ja, ¿alguien ya leyó el final? Espero que hayan quedado juntos ¿podrán creerlo no lo he podido leer? Me absorbe mucho el trabajo, maldita sea jajajaja lloraré, espero que hayan disfrutado.

UN GRAN AGRADECIMIENTO A; BereLestrange, Duhkha, MagicisFidem, Royaltycrazy, .HR, sweetmandarina, MonikGarciaP, Basileya

anaradcliffe; ¡Si, HE VUELTO! RECARGADA Jajajaja, si es tan genial ¿dónde fabricarán esos chicos? Ya me conoces, pero nunca lo dejaré necesito saber el final jajaja creo que será la única forma de leerlo jajaja xD, esté capítulo es genuino y hermoso ¿ah qué no te gustó?

Franca; ¡Lo conoces! Jajajaja ¡no estoy sola en este mundo cruel y deprabable jjajajajaj! Y lo mejor es que es romántico a su forma, sigo pensando en dónde los fabrican en dónde carajos jajajaja TAKE MY MONEY! Jajajaja

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS, SU OPINIÓN ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ  
><strong>

28 de abril de 2O14 (casi Feliz Día del Niño, al menos en mi país jajaj)

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	22. Tormenta

**Escritora original**; Bex–chan**  
><strong>**Nombre original:** Isolation**  
><strong>**Traducción/adaptación;** Sunset82 y Ashamed Kawaii.

**AISLADOS**

**~.~  
><strong>

**Capítulo 22: Tormenta.  
><strong>**  
><strong>Los días y las horas pasan rápido cuando la compañía te hace reír sin ninguna razón.

El tiempo se convierte irrelevante.

Fueron días tranquilos desde el arrebato de emociones de Hermione en la ducha y las cosas habían sido fáciles, casi pacificas en el dormitorio; sólo mañanas somnolientas y tardes sin complicaciones, disfrutando la calma. Era fácil y natural, con los minutos jugando de anfitrión a discusiones sarcásticas que eran más para simple entretención que maldad, y silencios cómodos, como si ninguno de ellos se atreviera a romper el momento.

En esos silencios, Draco con frecuencia se encontraba observándola con demora a sus rasgos encantadores; contando distraídamente el salpicón de pecas en su nariz, o secretamente sonreía cuando ella murmuraba algo incoherente a sí misma mientras estaba absorta en un libro. Siempre se daba cuenta antes de que lo notaran y lo regañara por su comportamiento, pero sus ojos siempre encontraban la manera de volver a verla y aprender los detalles de su cara.

Pero las preguntas sin respuesta acerca de sus padres le estremecían en la parte posterior de su garganta**. **Hermione no los había mencionado de nuevo, y él, se abstenía de mencionar el tema en un esfuerzo por mantener el ambiente relajado, pero necesitaba saber. Sus instintos lo alertaban de que era algo que tenía que ver con la guerra y después de meses de estar escondido aquí y ajeno al mundo exterior, estaba harto de quedarse en la oscuridad.

Las cosas estaban sucediendo, cosas importantes. Podía sentirlo, rasguñándole en la boca del estómago.

Hermione podía sentir también, la inquietante estática parpadeando en el aire oliendo a Magia Negra. La nieve estaba comenzando a derretirse y la lluvia vendría pronto, llevándose el hermoso paisaje que tanto amaba, dando paso a tormentas eléctricas sombrías.

Que Godric la maldijera por su pequeña y egoísta inocencia, pero había guardado el tema de la guerra a lo más recóndito de su cabeza en los últimos días para saborear esos momentos con Draco. Sentía algo delirantemente cercano a la satisfacción en su presencia; usando cada excusa para tocarlo y memorizando cómo su piel se sentía debajo de sus dedos. Ya sea que estuviera buscando las manchitas azules en sus ojos ahumados o estudiando la suavidad de su rostro antes de que se quedara dormido, disfrutaba todo de él y podía recordar hasta cómo sonreír.

Porque sabía que era sólo temporal.

La calma entre las tormentas.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Fue el movimiento de su bruja lo que agitó a Draco lentamente de su sueño y apretó el brazo alrededor de su torso para mantenerla quieta. Se rindió al tratar de mantener la distancia de ella en la cama, su cuerpo buscaba su calor de todos modos y había algo instintivamente placentero en despertar entrelazados en un calor corporal.

Él podía sentir su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la punta de la nariz y presionaba su cara más cerca, pero vaciló cuando se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Normalmente sus rizos sedosos se sentían toscos en su mejilla y cuando abrió un ojo lentamente se encontró con un pelaje oxidado en vez de la melena castaña al que se había acostumbrado.

— Que demo… — balbuceó, retrocediendo para ojear al gato de su amante con disgusto. Arrugó la nariz cuando la mascota tuvo la audacia de arrastrarse aún más cerca de él y alcanzó a pellizcar el brazo de Hermione** — **Granger. Granger despierta como un demonio.

Gimiendo en la almohada, la castaña dormida se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo y entrecerró los ojos contra los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana — ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— Tu asqueroso gato me está tocando con sus patas — gruñó — Quítamelo de encima.

— No lo llames asqueroso — le dijo ahogando una risita cuando se dio cuenta que Crookshanks estaba realmente tratando de ganar un poco de afecto por parte de Draco — A él sólo le gustas.

— Bueno a mi no me gusta — se quejó, levantando el gato y tirándolo en el regazo de Hermione — Desalineado, maldito cosa…

— Oh cállate — Hermione trató de no reírse — A él no le gustan muchas personas, deberías sentirte halagado.

— Sí, estoy jodidamente extasiado — dijo arrastrando las palabras, rodando los ojos — Difícilmente lo ayuda cuando me despierta un domingo por la mañana.

— ¿Es domingo? — Frunció el ceño, mirando su calendario encantado y luego a su reloj — Maldición, necesito encontrarme con McGonagall en un rato.

Draco arqueó una ceja — ¿Para qué?

— Michael va a volver hoy — le explicó, no notando el destello de celos que afectaba su expresión mientras ella salía de la cama — Todos van a estar volviendo pronto, y necesitamos hablar de las preparaciones.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevará eso? — Le cuestionó fuertemente, sin duda irritado ya que el Premio Anual estaba arruinando sus posibilidades deun rapidito en la mañana — Maldito Corner.

— No comiences — le comentó, vistiéndose y lanzando un hechizo para quedar un poco más presentable — No debería tomar mucho tiempo, quizás más o menos una hora. ¿Podrías alimentar a Crookshanks mientras estoy afuera por favor?

— ¿No sería más beneficioso para la sociedad dejarlo que se muera de hambre? — Murmuró, estremeciéndose cuando ella se dio la vuelta para golpearlo en el brazo.

— No seas tan…

— Bien — se quejó de mala gana, antes de que sus labios se moldearan en una mueca conocida — Naturalmente voy a pedir un favor a cambio.

Su boca se extendió por voluntad propia y un rubor juguetón coloreó sus mejillas — ¿Me atrevo a preguntar en qué consistiría?

— Estoy seguro de que algo se me ocurrirá cuando regreses — Draco se encogió de hombros, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando de repente Hermione se inclinó cubriendo su boca con un beso rápido. La estudió con curiosidad y lamió sus labios sutilmente mientras ella se alejaba, arqueó lentamente una ceja mientras la bruja le dedicaba una sonrisa perfecta — ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Tiene que haber una razón? — Preguntó girando y saliendo de la habitación — Volveré en un rato.

Mirando cómo se alejaba con mirada pensativa, el clic de la puerta lo trajo bruscamente al presente, negó con la cabeza**, **pasándose los dedos por su pelo. Se convirtió algo tan natural ser de ésta manera con ella, siempre con la guardia baja y cómodo en su presencia, pero en el momento en el que se quedaba con sus propios pensamientos, se reprendía a sí mismo por estar acercándose tanto.

Se involucraba demasiado.

Pero había poco que pudiera hacer al respecto. El interés por ella estaba incrustado en su sistema y plegado en sus venas, haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca para olerla. Lo que una vez se sintió como una infección ahora se sentía como un brandy cálido y agradable.

Y la guerra era la resaca, el dolor de cabeza, la enfermedad, la realidad.

La tormenta.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Al segundo que Hermione pasó por el umbral de la puerta supo que algo andaba mal.

El aire se sentía espeso y húmedo y vaciló afuera de la puerta cuando se dio cuenta que todos los portarretratos mágicos estaban ausentes de sus marcos. El suave zumbido de los sonidos distantes estaban vibrando a lo largo de los pasillos, demasiado bajo para discernir pero sombríamente consistente; sus pies comenzaron a moverse hacia la fuente del ruido. Cuando algo empezó a sonar extrañamente como un grito ahogado hostigándole sus oídos, empezó a acelerar los pasos y sacó su varita.

Para cuando pudo oír los gritos y el pánico con claridad, Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo al ala Médica, y el olor metálico de sangre se estaba ahogando en sus sentidos, ardiéndole los ojos e hirviendo en su lengua.

Irrumpiendo en la habitación se detuvo en seco y se quedó sin aliento ante el caos que la rodeaba, más o menos treinta personas estaban apiñadas en un espacio pequeño, desparramados en las escasas camas y en el suelo, todos retorciéndose de dolor. Su visión se nubló mientras trataba de darle sentido a todo, su enfoque se centró en un mago de mayor de edad con sangre supurando de su frente, antes de ver a una joven bruja, cuyo brazo estaba contorsionado de una forma no natural. Y luego otra persona con una lesión diferente y luego otra, y otra…

Alguien la estaba llamando

Vio a McGonagall con la mirada fija, y distraídamente registró que la directora, la señora Pomfrey, la profesora Sprout y un par de medimagas estaban atendiendo a las víctimas de la mejor manera posible, pero había demasiados…

— ¡Hermione! — McGonagall la llamó de nuevo — ¡Vaya al aula de al lado! Horace necesita ayuda…

— ¿Q–Qué está pasando? — Herrmione la interrumpió con la respiración entrecortada — Que demonios…

— ¡San Mungo fue atacado! — Le gritó sobre la camilla — ¡Necesito que ayude a Horace! ¡Vaya! ¡Rápido!

Asintiendo sin decir nada y girando sobre sus talones, corrió a la habitación adjunta y encontró una escena similarmente perturbadora, tal vez quince victimas esparcidas en el escritorio, en las sillas y en el suelo, manchados de sangre y llorando de dolor. El Profesor Sloughorn y una medimaga estaban en medio de los heridos, recitaban desesperadamente hechizos curativos y abrían las bocas de los heridos para darles las pociones.

Hermione se quedó momentáneamente paralizada mientras su cerebro absorbía todo.

Allí había tanta… tanta sangre…

Los charcos de sangre estaban salpicados en las baldosas, diseccionadas por huellas de pies y manos de gente abriendo camino y buscando ayuda. Algunas de las víctimas se estaban ahogando con coágulos y tosiendo en sus regazos o en sus palmas, mezclado con vómito aguado y bilis. Las extremidades estaban torcidas e inclinadas de manera repugnante, carnes cortadas con profundidad y moretones oscuros estaban azotados a través de la piel que ella podía ver.

De esto se trataba.

Esta era la realidad de la guerra.

Esta era la tormenta.

Hermione respiró hondo y se lanzó a la acción. Sus ojos recorrieron e hicieron una rápida evaluación, tratando de establecer quién requería atención inmediata, antes de correr sobre un magoen el suelo con heridas abdominales horribles y que parecía tener problemas para respirar. Apoyándose en sus rodillas y no escuchando el chapoteo mientras aterrizaba en un charco de sangre que subía por sus pantalones vaqueros, estudio la masa pegajosa de su cuerpo con cautela y dejo afuera todo tipo de pensamiento para concentrarse en este extraño maltratado.

Usando su varita para despegarle la ropa, se estremeció mientras registraba que tan herido estaba, costillas astilladas sobresaliendo de su torso y cortes amplios dividiendo su estómago, apretó los dientes, ignorando su propia arcada y comenzó a recitar el encantamiento curador adecuado.

Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con la mirada del hombre de mediana edad fija en ella y con aire ausente utilizó su mano libre para darle a su rostro un toque suave

— Va a estar todo bien — le susurró de modo tranquilizador — Va a estar todo bien.

Deseaba creer en sus propias palabras.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Draco frunció el ceño ante el reloj por sexta vez en cuarenta minutos.

Cuando Granger no volvió después de una hora como había prometido, le rechinaron los dientes y se rindió a los celos notorios sobre las intenciones de Corner. Pero cuando la quinta hora había pasado y el día se deslizó a la tarde, comenzó a sentirse incómodo. El gato de Granger también se sintió bastante nervioso y mientras que no había prestado atención acerca de la increíble intuición de Crookshanks, algo lo irritaba y lo alentaba a estar en guardia.

Soltando un suspiro de frustración, se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione en busca de un libro para distraerse. Sin prestar mayor atención hurgando en su amplia colección, accidentalmente con su brazo tiró al piso una pila de libros haciendo que muchos textos volaran, una maldición refunfuñó en su garganta,mientras se agachó para levantarlos, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron en un libro en particular.

Estaba desgastado por el tiempo y el titulo estaba demasiado distorsionado para leerlo, pero pudo distinguir las letras H, C y X, su frente se arrugó por la ansiedad. Seguramente ella no estaba leyendo sobre…

Agarró el libro y frunció el ceño cuando algunas hojas del pergamino se cayeron, decorados con garabatos y firmado "H y R." No pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Salazar prohíba que Potter y Weasley aprendieran algo sobre el arte de ser crípticos, pero no tenía tiempo de reflexionar sobre ello, con un rápido vistazo a la primera página del libro confirmó lo que había sospechado.

Horrocruxes.

Al parecer Potter y Weasley lo estaban buscando.

Y él no tenía una maldita idea de cómo sentirse al respecto.

Despreciaba a Voldemort, esa criatura le había puesto precio a su cabeza por su intento fallido de asesinar a Dumbledore y forzándolo a aislarse. Todo había tenido sentido cuando estaba obsesionado con sus ideales de sangre pura y aunque haya aceptado que la sangre de Granger ya no le molestaba más, era sólo con Granger. No tenía idea de cómo sentirse con respecto a otros híbridos con sangre muggle.

Podía querer a Voldemort muerto, pero la idea de defender el lado de Potter de simpatizantes de muggles estaba lejos de ser deseable. ¿Y adonde quedarían sus padres plantados en todo esto? Seguramente no podrían apoyar a Voldemort cuando él había amenazado de muerte a su único hijo.

No sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a todo. Él. No. Sabía.

Metiendo las cartas dentro del libro y dejándolo donde estaba, negó con la cabeza y se pellizcó el puente de su nariz. Merlín, todo estaba monumentalmente jodido.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Hermione se secó el sudor de la frente con su manga.

De las cincuenta y un victimas y el personal que había logrado escapar de San Mungo, cuatro habían muerto y era dudoso que otros cuantos pudieran ver el día siguiente.

Los hechizos curativos agotaron la energía de quienes lo realizaban ya que los transferían al cuerpo de los sujetos, fue cuando el escaso suplemento de _Dittany_, la poción para limpiar heridas y cualquier otro brebaje útil había sido utilizada justo después de que ella llegara, ahora lo único que tenían eran sus varitas. Hermione tomó dos viales de _Vitamix_ sólo para mantenerse en pie y recitó cada hechizo curativo que conocía por seis horas seguidas, negándose a terminar hasta que todos hayan sido vistos.

Los músculos de Hermione le dolían del cansancio y la cabeza le daba vueltas por los mareos, pero se negaba a parpadear hasta que el fémur de una joven fuera arreglado. Se encogió por el sonido de los huesos al tronar cuando estos volvían a su lugar, miró alrededor para ver quién necesitaba atención, pero parecía que todos habían sido atendidos.

Ya había un poco de orden; las sillas y escritorios habían sido transfigurados en camas, y los heridos habían sido envueltos en gruesas mantas negras si habían sido atendidos y en blanco en caso contrario.

Aparte de la joven bruja que estaba a su lado y un magoque la medimaga estaba curando, todos estaban vestidos en mantas negras, y Hermione estaba lista para llorar de alivio, sabía que estaba muy lejos de que terminara y que las victimas requerían vigilancia hasta bien entrada la noche, pero ya se habían encargado de lo peor y por eso se sintió agradecida. Agitó su varita para cambiar la manta de la joven bruja a negro, ya estaba comenzado cuando una mano reconfortante descansó sobre su hombro.

— Buen trabajo, señorita Granger — el profesor Sloughorn asintió con cansancio.

— Ya están todos listos, debería tomar un descanso…

— No — Hermione se negó — Debe haber algo más que pueda hacer para ayudar.

— Lo mejor que puede hacer es descansar — le dijo con suavidad — Desafortunadamente nos quedamos sin Poción para dormir sin soñar**, **así que debería preparar un poco más.

— Tengo algunos en mi habitación — murmuró, levantándose — Sin embargo, no sé si tengo mucho, voy a ir a buscarlo y le ayudaré a hacer más cuando vuelva.

— Debería tomar una siesta mientras está en su habitación…

— Estoy bien — le aseguró a su profesor, yéndose antes de que le pudiera discutir.

— Volveré en un minuto.

Después de pasar una mañana en un salón lleno de devastación y muerte, caminar por el pasillo se sentía surrealista y el aire era fresco en sus pulmones. Tragó saliva ansiosa y trató de peinarse con los dedos, pero se le atoraron en sus rizos enmarañados, y la sangre pegajosa se juntaba bajo sus uñas. Distraídamente se dio cuenta que sus vaquerosy su jumper blanco estaban manchados también, pero no le importó, parecía irrelevante dada las circunstancias.

Sus pasos eran lentos y cansados mientras se acercaba a su habitación, cuando levantó una mano lenta y temblorosa para abrir la puerta, silenciosamente rogó que pudiera entrar y salir antes de que Draco se diera cuenta. Mientras que una parte de ella quería más que nada gatear hasta su regazo y robarle su calor, él tendría preguntas inevitables, y su mente estaba demasiado cargada con los acontecimientos del día para darle respuestas sólidas.

Casi cayendo en su habitación cuando perdió el equilibrio, se contuvo y al instante se encontró con los salvajes y amplios ojos de Draco; parpadeando con preocupación y confusión mientras estudiaba el estado en el que ella se encontraba.

— Mierda — respiró entrecortado, saltando del sofá, hacia ella — Maldita sea, Granger estas…

— Estoy bien — lo interrumpió, levantando la mano para detenerlo — No es mi sangre…

— Estas cubierta en…

— Lo sé — murmuró, tratando de pasar por delante de él — Draco, necesito…

— ¿Estás herida? — Preguntó, agarrándole los codos y manteniéndola estable** — **Te ves jodidamente terrible.

— Draco, suéltame — le dijo, luchando contra su agarren — Necesito volver y ayudar…

— ¿Ayudar a quién? — Le preguntó — ¿Qué mierda pasó?

Con un suspiro de derrota, Hermione puso las palmas sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos — San Mungo fue atacado — le dijo en una voz engañosamente tranquila — Algunas personas lograron escapar a tiempo, y están aquí…

— ¿Atacado? — Repitió — ¿Qué significa?

— Significa que esta guerra ha comenzado — le frunció el ceño, empujándose de su agarre, poniendo algo de espacio entre ellos — Significa que vas a tener que tomar algunas decisiones.

La frente de Draco se bajó — ¿Y qué mierda significa eso?

— Voldemort se está volviendo más poderoso, Draco — le explicó — Si Hogwarts es el próximo, vas a tener que decidir exactamente de qué lado estás…

— Eso no es justo, Granger, y lo sabes…

— ¡No te atrevas hablarme de lo que es justo! — Le dijo con vehemencia.

— ¡Tuve que ver a cincuenta personas luchando por sobrevivir, así que no te atrevas a convertirte en una especie de victima!

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo, Granger? — Le disparó — Sólo porque ese psicópata me quiere muerto, no significa que voy a saltar al maldito lado de Potter…

— ¡Esta guerra es más grande que tus problemas patéticos con Harry, Draco! — Le grito con frustración — ¡Ya no somos niños! Necesitas comenzar a pensar por ti mismo y dejar de tratar de ser como tu padre…

— ¡No menciones a mí padre! — Le advirtió en voz alta — ¡Esto es lo que mi familia hace, Granger! No hay nada que pueda hacer al…

— ¡Puedes defenderte por ti mismo! — Hermione le argumentó tenazmente, amontonando la tela de su suéter en sus puños y mirándolo a los ojos — Podrás ser un mortífago en tu familia, pero también hay buenas personas en ella…

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

— ¡Mira a Sirius y a Regulus! — Le suplicó rápidamente — Ambos traicionaron a tu familia y trataron de derrotar a Voldemort…

— ¡Y mira lo que sucedió con ellos! — Espetó con frialdad, zafándose del agarre de su camisa — ¡Están jodidamente muertos!

— Está también Andrómeda…

— ¿Qué diablos quieres que haga, Granger? — Le gruñó con molestia, lanzando sus brazos en el aire con agitación — ¿Quieres que luche en contra de mi propia familia?

— ¡Quisiera que pelees por lo que crees!

— ¡YA NO SÉ EN QUÉ CREER! — Draco le gritó, su respiración se elevaba mientras miraba a su amante con frialdad — ¡_Tú_ arruinaste todo!

Hermione negó con la cabeza — Sé que ya no piensas como antes — le argumentó con firmeza — Yo sé que ya no…

— No me digas cómo pienso…

— ¡Pero es verdad! — Le contestó — Y puedes quedarte allí y reclamar que te he lavado el cerebro todo lo que quieras, pero tú_ sabes_ que llegaste a tus propias conclusiones…

— No empieces con tu mierda psicoanalítica, Granger — regañó con una voz oscura — Debo admitir que he movido mi odio hacia ti, pero eso no significa que mi opinión de otros hijos de muggles haya sido cambiada…

— ¡Si lo ha sido! — Le dijo suavemente — Puedes estar en negación, pero me doy cuenta de que eres diferente.

Él soltó un bufido — Tú ves lo que quieres ver.

— ¡Ya no eres quien solías ser! — Le contestó, capturando su cara entre sus manos y forzándolo a que la viera a sus ojos — Te conozco ahora, Draco. Lo sé…

— Eres demasiada rápida para buscar lo positivo en las personas, Granger — murmuró en voz baja, mirando su reflejo en sus ojos almendrados. Levantando la mano a su mejilla, le pasó el pulgar a la mancha de sangre y luego arrastró el dedo por su labio inferior — ¿Por qué tenemos que pelear, Granger? ¿Por qué no solamente… nos vamos?

Hermione parpadeó — ¿Te refieres a escapar? — Le aclaró, haciendo una mueca de tristeza cuando él bajó la cabeza — Tú sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Si Voldemort gana esta guerra, luego otros hijos de muggles y yo seremos ejecutados._ Tengo_ que luchar…

— No, no tienes…

— ¡Sí, si tengo que hacerlo, Draco! — Le gritó, retrocediendo — ¡Voy a morir, intentándolo, no voy a huir como una cobarde! Si tú quieres, entonces depende de ti…

— No me llames cobarde — le dijo entre dientes — ¡No vuelvas a llamarme cobarde!

— ¡Entonces defiéndete por ti mismo! — Le expresó bruscamente, respirando hondo para prepararse para la siguiente pregunta. La pregunta que le había estado comiendo el cerebro desde que había empezado a enamorarse de él — Si Voldemort acepta que vuelvas como un mortífago, ¿lo harías?

Draco vaciló, y Hermione sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Le apartó la mirada y se abalanzó hacia su dormitorio, incapaz de mirarlo y recordándose a sí misma que había regresado a su habitación con un propósito.

— ¡No te alejes de mí, Granger! — Gritó, siguiéndola por atrás — ¡Y no me des esa jodida mirada!

Ella se negó a tomarlo en cuenta mientras tomaba tres viales de su baúl, girando y chocando contra su cuerpo robusto en el marco de la puerta.

— Sal de mi camino, Draco…

— No hemos terminado de…

— Si, ya terminamos — le interrumpió sin aliento, manteniendo la mirada en su pecho — No puedo… No puedo creer que siquiera consideres apoyar a Voldemort después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros…

— Nunca dije que lo haría…

— No me pudiste dar una respuesta directa — le recordó con tristeza — No pudiste…

— No es así de simple, Granger. Es complicado…

— No, no lo es…

— Granger — le murmuró en voz baja, intentando sujetarla por los hombros, pero ella le empujó las manos — Vamos, Hermione…

— No te quiero cerca de mí en este momento — le susurró con un tono vacilante — No puedo ni mirarte.

La mirada desafiante de Draco se cayó ante sus palabras, y apretó sus puños mientras ella lo pasaba de largo — ¿Adónde demonios te vas? — Le preguntó mientras se giró — ¡Oye! ¡No me ignores!

— Voy ayudar a esas personas…

— ¿Cuánto vas a tardar?

— ¡No lo sé, Draco! — Gritó por encima del hombro — ¡El tiempo que sea necesario!

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero el golpe estridente de la puerta lo interrumpió, y un ronco gruñido vibraba detrás de sus dientes. Sus agitados jadeos se evaporaban mientras pasaba por sus labios, y acunaba su cabeza entre sus manos, mientras que sus uñas se clavaban en su cuero cabelludo. Merlín sabía porque, pero sus pies lo llevaron al baño, cuando se inclinó en el lavamanos, escupió la bilis que se le había juntado en la boca.

_Vas a tener que tomar algunas decisiones…_

Su pecho se agitó ante las palabras de su bruja, girándole en la cabeza, pulsándole en su sien haciéndole sentir mareado. El calor del enojo moderaba el ritmo en sus venas y latía bajo su piel, se arrancó el suéter, ignorando la sensación de déjà vú cuando sus manos se aferraban al lavamanos. Sus nudillos palidecieron mientras le sudaba la frente, deslizándose por el rostro y corriendo por la porcelana.

Tal vez había lágrimas mezcladas. Tal vez no.

_Necesitas pensar por ti mismo_

Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, mordiéndose la lengua y mirando la franja de salvia rosa deslizándose hacia el desagüe. Giró el grifo del agua fría, se mojó la cara con agua y con cuidado levantó su turbulenta mirada a su propio reflejo. La persona mirándolo hizo que su enojo creciera.

_¡Quisieras que pelees por lo que crees!_

Draco se estremeció ¿por qué ella no podía entender que él no sabía en qué creer? ¿Por qué no podía comprender que todo en su mundo había estado patas para arriba, dejándolo en un lio que no podía descifrar? ¿Por qué carajos ella no se podía dar cuenta que sólo quería desaparecer en sus besos y abandonar el mundo más allá de estas paredes?

_Puedes quedarte allí y reclamar que te he lavado el cerebro todo lo que quieras, pero tú sabes que llegaste a tus propias conclusiones_

— Cállate — gruñó por lo bajo.

Se estudió a sí mismo en el espejo y encontraba a Hermione en todas partes. Los susurros de sus besos manchando sus labios, sus murmullos de medianoche todavía haciéndole cosquillas en sus oídos, el resto de sus huellas en su pecho; estaba todo allí. Ella se había derretido en él. Por dentro y por fuera. Física y mentalmente.

_Sé que no piensas de la manera que solías hacerlo…_

— Cállate — le espetó, esta vez más fuerte.

Buscó en su reflejo una sola prueba de que ya no era el bastardo de sangre fría que había sido, pero tenía el mismo aspecto. Lo mismo, pero tan diferente que lo perseguí desconocido con su rostro. Su pensamiento lo regresó a Hermione, y en cuán afectado había estado cuando la había visto cubierta de sangre. Le había sacudido el alma. No quería verla sufrir… No quería hacer nada que la lastimara. ¿Tal vez esa era la respuesta? ¿Tal vez era eso su decisión?

_¡No eres el mismo de antes!_

Entonces ¿quién era?

— ¡CÁLLATE! — Gritó, lanzando su puño al espejo y sintiendo instantáneamente como la tensión dejaba sus músculos mientras su reflejo se hizo añicos. Eso era mejor. Ahora estaba distorsionado; fracturado y roto, distraídamente removió el vidrio de sus manos mientras la sangre tibia recorría sus dedos.

_Si Voldemort acepta que vuelvas como un mortífago, ¿lo harías?_

— No — les confesó a los azulejos. Sin dudarlo esta vez — No — y allí estaba su respuesta.

Bajó su cabeza rendido, se desplomó en el suelo en una pila pesada y se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras los minutos pasaban sin sentido o razón. Tan perdido estaba en su trance, que no escucho el sonido de su amada regresando cuando el tiempo se había filtrado lentamente en las tempranas horas de la mañana, tampoco notó cuando ella entró al baño gentilmente diciendo su nombre.

Sólo cuando se agachó delante de él y deslizó la mano en la suya, reconoció su presencia, y desesperadamente la agarró y la empujó hacía él, lo más cerca que pudo. Hermione estaba cubierta de sangre seca y olía a trabajo duro y a muerte, pero no le importaba. Presionó su cara en la de ella y saboreó el sabor de su respiración fantasmeando por sus labios agrietados. Sus pulgares acariciaron las huellas de humedad de sus mejillas, desparramó pequeños besos por su mandíbula mientras sus dedos se clavaron en sus costados, negándose a que se fuera.

— Lo siento — le oyó murmurar.

— Sé que esto no es fácil para ti, pero tienes que decidir lo que vas hacer, Draco. No podemos… no podemos hacer esto si vamos a luchar entre sí.

La miró por debajo de sus pestañas y sintió el calor reconfortante en el movimiento de su pecho.

— No quiero pelear contigo — Granger continuó tragando un sollozo — Sólo quiero que estemos…bien. Quiero que seamos más que un recuerdo distante atrapado en estas paredes. Te quiero a _ti_.

Su agarre en ella se tensó y se pasó la lengua por sus labios ásperos y tragó el arañazo seco en su garganta — No lucharé para tu lado, Granger — le murmuró con cuidado, sintiendo como se tensaba en su abrazo — Pero tampoco pelearé en contra — Ella se movió en sus brazos para mirarlo con ojos bien abiertos y curiosos, Draco se inclinó para darle un beso sellado de un destino contra sus labios.

— No voy a luchar en una guerra cuando no se qué creer — Le explicó en un tono cansado. — Pero no voy apoyar a Voldemort. Eso te lo juro.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior y asintiendo con un entendimiento, apoyó la cabeza en su clavícula y suspiró aliviada.

— Creo que eso es suficiente para mí.

Hermione se refugió en su fuerte estructura, mientras un estruendo de una tormenta resonó haciendo eco afuera, seguido por los duros golpes de una fuerte lluvia. Sabiendo que la tormenta lavaría la hermosa nieve. Ella buscó la mano de Draco de nuevo, y entrelazó sus dedos.

Si la tormenta estaba aquí, Hermione quería sostener su mano.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! :)<p>

¡Cielos santos! ¡En verdad que este capítulo no quería dar a la luz! Me parece que estaba como maldito.

1. Cuando quise subirlo el viernes les juro (¿les he dicho que soy una neófita en la tecnología?) que me pasé dos horas acomodando para que ¡Word no me guardara las cosas! Casi quería aventar la computadora y auto flagelarme porque en vez de darle al archivo "Guardar como" sólo le di en "Abrir" a quien no le fue bien parado de todo esto fue a mi novio pobre… aún lo sigo compadeciendo pero buee le tocó a una novia voluble jajajaja.

2. En parte no he subido nada (¡lo siento!) Me he traumado con Supernatural ¿la han visto? Hace unos ayeres cof, cof 8 años cof, cof, la veía pero dejé de tener tv de paga y le perdí el rastro desde que la subieron en Netflix buee fue historia no paré hasta ver la última temporada y estoy ansiosa por la décima… Dean es mío por si las dudas… juntando el hecho de que sacaron el nuevo anime de Sailor Moon y la Leyenda de Korra ¡estoy out!

3. ¿Les había dicho que laburo? Lo hago y sigo en los especies Juegos del Hambre, así que ahora ando pillando a que mi jefe me suba de puesto (ya que me ofreció una vacante) ¡en verdad espero que pase! Si no alguien sufrirá las consecuencias muajajajaja.

4. Quiero agradecer así enormemente a SANDY y a INGRIA en verdad hay veces que necesito patadas voladoras para darme los ánimos de actualizar.

5. ¡QUIERO AGRADECER ENORMEMENTE A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME APOYARON CON EL PLAGIO! Todo se solucionó gracias a ustedes y a los moderadores que le dieron una patada en el trasero muajajaja son todas unas kunoichis

6. ¡Hola! Jajajaja ok no xD

Quiero agradecer a todas por sus reviews especialmente a; _Paola Alarsil, BereLestrange, MagicisFidem, BlackAthena66, daniielauchiha, Miss Mantequilla, .HR, Jolus, Moonlizsky, anaradcliffe, harrxpotter, vic lemoine, MonikGarciaP, Duhkha, Yuna-Tidus-Love, , bethap, Chiaki Suzuki, AKAmart, ForceLight_

_Srta. Isa_: Soy lenta perdóname pero no lo abandonaré eso tenlo por seguro ¡no lo haré! Quiero traumar a más gente xD

_Alejandra;_ ¿Aún no te has vuelto, verdad? ¿VERDAD?

_Victorie;_ ¡TE EXTRAÑÉ! *sale moco* por eso mismo lo noté porque hasta mis errores lo copió jajaja ok no pero era muy obvia la chica… lo intentaré actualizar rápido ¡te pillé ando de joda! :P

_Franca;_ ¡No! Yo si quiero leer un final rosa :( no me he leído el final ¿creerás? Ni tiempo me da y lo leeré junto con ustedes haré penitencia jajaja

_Alejandra;_ Espero que no sufras tanto gomenasai ;(

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS SON MUY IMPORTANTES  
><strong>

29 de julio de 2O14

**●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•**


	23. Limbo

**Escritora original**; Bex–chan**  
><strong>**Nombre original:** Isolation**  
><strong>**Traducción/adaptación;** Paola Alarsil y Ashamed Kawaii.

**AISLADOS**

**~.~**

**Capítulo 23: Limbo.**

— ¿Draco?

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Me ayudarías a lavar la sangre de mi cabello, por favor?

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

El turbulento clima y sus agitados movimientos la despertaron, y Hermione removió cuidadosamente su brazo debajo del torso de Draco.

Ella debió enrollarse a su alrededor durante la noche, pero ignoró el embotado dolor en su codo y engañó algunos minutos en la mañana para estudiar su desconocido rostro. Un gemido agitado escapó de él al resistir los perturbadores demonios de su subconsciente, y Hermione decidió quedarse y tratar de ahuyentarlos. Levantando su mano, alisó los pliegues de su ceño fruncido con sus dedos, y esbozó una secreta sonrisa cuando se calmó al instante bajo su toque.

Era tan hermoso así, inconsciente de la mirada de admiración. Las yemas de sus dedos le acariciaron gentilmente; desde la orgullosa curva de sus labios, al rubio polvo de sus cejas, y cada pulgada de piel blanquecina en medio. Sus atenciones fueron a su cabello, que estaban algo afectados por la cama, sus uñas se abrieron en su piel lechosa haciendo movimientos circulares perezosos. Quizá era ajeno a todo ello, pero el borde áspero que una vez había oscurecido su presencia había erosionado. Dentro y fuera. Y la diferencia hizo que su corazón temblara.

La golpeó entonces.

Tan duro como un trueno, tan suave como las canciones de cuna

Ella estaba cayendo

Aún no estaba enamorada, pero si besaba los bordes.

Sus labios se entreabrieron en un silencioso suspiro, y retiró su curiosa mano. Sentía incorrecto tener tales nociones románticas cuando los heridos y moribundos estaban a solo unos corredores alejados. ¿Habría espacio para el amor entre los estridentes latidos de la Guerra inminente? Sacudiendo su cabeza y dejándolo solo en la cama, se regañó a sí misma por perder sus prioridades.

Había trabajo por hacer.

El amor tendría que esperar en la esquina.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Su sueño era simple; ni obscuro ni corrompido con metáforas o enigmas.

Él estaba parado en una habitación obscura y sin brillo que vibraba en silencio.

Parados en un rincón estaban sus padres; el rostro de su padre se arrugó con desprecio, y los gestos de su madre con desánimo y estrés. En el otro rincón esperaba Granger; una mirada de esperanza en su rostro y típicamente mordiendo su labio, y detrás de ella había una nublada y traslúcida versión de sí mismo.

En su sueño, los conflictos de Draco se mantenían por horas, antes que finalmente tomara un largo respiro y levantara su pie.

Y entonces se terminara.

Los ojos se Draco se abrieron de golpe mientras se enderezaba en la cama, los estremecimientos recorrían su espina dorsal y un sudor helado resplandecía a través de su cuerpo. Dejando caer su rostro entre sus manos, gruñó en sus palmas sudorosas y se preguntó por qué la piel de gallina burbujeaba bajo su piel. Su atención se dirigió a su costado, y frunció el ceño ante la hendidura vacía de Granger en el colchón, pero los sonidos calmos de pies siendo arrastrados detrás de la puerta, le dijeron dónde estaba ella.

El helado escalofrío en la habitación mordisqueó sus poros, se deslizó en sus pantalones holgados de pijama y en una enorme camiseta mientras dejaba la cama. Se detuvo para mirar la tormenta furiosa fuera de la ventana, el panel distorsionado por el martilleo de la lluvia y los vientos azotando; pero pudo ver que había borrado la nieve.

A Granger no le iba a gustar eso.

Sacando la cabeza fuera de la habitación, se detuvo en seco y enarcó una ceja cuando la vio, inclinándose sobre su caldero y murmurando mediciones de ingredientes a sí misma, su cabello era un desastre con resistencia a la gravedad, rodeando sus facciones sonrojadas mientras rociaba un poco de polvo púrpura en su mezcla. Asintiendo con satisfacción, levantó los ojos y finalmente se fijó en él, y los labios de Draco temblaron en respuesta.

— Buenos días — Hermione dijo tranquilamente — Bueno, tardes, de hecho.

— ¿Tardes? — Repitió vislumbrando el reloj para encontrar que marcaba pasado el mediodía — Deberías haberme despertado.

— Pensé que podrías necesitar el descanso — Se encogió de hombros — Estuviste muy inquieto en tu sueño ayer.

Ignorando su comentario, él asintió con la cabeza hacia caldero — ¿Qué es eso?

— Es sólo otro lote de poción para dormir sin sueños — Explicó, dándole una vuelta rápido — He encontrado algo de esencia de Murtlap y pasta para curación de quemaduras también — vaciló — Draco, ¿te gustaría que te guardara un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños?

— Estoy bien — gruñó, su ceño se arrugó con irritación — Tal vez tú deberías tomar un poco, dado que aparentemente has estado despierta toda la noche, tomando notas de mis hábitos de sueño.

— Fue simplemente una sugerencia.

— Una innecesaria — interrumpió con calma, arrugando la nariz cuando el penetrante olor de poción mezclada golpeó su nariz — Eso huele a mierda.

— Preparé un poco de Poción crece-huesos antes **— **le dijo. — Apestó un poco a la cocina…

— ¿Temprano? ¿Has siquiera dormido?

— La lluvia me despertó temprano — murmuró — Quería ya tenerlos hechos de todos modos…

— Te ves hecha polvo — expresó, acercándose y notando las manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos — Deberías volver a la cama…

— Estoy bien — Hermione negó con la cabeza — Tengo que volver y ayudar…

— Por supuesto que sí — Dijo arrastrando las palabras, rodando los ojos.

Esperaba que su bruja replicara a la defensiva, pero él ya había aprendido que era inútil predecir algo sobre el comportamiento de Granger. En cambio, ella simplemente lo miró desde debajo de sus adorables pestañas con un conocido brillo en sus ojos. No le gustaba esa mirada y culpó a su voto de la noche anterior, cuando le había asegurado que no iba a servir a Voldemort otra vez. Hermione lo miró como si fuera diferente; de alguna manera... mejor, y él cambió de posición con incomodidad.

Ella no lo entendía.

¿Honestamente creía que había nacido alguna revelación moral? ¿Que él daría una mierda por Potter y su banda de tontos irresponsables? Casi soltó un bufido. Su motivación era totalmente egoísta; ahora sabía que se preocupaba por su bienestar, y que no quería verla sufrir o morir. Tan simple como eso. Asimismo, compartían un enemigo en Voldemort, y ella podría suponer la pregunta del; _"¿Y qué tal si él te pidiera reunirte con los mortífagos?"_ pero era un psicópata desquiciado mental, y es difícilmente conocido por su naturaleza indulgente.

La decisión de permanecer neutral fue racional. El único problema con eso, era el estado de sus padres, ya que no tenían idea de cómo reaccionarían a su desaparición, o si sus lealtades todavía yacían con Voldemort. Snape le había dicho que su padre había escapado de Azkaban, junto con muchos otros, alrededor de un mes después del incidente de la Torre de Astronomía. Le hubiera gustado creer que sus padres se habían resistido, pero el miedo – incluida la desesperación de su padre por complacer a Voldemort – había hecho que Draco dudara.

— Granger — comenzó, vacilante — El ataque a San Mungo. ¿Mis… mis padres estuvieron involucrados?

Hermione no pudo evitar encogerse — No sé, Draco. Todos llevaban másca…

— Pero es lo más probable — terminó por ella — Lo entiendo.

— Draco — suspiró — Realmente no lo sé. Hay una posibilidad de que las circunstancias con... contigo pudieran haber alterado su…

— Pero no lo sabes — dijo él en un tono cansado, descansando su peso contra la encimera de la cocina, apretando la mandíbula — Entonces, ¿qué sabes, Granger? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que está pasando ahí fuera?"

La observó con atención mientras su columna se ponía rígida, y los músculos de sus hombros se tensaban. Podía ver a sus diseñadas frases en ese cerebro trabajador suyo, preguntándose cuánta información debía divulgar, y midiendo su nivel de confianza en él. La dinámica había cambiado; había renunciado verbalmente a verla como su enemigo, y eso lo había cambiado todo, le gustara o no.

— Se está poniendo peor — expresó precipitadamente — Antes de Navidad, el Ministerio parecía tener algún grado de control sobre la situación, pero desde que los muggles fueron asesinados en Año Nuevo…

— ¿Año Nuevo? — Interrumpió él con los ojos estrechándose — ¿Eso tiene algo que ver con tus padres?

Casi lamentó la pregunta cuando presenció el destello de dolor en sus rasgos; pero su curiosidad había esperado lo suficiente para ser saciada.

— Estaban matando a los padres de los hijos de muggles — comentó con voz temblorosa — He borrado sus recuerdos y les envié a un lugar seguro — tragó con un nudo en su garganta — Por lo menos creo que van a estar a salvo.

Aparte de la ligera flexión de sus puños, Draco no se movió ni habló; pero el duro peso de culpa en su estómago casi le dobló en dos. No sabía de dónde había venido. No había jugado papel alguno en el calvario de su alma; pero el sentimiento de culpa mordió su interior de cualquier manera. Esa sensación indefinible por Granger quemó un poco más duro en sus huesos mientras la observaba, luchando por mantener sus emociones sometidas, portando una fachada de compostura que tensaba los músculos de su cara.

— Y ahora St. Mungo ha sido atacado — musitó Hermione, trayéndolos de vuelta al caos actual — El Ministerio será el siguiente, y entonces él podrá hacer lo que quiera — sus ojos brillaban pensativos cuando se detuvo a echar un vistazo por el dormitorio — Hogwarts ya no será seguro, ningún lugar lo será.

Draco chasqueó la lengua — Granger, ¿dónde ir…?

— Aún no sé lo que sucederá contigo — le interrumpió con un exasperado suspiro — Necesito discutirlo con McGonagall...

— Iba a preguntar ¿_a dónde_ _irás tú_? — Le espetó aunque su comentario les sorprendió a ambos. Recuperándose rápidamente, puso una estoica máscara y se enderezó — Sólo por curiosidad, Granger.

Hermione parpadeó una y dos veces — No lo sé — repitió — Probablemente me quedaré con alguien de la Orden…

— Y entonces tú y tus camaradas Gryffindor marcharán a la batalla — le espetó en tono mordaz, arrugando su nariz con disgusto — ¡Cuán jodidamente galante y noble…!

— Draco, ¡no hagas eso! — Demandó con severidad, clavándole una mirada crítica — ¡No nos rebajes así!

— Bueno, ¡perdóname por tratar de disuadirte de una misión suicida! — Contrarrestó — ¡Lo dijiste tú misma! ¡Se están volviendo más fuertes…!

— ¡Entonces _nosotros_ nos volveremos aún más fuerte!

— ¡No seas tan estúpidamente ingenua! — Gritó, sacudiendo sus brazos en el aire con frustración — ¡Este no es un jodido cuento de hadas! ¡El Bien no siempre conquista al Mal, Granger! ¡Necesitas aceptar que quizá no ganarás esta guerra…!

— ¡Entonces moriré intentándolo! — Gritó acaloradamente, mientras Draco sabía que debía sentirse disgustado con su insistencia, simplemente sintió su pecho contraerse afectado por su fiera bruja.

— ¡No! — Escupió firmemente, golpeándose la palma de la mano con la mesa — ¡Tú no puedes…!

— ¿Por qué no?

_Porque eres todo lo que me queda…_

— PORQUE NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE JODERTE E IRTE — Rugió Draco, su voz resonó con intensidad mientras enterraba su orgullo — ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDES!

Hermione trató de alcanzar su mano. — Aún no me estoy yendo…

— ¡No aún! — Gruñó, dando un manotazo a su toque — ¡Pero dijiste que cuando Voldemort se infiltró en el Ministerio, te irías a la Orden! ¡No soy tonto, Granger! Sé que no podré ir adonde diablos te vayas, ¿entonces qué? ¿Sólo me tiraré con mi trasero y dejaré de valerme por mí mismo?

— Te lo dije — suspiró tristemente — No sé dónde irás, pero voy a hablar con McGonagall…

— Esa vieja vaca no le importa una mierda sobre lo que suceda conmigo — murmuró en un tono bajo — Estás perdiendo el tiempo…

— ¡Es suficiente! — Gritó, cortando el aire con su mano — ¡Esta guerra es más grande que tú y que yo, Draco! ¡La gente está muriendo! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

Sus labios hicieron un audible sonido mientras su boca se cerraba de golpe y el silencio palpitaba en sus oídos. Se abstuvo de pestañear mientras los ojos desilusionados de ella lo estudiaron, buscando desesperadamente por una indicación de decencia moral, pero él supo que no encontraría nada.

— ¿Tú…? — Susurró Hermione vacilante, moviéndose alrededor de la mesa hasta que pudo sentir su respiración enfriando su rostro — ¿Te preocupas por alguien además de ti? — Apresuró su labio — ¿Te preocupas por mí?

El orgullo se derrumbó entre sus dientes — ¿Has olvidado que te pedí irte conmigo, Granger? ¿Crees que sólo dije eso para reírme?

— Eso no responde a la pregunta…

— ¡Sí, lo hace! — Argumentó ferozmente, elevando una mano para masajear su frente. — Esto es ridículo. Tu mierda de Orden me puso aquí, y ahora que me he… acostumbrado a nuestra situación, ¿van a moverme a otro lugar? Estoy harto de esta mierda.

— El cambio es inevitable en la guerra, Draco — dijo, envolviendo sus temblorosos dedos alrededor de su cintura — Todo lo que puedo hacer es tratar de asegurar que estarás en un lugar seguro…

— Deja de hacer eso — ardió a través de sus tensos labios — ¿Por qué tienes que estar tan malditamente preocupada por lo que me ocurra?

Hermione se tragó la emoción encajada en su garganta — Tú sabes por qué.

Draco sintió los latidos en su pecho golpeteando en un errático _staccato_ mientras consideraba la sutil confesión en sus palabras. No sabía si sentirse encantado u horrorizado, y una vez más se encontró a sí mismo flotando en medio. Entre la Oscuridad y la Luz, entre la Aversión y la Lujuria. Su familia y _ella. _Entre lo que le habían dicho, lo que él había sido y lo que podía ser.

Solo atrapado en ese limbo dividido en su alma que parecía infinito, y aún, de alguna manera esclarecedor.

Recordó cómo pudo haber asfixiado a Granger en sus sueños y pudo haber renunciado a su herencia para salir de esa habitación hace unos meses atrás. Ahora, el prospecto del mundo más allá de aquellas cálidas paredes parecían tóxicas y sofocantes, y la idea de ser separado de Granger lo hacían sentir mareado. Ella era ambos cosas, un sedante y un estimulante; un aditivo perfecto donde la cordura le decía que lo evitara, pero que el instinto le instaba a que se ahogara en ella.

— Necesito regresar al ala médica — Hermione cortó sus pensamientos, alejándose de él para organizar sus pociones — El profesor Slughorn necesita éstos…

— No hemos terminado nuestra discusión…

— Entonces podemos terminarla más tarde — Masculló ella, deslizando los frascos en su bolso encantado — Tengo que…

— Granger — Masculló Draco, atrapando su brazo y girándola para que lo encare — Yo no… — liberó un fastidiado suspiro de derrota — Yo no quiero que… _esto_ acabe todavía.

— ¿Todavía? — Repitió, sus ojos encontraron el piso — Entonces ¿pretendes terminarlo en algún punto?

Un ceño fruncido se enmarcó en sus gestos — Yo no…

— Déjame hacerte una pregunta, Draco — Masculló, su corazón se detuvo mientras preparaba una pregunta con una respuesta potencialmente devastadora — ¿Qué si nosotros, sobrevivimos esta guerra? ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Qué hay de esta… _cosa,_ como tú lo has llamado tan elocuentemente?

Su obstinado silencio y la indiferente mirada en sus ojos grises la hicieron sentir enferma, así que metió un rizo bronceado tras su oreja y levantó el mentón con artificial aplomo. Una vez más, se recordó a sí misma sobre las víctimas heridas en el otro lado del castillo, y puso sus sentimientos personales en perspectiva.

— No tengo tiempo para esto — Dijo ella firmemente, pasando junto a él — Tengo cosas que hacer…

— Granger, espera…

El golpe de la puerta fue más ruidoso esta vez, y rebotó alrededor de su cabeza hasta que sus oídos se sintieron como si estuvieran goteando sangre.

Más preguntas.

Más decisiones.

•_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_• •_•

Los huesos en los dedos de Hermione se sintieron frágiles y a punto de romperse.

Después de trece horas de pie, con sólo el efecto restante del _Vitamix_ para elevar sus extremidades, pudo sentir su cuerpo comenzando a decaer de exhausto. Cuando llegó por primera vez, sus venas bombeaban con ira alimentada de adrenalina por su argumento con Draco, pero eso hacía tiempo se había marchitado mientras el día se tornaba en noche.

Acababa de cambiar los vendajes de Esencia de Murtlap alrededor del abdomen de un joven mago cuando McGonagall la llamó por algo de ayuda, los ojos de Hermione cayeron sobre la traumatizada bruja en la cama junto a su directora. Reconoció al instante a la frágil mujer, aparentemente en sus veintes, como la que había causado bastante revuelo en la tarde.

Después de permanecer inconsciente desde su rescate de St. Mungo, Annabelle Snowbloom había despertado para descubrir que su esposo de menos de seis meses, no estaba entre los afortunados que escaparon, y ella había chillado los gritos de una demente quebrada por horas, hasta que su voz simplemente quedó destrozada. Hermione se acercó a la bruja herida, y la simpatía fue paralizándose mientras notaba el vacío inquietante en sus ojos, y sus temblorosos dedos jugueteaban ausentemente con su anillo de bodas.

— ¿Puede reemplazar las vendas del brazo de la señora Snowbloom por favor, Hermione? — Pidió McGonagall, con voz rasposa por la fatiga — Sólo necesito ver a Horace por un momento y obtener más de Poción para dormir sin soñar.

— Claro — murmuró, moviéndose cerca de Annabelle y estudiando las abolladuras profundas y sangrientas de sus muñecas, de lo que debía haber sido un violento _Incarcero_. Ampollas pegajosas y goteantes manchaban su carne como macabros brazaletes, pero Hermione se había vuelto inmune a tales heridas, y apenas se estremeció cuando ella retiró su varita para limpiar y quitar la mezcla de color rosado de sangre y pus — Déjame saber si te hiero, ¿sí? Esto se ve muy doloroso.

Anabelle se mantuvo sin respuesta completamente, así que Hermione empezó a recitar sus encantamientos y aplicando las vendas con suavidad pero con precisa atención, en un silencio que era demasiado trágico para ser incómodo.

— ¿Hay algún lugar más donde esté herida? — Preguntó cuando estuvo a punto de terminar — ¿O hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

La mirada mortecina de Annabelle se deslizó hacia ella como una bala — ¿Puedes traer de vuelta a mi esposo?

Hermione se estremeció — Lo lamento — murmuró, porque no tenía idea de qué otra cosa decir — De verdad, lo…

— Hubiera sido mejor que nunca me hubiera despertado — dijo la joven viuda con inexpresivo tono — No quiero esta vida. No se siente real.

Los dedos de Hermione no dejaban de moverse sobre su regazo — ¿Le gustaría algo de…?

— Tú eres una chica linda — Remarcó de pronto, pero su expresión no cambió y su voz sonó ácida — Dime, ¿ya has perdido a alguien que ames?

Ella asintió y se sintió culpable por ello, parecía equivocado comparar cuando el dolor de Annabelle era tan reciente — He perdido amigos…

— Pero no a alguien con quien querías pasar tu vida — le interrumpió ella — No a tu alma gemela — su voz se quebró — La persona que te hace sentir indestructible y vulnerable al mismo tiempo —miró hacia su anillo de bodas — La persona por la que morirías, o por la que morirías sin él.

Una imagen de Draco instantáneamente cruzó la mente de Hermione sin preguntar, y su corazón se encogió como una hoja ardiente, crepitando y reduciéndose, sólo de pensarlo. _Oh Merlin…_ se hizo un pesado dolor en su estómago, y un gemido tembloroso escapó de sus labios cuando una punzada de dolor la golpeó. Sólo por pensarlo. Había olvidado su enojo con él. Las palabras se rehusaron a formarse, mientras inquietantes sensaciones atosigaron sus nervios, así que simplemente sacudió su cabeza, y se negó a llorar en frente de la reciente viuda.

— Espero que tú nunca tengas que sentirte así — le dijo Annabelle, su mira se fue a la deriva volviéndose a fijarse en la nada — Porque se siente como morir, solo que peor.

Hermione pudo ver el capullo mental haciéndose cargo de la mente de la bruja de nuevo, y se mantuvo silenciosa hasta que McGonagall regresó minutos después, colocando un pequeño frasco de poción púrpura junto a Annabelle — Tómalo cuando estés lista — indicó suavemente la directora, llevándose a Hermione lejos de la dañada bruja — Hemos hecho todo lo que podemos por hoy. Deberías irte y descan…

— Necesito hablar con usted — interrumpió — En privado.

— Ha sido un largo día, ¿puede esperar hasta mañana?

— No — rehusó Hermione, manteniendo su voz baja — Quiero hablar de ello ahora, yo _necesito_ hablar de ello ahora.

Sintiendo la urgencia en el tono de su protegida, Minerva meneó la cabeza y la llevó a su oficina, notando la postura rígida de la joven bruja y su expresión distraída. Al momento en que cerró la puerta para asegurarles privacidad, Hermione comenzó a pasearse por la habitación con impacientes zancadas, sus movimientos inquietos y temblorosos, como las hojas de ortigas en los vientos de otoño.

— Calma, señorita Granger — aconsejó McGonagall, moviendo su mano para llamar una silla — Tome asien…

— Quiero saber qué va a sucederle a Draco — soltó descuidadamente, envalentonada con el calvario de Annabelle. No quería ser esa mujer demente y de alma desgarrada — Quiero saber adónde va a ir.

La profesora canosa frunció sus labios con consideración — Quiere decir si Voldemort se infiltra en el Ministerio y Hogwarts…

— No diga "_si" _— Interrumpió Hermione con un irritado tono — ¡No hay más un "_sí"!_ Usted sabe tan bien como yo que St. Mungo no pudo haber sido atacado así si no hubiera ya algo de corrupción en el Ministerio, así que quiero saber qué va a suceder con Draco _cuando_ los mortífagos se apoderen.

— Hermione, tenemos asuntos más urgentes…

— ¡Sólo responda la pregunta! — Exclamó apretando sus dedos hasta que sus uñas atravesaron sus palmas — ¡_Necesito_ saberlo!

Hizo a un lado levemente el arco de sus cejas grisáceas, McGonagall pareció no afectarse por su explosión — ¿Qué sugerirías que haga con el señor Malfoy?

— Y–yo no lo sé — tartamudeó con frustración, quitando su cabello de su rostro — Tiene que haber algún lugar al que pueda ir. Algún lugar donde esté a salvo.

— Hermione, tienes que entender que tengo mucho en mí deber…

— Sé que es así — suspiró, frotando las bolsas bajo sus ojos — Sé que es así, y lamento que estoy siendo egoísta sobre esto, pero es que yo solo…

— Mire — respiró McGonagall cautelosamente, tomándose un momento para escoger sus palabras — No estoy ciega. Sé que te has convertido en algo más… afectiva hacía el señor Malfoy, y aunque no entienda tu razonamiento, me he abstenido de decir nada porque has lucido más como… tú misma, recientemente.

Hermione contempló negarlo, pero el rubor calentando sus mejillas la traicionó, y una lágrima de culpa marcó la confesión — Yo nunca busqué que eso pasara…

— Sé que no lo hiciste — Le aseguró la directora suavemente — Y no estoy enfadada, pero debes entender mi predicamento. ¿Qué harías tú en mi posición? El comportamiento del señor Malfoy ha sido completamente inaceptable…

— Él es diferente ahora — defendió a su ya–no–secreto–amante — En verdad, él es…

— Hermione, tú…

— ¡_Por favor_ escúcheme! — Imploró ella en alto — ¡Él me lo dijo! ¡Me juró que nunca serviría a Voldemort de nuevo!, ¿seguramente, eso cambia las cosas?

Los ojos verdes de McGonagall brillaron con sorpresa, pero desapareció tan rápido como llegó — Entenderás mi renuencia a confiar en nada de lo que él diga…

— Entonces confíe _en mi — _persistió ella — Sé que él ha cometido errores, pero fue una víctima de las circunstancias. Usted misma dijo que era importante que él no siguiera adelante con la muerte de Dumbledore…

— Sí, pero…

— Él ha cambiado tanto — continuó con desesperada prisa — Y ya sé que probablemente piensa que mis sentimientos están afectando mi juicio, pero le prometo que le estoy diciendo la verdad.

La bruja mayor consideró a su nerviosa compañera, pensativa — ¿Exactamente qué tan fuertes son sus sentimientos por el señor Malfoy, Hermione?

— Me importa — admitió con una breve pausa — Él se ha vuelto… importante para mí.

— ¿Y tú crees que él corresponde esos… sentimientos?

Ella respiró suavemente — Sí, lo creo — suspiró — Pienso que yo significo algo para él, pero aún si no lo fuera, aún necesitaría saber que él estará en un lugar seguro.

Minerva sintió esa maternal punzada destellando en su pecho, y bajó la cabeza con cansada aceptación — No puedo prometer nada — dijo con silenciosa voz — Pero hay un posible lugar en el que el señor Malfoy estaría a salvo. Veré si puedo hacer arreglos.

Hermione cubrió sus ojos mientras el alivio la inundaba, y posó la mano sobre su calmado corazón — Gracias — exhaló — Muchas gracias, profeso…

— Por favor no eleves tus esperanzas, Hermione — la detuvo la directora — Esto depende enteramente del juicio de otras personas y no puedo garantizar que estarán de acuerdo.

La curiosidad crepitó — ¿De quiénes dependen?

— Es mejor que no lo diga hasta que los contacte — explicó, sofocando un bostezo con el dorso de su mano — Ha sido un día memorable. Deberías irte y descansar. Te aseguro que haré lo que pueda.

— Gracias — repitió, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta — Y gracias por… entender.

— No estoy muy segura de hacerlo — disputó McGonagall, guiando a la joven bruja hasta la puerta — Pero las emociones nos hacen humanos, y no puedo condenarte por tenerlos. Eres lo suficientemente mayor para tomar tus propias decisiones, todo lo que puedo hacer es pedirte que seas cuidadosa.

— Lo seré dijo, una pseudo–sonrisa capturó sus labios antes de voltear para irse — Buenas noches, Profesora.

McGonagall solo asintió y miró a Hermione desaparecer en la negra oscuridad que inundaba los pasadizos. Reprodujo su conversación en su cabeza y se preguntó si hubiera podido hacer algo para desalentar el interés de su protegida en el muchacho con la marca en su antebrazo, pero había adivinado en secreto que algo sucedía semanas atrás, y había decidido no intervenir.

Cuestionó distraída qué hubiera hecho Dumbledore en su situación, y tuvo la furtiva sospecha que su viejo amigo habría elogiado las circunstancias, y el latente romance de ella no pudo evitar ser conmovido por el dilema.

No, no fue la confesión de Hermione lo que la había sorprendido, sino la revelación de que Draco Malfoy aparentemente había prometido cortar su conexión con Voldemort, y más aún que correspondiera a los arriesgados afectos de Hermione. El concepto era absurdo, y aún, mientras ella serpenteaba a través de los recuerdos de los últimos meses, notó sutiles pistas que indicaban que no era un romance de un solo lado; ya sea desvaneciendo los amuletos de glamour en el cuello de Hermione, o el ligero aroma masculino en sus ropas.

Si alguien más excepto Hermione le hubiera dicho tales detalles sobre el heredero Malfoy, lo hubiera rechazado como un sin sentido.

Pero Hermione se lo había dicho, y eso significaba que era verdad.

Quizás Albus había estado en lo correcto sobre el alma del muchacho…

Frotando su arrugada frente, lentamente se dirigió hacia la chimenea y cogió un poco de polvos Flu, mientras recitaba una dirección que había usado muchas veces en los meses recientes. Las flamas esmeraldas giraron y ondularon en diseños llamativos, hasta que un rostro familiar se cernió sobre el hogar y la miró con confusión.

— Lo lamento, es muy tarde — Se disculpó McGonagall — Pero temo que tengo otro favor que pedirles.

* * *

><p>¡HoLa! :)<p>

Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero en verdad nunca olvido la historia puesto que le tengo aprecio y desafortunadamente o afortunadamente no sé… creo que es más desfortunio jajajaja el trabajo me tiene al tope… llego totalmente cansada y lo único que llego a hacer es cenar, bañarme, leer cosas en facebook y whats y dormir como si no hubiera un mañana aunque si lo hay despertándome a las cinco de la mañana :( conseguiré un novio que me mantenga jajajaja.

Afortunadamente acá en México es para mí feriado ya que es día del banquero (¡gracias Dios!) y agradezco mucho a las personas que siempre me han esperado (con todo y arma en manos) también gracias a **Sunset82** siempre me hace llegar sus mensajes de linchamiento cof, cof.

Les deseo **Feliz Navidad **aún no un Feliz Año Nuevo porque espero subir el próximo capítulo en esa fecha o posterior a la mucho en Reyes :)

Gracias inmensas a; _BereLestrange, MonikGarciaP, Kimi Alexa Infinity, Ingria, daniielauchiha, AKAmart, Chiaki Suzuki, Caroone, Libete, darkangelcullenmalfoy, Ladylefay07, aRiElLa 95, sweetmandarina, BlackAthena66, Jaina-Mx, luna-maga._

Guest; Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo en español dado que también lo lees (o leías en inglés) a mí también me da mucha pena lo que les pasa a ellos, pero creo que por todo lo que han pasado su amor será más fuerte en el futuro.

Victorie; Hola loquisha… ahora todo tiene sentido sobre los mensajes de linchamiento de seguro has de ser tú… ja, ja, ja, ya la culpa se me fue hace años jajaja nah XD al parecer nos gustan las mismas tonadas, nunca había escuchado a Disclosure pero suena bien :)

Franca; Pos me mató yo también si no hay final rosa… y no he podido leer el final me esperaré como ustedes, lo leeré prácticamente con ustedes me solidarizaré…

Naoki: Gracias ;) pequeña.

nika; ¡Santa madre de Dios! Sabía que era disléxica lo sabía muchas gracias por notarlo ¿ó sea 3 años y no me había dado cuenta? Mereces mención especial por ser tan observadora tienes algún Nick en fanfiction pequeña? Porque lo mereces en verdad… lo cambiaré tan pronto pueda.

**¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR EN EL CUADRITO SUS REVIEWS SON GRATIS Y ES PSEUDO NAVIDAD JO, JO, JO!**

12 de diciembre de 2O14

●**๋****•****Ashαмє****d●****๋****•**


End file.
